By These Fists Alone
by slakalot
Summary: ATF Story. Follows ARLOR. Vin is still dealing with the events of six months earlier when Victor Lornikov wreaked havoc on him and his team. This time its a different mafia he must escape as the Paolino family seek to bring him down and Chris and the team fight not only against the known criminals, but the FBI as well to get their friend back before his usefulness expires.
1. Chapter 1

**ATF Universe.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of the MAGNIFICENT SEVEN belong to MGM, Trilogy, CBS, and TNN. No profit is made from this fan fic in any way, shape, or form except fun. Thanks to Mog for starting off this universe for M7.**

**RATING: PG 13 FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, some drug use. **

**Although it's not necessary to read A Requested Lapse of Reason to follow this story, this does carry on six months after it and make reference to the characters and events in that story.**

**Restless Nights and Lingering Thoughts**

**Again and again the lone man punched the boxing bag. Punched, kicked, elbowed, kneed until the sweat poured from him, running from his face, flicking spray from his long, wet hair and dripping to the concrete he worked on. The bag itself was slick from his bare- knuckled fists and skin pummelling it again and again, relentless in their onslaught. Pure rage and an almost palpable fury seemed to fuel him on and on, his moves never slowing, his skill, technique and power providing an awesome display for the three sets of eyes that now watched him from a dark corner of the gym. **

**"How long has he been at it this time?" the lean, blonde man in black asked his fellow spectators. He appeared relaxed to anyone watching him, arms folded in front of him as he leaned against a pillar behind him.**

**"He's been goin' for longer'n an hour," Speck, a slight, tough looking kid of no more than 14 said without taking his eyes off the man he worshipped as only a teenager of fourteen could. **

**"Yeah he hasn't stopped or nuthin', he's really goin' for it tonight!" Will, another tough looking street kid of about the same age as his friend said, clearly as equally in awe. **

**Chris Larabee remained silent at this information. His jaw worked hard, grinding his concern and frustration down until he was able to step forward without exploding. **

**The two boys now behind him paid him no heed. They were used to his dark moods and knew he was their hero's best friend and not a threat to him, despite his hard expression and glaring eyes. Knowing the show would now be over, they turned and left as quietly as they had come in, just as they had most every night lately to watch and learn and then to go back out into the streets and mimic the moves they had seen. **

**"Vin." It was softly spoken with no hint of threat or danger in the tone, yet Vin Tanner turned to the source of the voice and barely managed to pull his punch in time to stop himself from taking off the head of his best friend.**

**Chris, to his credit, did not move an inch. He didn't so much as flinch as he watched the wild look be slowly blinked away as if Vin were emerging from a nightmare and just now coming back to reality. Slowly the bloody fist was lowered and as the adrenaline left the tightly muscled body, it was as if his lungs suddenly realised they needed oxygen and Vin doubled over to gulp air, his hands on his knees and his head lowered, his long, sweat-drenched hair covering his face. **

**Chris turned and found Vin's towel and water and brought them back to him, draping the towel over his dripping back and waiting patiently until he had his breath before he handed him the water silently. **

**Vin took the water wordlessly, still panting and rinsed his mouth before gulping half of it down greedily and moving over to the nearby bench. He dropped down onto it, his head still lowered and his chest still heaving as the exertion of the last hour and a half caught up with him. He looked at his watch then, he hadn't realised the time, hadn't been aware of anything at all as he'd taken his demon's on in the form of a large blue bag that still swayed gently with the aftershock of the beating it had received, its tormentors' blood staining its hide the only victory to be had. **

**Chris knew Vin wasn't going to say a word. This had been happening more and more frequently over the last month. Vin had taken on teaching self-defence classes to the kids in his neighbourhood, so nobody had questioned his leaving to go straight home after work to get ready. Only lately, he hadn't been going home until late and wasn't answering his phone when he did. The boys were all worried and Chris had had enough. He worried about Vin like no other. He was more than a brother to him, he was a part of his very soul… and he missed him. The fact that Vin wouldn't, couldn't open up to him and let him help hurt him to the core. He wasn't about to walk away though. Damned if he'd let Vin succumb to whatever it was that was eating at him.**

**Vin remained silent, knowing he ought to say something to Chris, knowing he owed him that much, yet not able to put to words the torment that was inside him. Work had been slow the last month. They had been on a research mission of constant surveillance work and investigation that had started six months ago when they had received an anonymous tip off that had led to the confiscation of a crate of automatic weapons. They were almost ready to put the groundwork information they had gathered to use for an undercover operation. Ezra had already set himself up as a potential buyer and was making steady progress. **

**So much had happened since they had first found those weapons. Vin felt that everything bad that had happened in his life had finally caught up with him. He'd been OK for a while, had immersed himself in work and surrounded himself with his six friends that were more like brothers to him. Eventually, though, he had found their company oppressive. Then the dreams that he thought he had banished back in the hospital had begun again. It was as if something wasn't finished. As he awoke almost every night with the sensation of falling backwards into endless space, he looked up to see the green eyes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, her hand reaching out to him, beckoning him, before he watched her face transform into something grotesque, weeds snaking around her pale skin and weaving into her nose, her eyes, her mouth, forever open in an eternal plea for help. Most nights he awoke screaming her name, sometimes he was too tired to do more than catch his breath and make it to the bathroom to wash his sweat-drenched face. And so he pushed himself, harder and harder every night, hoping to vanquish her from his dreams by pure exhaustion, hoping to pummel his demons into the very hell they came from to eat at him, ripping him apart until he found it hard to focus on anything else. **

**Chris waited still. He sensed a weakening in his friend now, a vulnerability that he had never witnessed before. He prayed silently that Vin finally realised he didn't have to face this alone. If he didn't let him help him soon, he didn't think Vin would make it on his own. Something was going to give in the man. **

**"Is it Tiana?" He finally said, watching for any sign from Vin that he had heard the softly voiced question. **

**Vin let out a long, weary breath, still not lifting his head as he debated whether to bother Chris with his problems. Then there came a warm hand covering his, a gentle squeeze of strength and support before it was taken away. **

**"I see her. Every night I see her. I hardly knew her, it was so fast and yet… I see her face in my sleep, hell… not even just in my sleep any more." Suddenly he stood, so suddenly that Chris moved back instinctively as Vin leapt up and began to pace angrily, his nerves a mess, compounded by lack of sleep and the burden of a relentless dreaming. "I see her when I'm fuckin' awake now! Every time I close my damn eyes she's callin' out ta me." Suddenly he whirled to face Chris. "It's like she wants something from me, like I gotta finish somethin' off for her or somethin'." **

**Chris studied Vin's face, the stress and fatigue clearly displayed, not held in check as it had been obviously for some time now. Damn, even he hadn't realised how deep Vin's problems were running. There was more ****than Tiana Lornikov traumatising this man. **

**"Lornikov's dead Vin." **

**"I fuckin' know that!" Vin shouted, causing Chris's eyebrows to raise in response. He'd never seen Vin like this, let alone heard him yell like that. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to grab him and yell at him to calm down, embrace him and let him shoulder the pain with him, but he sat still, respecting Vin's need to vent his problem's in his own time. **

**Vin turned away from Chris is frustration, swiping his hand through his still wet hair. With a sound much like a deep growl in the back of his throat, he returned to the bench and sat down next to his best friend. He looked at him then and his lip curved. "Don't worry, I'm just losin' my mind." **

**Chris didn't smile in return. "No you're not, Vin. Anyone would be slightly messed up from somethin' like that. Hell, I still see her in the water lookin' at me. It would freak anyone out." **

**"Yeah… but…" Vin sighed again, how much could he unload here? **

**"What, Vin tell me." Chris implored. He wanted to know. He wanted to help, he wanted Vin to be alright again, things to go back to normal. **

**"Sometimes it's not her face I see.. I's too little to remember my ma clearly but.. I think from pictures I have, I've got an image of her and sometimes its her lookin' at me, her face like death itself.. It turns real ugly after that, like a real bad movie…" Vin's voice fell away as he closed his eyes, trying not to picture the images from his dream again. **

**This time Chris bit the bullet and put his arm around Vin's shoulders. Vin tensed a moment and then shocked them both by relaxing into the hold. He was too damn tired to support himself any more, he needed the strength his friend was freely offering. **

**"It's gonna be OK Vin, you're gonna be OK." **

**"I know... damn it's so quiet at the moment I've had nuthin' ta do but think on it I guess. Need some action pard…" **

**Chris smiled at that. Vin was an adrenaline junkie that was for sure. Hell, they all were. **

**"Well at least you'll be in shape for the department boxing competition next month," Chris said with a smile. "Don't think anyone's been trainin' like this." **

**Vin smiled back. "Those boy's are pussy's anyway. Doug Archer's been givin' me little digs for the last few months. He thinks I been outta shape since the Lornikov thing went down." **

**"I know Brett Leary wants to take you on. Mikey's been houndin' me to make a bet with him on 'our boy's' as he puts it. He thinks Brett's some sorta legend in the ring." **

**"Yeah, well I aint ever seen him fight so I can't say. He trains with a private trainer. Heard he wanted to go ****pro." Vin cocked his head and looked at Chris thoughtfully, "Heard he's pretty good." **

**"Yeah well you keep up all that angst you got goin' at the moment he wont have a chance." **

**Vin was quiet for a minute. "Yeah but straight out boxin's a different story. It's not my best angle." **

**"C'mon, lets get outta here," Chris said. "Ezra's comin' in tomorrow to brief us on his progress and we gotta nut out a plan of attack." **

**Vin pictured Ezra in his million dollar suits wheeling and dealing with the men they were now sure were heading up the transport of weapon's into the country. More importantly to Vin, to his very neighbourhood. It had taken a lot of background work to get as far as they had now, with a definite lead on Guytano Paolino as the head of a family all involved in underground gun trading, amongst other things. Ezra was moving his way in as a buyer. He was slowly establishing a relationship with John Paolino, son to Guytano, and soon to be leader of the decent sized empire his father had established in America. **

**Vin shivered slightly, his lean frame cooling rapidly as the nights' air dried his wet skin. **

**"C'mon cowboy, you need to tend to those hands, why the hell you don't wear gloves I don't know… I'll shout you a decent meal then you are gonna get a big sleep or you're not comin' in tomorrow." **

**..**

******Next morning. **

**This time he managed to grab her hand just before he started to fall backwards, only that meant he was pulling her down with him. "Let go!" he cried. "Let go of me!" He tried desperately to free his hand from her grip but it was like a steel clamp around his hand. He looked at their hands, joined together, and saw that they were not hands, but vines, entwined together, growing and creeping up his arm. He looked back to her pleading eyes and suddenly she laughed. Pain shot into his hand then and he looked back down and saw that there were thorns coming from the vines, growing into his skin, blood beginning to flow from the punctures and drip down their skin. He had to cut the vine before it took over all of him. He reached for his knife to cut the limb, that was an arm no more, at the elbow. **

**Tiana was screaming now, a shrill sound. He looked at her and yelled back, "I have to do it! I have to cut you free or you'll go over with me!" But she kept screaming, a high-pitched noise when he suddenly realised that it wasn't her voice he was hearing any more. Where the hell was there a phone in this picture? Again and again the noise screamed until his now open eyes blinked and his laboured breathing slowed and he registered the phone next to the couch, ringing shrilly in the now light room. **

**Chris frowned as Vin's phone rang out. It was 9.30 and although he'd told Vin to get a big sleep or not come in, he'd never expected him not to turn up. Vin was always the first one to the office come fire or flood. **

**"Check the office again JD," he said as he stopped at a red light and dialled Vin's number again. **

**JD grabbed his own phone to call the office even though he'd just called five minutes ago, when Chris put up a hand to stop him. **

**"Vin, you there?" **

**"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" came the husky, barely awake voice. **

**Chris let out a breath of relief, he'd had a bad feeling when Vin hadn't been answering. **

**"You OK?" he asked, hearing the laboured breathing of his friend. **

**"Yeah…" he said as he sat up and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, leaning over and grabbing at the clock next to the phone. "Shit. ****_Shit_**** it's 9.30!" he said, leaping up and heading for the bathroom. **

**"No shit Vin," Chris smiled, "you been hangin' with Ezra or somethin'?" He cringed as he heard Vin yell in pain then laughed as he heard the choice words he heard him call the wall he had obviously stubbed his toe on.**

**"…fuckin' bastard wall!" **

**"Vin." **

**"****_What_****?" **

**"JD and me are heading back from a warehouse Ezra told us to check out in your neighbourhood. Looks like it might be where they are storing the bulk of their gear. We're headin' back to the office to meet with Ezra, we can pick you up on the way if you're ready to go in?" **

**Vin was bent under the bed, searching for where he'd last thrown his towel as Chris waited for a response. **

**"Vin you hear me?" **

**"****_Found it! _****Yes, I hear you. I'm ready. Pick me up." **

**"OK be there in five." **

**Vin hung up the phone and went to jump in the shower, dream forgotten for the moment and glad to have something else to occupy his mind. Hopefully his day would get better, hell it couldn't get worse after the way he'd entered into it, then stubbed his friggin' toe to hell on the wall. He scowled again as his toe gave a throb as if mocking him. **

**"Got you a doughnut Vin," JD said, handing back a large box to Vin who had just climbed in the back seat. **

**Vin opened the lid and scowled at the measly doughnut left in a box that had obviously housed many more doughnuts before it'd passed to his hands. "Geez thanks JD, real generous of ya!" **

**"Hey you should be thankful I left you one I'm still starving!" **

**"Yeah real grateful. I'd be best not eatin' it, one's like a tease." He grumbled, almost swallowing it whole. **

**As he pulled away from the curb Chris took in the state of Vin's appearance in the mirror. Although freshly showered, there were still dark smudges evident under his eyes and the strain around them gave him a sharp yet weary look. **

**"I'm fine, Pard, just overslept is all," Vin said, answering Chris's look of concern. "And I'm hungry," he looked at JD accusingly. **

**"Jesus we can get more ya know." JD said in exasperation. **

**"Not the point, ya shoulda-" **

**Stopped at lights, the door next to Vin was suddenly yanked open and a gun pointed right at his head. A body tried to enter into the car behind the gun yelling, "You're gonna drive me the fuck outta here!" but Vin cut him off with a smashing blow that slammed the gun into the roof and pinned the arm there, the gun dropping to the seat with an increase in pressure on the wrist. Vin followed it up with an uppercut to the man's jaw that knocked him cold.**

**Chris blinked in shock and JD's mouth was hanging open. Neither of them had had time to even move an inch when it had all been over. **

**"Ya wanna bet on that?" Vin snarled at the prone figure on the road outside the open door. He leapt from the car and glared down at the teenager who had just stuck a gun in his face and fought the urge to kick him in anger. **

**Chris and JD were out of the car. JD moved around to check out the body for ID but Chris was more concerned with Vin, who seemed to be wrestling to contain his fury. He put his hand out and grabbed his arm in a reassuring grip. **

**"You OK, cowboy?" **

**Vin exploded. "How many fuckin' people are gonna stick a fuckin' gun in my face? People just walk around and wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Is there any normal people out there any more? Is everyone as fucked up as everyone else?" **

**JD was staring at Vin in shock. An outburst like that was unheard of from Vin. Especially in public. **

**"JD call it in," Chris said softly, not taking his eyes off Vin who appeared ready to bolt. **

**JD moved to the car, still staring at Vin, to call on his phone while Chris talked as softly as he would to a spooked horse on his ranch. **

**"Not everyone's fucked up, Vin. There's a lotta good people out there…" **

**"Seems I'm only meetin' the bad ones in this life, Pard and I sure ain't come across too many good ones lately." **

**Chris didn't know what to say. It was true. He knew enough of Vin's life to know how many bad people had had a hand in ruining it for him. He could see how Vin had gotten to this point of losing faith in people. But the beauty and essence of Vin, had always been his ability to rise above the evil that surrounded him. To remain strong and empathetic to all human beings despite his circumstances and negative dealings with people. He understood all creatures of life and had the greatest respect for his fellow man. Hearing him now, dejected and disillusioned nearly broke Chris's heart. He reacted as only he could. He grabbed Vin's shoulders and shook him hard.**

**"Damn it Tanner, what is this pity mission? You think you're the only one who's had it hard in this world? Everyone's got it rough! People just either deal with it and learn from it, or they take a stance and fight everything that comes at them, eventually becoming just as bitter and angry as everyone and everything that made them that way." Chris took a breath to calm himself. "You can go through life kicking and screaming, knocking into everything that comes in your path, or you can flow with it, accept things, Vin and that's what you have always done. You flow along with things with a grace and calm that people envy… don't give that up, it's what makes you you." **

**Chris's voice was choked. There was such utter desolation on Vin's face. **

**"Vin?" JD had only heard the tale end of Chris's uncharacteristically long speech, but he could see the despair in Vin's face. **

**Vin turned at the pause in JD's voice.**

**"You can't give in like that. I used to think like that, after my ma… well, I used to think like that but then I met you guys, everything changed then. Having friends like we all got, the family we are together, it's what life's all about you know? If you can be so lucky to have that, be apart of something like this… you gotta be grateful, life can't be all that bad don't you think?" **

**Vin stared at JD before releasing a breath and lowering his head in shame. **

**Chris saw the change in Vin's stance and squeezed his hands that were still holding Vin's shoulders. **

**"Don't do that, Vin. Listen to me. Vin?" **

**Vin looked up to meet Chris's intense stare. **

**"You are probably entitled more than anyone else I know to get good and riled about your life. The thing's you've been through, the assholes you've had to deal with… it's ok to get angry about it, you probably shoulda done it years ago, you've got every right in the world… but you can't let it take you over." He dropped his hands to his sides and sighed. "Trust me, I've been there, it's not a nice place to live." **

**Vin realised then that Chris knew exactly how he felt, no matter the circumstances that had led him to it. He felt suddenly ashamed that he had thought himself the only one to have a reason to be angry at the world. Chris was dead right. He wasn't alone in this. **

**"I'm sorry, Chris." He practically whispered, his expressive eyes showing his guilt at having indulged in such self-pity.  
**

**"Dammit Tanner have you been listening?" Chris said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You got a right to be angry. You don't have to apologise to me, ever. Just know that I'm here, hell we're all here for you, you don't need to let things get this bad." **

**"Usually I can find my peace, ya know? Just lately I .. I don't know, it's all off balance." He ran his hands through his hair again, but this time, the movement wasn't tense and coated in frustration. Some of the oppressive weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he even managed to smile a little as he looked at the man still unconscious at his feet. "Guess he walked into that one huh?" he looked at Chris and saw the smile returned in his eyes. **

**"Yeah he sure picked a hell of a day for it… almost feel sorry for the bastard." **

**..**

**"Hey boys!" Buck greeted them as they entered the office. He turned to Vin, "Takin' a stand on car jacking junior?" he said in amusement. **

**"Hell he shoulda known better than to knock on my door this mornin'." Vin said back, smiling. **

**The boys all took in Vin's much improved demeanour with a feeling of relief. Whatever had happened that morning, Vin seemed to have unloaded some of the weight he'd been carrying around lately. **

**"Ezra in yet?" Chris asked. **

**"He's on his way up." Nathan replied, still looking at Vin appraisingly. He caught Josiah's eye and Josiah winked at him. Yes, he too could see that Vin was on the up. **

**"OK, let's get straight to it then." Chris said, walking in to the meeting room. **

**"Hey Vin," Buck called Vin back when he made to follow. He'd been wanting to talk to Vin for a week now but hadn't wanted to approach him. "You know about the department fight comin' up?" **

**Vin shrugged like he hadn't thought about it. He knew what Buck was up to and he planned to get money out of him. He had already decided to represent the team, but Buck didn't need to know that. **

**"You gonna go in on it?" Buck persisted. **

**"Hadn't really thought about it. Not like there's much reward in it." **

**"No ****_reward_****? Hell son there's plenty'a cash to be made! Damn it I'll pay you myself… I know you'll kick ass over them other boys, I plan on makin' a small fortune in winnings!" **

**Vin just managed to stop his lips quirking. "You'd pay me yourself? Hell that's mighty generous of ya, Bucklin."**

**Vin moved away to the meeting room. **

**"Well?" Buck pushed. "I gotta know, get some bets rollin'." **

**"I'll ponder it a while..." **

**"****_Ponder _****it****_?_****" Buck repeated, a frown marring his face as Vin walked off. He was about to push further when he heard Ezra'a voice behind him. **

**"Your approach was crude and tactless, Mr Wilmington. It lacked flair and innovation of any level." **

**Buck scowled at Ezra as he too joined the others. "S'pose you'd get him to fight huh?" **

**Ezra smiled, "Ooh, I do so love a challenge. Yes, I would, and with little effort on my part, may I add... If I was so inclined…" **

**Buck sighed. "How much, Ezra…?" **

**Ezra laughed and said just make it a tidy hundred, to which Buck scowled and began to curse, handing the cash over at the same time. He planned to make a lot more than that betting on their boy. **

**"OK Ez what you got for us?" Chris said as they all settled in. **

**"I have managed to hold on to my tentative relationship with John Paolino. He has agreed to supply me with the number of weapons we discussed, for slightly more than the price I offered, unfortunately." **

**Chris scowled. "How much more?" **

**"An extra twenty thousand." **

**Chris sighed. He knew Ezra would have done his best to get the best deal. "You'll have it. How long until he gets them?" **

**"He has informed me that there will be a two week wait on the delivery. I believe he will spend much of that time delving into my background thoroughly. I will not, therefore, be present in the office during that time. I will make contact when I deem it possible to do so." **

**Chris nodded. That was pretty standard. "Watch your back, Ez. So what can you tell us about the Paolino's?" **

**"I have yet to be introduced to Guytano, although John spends much time discussing his shortcomings. I fear he has little respect for his father and waits impatiently for the business to be handed to him in its entirety. Until then, however, Guytano still very much runs the operation and makes the decisions for the family. Somewhat of a "Don" you might say." **

**"Great," Buck said, "We're dealin' with the friggin' Godfather…" **

**As Buck's mouth opened again to continue the rest of the team protested. **

**"Please Buck!" JD said, throwing a hand towards his friend's mouth in an attempt to keep it closed. "No bad Brando impersonations, ****_please_****!" **

**Buck laughed, "I don't do bad impersonations JD, only good ones." **

**"Still, please resist the urge, Mr Wilmington, I have had enough of tough-acting Italian's for one week." Ezra implored. **

**"OK my Goodfella," Buck said with a straight face. **

**"OK," Chris interjected, cutting off the audible groans. "So he's a little bitter on his dad..." He referred to the report Ezra had handed him when he'd walked in. "We know he goes to Church every morning, Buck and JD have been following him there." **

**"A devout Catholic." Ezra confirmed. He looked at Josiah, "He attends Mass at St Michael of the Archangel's every morning at eight. He actually managed to gain my attendance on one occasion. His belief is utterly sincere. I was thinking there could be an opportunity there for Brother Sanchez to enter the fray." **

**"We got some great pics of you entering the Church, Ez." JD said, laughing. **

**"Shoulda seen your face at that time'a the morning. Looked like you wanted to kill someone." Buck said.**

**"Indeed." Ezra scowled. "I was more inclined to commit murder than to pray, I must confess." **

**"What do you think, Josiah, think there could be an opportunity there?" Chris asked him. **

**"I believe I still know a brother Daniel down at that particular Church, I shall contact him and sound it out." Josiah said. **

**Chris nodded. "JD and I checked out that warehouse this morning. There were guards posted all round, couldn't get close enough to confirm anything, but did see some boys unloading crates via the alley entrance. They were part of the Coffin Crew." **

**Vin's eyes widened at that and everyone swore. They all knew of the biker gang that had been pretty much untouchable in that area for a lot of years. It made sense for Paolino to use them. That way, he was including them in the deals and not alienating them. Having their support in the area would be a great benefit. Those boys would be mighty good allies. **

**"Damn." Buck said. "This things gettin' bigger n' bigger." **

**"The Paolino's are well established in the territory and have many connections. From what I can ascertain they are very much respected by most Italian underground circles." **

**"What part of Italy they connected to?" Vin asked. **

**"Southern. A region in Calabria somewhere. I can't understand much of what they say, it is a distinct dialect."**

**"Bitt'a Spanish in there I think." Vin said thoughtfully. **

**They all looked at him. **

**"Jesus, Junior. What other languages you picked up on your travels?" Buck asked. **

**Vin shrugged but grinned at their openly curious faces. "Spent some time down in Reggio…" **

**Ezra rolled his eyes and they laughed. Vin "spending time" somewhere meant he had been involved in some highly classified operation which he would expand on no further. **

**"That might help." Chris said, still shaking his head slightly at Vin. "How many extra lines did you need when you filled out the "Second languages" part of your application form?" he asked. **

**Vin was serious for a moment. This was going to keep coming up, he might as well give them some information.**

**"Never was much for reading, always struggled with it..." he started. "Never got much joy outta it. But I tended to have a knack for languages and sounds. Came easy to me to copy other creatures, human or not. Pretty soon I had a few under my belt. I read once that the government liked people that knew more'n one language and I guess its why I joined up in the first place. Kinda liked the idea'a bein' a spy…" **

**"We'll be callin' you Bond you keep that up." Buck said. **

**"Why didn't you tell us?" JD asked. **

**"Never really came up `til six months ago." **

**Seeing Vin's face begin to cloud in thought Chris went on, changing the topic back. "So there may be an opportunity with the Bikers." **

**They were all silent. Breaking into a gang like that was not something done lightly. Famous initiation stories sprang to mind giving each of them pause. **

**"Vin and Buck, you keep a watch on that warehouse. Find out what you can on that gang. I don't want to pursue that approach unless it becomes necessary." **

**Buck exchanged a look with Vin. It wasn't an approach they wanted to pursue either. **

**JD giggled at the thought of Buck in a biker gang. **

**"What's so funny, kid?" Buck asked. **

**"Just picturing you in biker leather's Buck, with that moustache you'd look like you stepped out of the Blue Oyster Bar from the Police Academy movie." **

**"Anything else Ez?" Chris asked as everyone laughed at Buck's indignation. **

**"You're just jealous kid cos you can't grow facial hair yourself." Buck said. **

**"****_Guys_****!" Chris said. **

**"The only other information of any interest is a reference that John has made several times about a hobby of his father's. He wants to find him a present for something that is coming up shortly. I am unable to discover what it might mean. It sounds as if this hobby consumes much of Guytano's time though and is worth further investigation." **

**"We have not seen him go anywhere out of the ordinary." Nathan said, thinking. **

**"Maybe it's something he does right there at his estate." Josiah said. **

**"Hell could be putt putt... for all we know, he might collect stamps!" Buck said. **

**"No.. I think it is much more than that. He mentioned that there was a shortage of talent around and he planned to search until he found something worthy of his father's attention to present to him." **

**"He got a harem or somethin'?" Vin asked. **

**"I'm not sure what it's pointin' to, but there is somethin' there." Ezra said. **

**"OK, Ez good job. See what else you can find out on that secret pastime of Guytano's, and lets hope it aint something totally degenerate." Chris said.**

**"Probably has sex with goats or somethin'." Buck said and they all chuckled and cringed at the same time. **

**"JD, keep at the research." He addressed the rest of the team. "JD had a good lead on a shipment that came in to the docks last week. You found anythin' new on where it came from?" **

**"Not yet, but I'm getting close." JD said, almost wiggling in his chair. He thrived on using his computer skills to uncover information. **

**Chris grinned at his impatience to get back to it. "That's it then. You all know Nathan's taking off for a week."**

**"He'll need another week to rest after him and Rain are done up there in them mountains alone." Buck said. **

**"I'll be back in time for the fight." Nathan said innocently. He'd heard Buck hassling Vin before the meeting. **

**They made to leave the room as right on queue Buck rounded on Vin, "Vin here ain't gonna let the team down."**

**Vin smiled and got up, not answering as he left Buck behind. **

**Buck nudged Ezra forward. "Ez, do your thing." **

**"At once, Mr Wilmington, let me hasten to do thy bidding!" **

**Buck frowned, Ez was taking the piss, he just had no idea how to answer him. **

**"Ah, Mr Tanner, may I have a word?" Ezra approached Vin and they moved over to his desk, out of earshot of Buck. **

**"Buck sent ya in ta get me ta fight?" **

**Ezra didn't blink. "Most certainly. I believe, though, we can both profit from that request." **

**Vin smiled. "He woulda already paid ya Ez." **

**This time Ezra did frown slightly. "I often forget you rival me in cunning, Mr Tanner. Very well, he has paid me. But to secure my funds I must now come through with the desired result." **

**"Tell him I agreed to do it for ya if Buck pays me a hundred an' fifty." **

**Ezra frowned deeper and Vin laughed. "He only paid ya a hundred huh?" **

**Ezra said nothing as he turned away. "I shall procure your payment shortly." **

**..**

******Too Many Trainers/The Games Begin**

**Vin groaned as he saw Buck approaching with his daily offering. "Buck, I don't need my stomach loaded down with that Spinach crap the day of a fight," he said. **

**"Nonsense, my little Dela Hoya, this here's gonna win ya the title." **

**"I aint eatin' it. I been tippin' that crap out, Buck. You ever seen me eat it?" **

**Buck frowned. "Damn it Tanner you're gonna eat this! I'm telling ya it'll give ya that boost for the extra rounds. You aint lettin' me down I gotta fortune restin' on ya!" **

**"No pressure there, Brother." Josiah said, shaking his head as he entered the room. He came up to Vin's desk and placed a plate of his home cooked chilli in front of Vin. "Now don't you be payin' no heed to Brother Wilmington there, this here's the food of champions. It'll put the fire in your belly." **

**Vin put his head down in his hands in frustration. **

**"Guys leave Vin alone, he knows what he's doin', he don't need you boys pesterin' him." **

**Vin looked up. Thank God, Chris would help him out. His eyes narrowed as he saw a container of food in Chris's hands, which he placed on the table. He jumped up. **

**"OK that's it!" He pointed at Buck's spinach, "I aint touchin' that kryptonite crap so you can take that back and eat it yourself if its so fuckin' good for ya." He pointed at the chilli, "and I `preciate the offer J'siah, but I don't plan on runnin' to the toilet every five minutes leadin' to the bout cos I fell victim to the extra chilli you no doubt threw in there..." **

**Josiah shrugged, silently acknowledging the truth of Vin's accusation with a grin. **

**Vin went on, pointing at Chris's container, "...and I don't know what in hell that is but you can take it and stick it – "**

**"It's the lunch you ordered from the café." Chris said, eyebrows raised. He grabbed the food back, "I was down there and they mentioned yours was ready, so I offered to bring it back. If you don't want it…" **

**"Gimme my God-damned lunch." Vin said, grabbing the container off him and heading for the door. "I'm goin' to eat MY lunch. The food I want to eat. By myself. Away from y'all pushy, trainer wannabes…." he continued to grumble his way out the door. **

**Buck threw the spinach in the bin and smiled at Chris's raised eyebrow. "Hell that shit shouldn't be fed to humans its disgusting." He turned to Nathan, "You gonna eat that Chilli?" **

**"Be my guest, Brother Wilmington, there's plenty to go round." **

**Josiah turned to Chris who just raised a hand. "No thanks, Josiah, I got lunch already." **

**..**

**Vin could hear the crowd gathering in the gym outside of the locker room and was nervous despite himself. The thought of all those people watching caused a sweat to break out on his skin as he sat letting Josiah wrap his hands. **

**"You don't focus on that crowd, son. You don't pay `em no mind a'tall. They aint even there. Just you and the ****bad guy, that's it." **

**Vin let Josiah's soothing voice calm his nerves. Josiah was frowning at the rawness of Vin's knuckles as he wrapped them. **

**"You been doin' a bit of skin fighting on the side?" he asked him. **

**Vin shrugged, "Don't train with gloves." **

**"Why the hell not?" a sweating, grumpy Buck asked, entering the room from the adjoining toilets. **

**"Not often you get jumped by guys wantin' ta go a few rounds in a ring with gloves on." Vin said. "More likely they're gonna use their fists bare…" **

**Buck remained silent at that. Vin had a point. He hadn't learnt to fight to win any prizes or make a career out of it, he'd learnt to fight for survival on the streets. **

**"You don't look so good, Buck." JD said, frowning at Buck's clammy skin. **

**Chris took in Buck's stiff stance, which looked as if he was too scared to move too suddenly. "You ate the chilli, huh?" he said. **

**Buck looked ready to cry in regret. "Dammit Josiah, what the hell'd ya put in that stuff? If Vin had eaten it he wouldn't be sittin' there glovin' up now, that's for sure. Last thing he'd want is his hands tied up." **

**Vin met Josiah's look then and for a second caught a flash of something close to guilt before it was gone. Had Josiah tried to prevent Vin fighting? It nearly made him laugh at the plan. **

**"Serves you right, Brother. I tried to warn you when you went for the second plate, if you recall." **

**Buck contemplated sitting down, but couldn't quite face it. "Well hell, Josiah, if I'd known my stomach was going to be transformed to the very bowels of hell come nightfall, I may have reconsidered my hasty action," ****he said bitterly. **

**As Josiah finished lacing the gloves, Chad Hoskin's came in, leader of Team Three and appointed referee for the night. "OK boys, times up, Vin you're up against Doug Archer first up." **

**Vin took a deep breath and stood, flexing his arms and testing the weight of the gloves. **

**"Alright!" Buck said, clapping Vin on the back, "Give `em hell Junior!" **

**The crowd was buzzing with excitement. They knew they were going to witness some skilful fighting tonight. The ATF bureau had some of the most highly skilled people in its ranks. They had heard many rumours about the men fighting, but most had never seen them in a ring. **

**Vin Tanner and Doug Archer eyed each other in the centre of the ring as the referee explained the rules. **

**"It's five rounds, so don't hang about boys, get into it. But remember, you win you gotta do it all over again next match. Fight fair or I'll throw you out the ring. Now, fight!" he said loudly and the crowd cheered. **

**The expectancy of the crowd was so high that it did not know how to respond when the shorter man, with his long hair tied at the back of his neck, ducked and threw an almighty punch the second "fight" was called, clipping the larger man under the chin and sending him to the canvas, out cold. **

**The silence lasted a few seconds longer before it was shattered by an awesome whoop from Buck who jumped up ringside with his arms in the air shouting, "That's my boy!" and swinging a laughing JD around by the arm. **

**Chris was shaking his head at the look of almost disappointment on Vin's face as he turned back to his corner while Chad gave the fallen man the count. **

**Vin climbed out and they threw a robe around his shirtless shoulders before he took a seat by the ring to await his next fight. **

**"Damn Vin!" JD said, rushing up to congratulate him, that was pure class!" **

**"I agree, son, I do believe that was the fastest punch I've seen right off the mark." Josiah said. **

**Even Nathan, who disapproved of boxing openly, could not help but admire the display of skill and reflex that he had just seen. **

**..**

**Brett Leary scowled at the abrupt ending to the fight preceding his. Tanner had ended it in one lightening fast, powerful blow before the crowd had stopped cheering the fight's start. He cut a glance to his trainer beside him who was now looking into the crowd. Following his gaze he noticed a small, dark man staring back with a raised eyebrow. He, too, had been impressed with the display. Damn it all! This wasn't meant to be about Tanner, this was about him! He scowled over at where Team Seven were still jumping about in victory and tensed his shoulders. He had to outshine Tanner. This was his last chance to prove to the men who had finally been convinced to come down to one of his fights, that he was worthy of their employment. He was no longer just in it for the glory. If he didn't make some money fast to cover his gambling debts, he wasn't going to live long enough to be famous. That man in the crowd watching everything with his hawk-like eyes, emphasised by his beak-like nose, was his only remaining lifeline. **

**Chris caught Leary looking over with loathing on his face. He was taking it all a mite personal, he thought. **

**"You watch out for Leary, Vin. There's something drivin' that kid. He's got somethin' to prove tonight, I think." Chris said. **

**Vin looked up and caught the rock hard determination on Leary's face as he entered the ring to face down Brian Worth, a medium-sized man who was renowned for his skills in the ring. He had once been professional, but had chosen not to pursue a career in the sport, having seen too many serious injuries result from it. **

**Leary knew he had the advantage of being fitter and well trained, but did not discount his opponent's skill. The referee again called fight and Leary stepped in, going for a Vin-style rocket punch right off the bat, but Brian was ready for it, stepping back and closing in for a quick but powerful jab to Leary's left eye. **

**Brett fought to contain his rising anger, it was getting him nowhere. He danced around a bit and took some deep breaths, moving in again. He sent out a series of jabs that were easily blocked by his skilful opponent. This wasn't going to be over quickly, he realised. He resigned himself to finding a rhythm, testing out his opponent with short jabs and feigns, drawing return jabs and occasional swings of the right arm. Every now and then his frustration led him to throw a punch that fell a little low, winning him no points with the crowd and causing Worth's team to yell at the referee in protest. **

**It was the third round when Leary pressed his advantage home over his tiring opponent. Jabbing twice with his left he stepped in for a right punch as he had several times during the round, aiming to give Worth a false ****opening. Playing into it, Worth stepped in to deliver a hard right but was sent to the canvas by Leary, who pulled his right punch and stepped back quickly, ducking under the right glove thrown at him and throwing out a solid punch to the stomach. He then finished by striking upwards with an uppercut that brought the unsuspecting man down. It was a nice combination. **

**He looked out at the man in the crowd and was dismayed to realise his seat was empty. He swung his gaze to Mike who just shrugged as if to say he had no idea where he'd gone. **

**The next two fights were fairly uneventful. There were eight fighters in total and a good show of skills, but both seemed to lack energy and the crowd had mellowed some by the time Vin got in the ring for his next fight against Jack Thomas, who had also won his first match. He hadn't drawn Leary yet, but had no doubt that if he got through, it would be him he would be facing in the final. **

**Vin eyed Thomas as the referee again stated the rules. Jack smiled at him and Vin returned it. He'd worked with Jack before and he was a nice guy. He knew Jack enough to know that he was a good fighter, though and wouldn't be holding anything back. Jack's first fight had been over fairly quickly too, so Vin didn't have much of an advantage of energy. **

**The referee called it and they both stepped in at the same time, a series of rapid punches and jabs shooting out as they circled each other. The crowd sensed the energy of the match and again grew excited. **

**Leary watched the fighters circling each other and caught movement from the corner of his eye. The little man had returned to his seat. Damn him! What the hell was going on. He turned to his trainer, "What the hell's happening here, Mike? I thought he agreed to check me out. He fucking well missed my fight! I think he's checking Tanner out!" he whispered angrily. **

**"Take it easy, Brett. He's back now. He's not interested in Tanner," he lied. He knew damn well he was interested in Tanner. He'd seen the look of blatant interest that the man had thrown him the second Tanner had hopped in the ring and caned his opponent with one punch. But he wasn't about to tell Leary that, the aggressive fool. Lee was loyal to no man, if there was a profit to be made, he would change sides at a glance. Right now, he was already working out how he'd get Tanner on board. He eyed Michael Sciorelli in the crowd and knew that if he wanted Tanner, he'd have him, with or without his help. He wanted to get in on the deal. **

**Vin ducked as Jack threw another jab at his nose. The bigger man had the size advantage, but Vin was quicker. Every time Vin stepped back, however, a big right was thrown at him, which Vin could not retaliate to as he blocked and weaved. He did not have the same reach. His best bet was to move in close where he was equal, but faster. **

**As the first round was drawing to a close, Vin threw a combination of punches into Jack's stomach, not doing any real damage and stepped back, setting his opponent up to deliver a right cross. When it came at him, Vin stepped in and again dealt out what was fast becoming his signature uppercut. John staggered but did ****not go down, glad for the mouth-guard that had no doubt saved his teeth. **

**Vin, however, was like a predator sensing weakness and pounced on him, delivering punch after punch in a complicated flurry of movement that left the audience dizzy, let alone Jack Thomas, who sank to his knees and raised one hand in surrender. Vin took a step back and calmed his racing heart. He looked down to the man kneeling before him with blood coming from his nose and a gash on his right eye and felt slightly ashamed that he had lost control, even though it had won him the match and really, was what boxing was all about. Still, its not as though this was the world championships or something, there was no need to go that hard and he stepped forward to help Thomas up. **

**"Sorry Jack, you OK?" he asked around his mouth guard. **

**To his relief Jack grinned back at him, "No thanks to you Tyson, good fighting." **

**"Sorry." Vin mumbled again. **

**Jack laughed this time as Vin followed him to his corner. "You're the only man I know, Tanner, that can beat the crap out of a man and then feel awful about it in the next second. It's what we're here for, buddy! I expected no less in a boxing match. Now get back and sit down so you can tear Leary apart, that cocky kid bugs the hell outta me." He gave Vin a shove back to his corner. **

**"You're doin' great, Vin, but Leary's got issues, Chris is right." Buck said, eyeing the pumped up man getting ready for the last fight before the final. **

**"I know, Buck, what do you want me to do about it?" Vin asked the concerned man. **

**"Just be aware. Maybe you can use it, rile him up a little." **

**"Last thing you wanna do is rile him up more." Josiah disagreed. **

**"I don't know, Josiah, Buck's got a point. He might get a little careless if Vin pushes him a little." Chris said. **

**Vin looked at Leary, bouncing and feigning punches as the referee called the fighters in. He feared Bruce Watson was in for a hiding. He'd barely won his somewhat casual fight with his last opponent. If he wasn't ready for Leary's onslaught he would pay, that was a given. **

**Leary eyed Watson with pure hate, taking the larger man by surprise with his open hostility. To Leary, Watson was nothing more than an object in the way of solving his problems and he intended to throw him out of his way as quickly as possible. He came at him the second the Ref stepped back and threw everything he had at him. For near on a minute he pounded him until the fight was stopped to address the openly flowing cut on Watson's brow.**

**"Jesus, he's on a mission." Nathan said, looking at Vin and for the first time since the night had begun growing a little worried for his friend. **

**"Stop worrying Nate," Vin said calmly, eyeing Leary's moves as the fight resumed. He noted the way Leary dropped his right glove ever so slightly every time he crossed with his left. He took in the way the left glove was a little slow to be put back up after it dealt a punch. Whether this was overconfidence or due to his obvious agitation, Vin wasn't sure, but he would use anything he could. **

**Despite being outmatched, Watson made it through to the third round before the fight was declared over, the cut over his eye being deemed too severe to continue. There was a fifteen minute break before the final and they returned to the change room.**

**"He's dropping his guard a little." Nathan offered to Vin who was sitting quietly while Josiah re-wrapped his hands. **

**Vin raised an eyebrow at Nathan, his lips quirking at the advice. "You got a bet ridin' too, Nate?" Vin asked.**

**"Don't sass me Vin, that guys got attitude, you're good but I think he wants to win more than you do." **

**Chris frowned at Nathan. For Nathan to offer advice on how to beat someone up showed how worried the man was. **

**Vin sighed. "I know, Nate, I saw it. I aint ever walked into a fight overly cocky or not a little nervous." He paused and his face darkened a little. "But I aint ever walked into a fight not prepared to win. To go in any other way will get ya killed." **

**Nathan studied Vin's serious face and satisfied, let it go. **

**"Just watch your back, Pard." Chris said. "And watch his right cross, it's a shocker." **

**"Yeah ol' Watson's gonna have trouble seein' outta that eye for a while," JD said. **

**"Five minutes boys," Chad said, entering the room. **

**"Hey Chad, what's up Leary's ass tonight? He on a mission from hell or he always fight like that?" Buck asked him. **

**"Aint never seen him fight. Heard he's got someone lookin' at him in the crowd, though. I know he want's to go pro." **

**"That'd explain it." Josiah said. "He's givin' it his all to prove himself." **

**"And Vin's been showin' him up, he's gonna be mighty pissed off." JD said. **

**"That's for sure, son you got some nice moves there. A real grace about ya that boy lacks, he just seems to be pure aggression. Gonna be interestin' to see which wins out." **

**Vin looked at Chad silently. He'd been dealin' with his own aggression lately. Maybe it was time to let go of the control he'd been sorry he'd let slip against John. Maybe Chris was right, maybe he should stop being sorry and move on. Starting with Leary if that's the way he wanted it. **

**Meanwhile Leary was pacing his own change room. "He's never gonna fuckin' take me on." He said in frustration to his trainer. **

**Mikey Robson entered the change room and ran an eye over his agitated team member. "Hey Leary you're kickin' butt out there. Now all's you gotta do is sort Tanner out. You lose this I owe Larabee 400 bucks." **

**Leary took a step towards his Captain menacingly, causing him to take a step back. He didn't need this added pressure right now. **

**Mike Lee grabbed his trainee and sat him down. "Just settle down, Leary. You get too upset you aint gonna be thinking clearly. That boy's fast, you gotta be clear-headed to anticipate his moves. They're gonna come at ya real quick. He's not too big, though. You gotta use that, don't let him get in too close… you listenin' to me boy?" **

**Leary was half listening. Lee could talk until he was blue in the face. Tanner had become all that was evil to him. He was gonna do whatever he had to to win. Even Lee didn't know the extent of the trouble he was in. His was a debt that would either be paid in cash, before the week was out, or it would be paid in blood… his. **

**As Mikey left Brett to his trainer to take his seat outside he passed Larabee and couldn't find it in him to bait him about their bet. He had seen something in Leary's eyes that worried him. He'd seen Leary go off the wall a few times before during the heat of action, but now he seemed almost desperate. He almost said something to Tanner as he watched him move out but stopped himself. It was just a department competition, meant to create a little challenge between the Teams and give the boys a chance to let out a little steam. Leary had to know that, he hoped. Still, that look on his face bothered him as he took his seat. **

**..**

******Locking Horns **

**Vin sat in his corner, waiting for Leary to enter the ring. He was late and someone had been sent to look for him.**

**Chris was next to Vin, disturbed that Leary hadn't been on time. Something felt wrong about this. He'd known it the minute he'd seen the young agent looking their way after Vin's first win and had felt it even more when Leary had stepped out for his first fight. **

**Leary got up to leave his change room with Lee and found the door blocked by two men. He didn't recognise either of them, but Lee did. "Something we can do for you boys?" he asked them casually. **

**"We have a message from Mr Sciorelli. He is not impressed with your fighting so far." **

**Leary remained silent although inwardly he was fuming. **

**"There is still one fight to go." Lee said. **

**"Yes. There is." He paused, his body language casual. He had the power here and he knew it. "He wants you to show him something special in this match against Tanner." **

**"I will. Tell him not to worry about-" **

**"I don't think you understand. Either you win this fight, or he will not be taking you on. You win, all your problems are solved, yes?" **

**Leary clamped his mouth closed hard and narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?" he almost growled. "What do you want me to do, kill him in front of all these people?" **

**"Certainly not." The man scoffed like Leary was an imbecile. "Mr Sciorelli just wanted you to know where he stands." **

**With that, the men left and Leary swore violently, his body shaking in rage. **

**Lee took pity on him. "Son, you can beat him, but if you don't, you aint finished, Sciorelli aint your only hope for backing." **

**"Like fuck he's not!" Leary swore, he turned to Lee then, "You got no fuckin' idea the shit I'm in Lee, so don't try and tell me things aint bad." **

**Lee looked him in the eye. "Don't do nothin' stupid, son, it aint worth it," he said in a low voice. **

**Leary pushed past him and headed for the ring. **

**Vin and Chris saw the two men heading from the change rooms and move through the crowd to take their seats. One nodded slightly to a smaller, sharp looking man and they turned their attention to the ring. **

**"Know them?" Vin asked. **

**"Nope. But somethin' don't feel right here." **

**Vin was silent. He felt it too. **

**Finally they saw Leary make his way to the ring his trainer, some steps behind him, looking flustered. The fury on the fighters' face was obvious. **

**"He looks mighty pissed." Chris said quietly. **

**Vin only nodded, not taking his eye off his opponent, meeting his furious gaze calmly. The referee called them to the centre, announcing to the crowd that this was the final match and going over the wins leading to this fight. **

**"OK boys," he said, lowering his voice when he was finished, "fight fair and make it a good fight. This is the big one, you got ten rounds to come through, pace yourselves. Touch gloves." **

**They touched gloves and it was on. Leary stepped forward instantly and connected his glove to Tanner's jaw. Vin staggered a step before coming back with a solid left of his own to Leary's cheek. **

**"C'mon Vin, don't take that crap, get into it!" Vin heard Buck shouting over the rest of his team. **

**The crowd were all yelling out encouragement. Vin was the smaller opponent and they already knew Leary was a mean son of a bitch from his previous fights. A crowd liked to back an underdog, but they knew Vin could win.**

**They continued to trade blows, Leary keeping Vin back and stopping him from getting inside his longer reach. It was jab for jab, Vin landing a good hook to Leary's head and Leary coming back with a body shot that winded the smaller man. He pressed his advantage and stepped closer to follow it up but Vin tucked in and came up with an uppercut from the right and a double jab with his left that sent Leary back again. **

**They circled each other then, knowing the ability to end it quickly was gone and the pace slowed a little, the initial surge of adrenaline subsiding as the fight sort a rhythm. They traded punches evenly until the round ended and they retreated to their corners. **

**Nathan was there holding water for Vin to rinse his mouth and Buck leapt up to offer words of advice. **

**"He's tryin' ta hold ya back, Junior. You gotta get closer to him, aim some body shots." **

**Vin heard him. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't fighting a man just determined to win, this was a man determined to win at any cost. He could see it in Leary's eyes. **

**The bell sounded and they were again facing each other. **

**"C'mon you little prick," Leary said lowly, trying to break Vin's calm. **

**Vin smiled at him around his mouth-guard, infuriating him to throw a wild right that led him to drop his left a little, giving Vin the opportunity to step in and deliver a smashing right of his own. He stepped in close as Leary faltered under the blow, moving him back against the ropes with a combination of body shots. **

**The crowd was going wild but Vin heard none of it. He wasn't even seeing Leary now, just another man who was out to hurt him. It took little force to make his mind recognise Leary as every bastard that had been out to get him in his past. He became the physical representation of everything bad he had known and given the circumstances, that was a hell of a thing to be. **

**Leary was faltering under the continued reign of blows that were coming at him, fast as lightening and with surprising strength behind them, not letting up for a second. In a move of utter desperation, he grabbed Tanner's body and turned him to block the referee and dealt an extremely fast, sharp blow below the belt, dropping Vin to the canvas instantly. **

**There were cries of protest all round. Some people had seen it, other's hadn't. Either way it was suspicious that he had clearly had the upper hand and fallen so quickly to the floor. Of those that had seen it, the ref wasn't one of them. He suspected, but that wasn't enough. When Leary stepped forward to attack he got between them. **

**Vin staggered to his feet unsteadily, the pain in his groin immobilising him still as he tried to breathe through it.**

**"That the only way you can win, Leary?" Vin heard Josiah yell. He could see his team from the corner of his eye, all on their feet in outrage. **

**"You blind, Ref?" Buck yelled. **

**Chad turned to Vin's corner. "Close it boys or I'll send you outta here." He looked at Vin who was facing up to Leary again, albeit unsteadily. He stepped back, signalling the fight to continue. **

**Vin was skirting back, holding Leary away, wanting the end of the round so he could get his breath back and come back recovered. Leary had other plans. He forced into Vin's space and got him against the ropes with a hard punch to his chest, following up with several more punishing jabs and a combination of head blows that had blood coming from above his eye and a split lip as the bell finally sounded. **

**Vin moved back to his corner, winded and holding his chest. Nathan pushed his way in and began to deal with the cuts on Vin's face. **

**"Fuckin' asshole." He heard Buck say. "You can take him Vin, he can't win this way, he knows he can't do it fight'n fair. He's panicking." **

**"He's right, Vin." Chris said, watching his friend trying to get his breath back and heal himself all in the next thirty seconds. "He knows you can take him." **

**"Glad he does," Vin said breathlessly. But he was pissed off now. His breath was coming back and the pain between his legs was bearable. He looked up and met Leary's smug face and smiled back, not looking away as he spat blood to the canvas from his bloody mouth, rinsed and let Chris put his mouth guard back in. **

**Nathan was rubbing Vin's already bruised chest and scowling at the stupidity of the sport. For a man that spent a lot of his time healing people, it was a senseless pursuit. **

**The bell sounded and Vin stood up, hurting but refreshed. He was going to end this. **

**Leary had seen Vin smile at him and swallowed instinctively. The man wasn't going to give up either, he could see it in the fiery blue eyes staring him down, mocking his efforts to bring him down like he was nothing more than a persistent annoyance. He stood and moved to the centre. **

**"I don't know what that was before but I'll say it again, I want a fair fight." Chad looked at Leary, "I see you hit below the belt, son, its over, you got me?" **

**Leary gave him a hard look, not answering and Chad waited a second longer before calling them to begin. **

**This time Vin gave everything he had. He attacked Leary like the demons of hell we c58 re on him. Leary could do little but stagger back as Vin unleashed punches from what seemed like impossible angles, ****collecting him repeatedly in the head and body. Finally he had Vin in a hold to stop the attack and it succeeded to put a halt on Vin's building momentum. **

**They separated under the Ref's command and went at it again. Leary bleeding now above his left eye and Vin sent jabs straight at it, opening it further. Desperate, Leary threw several wild punches that missed their mark and Vin was able to knock him to the canvas twice before the round was over. **

**"You got him now, Vin." Buck said, rubbing his shoulders from behind him. **

**"Open that cut up again and finish him off." Chris said, smiling for the first time. **

**When they came back out it was clear the fight was over. Vin snapped several punches at the cut over Leary's eye and when another wild right came his way, he ducked and moved in, delivering a bomb of a right above the left guard that had lowered to allow Vin's punch through undeflected. Leary flew back and landed on the canvas, his mouth-guard flying free and his eyes closed. **

**Team seven stormed the ring and cheered congratulations at Vin, slapping him on the back and whooping in victory. Vin took a final look at Leary and looked up to see Mike Lee staring at him, smiling. Vin's eyes narrowed at that look coming from the trainer. He wasn't moving to help Leary, just looking at Vin in an almost calculating way. Then he saw him look up to the stands and he followed his gaze up to the men he had noticed moving from the change rooms earlier. They were standing up to leave, looking down at him. A small man in a suit was looking at him with a slight smile on his sharp face and Vin frowned even more when a hand was raised in salute to him, before the man turned and followed the other men out. As Buck grabbed him in a violent hug and swung him around, his bruised chest ignored, he was forced to forget the little man, but a feeling of foreboding stayed with him as they left the ring and eventually headed out to celebrate at the saloon.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Allies and Enemy's **

**Vin had spent the weekend relaxing and resting his aching body. He actually felt more relaxed than he had done in a long while and by Monday morning, although his face was still covered in bruises and several cuts, he was feeling fit. He got to work early in an attempt to escape attention from people bound to have heard of the fight, if they hadn't seen it. Chris was already in when he got there. He could hear him speaking angrily in his office and went to investigate when Buck came out of the elevator with JD. **

**"Hey Vin, your face still looks pretty beat up." JD said. **

**"Thanks, JD." Vin said, smiling at him, his ear still cocked at Chris's door. **

**Buck heard the angry tone and said, "What's goin' on in there?" **

**"Not sure. Just walked in. Don't sound good though." **

**They heard the phone slam and Chris came out a second later. "The rest'a the boys in yet?" he asked. **

**"Nope, just us. Trouble?" Buck asked. **

**"When the FBI are involved, there's always trouble." Chris said, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Soon as they get in, we're having a meeting. I'm gonna call Ezra to get him in here. Where's Josiah, is he coming in?" **

**"I think its one of his days at that Church." JD said. **

**Josiah had managed to get himself taken on part time at the church John Paolino attended and was keeping an eye on him when he came in. **

**"We need to get him in here too," Chris said. "Can you take care of that?" he asked JD. **

**"Sure thing," JD said. **

**"What is it, Chris?" Buck asked. **

**"I'll tell you all at once, save me going over it again. Let's just say this case is about to take a whole new turn. The FBI have been on Paolino for a long time, they just realised we are involved." **

**"Damn it!" Buck said. "They want to pull the pin on us? I'll bet we have gotten further than any of them, probably makin' em look bad!" **

**"We wont know their intent until they come down here. They want us all together to discuss the case at 9.30." **

**..**

**At precisely 9.30 three FBI agents stepped off the elevator in trademark dark suits and Buck resisted the urge to throw the wad of paper in his hand at them. A childish gesture that he figured would express what he thought of them. **

**"We are looking for Agent Larabee." **

**"****_Captain_**** Larabee, is in there." Buck pointed to Chris's office. **

**Chris had heard the men arrive and come out to greet them, scowling slightly, hating the FBI in general as he did. He noticed Josiah was there and nodded to him. **

**"I'm Larabee," he said, extending his hand to each man. **

**"Captain Larabee, I am Agent Ford and these are Agent's Bennett and Smith. We wish to speak to you in private."**

**"Follow me." Chris said, leading them to his office. **

**Half an hour later Chris led them out again and called "Meeting boys," as he made his way past his team and to the meeting room. **

**"Is Ezra in?" **

**"He's just getting a coffee." JD said. **

**As Ezra approached the meeting room he could make out the raised voices of his friends inside. **

**"We've been workin' on this for over six month's! You can't just walk in on it and think you can take over the operation. We got two men undercover, one on the inside with John Paolino and plan to have a few more in by weeks end." **

**"We didn't say we wanted to pull you guys out. In fact, quite the opposite." **

**Chris forced himself to be calm. The FBI agent looked at Vin. **

**"There was a special guest at the fight last week. Guytano has other interests besides the gun trade. He likes to think of himself as a fight promoter of sorts." **

**Vin raised an eyebrow at that. He was starting to get the feeling that he should never have gotten involved in that competition. Usually a man who went out of his way to avoid the limelight, he was certainly realising why he should stick to that rule. **

**"Guytano was at the fight?" JD asked. **

**"Not Guytano himself, but Michael, his cousin. He sources new fighters for the underground fights they host."**

**"At least now we know that he aint into goats." Buck added and the team laughed, happy to see the confused faces of the FBI agents. **

**Chris looked over at Vin. He was getting a tense feeling in his stomach and had a feeling he knew where this was going. "You think he's interested in Vin?" he asked. "Surely he knows Vin's a government agent." **

**"He'll offer him enough money to get on board that would tempt any man. More money than an honest agent would make in a lifetime. We've been watching him since the fight and unless we missed something, he hasn't tried to approach him yet." **

**The men all scowled at the obvious implication. **

**"Wait just a friggin' minute!" Buck started. **

**"Buck." Chris said, turning to the FBI agent and calmly continuing in a low voice. "You suggesting that Agent Tanner may have agreed to participate in an illegal fight for payment received by the Paolino family?" **

**The FBI agent didn't back down. "I am saying that it would not be unlike Michael to have approached Agent Tanner already. Once he sets his sights on an opportunity he usually moves quickly to take it." **

**Vin gave the agent a hard look and spoke in a low voice, "I aint sittin' here while you talk around me like I'm not in the room and accuse me of taking money from criminals."**

**"Agent Tanner, please." The Agent said in a calming tone. "I had to ask. You wouldn't have been the first person to grab the opportunity to make fast cash. People fight extremely well and go in very confident, thinking it's an easy way to get rich quick. Some good men have gone into it thinking they were gonna walk in and walk out, unchanged by the whole thing." **

**"But…" Ezra said. **

**"But… Very few walk out. The fights aren't clean, there are no holds barred in this arena, anything goes. Those that do manage to succeed sometimes disappear." **

**"He kills em off." Buck said disgustedly. **

**"We've never found a body." **

**"Maybe they take the money and leave the country?" Josiah said. **

**"We have evidence that suggests that they don't." The agent took a deep breath, slightly weary, the first show of emotion he had made. "We're talking about some decent men that have been bought here. Good people that think that there is no harm in taking money to put themselves in danger. They aren't hurting anyone and to an extent they are right. What they don't think through is that an operation of this illegal nature draws all sorts of criminals with more money than they could imagine. It isn't run fairly and people are often ****killed for their losses and debts." **

**"Still aint no reason to accuse Vin the way you did," Buck said. "He aint just another potential fighter here, he's a friend of ours and we don't appreciate you making below the line accusations like that." **

**"Mr Tanner, I offended you and your friends and I apologise. I can now see I was wrong in believing you could have taken a deal already. Please, allow me to fill you all in on the rest of what we know." **

**The tension dissipated a little with his words. **

**"So knowin' all this, how come you haven't been able to get him yet?" Buck cut in. **

**"He's not an easy man to pin. For all of his gangster traits, Guytano is an extremely intelligent man, he's surrounded himself with a virtual army of help from a lot of helpful fields. Several times we've managed to bring in people on the take from him and each time they were disposed of without ever saying a word to persecute him." **

**"And you think Vin's his next opportunity?" Nathan asked. **

**"Most definitely. We have him on the surveillance camera during the match, he was making call's constantly and watching with avid interest…" He paused as if to weigh how much he should say. **

**"Out with it. You want us to cooperate, we want the whole story." Chris said, looking at Vin who just raised an eyebrow. **

**"This does not leave the room. You need to know everything, but this cannot leave the room. If he runs, I'll know why." He paused for effect and looked at them all in turn. "We believe he was initially there to see Agent Leary on a prearranged appointment with the Agent's trainer, Mike Lee." **

**There was silence around the table. **

**"You have proof?" Chris asked. **

**"Mike Lee's fighter's have been linked to several of Paolino's operations in the past." **

**"Damn." Buck said. No one wanted to believe that an ATF agent was on the take. **

**"You have to remember, the primary focus here is the gun trading and drug's he is bringing in. The fighting is just another angle we can use. As much as we want to shut that down too, it's just a way in for other things. Mr Standish, you are already established as a potential buyer, which is great. We have two of our own agents in as well, which you don't know about." **

**The whole team tensed and he raised his hand to stop the flow of anger. "It was simply an overlap in cases." **

**"Why weren't we told when we were handed the case?" Chris asked. **

**"If you recall, it was not the agency which gave you the case originally, you chose to follow it up from your own information. Your request to investigate further was approved, but that was before your findings led you to the Paolino family. It wasn't until one of my men recognised Standish last week that we found out." **

**Ezra silently fumed that he had been watched by FBI agents and tried to work out which men on the inside where working on his side. **

**"I will brief you shortly on my men." Agent Ford continued. "Remember, we are on the same side here. We need to work on a plan for Agent Tanner, once he has been approached, which we are sure he will be. We are allies in this, we need to start helping each other." **

**"What about Leary?" Nathan asked. **

**"I believe he will now be overlooked. My agent's believe Paolino is only looking for one fighter at the moment and Agent Tanner clearly would be his first choice." **

**"He'll be pissed off for sure." Buck said, smiling slightly, proud in a warped way that his team-mate was preferred for underground fighting and not Team 4's. **

**"You are the only people who know what this is about. The other Team's will not be informed. We have no proof on Leary as yet, so we cannot tip him off. We do know that he is desperate to make money to cover a large gambling debt that he owes to some pretty large players." **

**"That explains why he was so desperate to be taken on by Paolino." Nathan said. **

**"No wonder he was going at it so hard. That boy was fightin' to stay alive with the money he woulda got being taken on." Buck said. **

**"OK, let's nut this out then. I want it all planned right. I'm not taking any chances with my men." Chris said, taking a seat. **

**..**

**It was two days later that Vin got a call from Mike Lee, Leary's trainer. **

**"Agent Tanner." **

**"Agent Tanner this is Mike Lee. You may know of me, I am a trainer that manages a colleague of yours, Mike Leary." **

**"I've heard of you. How can I help you?" Vin asked, throwing a pencil at Buck who was closest to get his attention. **

**As Buck looked up and saw Vin's serious expression he buzzed Chris. **

**"I was impressed by your fight last week. I think you have the potential to go a long way. I know some people that would like to meet with you, talk about some opportunities to utilise your talent." **

**"Yeah, well, my career is in the government, Mr Lee, I'm not interested in bein' a fighter." **

**"Shame to waste that talent, son. I'm not offerin' some amateur deal here, this is the big time. You have a chance to set yourself up real good. All's I'm askin' is you come down to my gym and hear me out, take a look 'round." **

**Vin hesitated. He didn't want to agree too quickly. He looked up as Chris and Buck came over, his expression serious. "Sorry, Mr Leary. I aint interested in fightin', it's just a hobby for me, a way to keep fit." **

**"Didn't seem that way at the fight. The way you fight you got a lot of anger in there, you're committed already you just don't know it." **

**Vin rolled his eyes at Buck and Chris. "Mr Lee, you tryin' ta get me ta fight or turn to the dark side?" he asked, his lip curving up. **

**To his surprise Lee laughed. "OK ok, maybe I'm comin' on a bit strong, but damn son I aint been excited over a fighter for a while, at least hear an old man out before you turn him down." **

**Vin sighed convincingly. He was going for the academy award here. He paused a moment longer to affect deliberation and then said resignedly, "Allright Mr Leary, I'll hear you out, but that's it." **

**"Excellent. My gyms' on Host Road, on the corner of West, number 286. Can you come in tonight? Say 6.30?"**

**"Alright, I think I can make that. I'll see you then." **

**"Well?" Buck said as Vin hung up. **

**"I'm meeting him tonight at 6.30 at his gym." Vin said. **

**Chris was silent for a second. Sometimes it was damned hard sending his best friend into constant danger. As much as he wouldn't swap working with Vin every day for anything, being responsible for his welfare wasn't something he always enjoyed. **

**"OK, you wear a wire." **

**Vin scoffed, "Yeah right, Chris. How the hell do I know what they want? They might want more than to talk. They might put me up against someone for a spar, who knows? I gotta be open for anything and I can't be worried about a wire comin' loose getting changed or something." **

**"He's right, Chris. You know it." Buck said. **

**Chris knew it, but he didn't like it. **

**..**

******6.00pm **

**"And the minute you get a bad feelin' you get the hell outta there! Me and Buck'll be right around the corner."**

**Vin nodded. Chris had already been over this. It wasn't like him to usually go over things more than once and it was starting to unnerve him. **

**"Chris you got a feelin' about this or somethin'?" he asked him seriously. He respected Chris's intuition as much as Chris respected his. **

**Chris sighed. "Not really... I don't know. Just play it careful, cowboy. Watch your back." **

**Vin smiled at him, "Always do, Pard." **

**..**

**It was 6.25 when Vin entered the gym. Chris had managed to instil an unsettled feeling in him for which he wasn't grateful and he forced himself to relax. He walked in to find a busy, typical gym set up, boxing ring taking centre stage with men training around the room punching bags, skipping and sparring against each other. He wandered further in, looking around and meeting the looks of other's as they checked him out in return. He hadn't brought any change of clothes with him to avoid having to step in a ring if it was possible. Two men were really going for it, one having the other bailed up against the ropes in a corner but his opponent was still throwing body shots back.**

**"Tanner! You made it!" came a call from ringside. **

**Vin looked up to see Lee. **

**"Mr Lee?" Vin asked, moving over as the man stepped down to great him and extended his hand. Vin shook it briefly and stepped in beside him. **

**"The one and only! Come on over and check out the new boys wantin' ta train here. Bah!" he scoffed, obviously not impressed by their skills. **

**Vin stood watching the fight. The guys weren't bad, but obviously not very experienced. Their style's were similar and there was no grace to their punches, they were just throwing in everything they had. **

**They watched on in silence for another minute, Vin being patient and not rushing Lee. He would get to it eventually. **

**"I got one more to try today. He's a bit of a freestyler. Aint just a boxer, knows some other stuff too. Heard ****he's a damned good Kickboxer, been fightin' over in Thailand a bit." **

**Still Vin said nothing. Lee slanted him a look, his face still turned to the fighters. "You done any kickboxin' Tanner? I heard boxin aint your first choice." **

**Vin wondered where the information had come from for a second before answering. "You heard right." **

**"So you can use your legs too then, huh?" Lee asked, trying to draw an answer out of this quiet man. **

**"Done some Muay Thai, prefer that to boxin'." **

**"Excellent." **

**Vin looked at him. "Thought you were lookin' for a boxer?" **

**"Always lookin' for boxers. But just so happens I need somethin' else at the moment." He turned to Vin then, giving him his full attention, getting down to it finally. "There's a fight comin' up. Big one. Big players. Big fuckin' deal to a lot a people wantin' some real action." **

**Again Vin waited, his expression unreadable. **

**"I'm thinkin ya know what I'm talkin' about. There's a lotta cash in it for you. This could set you up for life." **

**"Like how much cash?" Vin asked. "You're askin me to compromise my job. I do somethin' like this, I'll be walkin' away from everything I know." **

**"You do this and you can walk anywhere you want. We're talkin' 500K for the fight. One mill if you win. And then, there's always the opportunity to make some money on yourself... and we can organise the loan of funds for that."**

**"I'll bet." Vin said, still not showing any emotion. **

**"Course, you can only bet on a win. You lose, you still get the 500K." **

**"I'll think it over." Vin said, moving away. **

**"Wait a second." Lee stopped him. "I need someone to test this guy out on, you up for it?" **

**"Didn't bring any gear with me." Vin said. **

**"I'm sure we could get something together for you." **

**He was pushing this and it caused Vin to look harder around the room. Something felt off. Was Paolino there, or Michael? Was this a test to see what else he could do? Vin didn't want to hand it to them that easily. **

**"I got another appointment, some other time," he said. **

**"I'll be in touch, Tanner. Don't think on it too long." **

**Vin walked down the street to his Jeep and drove to the saloon, spotting Chris's car behind him in the traffic. They met up outside and he began to fill them in as they went inside. **

**"So you think he'll call you?" Buck asked Vin as Chris went to the bar to get a round while he took a seat at a table with Vin. That made Vin realise he'd left his phone in the car and he told Buck that he was going to get it and that he'd be right back. **

**The night was cool as Vin crossed the dark car park to his Jeep. Just as he opened the door and reached inside he was slammed by the door and pinned for a second before he turned to the source of the attack, his body aching from the blow. He spun to see Brett Leary in front of him, about to slam the door on him again and kicked out, sending the man backwards as the door was flung open into him.**

**Vin stepped around the door to face him angrily. "What the hell's your problem, Leary?" he asked him. **

**"You, Tanner. You fucked me up big time. Paolino was all set to take me on and now he's chasin' after you while I'm left scrambling." **

**"That aint my fault. You dug your own hole." Vin shot back. **

**"What the hell do you know about my problems?" Leary said, pulling his gun in a surprisingly fast move. **

**"Look, there aint no need for that. I aint even planning on signing with Paolino anyway. I don't wanna fight for a living. I'm happy doin' what I do." **

**Leary laughed a cold, mocking laugh. "Yeah right, Tanner. Like anyone would turn down that sort of money." **

**"I'm telling you the truth. I already told Lee no." **

**"Lee?" Leary said, his body stiffening. "You met with Lee?" **

**Vin didn't answer him. This man was so upset it was dangerous. **

**"Fucking wanker! I knew he was stabbing me in the back! I fucking knew it!" He ran his free hand through his hair.**

**"Look, Leary, you-" **

**"Shut the hell up! This is all your fault! If you hadn't of come into it I would be set by now!" **

**Vin looked beyond Leary. He thought he'd seen something move. He searched but didn't see anything else. ****He sensed he had to stall him. "Leary c'mon. Whatever problems you got can be sorted out, it's never as hopeless as you think." **

**"I said shut the hell up!" Leary yelled and pointed the gun higher. **

**The last thing Vin heard was the shout of Leary's name before pain exploded in his head and he hit the ground. **

**..**

******One In All In**

**Chris returned from the bar, drinks in hand and raised his eyebrows at the lonesome Buck. **

**"He went to get his phone outta the car." Buck said. **

**Chris took a seat. "I don't like this set up with Mike Lee. The guys' shifty as." Chris said. He looked down as he added, "I'm not sure if Vin's ready for this." **

**"Hell, Chris. He's doin' good now. Nearly his old self." **

**"You didn't see him the other morning, Buck. Thought he was gonna kill that kid that pointed the gun at him."**

**"Yeah, but since then he's gotten a lot better. Seems to have found his calm again, don't you think? Hell, who knows, that mighta done him some good, make him think a little about what it's all worth. Guy stick's a gun at your head, get's ya thinkin'." **

**Chris thought about that. Buck just might have a point there. He was taking a long draw on his beer when he had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. He put down his beer hard as his body tensed, ready. **

**"What?" Buck asked, noting Chris's change. **

**"Don't know," Chris said, getting to his feet. **

**..**

**"Well well, looks like our pal Leary's got some little problems of his own to take care of tonight," a large man in a cheap leather jacket said, butting out his cigarette in the car ashtray. **

**His partner, behind the wheel, took in the scene ahead of them in the car park. Leary was sneaking up on a long-haired guy unlocking his car door. **

**"What the fuck is that about?" he said. **

**"Who cares? We got a job to do. Leary's not payin' up, we gotta bring him in." **

**They left the car and headed over. **

**..**

**Leary wasn't the only one following Vin that night. Paolino's men, too, had followed Vin to the bar. They had been about to go inside when they'd seen the very man they were following exit and head back across the carpark. They were only meant to keep an eye on him. Michael had told them to follow him and report back with what he got up to. From what they knew, Paolino had his eye on this guy, so they didn't want to mess anything up. So when they saw a guy head towards him, keeping to the shadows and not making his presence known, they jumped out of their car. **

**"Who's that guy?" Tony Alonso said. **

**Tony was John Paolino's nephew. This was the first time he'd been allowed to be a part of what his uncle did, although he'd begged him since he was eighteen to let him get involved. His uncle had wanted his orphaned nephew to go to college and he had. But it still didn't stop him from wanting to be part of his unlce's world. He idolised him and wanted him to be proud of him. **

**"Just stay back, kid. I don't wanna face Johnny if you get yourself killed," Ralphy Torrenz said, holding a hand on the younger man's chest. **

**Tony scowled. "I aint gonna do anything stupid, but how the hell am I gonna learn if you guys don't let me see nuthin'?" he asked. **

**"Let the kid come, Ralphy," Rocco said. "He's no idiot." He gave the kid a wink. **

**The made their way towards Vin, who was leaning into his car and saw the man sneaking up on him slam the door into him as they hurried forward. **

**..**

**Brett was sweating in his anger. Tanner thought he could just walk in and take over everything he'd been putting in place for months? He raised the gun higher when suddenly a man stepped up behind Vin and knocked him out cold with the butt of his gun. Leary looked at Vin, crumpled on the ground and then up past a large leather jacket to the eyes of a man he knew only as Jacko, famous for his swift debt collecting skills. Next to him was a man he didn't recognise but who looked equally as menacing. **

**"Look, guys, I got the money, I just needed more time to-" **

**"You've had enough time, Leary. Put the gun down and come with us." Jacko said, bored almost. **

**Leary knew if he went with them, his life was over. He didn't have the money and had no way of getting the money in the near future. Vin Tanner had seen to that. He was fucked no matter how he looked at it. **

**Jacko saw the gun shaking in the man's hand and knew what he was going to do. Well, if that's the way he ****wanted it. He raised his gun. Suddenly he was slammed in the chest by a bullet that came from beyond Leary. He staggered, not dropping the gun but another bullet, this time to the head, stopped him fatally. **

**At the same time, Jacko's partner flew back against the car, three bullets finding their mark in him before he even had a chance to pull his own gun. **

**Leary spun around to find his rescuer's and saw three men approaching, having no idea who they were. He lowered his gun, though. They would have killed him already if they'd wanted to. **

**Paolino's men walked up, trying to make sense of what was going on. Tony took the gun still in Leary's hand.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Leary found his voice finally. **

**Ralphy turned his head slightly to him but did not look his way. His attention was on the unconscious man on the ground. The man that they were just supposed to "watch".**

**Rocco looked up from checking Vin out on the ground. "He's OK, I think. Bad cut on the back of his head though."**

**Ralph frowned. He turned to Leary then and stepped toward him. "Who were they?" he demanded. **

**"Jacko was his name, that's all I know." Leary hurriedly answered, pointing to one of the dead men. **

**"What did they want?" **

**Leary shuffled his feet and suddenly Ralphy had him pinned to the car, gripping his collar tightly and pounding him against the metal. "Aint asking you again." **

**"I owed them money. They worked for a guy called Carlitto. They were after me." **

**"I know that guy Carlitto…" Tony said and Rocco silenced him with a look. **

**"And you were after Tanner, why?" **

**Again Leary shuffled. "I owed him a debt, too. It was payback, he burnt me." **

**Ralphy thought about that before shaking him again. "I could kill you now, but consider this your only warning. You stay away from him, he's under the protection of people that will kill you without blinking. Don't give him another thought or you're dead, capish?" **

**Leary frowned. Dammit these were Michael's men, he knew it. **

**"I asked if you understand!"**

**Again, a hard shake. **

**"Yes! Damn it yes! Carlitto's gonna think I killed his men, I'm dead anyway!" **

**Ralphy just smiled at him. "Go," he said, freeing him and giving him a shove forward. **

**..**

**Chris had been walking purposefully to the car park when the first shots had been fired. He abandoned caution then and ran forward, Buck right beside him. They saw Vin's car but no sign of him. There were three men he could make out by the low lighting above. Suddenly he saw one man break free and run towards where they were, concealed by shrubs bordering the car park. **

**"That's Leary." Buck said, moving to step out. **

**Chris held him back. "We'll deal with him later. We still haven't seen Vin." **

**They moved forward, sticking to shadows and crouching behind cars until they got close enough to hear voices. **

**"Well what the hell we gonna do with him, take him to the hospital?" one voice said. **

**"Boss aint gonna like hearin' we left him out cold in a car park somewhere…" **

**"Damn they musta hit him hard, he hasn't moved." **

**_Three voices. _****Chris looked over at Buck, signalling they move in.**

**_"Don't move, ATF!"_**** Chris yelled as he and Buck revealed themselves.**

**Three heads turned to the new voice. "Jesus, who else is out tonight?" Ralphy said in frustration. **

**"There's a man here needs help," Rocco said. **

**"Who are you?" Chris asked, inching forward. **

**Ralphy gave Rocco a look and indicated with his chin that they take off. **

**Rocco pulled at Tony's sleeve and suddenly the three of them bolted for their car. **

**Buck turned to train his weapon on them but Chris stopped him. **

**"Let `em go," he said, moving over to Vin. "Get the plate number." He moved to kneel next to Vin and felt his ****strong, steady pulse. He then felt the back of his head and found a large lump, the hair matted and slick with blood.**

**Buck came and knelt next to him. **

**"Lets get him to the hospital." Chris said, "He's been hit hard." **

**..**

******Protection with a Price**

**Buck eyed the two bodies sprawled next to Vin. "What the hell happened here?" he said, getting his phone out. **

**"I don't know, maybe Vin does." **

**"Or Leary." Buck said, waiting to be connected so he could call it in. **

**"You wanna take him down or wait for an ambulance?" **

**Vin moaned then and moved his head. **

**"I'll run him in, you wait for the police." Chris said. "Help me get him in his car, I'll drive that." **

**"Good luck," Buck said, "that things like wrestling a bear." **

**They got him up and sat him in the passenger seat. Chris was placing a seatbelt across him when he stirred.**

**"Vin? You with us?" he asked, looking intently at the eyes trying to open. **

**Vin groaned and lifted a hand to his head. "What the fuck happened?" he said roughly. **

**"Was hoping you'd tell us, pard." **

**Vin sat straighter with Chris's help, groaning as he did so and clutching his head. "Damn! What the hell hit me?" he said, looking at the hand he pulled away, covered in his blood. **

**"Was hoping you'd tell us that, too." **

**Vin was silent as he tried to remember. **

**"Leary," he said, suddenly struggling to get up. "That bastard jumped me!" He slumped back a little, losing ****his energy fast and said tiredly, "He was gonna shoot me…" **

**"We saw him, he bolted. Don't worry we'll find the prick. There were other guys, some dead ones outside the car, too." **

**Vin tried to lean out to see past Chris but slumped forward as his vision blanked. Chris grabbed him and leant him back in. **

**"Damn." Vin cursed softly, swallowing the nausea surfacing in his throat. **

**"C'mon, I'll drive you in to check that head of yours. We can sort it out later." **

**Vin laid his head back and closed his eyes, not concerned with the blood running into the head rest. **

**"Take care, Junior," he heard Buck say, but couldn't open his eyes. He was concentrating on his breathing to forget the urge to be sick. **

**..**

**John Paolino was furious. The men in the room could tell by the long silence that had followed the report that Vin Tanner had been jumped in a car park and knocked out. Furthermore, they didn't know if the ATF agent was ok yet or not. **

**Finally Paolino spoke, turning to Michael first. Ralph, Rocco and his nephew were all seated around the room. "So what you are telling me, Michael, is that not only did you not sign Tanner over today, but for all you know he could be in a coma somewhere?" **

**Michael was pissed off too, but that wasn't going to help him any. He was responsible for the actions of his men. He'd brought Rocco and Ralphy in himself. **

**"Rocco says it was not that bad, just a knock to the head. From what they have told me, it must have been Leary who was about to kill him. At least they stopped him or he would not even be alive with a head wound."**

**Paolino thought about that. "This is true…" He turned to Ralphy. "You let this Leary go?" **

**"Carlitto is after him. He is as good as dead." Ralphy said. **

**Paolino moved back behind his desk and sat down, taking a sip of his wine as he contemplated the night's events. He looked at Michael after a minute. "He is worth this, this Tanner? He is this good?" **

**Michael nodded. "I still want to see him out of a ring, but from what I've heard, he has many skills. He has killed many men in many ways by the report I have seen from his government files." **

**Paolino nodded at that. "And he will agree to the deal?" **

**Michael hesitated at that. "He told Leary he would think on it. But what man would not agree to this much money?" **

**"A man with principles," Paolino said. "This is not just any man off the street. From what you have told me, he has devoted much of his life to serving his country. He may see that as more important than money. He is dedicated and disciplined… he is the perfect choice. We must get him to agree." **

**"That may not be easy, then." **

**"Then we will make it easy. But first, I want to see him fight myself." He held a hand up to stop Michael's protest. "It is not that I do not trust you, my friend, I simply want to see this man for myself. I find I am curious… and this time, I want to present my father with something worthwhile." **

**Michael nodded. "I will arrange it then." **

**"First, make sure that he will recover. I do not want a controlled fight, you understand," Paolino added. "I want to see what he can really do." **

**Michael understood. "I will arrange it." **

**..**

**Chris was just getting a coffee from the machine in the crowded waiting room when Buck entered with JD.**

**"How is he?" Buck asked. **

**"Hey JD." Chris nodded at the young agent who'd no doubt been at home on the computer, before answering Buck. "They're letting him go. They wanted to keep him overnight cos he was out for so long, but you know Vin." **

**Buck grinned. "Sure do. Brought your car in. Me an' JD'll drop Vin's car off. Figured he'd be stayin' with you if they let him out." **

**"Thanks." Chris said. "Any word on Leary?" **

**"They haven't found him yet. The two dead guys were debt collectors for a guy called Carlitto, figure they were after Leary, Vin got in the way." **

**"And the other guys?" **

**"Ran the plate. Get this, it's owned by Michael Sciorelli." **

**"Damn! They must have been going to approach Vin. Maybe Leary and those guys got there first." **

**"Maybe.. Vin said anything yet?" **

**"He doesn't remember anything past Leary holding a gun on him. He was hit from behind, didn't see who it was." **

**"Then I guess Leary's the guy we need to speak to." Buck said. **

**"Damn right. I want that fucker brought in. He's caused this mess. I want his badge and I want to know what the hell was going on there tonight." **

**"Got enough men out looking for him Chris, we'll find him." **

**Chris nodded and turned as Buck and JD looked past him. Vin was walking gingerly towards them. **

**Chris scowled. "What the hell are you doin'?" **

**Vin just smiled. "Goin' home, what's it look like?" **

**Chris raised an eyebrow. "You just keep on thinkin' that, cowboy." He reached out a supporting hand as Vin staggered a little. **

**"S'pose you were drivin' yourself there too?" Buck said with a grin. **

**"Damned straight. Heya JD," Vin said tiredly as Chris took his arm and began to lead him to the exit doors. **

**"See you boys tomorrow," Chris said. "Let me know what you hear, Buck." **

**"Will do. See you's. Take it easy, Vin." **

**"Seeya Chris, Vin." JD said, moving away with Buck. **

**Vin was too tried to do anything other than nod. His back was killing him from where the door had slammed into him and his head was pounding in spite of the pain killers they had given him. As they moved to the sliding exit doors, he had the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched and turned his head. He noticed a man sitting in the waiting area looking back at him intently before he looked down at the paper in his lap. Not one to ignore his instincts he mentioned it to Chris as they reached the car. **

**Chris frowned, knowing for Vin to make mention of it it had bothered him. "Maybe I should go take a look," he said. **

**"Let's just get out of here." Vin said tiredly. **

**He settled into Chris's car, not bothering to ask where his car was knowing it would be taken care of, and promptly fell asleep. **

**Chris caught Vin's face as a street light would occasionally illuminate him before he was shadowed in ****darkness again. He looked so young in his sleep. So at peace. Damn Leary's hide to hell - and damn those Italian bastards running guns around the country who were sucking Vin into their dirty world. Vin deserved some peace. He hoped this case was over soon. They deserved a break. Hell they should have taken off months ago. Once this case was wrapped up, he was demanding time off for all of them. **

**"Michael its Loz." **

**"You seen Tanner?" **

**"Yeah he just walked outta here." **

**"He look OK?" **

**"Well he was walkin' and they didn't keep him here." **

**"OK, thanks Lorrenzo." **

**Michael hung up the phone and looked across the table to the younger Paolino. "Tanner's fine, he's been released." **

**"Good. Give him a few days, then set it up." **

**..**

**Vin woke up just as Chris pulled through the gates to his ranch. **

**"Thought I was goin' home," he said with a curve to his lip. **

**"Don't start Tanner-" Chris said before he noticed the lazy grin and stopped himself, realising he was being baited. **

**"You're a pain in the ass." **

**"Yep," Vin said as the car stopped. **

**He got out and leant on the car as the movement caused a moment of dizziness. **

**Chris came round and grabbed his arm, "C'mon let's get inside before you fall over, forget this day happened." **

**"I'm for that." **

**..**

**Vin woke to the sound of a phone ringing and it took him a moment to realise he was at the room he frequently used at Chris's ranch. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his head adjust to being upright as it did a few swings around the room. Slowly he stood, stretching out his aching back and headed barefoot towards the kitchen where he could hear Chris talking heatedly on the phone. **

**"Damn it I know Buck but we still needed to talk to him!... Yeah, alright we'll be in soon." **

**Chris hung up and noticed Vin in the open doorway, his face patient. Sighing, he filled him in. "They found Leary this morning." **

**Vin took in Chris's serious face and guessed what was coming. "He's dead." **

**"Yep." **

**Vin moved forward to pour coffee from the already made pot. "Guess we wont be gettin' any answers from him then." **

**"They found him in his apartment, looked like he was about to clear out." **

**"They think it was Carlitto?" **

**"They're still going over the room, but it would be the first guess." **

**"Least I don't gotta worry about him comin' after me again." Vin said as he sat at the kitchen table next to Chris. **

**"That's true. Still would have been good to get his version on last night though." **

**"Yeah, well, I think we can piece it together." **

**Chris took a harder look at Vin, hearing the weariness in his voice. "How you feeling today?" **

**"Fine. Bit of a headache." **

**"Buck also said the car Sciorelli's men were in last night was reported stolen. They found it this morning dumped in an alley." **

**"Damn they like to tie up their loose ends, huh?" **

**"They're thorough, I'll give 'em that." **

**"Seems weird they were watchin' my back last night." Vin gave a wry laugh, "Never thought I'd have the protection of the mob." **

**Chris didn't smile. "Yeah, well, you know that could change at any second. They only protect what's theirs." **

**..**

******The Price of a Burger in Purgatorio**

**It was a few days later that Buck and Vin weren't far from Vin's neighbourhood, digging around to see if they could find out any information on the case, or whether there had been any activity going on with the biker gang they suspected were storing the guns in nearby warehouses. Team 6 had been sent in to bust one of the targeted warehouses but had come out with nothing. They were moving the weapons around, getting rid of them quicker than they could find out where they were stashed. Vin had wanted to go alone and ask around, saying that nobody would be willing to talk to both of them. He knew that talking to people and asking around could get people hurt and he didn't want that. He figured they could just look around some and he could ask around himself later. **

**They were leaving the side of an old abandoned factory unit when Buck started complaining he was hungry. **

**"I'm starving, lets head out to get something to eat. There's a good place JD's been talkin' about-" **

**"There's good food around here, Buck." Vin said as they reached the street. **

**"Hell Vin, no offence but I aint trustin' my stomach to some suspect form of food from around here. I've heard stories that-" **

**"Buck," Vin cut him off, laughing, "Would I let you eat something that wasn't right?" **

**Buck looked at him suspiciously, "Well yeah, Vin, as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure you would." **

**Vin laughed. "You're probably right. But honest Buck there's some really nice food around if ya know where to look. C'mon, over the block there's a guy that makes the best burger's in the country. Least if he's still there, haven't been down this way in a while." **

**Buck hesitated. "With what meat you reckon?" **

**Vin kept moving and called over his shoulder, "C'mon Bucklin, when in Rome…?" **

**Buck grumbled and followed along. As he caught up Vin turned to him and said, "I gotta be honest, the place don't exactly look like the cover of World Health magazine or anythin'."**

**"Jesus, for you to say that means its crawlin' with animals." **

**Buck saw the tiny burger joint between an abandoned building and an empty parking lot. It was all he had imagined, and more. As Vin approached the kiosk-style window an older man turned around and looked at them in silence for a moment before breaking into a massive, yellow-toothed grin and barking out a raspy, loud laugh. **

**"I don't fuckin' believe my eyes. No fuckin' way!" He thrust out his arm to Vin who grabbed it, smiling back openly at the old man. "Little Viper Vinny, what the hell you doin' comin' back here and chasin' all my customers away with that scruffy head'a yours?" **

**Vin laughed then but shot Buck a worried look. Dammit he was gone now… **

**Buck burst out laughing. **

**"You shut the hell up, Wilmington. He's talkin' 'bout another Vin, he's old and confused is all." **

**"Who you callin' old and confused boy? I can still whip your scrawny ass…" the old man said threateningly, his genuine smile betraying his words. "You gonna introduce me to your girly-friend?" **

**Buck's laugh turned into a frown as Vin laughed. "Ben this is Buck Wilmington, a good friend o'mine. Buck, this here's Ol' Ben, used ta give him hell when I's young." **

**"You're still young, boy. But I've gotten older so don't think to be givin' me no hell now, I might up and die on your ass." **

**"Girly?" Buck asked, still frowning. **

**Ben went back to his grill, cooking for who knew who because there wasn't a soul around. He coughed a rumbling, wet, hacking cough without any attempt to block any bi-product, to which Buck's face took on open worry - for his food, not the man's obviously sad health. **

**Not turning back, Ben said "Hell son, only old ladies have growth on their lip like that. Aint right fer a man to grow hair above his lip less its got a problem with the cold or somethin'." **

**Buck scowled at Vin who took a seat on one of the tattered stools carefully, half expecting it to fall apart. He was wearing a wide, highly amused grin as he listened to Buck being paid out on.**

**Ben went on, "Less you're a goat or somethin'... they got hair on their faces too.. Nope can't rightly see no purpose in a man growin' hair on his face... When I was young, all men were clean shaven, only the right poncy fella's had those oiled-up kind of hairy lips, made 'em look damned suspicious if ya ask me..." **

**Buck suddenly grinned back as he too sat down carefully on a stool. Obviously "'Ol Ben" wasn't much for holding back his opinions and Vin appeared to be used to the nattering old man. In fact, looking at Vin, he seemed almost content as he sat there, letting the words rain around him like a TV switched on in the background for company. It occurred to Buck that they hadn't ordered anything and he turned to Vin. **

**Seeing the question on Buck's face Vin smiled at him, "Don't worry, there's only one thing on the menu, he's got it." He nodded his head to where Ben had put more hamburgers on to cook. "Hey Ben, you might wanna hold the onions off've one of them, though." He gave Buck an accusing look, "For my sake." **

**Turning back to them Ben said to Vin, "So where the hell ya been all these years Vinny-boy?" **

**Vin cringed at the name but didn't have the heart to tell Ben not to use it in front of his friend. He'd just have ****to live with it. "I aint moved far. Still livin' round the area." **

**Ben raised an eyebrow at that. "What the hell you doin' round here?" he said, looking Vin over a little closer. "I'm thinkin' you could find a better place to live now." **

**Buck made a noise like a half laugh and said, "You'd think so wouldn't ya?" **

**Ben looked at Vin a little harder then, appraising him, looking right into his face as if to get answers there for himself. Suddenly he nodded and asked, "You happy, son?" **

**Vin held his look and said sincerely, "Happiest I been since I got here." **

**But not before… Buck thought. Before his childhood was ripped away and all he had ever known was blown to the wind, leaving a small boy homeless and alone in a world not prepared to make it easy for him. **

**Ben nodded again and turned back. **

**"So how's business, Ben?" Vin asked. **

**"She's thrivin' son, thrivin'!" Ben laughed. He slapped the meat into what Buck thought was two suspicious looking buns and threw all sorts of things on top before throwing them onto the bench in front of them. "Eat up boys. These here'll – " **

**"Turn ya inta men and double ya brain size." Vin said at the same time, smiling as he finished the sentence with his friend and grabbed his burger, taking a bite with a look of rapture on his face. **

**Buck hesitated a moment longer, eyeing the meat poking out and tapping the top of the bun with his finger. Damn top was so hard he'd probably cut his gums going in. **

**"Eat up girly-man, what's up you don't wanna get sauce on that lip hair?" Ben laughed, turning around again to clean up his cooker. **

**Buck looked at his burger again, picking it up as Vin elbowed him in the ribs, nodding at him to get into it before Ben turned around again and was offended. **

**Buck sighed and took a bite. The bun was brutally hard but he managed to get through and break off a bite. He chewed a moment tentatively before realising it was indeed one of the best burgers he'd ever tasted. **

**"Damn old man, what the hell is in this?" he said, taking another bite.**

**Ben laughed. "That, boy is a secret that'll die with me." **

**Buck ate eagerly then and just as he realised he needed fluid to wash it down, a coke appeared in front of him. Looked like an original bottle, too. Buck raised an eyebrow at Ben who just shrugged and kept working away. Pausing before taking another bite Buck looked down at the cracked bits of bread on his napkin and said, "You know, if business gets bad, you could always sell these buns off to NASA and they could tile their ****next shuttle with the crust." **

**Vin laughed despite himself and looked at Ben who turned around with a large knife in his hand. **

**"You givin' me shit, son? You'll be eatin' this knife next 'less you learn to give an old man some respect…" He turned back round and Buck was laughing. **

**"Not at all, just tryin' to help out. Point out some thing's you mighta missed, you know give things a new perspective. You've been doin this for years, you might tend to miss opportunities right before your eyes." **

**Vin was laughing as he screwed up his napkin, his burger gone and his stomach content. "Buck, leave Ben alone." **

**Buck eyed Vin with amazement, "Did you chew that thing first?" **

**Ben was grumbling about the lack of respect and ungratefulness of people today as a stretched, dark car pulled around a corner and headed towards them. **

**Buck turned to look and they saw the car speed up and pull up along the curb. **

**Vin automatically put his hand casually over the counter and felt Ben slip a knife into his fingers. He saw Buck tensing for action at the same time.**

**Four men all got out at once. Vin looked at the dark car and thought he caught movement from the back seat. Was there someone still in there? **

**"You can pull your gun's boys, but you'll start a shooting match that'll turn that little hut you're sitting at into a mess of bullet holes…" One of the men said, moving forward. **

**Vin forced himself to relax but didn't let go of the knife.**

**"What can we do for you boys?" Buck asked. **

**Vin didn't spare Ben a look but knew by now he would have gotten his shotgun out and have it resting on the counter in front of him at the ready. **

**"It's like this. Tanner here's gonna come for a little ride with us and we're gonna have a nice long chat. When we're done, we'll drop him back off to you right here, where you'll be waiting for him patiently." **

**Buck almost growled, "Like hell I will. He aint goin' nowhere!" **

**Vin was silent. What the hell was this about? Were they Paolino's men? He didn't recognise any from the pictures they had studied. **

**"Well he don't have to come with us, but then, I might have to shoot the old guy behind you before I leave so ****it's not a totally failed mission." **

**Buck was about to protest again when Vin moved his hand from his jacket and said, "It's OK, Buck, I'll be back." **

**Buck turned to him, "You're not fucking going with these bastards, Vin, no fucking way are you getting in that car." **

**There came the sound of a gun being cocked from the car and they both looked at the dark space beyond the window where they could make out the outline of a person. **

**"Of course, we could just shoot all of you if you'd like.. but we'd prefer not to. We only want to talk with Mr Tanner." **

**Vin squeezed Buck's arm and let the knife drop gently from his hand as he stood. He turned to Ben briefly and winked before turning back to the men. He caught Buck's eye and said, "Don't worry, Bucklin, won't be long." **

**Buck gave him a look that spoke volumes. It had fear, anger, frustration and worry written all over it. What could he do? In broad daylight he never would have expected something like this. Hell he wouldn't expect something like this at any time. What the hell was going on? He watched as Vin moved to the car and the door was opened for him. As he turned to duck inside Vin met his eyes again. He was confident, he seemed in control. Maybe it was as they'd said, just a conversation that they were after. If these were Paolino's men and Paolino wanted Vin to fight for them, he wouldn't be out to hurt him, would he? It was the only hope Buck had as he watched his friend be driven away and reached for his phone to make a call he would have done anything to avoid. **

**..**

******One Rough Day **

**Vin took a seat in the back opposite the man that had been concealed behind the dark glass as the other men got in. It was John Paolino. What nearly did him in was seeing Ezra seated next to him. He gave him no more than a glance and prayed that his face hadn't given away his surprise. He knew Ezra was in with him but hadn't considered he'd be in the car. He must finally be making progress if he was being let in on business other than trading guns. **

**Vin remained silent, letting them run the show for now. They drove in silence and Vin could feel Paolino looking him over, taking in everything about his appearance with a critical eye. **

**Ezra, too, was shocked to see Vin. He had agreed to meet Paolino for lunch at one of his restaurants and was told they needed to make a stop on the way to check out some new merchandise. He now realised that Vin was that merchandise. **

**"It is a pleasure to meet with you, Mr Tanner." Paolino said, breaking the silence. **

**Vin looked from the window to Paolino's face, still silent. **

**Paolino frowned a little. "I wanted to meet you for myself." **

**"You could have called first." Vin finally said. **

**Paolino scowled now. This man was cocky. That would not do. He wanted this man to do his bidding, he didn't want a man with attitude getting in the way. **

**"So what did you want to talk about?" Vin asked. **

**"I want to sign you on as part of my team. I believe Mike Lee has already given you my offer." **

**"Yeah, and I already told him I'd think about it." **

**"That was several days ago." **

**"It's not a light decision for me." **

**"I understand this, Mr Tanner. You are a man of principle." He nodded to the man next to him who opened a case on his lap. **

**Vin couldn't guess at the amount of money in there. **

**"One million, straight up, just for signing with me." **

**Vin appeared to think about this. "What exactly does `signing with you' entail, Mr Paolino?" **

**Paolino smiled at the use of his name and looked to the man next to him to explain. **

**"You will fight for Mr Paolino and no-one else. You will fight whenever we arrange it. You will train at our complex and remain there until the end of your contract. You will receive one million for each win. You can consider us a generous source of loan should you wish to capitalise on your wins further. You receive nothing for a loss. You must only bet to win." **

**Again Vin remained silent. **

**"I see money does not motivate you as quickly as others may be tempted." Paolino's voice took on a calculating edge. "Let me be frank, Mr Tanner. I am offering this opportunity to you as if you have a choice right now…" **

**Vin looked at him sharply. "You realise I'm a government Agent," he said with frustration in his voice.**

**Paolino just laughed. "I can see how you would think that could complicate things, but really, it does not. You simply resign your position and leave." **

**"They'll know where I went." **

**"Yes. But there will be nothing that they can do about it. They cannot touch me." **

**"You seem very confident about that."**

**Paolino's eyes narrowed. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" **

**"They know who you are. We have been looking into your affairs." **

**Paolino laughed. "Your government has been looking into my affairs for many years. I believe they are further behind now than when they first started." **

**Vin thought about that. He just managed to stop himself from looking at Ezra in concern. This man had contacts everywhere. It wasn't hard to believe he could find out that Ezra was an Agent as well. He had been trying to show Paolino that he was honest and open with him. That he could be trusted by giving him a little information, which he was sure Paolino knew anyway. He hadn't realised just how confident the man was. Just how well had he established himself? Just how many officials did he have in his pocket? They needed to get Ezra out, now. **

**"And if I refuse to do this?" Vin asked the weighted question. **

**"You have many friends, Mr Tanner. Friends I think you value very much, no?" **

**Vin narrowed his eyes at the implied threat. Had Paolino flicked his eyes to Ezra? Jesus he knew...**

**"They have nothing to do with this." **

**"I hope not. Do not misunderstand me. I want to make this just between me and you." **

**"I'll be gettin' out here." Vin said in a low, soft voice. **

**Paolino nodded to the driver in the mirror who pulled up to the curb. Vin thought they weren't far from where they had picked him up. **

**"You have two days, Mr Tanner." **

**"I have no choice, Paolino and you fuckin' well know it." **

**Paolino smiled. "There is always a choice." **

**The other man who had spoken turned to him again. "It is not like you will be losing anything, Tanner. This is the greatest opportunity of your life. You do this and you will never have to work a day of your life again. A small sacrifice, wouldn't you say?" **

**Vin turned to him, he had to make this believable. "To walk away from everything I have spent my life setting up? My friends, my work? The satisfaction of putting criminals away and off the streets?" he said this last for who knew what reason and was strangely satisfied when he saw the man flush with anger. He didn't expect Paolino to laugh though. **

**"Mr Tanner, you have passion and integrity, this is very good." **

**The door opened and Vin took one last look around the car, briefly meeting Ezra's eyes then looking at Paolino's smug face before he got out. He watched the car drive away before turning to walk back to Buck. **

**..**

**Buck was pacing outside Ben's stand, going over his conversation with Chris again. Chris had wanted to meet him down there but Buck had persuaded him to hold off five more minutes. To say Chris was pissed off was an understatement. **

**"Vin never did say what line'a work he was in now." Ben said, leaning on his counter, his brow creased in concern. He knew this man in front of him was more than just a friend of Vin's. He could see it in the deep worry on his face and had heard it in the phone call he had made. **

**Buck turned to him and walked back to take a seat. Softly, he said, "he's on the right side of the law, that's the main thing." **

**Ben nodded. "He always was a good kid, always helpin' out other kids, even though he was only a little scrappy thing himself. Always lean in a wild dog kinda way ya know? Half starved and scared but all muscle and courage." **

**Ben kept talking and Buck knew he was distracting himself and let him go on. **

**"Saw a show once `bout them Aussie dingo's. Lot of `em are kinda mongrels, bit fatter, but the pure ones, well they're just hell skinny, lean as ya know? See their ribs clear stickin' out of `em. Reminded me a'him when I saw `em. He was always skirting around the edges of people, never really a part of things, ya know? Tried ta avoid the gangs and other kids. That just kinda drew kids to him more I think. He didn't seem ta need anyone, but they did and they all wished they could feel like him I reckon. But he looked out for `em anyway. Always watchin' their backs… I remember there's this kid-" **

**Ben broke off as Buck suddenly got up and started walking to the street corner. He leaned forward and could see Vin walking towards them, looking a bit angry but none the worse for wear. **

**"Damn Vin, what the fuck was that about?" Buck asked as he grabbed his phone out and handed it to Vin. "Ring Chris will ya? He's probably half way down here." **

**Vin grabbed the phone and called Chris's direct line.**

**"Larabee." **

**"Chris its me." **

**"You alright?" **

**"Fine. It was John Paolino and some of his boys. Ez was with them. They wanted to make sure I understood it wasn't really an offer to work for them. Chris, I think they've clocked Ezra." **

**Chris was silent a second before saying, "How sure are you?" **

**Vin sighed. "He was tellin' me he knew that the Fed's were onto him, had been for years. He told me I had to agree or my friends were in trouble, I thought I saw him look at Ez. Hell, I could be wrong, Chris but if I'm not?" **

**"Ezra was meant to call me today before lunch but I guess that's why he hasn't. Paolino must know you'd tell us," Chris said then, frowning and thinking it over. **

**"He doesn't care. This guys big, Chris. He knows we know what he's up to and he doesn't care. I don't think it's cos he's stupid." **

**"Damn it. No-ones untouchable. What does he want with you exactly?" **

**"Wants me to sign on as one of his fighters. Upped the offer Mike made. Little bastard probably lied to me in the first place. Offered me a mill right then to commit. One mill a fight for a win, nothing for a loss. Gotta train and stay with him though at his 'complex', wherever that is." **

**Chris thought this over. "Get back in here, we gotta think this through. I'm pullin' Ezra out, too." **

**"Alright, see ya soon." Vin hung up and gave the phone back. **

**"Damn it Tanner I was havin' kittens. Anything else happen? How did Ezra look?" Buck was bursting with pent-up worry. He'd listened to Vin fill Chris in. **

**Vin started walking back to Ben. "Like I said, Paolino was just letting me know I got no choice. Ez looked OK, didn't think to see him in there though, thought there was only one man still in there." **

**"You really think they're on to him?" **

**"Like I said to Chris, I'm not positive, but it was a definite possibility. Had a real bad feeling in there, I know that much." **

**Buck thought about that. Vin's bad feeling's were worth paying heed to. "You can't do it, you know. You go in there, there's too many factors could go wrong... and fightin's probably the least of your problems." **

**"I know, Buck. We'll talk to Chris when we get back." He walked up to Ben. "Well it was good to see you again Ben." **

**"Don't make it so long next time, Vin." Ben said. He'd dropped the nickname and Vin looked at him, putting out his hand, which Ben shook. **

**Breaking the moment Buck spoke up, "Yeah I'll be back too, gotta clean the skin off'a my gums again with one a'them burgers." **

**"You, girly-man, can stay home. Aint servin' your kind no more," Ben said with a twinkle in his eye to which Buck grinned and patted his stomach. **

**"Well I aint digested this thing yet, reckon it'll probably still be breakin' down in there by the next time Vin wants to come down here." **

**"Smart-ass." **

**They took off to walk the few blocks to where they'd left Vin's Jeep, outside a pawnshop where Vin knew the owner would look out for it. **

**"This thing's gettin' outta hand, Vin. The FBI got a few boys in there too. You might not need to get involved like that." **

**Vin remained quiet. He didn't want to do it either. "Let's hope not." **

**..**

**As the car pulled away from Vin, Jimmy Vinculo turned to his boss. "Well, whaddaya think?" **

**John Paolino didn't look away from the window but said, "I'm thinking he has much attitude…" **

**A pause ensued and Jimmy didn't think Paolino was going to speak again. He was like that, he knew. You didn't push him for conversation, he either felt like talking or he didn't and you never questioned his mood. **

**"I'm thinking I definitely want to see him fight for myself now. Has it been arranged?" Paolino said surprising the man next to him by talking. **

**"Headin' there now, boss." Came a voice from the front seat. "Michael's waiting for us at their car." **

**Ezra looked at Paolino's face closely. What the hell was this about? They were setting Vin up for a fight now? Dammit! He had been happy to be involved in more than just buying the gun's, but now he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He could have sworn Paolino had threatened him earlier when he had mentioned Vin's friends. Usually he had no trouble reading people correctly, but Paolino was as shifty and deviant as they came. He had to get out of there. If there was even a slim chance Paolino was on to him he was not willing to stick around and find out what he planned to do about it. **

**Paolino just nodded at the news. His father was definitely going to be pleased when he handed this one over to him. **

**..**

**Vin saw his car up ahead and got a sudden prickly feeling in his neck. He began to scan the area to see if anything was amiss. **

**"Somethin' wrong Vin?" Buck asked. He'd noticed the barely perceptible shift in Vin's stance. **

**"Don't know. Somethin' don't feel right. Feel like we're walkin' into an ambush or somethin'." **

**Buck began to take more note of their surroundings then. The street was quite busy with cars and people although no-one was hanging around Vin's car. He trusted Vin's instincts but thought he might be a little on edge from his encounter with Paolino. As they got closer, Buck stopped and put a hand on Vin's elbow as they walked past a small store. **

**"I need another drink to wash that thing down, aint sittin' right." **

**Vin grinned at that. "S'all in your mind Buck." **

**"Maybe, but my tongue's kinda stuck to the roof of my mouth." **

**Vin laughed then, still watching the street. A few cars were driving by. "Go on and get one then." **

**"You want one?" Buck asked as he went inside the beaded doorway. **

**"Nah, holdin' out for a beer later though." **

**"I'll bet," Buck said moving into the small, dingy store and seeking out the fridges of drinks. **

**Vin leaned on the wall outside and waited for Buck. There were a group of kids heading towards him from his left. He tensed slightly as they approached. Two of them were pushing each other playfully. One shoving into the other and half-punching each other. Just as they went to pass him the closest one was shoved into him and he felt a burning slash across his stomach. He looked up and they were already meters away, heading down the street.**

**No-one blinked an eye. Not a soul had seen it happen. **

**Vin blinked, wondering if it had really happened himself. He clutched a hand under the rip in his jacket and felt the warm blood there. **

**Vin was wrong about one thing though. Another soul had seen it happen. Several other souls in fact. From across the street in a vacant building peered several sets of eyes intent on watching the scene play out according to their plan. **

**Further up the street was a sedan with another three sets of eyes watching intently from the dark interior. Rocco turned to Michael from the driver's seat, "So far so good." **

**Michael just nodded and waited for the play he had set up to unfold. **

**..**

******Put to the Test**

**Ezra watched from the building across the road with a sense of dread. He knew they were testing Vin and could only hope that they weren't willing to sacrifice him to prove a point. Just how serious was this game to them? He felt Paolino looking at him and caught his eye. There was a slight smile of knowing on the man's lips and Ezra knew then, without a doubt, they knew who and what he was. He kept his face neutral as he turned back to the window, his brain working furiously to decide his best exit from this situation. If he didn't get out quickly, it would be bad for both him and Vin. He did not want to be the pawn that caused Vin to have to give in to their demands. As much as he knew the FBI wanted Vin to accept the offer, he knew Chris would not allow it – and well he shouldn't, Ezra thought. **

**He watched Vin standing alone leaning on the wall and wanted nothing more than to shout out a warning. His body was rigid with pent up tension as he watched the group of youths approach Vin and heard someone say, "Here we go." The youth's passed by him and he thought for a minute nothing had happened, until he saw Vin hunch slightly, holding his stomach. When he pulled his hand up he was looking at it intently and Ezra couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw blood there. **

**"You have wounded him, I thought you wanted him to fight for you?" he couldn't resist asking Paolino. **

**Paolino didn't look away but said, "We have merely hobbled him a little. This will be a true test of his endurance and strength." **

**Ezra frowned but didn't say anything as he saw a woman walk up to Vin. She was surprisingly well dressed for this neighbourhood. **

**Vin continued to look at the blood on his hand and then turned at the sound of heels on the pavement. He gasped and blinked automatically at the sight of a green suit moving towards him. A strong sense of de ja vu hit him and he could almost feel the gentle rocking of the boat beneath his feet as she approached. He could do nothing more than stare as she reached him. **

**"Oh my God, are you all right?" she asked him, reaching out to touch his arm in concern. **

**As her voice penetrated his momentary confusion he blinked again and realised this woman wasn't the woman that had been invading his sleep, come back from the dead to haunt him, but a stranger he had never met. Still, he didn't say anything, the feeling that something wasn't right not yet gone. He scanned the street again, trying to see what was out of place, trying to detect where the next threat to him was going to come from. **

**"Come, move over here, let me see." The woman said, grabbing his arm and urging him to follow her. **

**"It's OK, it's not bad. I got a friend inside." Vin finally said. **

**"Nonsense, just let me look, you're bleeding through your jacket!" She continued to tug on his arm and he took the few steps that led to the corner of the store and the entrance to a narrow alley. **

**Ezra's eyes widened slightly as he finally realised what was happening. He hadn't noticed the two men in the alley next to the store until the woman had begun pulling Vin towards them. From the window he stood at, ****they had a perfect view of the alley and all that was transpiring. Good God, the men were huge. He wanted to shout out a warning, he wanted to bolt for the door and run across the street, knowing he would probably be cut down before he got across the road that separated him from his friend. Where the hell was Buck? Unconsciously he turned slightly to the door and felt a hand on his arm. **

**"This will be interesting, don't you think?" came Paolino's low voice. **

**Ezra looked at the smug face that held an obvious warning. He wasn't going anywhere. "Quite," was all he said.**

**Vin let the woman lead him a few meters dazedly. The wound wasn't serious but he'd been shocked by it and it was bleeding a lot. The dull flush of heat was subsiding a little and the momentary sickness passed, leaving him wondering where the hell she had dragged him and thinking he had to walk back and get Buck. He was just about to pull away from her when she suddenly dropped her arm from his jacket and strode away. What the hell? **

**He moved to walk the short distance back to the store when he felt an arm grab his own and pull him forcefully into a narrow alley behind him that he hadn't known was there. The arm let him go and shoved him backwards. He steadied himself, his back against the rough bricks behind him and faced the two men who were standing menacingly before him. **

**..**

**Buck was at the counter paying for his drink when a beautiful woman walked in. She didn't look like she was a local. She smiled as she walked up to the counter to ask if they had a phone she could use, saying her car had broken down around the corner. **

**Buck automatically reached for his phone and handed it to her saying, "Here, use mine. I can take a look at your car for you, though, if you'd like." **

**She flashed a brilliant, grateful smile at him and said, "Thank you, that would be wonderful. I just need to let some people know that I'm running late." **

**..**

**"Help you fella's?" Vin asked softly, resisting the urge to clutch his still bleeding stomach. He didn't want to point the injury out to them, although he was sure they would notice the blood. **

**"Nothin' personal, just gonna beat the living shit out of you," one of the men said. **

**Vin raised an eyebrow at that. "Fair enough. Any particular reason for that? Money…my car keys…maybe I can skip the beating and hand you what you want?" Even as he spoke he was tensing up, his right foot shifting back slightly and his weight falling evenly between the balls of his feet, ready to defend against what he knew was an unavoidable attack. He could see the intent in their eyes. This wasn't about stealing his property. **

**He noticed one of the men flick his eyes across the street and glanced where he had looked. His eyes narrowed at a building with large windows facing the street but he couldn't see inside. He quickly looked ****back as the other man spoke. "'Fraid we'll take all that stuff anyway, but we're still gonna beat the crap outta ya." **

**Vin shifted his weight slightly to his back foot and said, "Bring it on then, boys. Ain't got all day." **

**The two men looked at each other, a little taken aback at the lack of fear in the smaller man in front of them. They often did jobs for Michael Sciorelli, striking fear into men and forcefully collecting debts owed to their boss. This was no different to all the other times and they had often faced tough guys who were determined to put up a fight. But they had never quite witnessed this calm acceptance before from anyone. There was no attempt to dodge the situation or make an escape. He had simply squared up to them and prepared to take them on quietly and matter of factly, like it was nothing out of the ordinary to him to be jumped by two huge guys in a deserted alleyway. **

**Vin watched as one man raised an eyebrow slightly to the other and received a shrug in answer. Then as one, they turned to him and moved forward. **

**Vin eyed the two men coming at him closely, sizing them up quickly. The man on his left was larger but the lighter-haired man on his right was more solidly built. He seemed to be all muscle in his tight t-shirt and jeans. **

**He let them take another step toward him, bringing them within his circle of reach and put his weight back fully on his right foot, thrusting his left leg out in a pushing kick into the assailant on his left's chest, driving him backwards. He then pivoted on his right foot and snapped his left foot into the side of his other attackers head, knocking him away. He resumed his stance, assessing which one was closer to coming at him again and found it was the man on his left. He went to kick with his left leg, letting the man see it but dropping it quickly to kick straight out hard with his right leg right into the man's stomach, doubling him over and leaving him fighting to regain his breath. Not stopping he turned to find the other man closer than he had thought and instead of moving back he stepped in, bringing up a solid left elbow under the man's jaw that snapped his head back with a resounding crack and following through with his right elbow crashing downwards into the side of the man's head, the combination delivered in one smooth, fluid motion. These men were slower than him, but tough. He struggled to keep them apart, not wanting them to combine forces on him. **

**..**

**Ezra jumped a little as a phone rang and Jimmy Vinculo snatched his phone from his pocket to answer the call. **

**"Vinculo." **

**Mira smiled openly at the sound of her lover's voice. "It's just me, have I got a story for you!" **

**Vinculo smiled but didn't take his eyes from the alley. Mira was doing her job, she had done well. They hadn't had a firm plan on how to get the moustached agent away from Tanner but when he had entered the shop on his own, leaving Tanner outside, it had all seemed to take it's natural course. They hadn't needed to knock him out as originally planned and Mira was keeping him well distracted. Hell, she'd even managed to call him. He would keep her on the line until they were finished with Tanner. He smiled wider then. Yes, he would reward her well tonight.**

**The larger man was back up and coming at him again. Vin kicked out but the man stepped back this time and Vin quickly rebalanced from the missed kick. He eyed the man on his right who was holding a hand to his jaw in agony, the look in his eyes deadly as he reached behind his back. **

**The man on his left stepped in again and this time Vin threw two solid punches with his left in rapid succession, snapping the man's head back before his right caught him square in the face, the bone in his nose giving way under the force and blood spraying out instantly. He was turning to kick out at the other man again when he felt his right leg give out and heard the distinct crack of a gunshot. He staggered to his left and caught himself on the brick wall, turning again to face the men. **

**"Jesus Christ, Murphy you weren't supposed to shoot him!" The larger man said, holding his bleeding nose and looking to the other still holding the smoking gun and his jaw in his other hand. **

**Murphy couldn't answer, he couldn't get his jaw to work. He mumbled something angrily, gesturing with the gun for his friend to get on with it and finish him. **

**"Fuckin' hell." The big man said, stepping towards the now bleeding man leaning on the wall, his face still defiant and cold. **

**..**

**Buck frowned in frustration at the woman yapping away on his phone, describing to her friend exactly how she had come to be stranded in a bad area and giving intricate details of all the noises her car had made prior to dying. A complete re-enactment that she was determined to carry out to the end. **

**Mira noted the growing frustration on the man's face and turned her back to him. She reached into her bag slowly, saying, "let me just get a pen," into the phone. She had just gotten her hand around the gun she kept there when she heard a gunshot from outside. She tensed and flew around, gun pointed at the man who stared at her for a second in disbelief before his eyes narrowed in rage. **

**..**

**Ezra opened his mouth in outrage as he saw Vin stagger from the bullet and heard Paolino swear next to him.**

**"Fucking idiots! Useless motherfuckers!" He turned to one of his men, "Get Sciorelli in here, NOW! I did not want him fucking SHOT! How the hell is he supposed to fight for me with holes in him? Go! NOW! And make sure those fucking clowns do not kill him!" **

**The man ran to do his bidding as the rest turned back to see what would happen next. **

**..**

**Vin readied himself for the next attack and managed to duck the first punch that came at him. He overbalanced slightly and put weight on his right leg, which protested and buckled as he grabbed the wall for support. Another punch came right behind the first and hit him on his left cheek. Another fell, again aimed at his head and Vin gave a rough growl and pushed off the wall, lowering his head and charging the man that was using his head as a speed ball, ignoring the other man who was still waving his gun around, clutching at his jaw uselessly. **

**Vin managed to push the man back but he grabbed Vin and pulled him with him as they staggered back, crashing into the opposite wall of the alley. The big man recovered first and sent a short, sharp jab at Vin's ****face that had him stepping back. Pressing his attack the man followed Vin back and sent more punches to his stomach and chest before delivering a punishing right that sent Vin into the other wall again. He continued forward relentlessly and sent a series of punches to Vin's stomach, feeling at least one rib crack as the body was stopped from backing away by the wall at its back. **

**Vin braced against the punches, trying to roll with them, tensing his stomach just as he anticipated each one landing, but it didn't stop the pain from breaking through and they fell fast enough now that it was harder to recover between each one. He heard a sudden shout from across the street and saw the man hesitate before him, his right fist raised and ready to strike out again. **

**Michael was already out of the car when he saw Enzo hurrying towards him and groaned. Damn Murphy's useless hide for shooting Tanner. Now not only was Tanner wounded and would take time to recover, but he was going to have to face John's tirade over the fuck-up personally. **

**"C'mon boy's. Tony, stay here and keep recording." **

**Tony's face flickered in annoyance. Damn video boy. Great. He looked at Rocco and Ralphy as they strode across the street, Enzo hurrying after them and swore in frustration as he put the camera back to his eye and kept filming the alley. **

**..**

**"You pull that thing out sweetheart you better be prepared to shoot me." Buck said. He had heard the gunshot as the woman had turned around and pointed her gun at him. He tried not to think about what was happening outside, holding a slim hope that it didn't involve Vin, as he turned his attention to relieving the woman of her weapon. **

**"Just stay where you are and I wont shoot you." Mira said, still holding her phone in one hand. **

**"I ain't stayin' here so go ahead and shoot," Buck said, taking a step forward and seeing her hand shake slightly. "And hang up that fucking phone!" He thought fleetingly of Chris's face as he explained his massive phone bill. **

**"I mean it, stay back." She went to back up a step and suddenly the man before her lunged for her arm, gripping it tightly and yanking it upwards. She fired the gun and then felt it pulled from her fingers. **

**Buck flinched as the bullet shot into the ceiling spraying plaster down on them and yanked the gun away from her, pointing it straight at her head. He wasn't prepared for her to throw herself at him, grabbing for the gun again and getting a grip on his hand. He staggered back into a stand of bread, carrying her over with him and knocking bread in all directions. As they fell the gun went off again and it took a moment for Buck to realise the woman on top of him was no longer moving. **

**"Shit," he said, rolling her off of him and moving out from under her. He kneeled next to her and saw the neat hole in her throat, blood pumping out in a violent torrent. Her eyes were staring back up at him desperately as she gasped soundlessly for the air that would never make it to her lungs again. It took all of a few seconds more for her to stop her struggle and Buck swore as he pushed himself up to stand. He frowned suddenly and reached back down, grabbing the phone still clutched in her hand and saw that it was still connected. He looked at the number and picked it up to listen. **

**"Mira? Mira!" he heard before the call disconnected. **

**Buck frowned as he glanced at the woman again before heading for the door. "Phone the police!" he shouted to the shop assistant as he ran. **

**The young assistant didn't move. He was staring, wide-eyed, behind the counter where he had been cowering since the gun had come out. **

**Buck turned back and saw the stationary kid with his mouth hanging open in shock. "NOW!" He yelled, seeing him jump and move for the phone before he exited the door. **

**Jimmy yelled Mira's name in desperation, hearing the sounds of a struggle end with the second gunshot. He hung up the phone and began to run from the building. **

**..**

**The man's fist paused above him at the shout from across the street, was all the chance Vin needed. He ducked down and pushed forward again, pushing the man back and coming up with an uppercut. He stepped forward on his left leg and then his right, happy to find after the initial shock that it was supporting him. He glared at the man that was his latest source of pain. Pure adrenaline and a survival instinct surged his body on, own pain forgotten as he struck out against this latest attempt to bring him down. With a cry of anger and rage he smashed his fist into the man's face, backing him to the wall again. He moved in closer and the man reached for his throat. **

**Vin reached his arms up quickly inside the other man's hands and pushed outwards, dislodging the finger's that were attempting to cut off his air. He placed his own arms behind the man's neck and swiftly pulled him towards his own body and raised his right knee at the same time, driving it with everything he had into the man's stomach. He pushed him back and suddenly repeated the action, pulling him in and driving in his knee before stepping back. **

**The man doubled over, starting to drop to one knee and Vin smashed his elbow down on the back of the man's neck, hastening his decent to the ground and rendering him unconscious. He turned to see more men gathered in the alley entrance. He recognised Michael Sciorelli from the department fight competition but didn't recognise the other's as he prepared himself for a new attack. **

**Michael met Vin's eyes for a moment before grabbing the protesting Murphy by the collar and swinging him around. "Grab the other idiot," he said, moving off and leaving the other three to drag the unconscious Murphy from the alley floor. He would leave Tanner to his friend. He had other things to worry about right now, like protecting his own ass from Paolino. **

**Vin watched them grab the unconscious man and then move away. They were nearly bowled over by a man who flew past them running blindly past the alley and then he found himself alone. He watched a moment more before he was certain that they weren't returning and stepped back to lean against the wall. He was about to slide to the ground when a thought occurred to him. Buck should have been here. Where the hell was he? It occurred to him then that if Buck could have been there to help, he would have been.**

**With a groan he pushed away yet again from the wall and staggered forward back towards the shop, the adrenaline fleeing his body rapidly and pain stiffening his movements as he reached the pavement and dragged himself along the wall to the store. **

**..**

******Last Man In **

**Buck charged from the store and stood for a moment on the pavement outside, looking in every direction for any sign of where Vin may have gone. He heard voices to his left and saw Michael Sciorelli dragging a man from the side of the building and head out across the street. **

**Gun still drawn, he approached the corner of the wall, hearing more voices still and then saw more men heading out onto the pavement carrying an unconscious man between them. Not Vin. **

**He was about to move further forward when he saw a dark blur moving towards him and suddenly an angry man was wielding a gun right at his face and he took a step back in automatic response. **

**It was all the chance the man needed, Buck's gun wasn't aimed and he hadn't had time to raise it, having it trained on the other men as he had.**

**"Drop the fuckin' gun!" **

**Buck hesitated. **

**"Drop it you fuckin' prick! I'm dying to fucking kill you." He jerked his gun arm for emphasis. **

**Buck slowly let it go. **

**"Now move!" the man yelled at him. "Move back now!" **

**Buck took a tentative step back, having no idea what this new threat was about. **

**"Keep going, back up, keep moving!" **

**Buck took another step back, then another and realised the man was backing him up into the store. **

**"Inside! Get inside!" **

**They moved through the door and suddenly the man shoved him towards the counter. **

**"Stay over there where-" suddenly he broke off. He saw her on the floor. **

**For a moment Jimmy Vinculo didn't move. Just stood stone still looking down at his lover's body sprawled violently on the floor. The blood spread out from her throat the obvious cause of her failure to answer him. **

**Buck suddenly realised what the man was after. Jesus. He made the connection between the phone call and the man before him, thought about speaking and realised there would be absolutely nothing he could say to ****this crazed man. He noticed that in his shock the man had lowered his gun a little and Buck made a slight step towards the door. **

**Suddenly the man swung at him and fired a shot. ****_"I said don't you fucking move!" _**

**..**

**Vin was almost at the door of the store when he heard a shot from inside followed by a shout. He reached down to the gun in his ankle holster. The gun that he hadn't been able to reach during his fight. Hadn't wanted to by the middle of it. Some perverse part of him had wanted to end it with the fists it had started with. He hadn't wanted to have to use it to win. **

**Vin had been fighting with his fists before he had ever used a gun and he preferred it that way if given a choice. He hadn't worn any other gun because he had known it would be spotted straight away in this neighbourhood. The last thing he wanted everyone to see was two cops walking around. But now he grabbed his gun and moved forward.**

**As he'd learnt how to fight from a young age, he'd also learnt the hard way that you couldn't always win by your fists alone. Sometimes a gun in your hand could get you out of trouble a lot easier. Particularly if someone was already waving a gun around in front of you. **

**Peering through the beaded doorway he saw Buck just inside, apparently unharmed but with his arms raised slightly. He took another step as his leg buckled and he had to grab the wall to support himself, grimacing with the pain it brought. He couldn't dwell on that now. **

**"You fucking killed her! She was just a fucking woman and you ****_fucking killed her!_****" **

**Buck remained silent, what the hell could he say? That the bitch had had it coming? That she had pulled her gun first? He could still feel that bullet whizzing past his face, missing him by inches. From the corner of his eye he noticed movement and from its cautious pause outside the door he prayed that it was friend not foe. **

**The man dropped to his knees and put his hand to the woman's face, one arm still pointed up at Buck with the gun cocked and ready. **

**..**

**Michael entered the abandoned building across the street and found as much as he had expected. A pissed off John Paolino and his usual body guards. He dragged Murphy forward and waited as they dragged a still unconscious Theo in behind him. **

**Paolino studied the men before him. He was well satisfied with the fight. Tanner had been all he had hoped and more. He longed to show his father what he had found, couldn't wait to get the video to him. He wanted them to go over and grab Tanner now and get him back to his estate to recover and get started as soon as possible. But first things first. He didn't take his eyes from Murphy's for one second as he spoke, addressing Michael first. **

**"Did you record it all?" **

**"All of it." Michael answered. **

**Paolino paused, his steady and intent gaze finally unnerving the large man standing before him holding his jaw.**

**Murphy saw the intent in Paolino's face and blanched. This was a man you did not piss off. The job had been explained to him but he had had no idea that Paolino himself would be there. He'd never formally met the man, but he knew enough stories and rumours to be well afraid. He tried to work desperate words through his broken jaw but Paolino cut him off with a silencing sound through still closed lips. **

**Ezra knew what Paolino was about to do. He wouldn't let this go. He debated for a moment, wondering how in hell he could stop it happening. **

**As if sensing Ezra's turmoil, Paolino flicked his eyes to him and there was a slight twitch to the man's lip, before his face was again set to stone. There was nothing Ezra could do without hastening his own death, for that was clearly what they intended for him. **

**Paolino held Ezra's glare a moment longer before reaching out and grabbing Murphy's jaw in his hand in a punishing grip of his fingers. Murphy cried out in agony and tried to pull back but Michael was keeping him from moving. He quieted and looked again at Paolino's cold, calm stare. He was about to die. **

**Murphy turned then to look for Theo. Theo who had known him since he was a child on the streets. Theo who had backed him and been beside him every day since he could remember. He saw him on the floor, unconscious still and cried out a protest. This was not going to happen. He went wild then, pulling back but that relentless hold on his jaw never wavered as someone cracked him on the side of the head, stunning him into quiet submission. His head was jerked up again by that painful grip and he was forced to look dazedly at Paolino's face as he dimly saw a gun come into view, but it was those eyes that held him. It was those eyes that were the last thing that he ever saw before he joined his friend on the floor. **

**Ezra closed his eyes a moment, feeling the blood drip on his face where it had spattered from the shot. **

**"Now where did that fucking Jimmy go?" Paolino said, "I want to grab Tanner now." **

**"What?" Ezra said before he could stop himself. **

**Paolino turned to him and suddenly smiled. "You will not speak again to me you traitorous bastard. I have not killed you yet as I plan to use you to keep Tanner in line. But that could change." **

**Ezra knew it was hopeless but thought he had to give it a shot. "What are you talking about?" **

**Paolino's eyes again went hard and he leaned in closer to Ezra and spoke in a low tone. "Do not discredit me with talk of your innocence. I know all there is to know about you- Ezra Standish. Tanner's partner, former FBI agent. Everything." **

**For a rare time, Ezra couldn't think of a word to say. He had no cards with which to play this losing hand. He had really thought he'd have more time to get out. **

**..**

**Vin peered further in the doorway and saw a man at the end of the short counter, kneeling on the floor over a body and holding a gun at Buck. He aimed his own gun at the man's head. **

**"God no.. please.." the man said in a shattered voice before suddenly standing and striding towards Buck shouting in rage, "You fucking killed her! Now I take revenge for her!" **

**Vin hesitated no more. He saw the man's hand tense, could see the moment that he'd decided to pull the trigger by the flinch of his eyes. He pushed his own gun through the beading and shot the man once in the head just as his finger was squeezing on the trigger. He had been an instant from killing Buck, to shoot him anywhere else could have proved fatal for his friend. **

**Buck moved forward and dropped to his knees by the man's sprawled body. He checked that he was dead before he turned to look up at Vin. "What the fuck happened to you?" he said, not yet able to get back up. **

**Vin moved further into the store, limping and covered in blood and torn clothing. **

**Buck watched him in a daze. Everything felt surreal at that moment. **

**"Could ask you the same thing," Vin said as he reached the fallen stand of bread and used it to work his way to the floor. **

**Buck saw him lowering himself to the ground and snapped from his daze as he saw Vin's leg give out beneath him and he dropped to the ground amidst the strewn loaves of bread. **

**"Jesus! What the hell have you done to yourself this time, Junior?" **

**Vin didn't answer for a second. The little fall had cost him his breath and a whole heap of pain to soar through his battered body. Finally he felt Buck kneel beside him and managed a half smile. "Least you got some cushionin' ready for me," he said, referring to the soft bread all around and beneath him. **

**Buck shook his head and grinned back. Looking up to the counter in thought he suddenly shouted out "Hey kid!" and frowned when he didn't appear. "Bet that kid never called the fuckin' police the gutless little shit." He began to try and assess Vin's damage. **

**"Buck. It was Paolino's men. I don't know where they went. Don't know if they'll be back," Vin got out. Sitting down had flared up the agony in his ribs and made his breathing harsh and painful. **

**"C'mon then." Buck said, dragging Vin backwards to the far wall where they had a clear vantage of the doorway. He propped him up against the wall and this time Vin groaned in protest of the movement. **

**"You shot?" Buck said, looking at the blood saturating Vin's jeans and the hole that was obvious, showing white flesh gleaming through blood. **

**"Hope so." Vin said and Buck frowned. **

**"What the hell?" **

**Vin smiled then, a cocky smile that showed in his blue eyes as he clutched at his burning ribs. "Or else I'm sproutin' bullets all on my own." **

**Buck gave a half smile back and handed Vin his phone. "I don't think that little prick called the cops. Call backup – and an ambulance! ****_And wait here!_****" he said, getting up and walking away. **

**Vin kept his eye on the doorway and dialled the police first, giving them details of the situation and telling them to proceed with caution, although mentioning that they should hurry the hell up at the same time. He then dialled Chris's number for the second time that day. He got the machine and tried his mobile. **

**"Larabee." **

**Vin felt such calm at just hearing that familiar voice it made him tip his head back against the wall and close his eyes, just for the briefest of seconds before he once again eyed the doorway. "Chris." **

**Chris Larabee stopped walking towards his office and stood stock still, phone clutched in his hand. He had heard so much in that one word. Pain, relief, weariness. He'd been waiting anxiously for Buck and Vin to get back ever since he'd spoken to Vin earlier and had not been able to stop the bad feeling that he'd had all day from almost overcoming him, rendering him unable to focus on much else until he had all of his team back in one piece and standing where he could see them all. He'd tried everything in his power to reach Ezra but they hadn't been able to locate him anywhere. He had left a message that he was going to lunch with Paolino but hadn't shown up at that restaurant as yet. Where he had gone after picking up Vin was anyone's guess. **

**"Vin? What's happened?" **

**JD and Nathan looked up at the sound of Chris's voice. **

**Buck had moved back with tea towels he had seen hanging on display and tied one tight around Vin's thigh above the still bleeding wound before pressing another to the hole. Not prepared Vin gave a short cry of pain before cursing Buck for his rough treatment. **

**"Are you hurt Vin?" Chris moved to his office and grabbed his keys, prepared to drive out at the word from his best friend. He could hear the ragged breathing through the phone. **

**"I'm OK. Got into a little fight with Paolino's boys." **

**"Damned new tea-towels good for fuck all," Buck cursed at the stiff cloth doing little to absorb the fresh blood coming from the bullet wound. **

**"Like duck feathers new tea-towels... totally fucking useless til ya wash 'em. Why don't they wash 'em first so you can use 'em right off?" Vin added to his friend's comment, thinking on the many times Nettie had given him new one's, knowing he'd never think to buy them himself.**

**"Jesus Christ are you insane?" Chris said, his worry growing as he listened to the conversation through the phone.**

**Buck couldn't help his goofy smile at Tanner's response to his comment.**

**"****_Vin!_**** Where are you now?" Chris demanded.**

**"Just called the local cops. Still down the neighbourhood, in the old store near Jensen street, near the corner of Regent. Car's just up a ways..." Vin's voice faded out and he dropped his head forward as a strong wave of dizziness hit him. "Fuck…" **

**"Vin?" **

**"Hey! Here, Junior, give me that." Buck gently took the phone from him and sat next to him, leaning him into his own shoulder for support as he held the phone to his own ear and grabbed Vin's gun. **

**"Vin?" **

**"It's me, Chris. We're still in the store, holed up. Not sure if Paolino's boys are gone." **

**"Fuck! Is Vin OK? Boys let's go!" Chris said, moving to head for his car, still holding the phone tight in his hand. **

**"He's OK, needs an ambulance, he's a little dizzy, got a hole in his leg." **

**"What the hell happened, Buck?" Chris asked, trying to stay calm and concentrate on just getting to them as quickly as he could. **

**"Well, we were headin' back and I stopped in the store here to get a drink. Woman came in and distracted me, must've worked for Paolino-" **

**Chris bit back his anger at hearing Buck had let his guard down and there was a woman involved. It was too easy to jump to conclusions and it wouldn't help right then. **

**"-I heard a shot outside but she pulled a gun on me so I couldn't get out there. Ended up having to take her down… then her boyfriend comes chargin' in. Vin made it inside and took care of him, prick was about to kill me over that bitch." **

**"And Vin? What happened to him?" **

**"Don't know, he hasn't told me yet. Look's like he's been beat up pretty good. Looks like the bullet's still in there, too." **

**"Ain't beat up, y'should get a look at them." Vin said quietly, his breathing worsening. It wasn't long ago that he'd had his lung patched up and he hoped he hadn't punctured it all over again with a broken rib. **

**Buck smiled at the top of Vin's head, resting on his shoulder. "Vin says he's fine," he said to Chris with a small shake of his head. **

**"Right…and my name's Charlie Crackle…" **

**Buck's eyebrows shot to his hairline at that flippant comment coming from Chris. This day was taking its toll on him. He needed normalcy right now, he didn't think he could handle anyone else losing it on him. He was relieved when Chris continued in his usual no nonsense tone. "We're on our way, Buck. You call an ambulance?" **

**"Told Vin to… Vin you call an ambulance?" **

**"Nup." **

**"Why the-?" Buck bit back his question, there was no point. "No not yet." **

**"JD call an ambulance, get them down to the corner of Regent and Jensen down Purgatorio way." **

**"Better tell them there's an agent down," Buck said, noticing a shadow move outside the doorway. He tensed, waiting to see if it moved again. **

**Vin suddenly sat up straighter, all sign of dizziness gone and grabbed the gun from Buck's hand. Buck handed it over wordlessly. Vin was a stubborn bastard and would never admit to being hurt unless it was unavoidable, but he wasn't stupid. If he wanted his gun, Buck wouldn't argue knowing that meant that Vin was OK to handle it. If he felt he could shoot, he could and Buck knew he could depend on him. **

**"Chris?" Buck said in a hushed voice. **

**"What is it Buck?" Chris heard the change in tone and tensed as they reached his car and he opened the door to get in. **

**"I'll stay on the line but I think we got company." **

**"Watch you're back, Buck. Won't be long." **

**..**

******A Friend's Worth **

**"Tanner! Come outside. I know Mr Standish would appreciate it. Just come with us now and we won't kill him. Nothing more. Come outside or he's dead where he stands." **

**Ezra was frustrated. The last thing he wanted to be was a bartering tool for a bastard like Paolino. As he heard Michael call out to Vin it was all he could do not to howl in frustration. Fuck it all it should never have come to this. His life wasn't worth Vin's. He eyed the gun trained on him in total resentment. **

**Vin heard the voice beckoning him outside and ground his jaw in frustration, tightening his hold on his gun. It wasn't Ezra's fault. If a member of the team was put in such a position as that, it was everyone's fault, not one man's. They should have got him out. **

**"I thought I had time to think it over!" Vin called out, wanting to stall them until the cavalry arrived. **

**"You took too long. I do not think you intended to sign on willingly." **

**"You didn't give me the chance to figure that out for myself!" **

**Paolino had had enough and called out through the door. "It's simple, Tanner. Come with us now, I don't kill your traitorous friend here. Stay in there and save yourself, I kill him." **

**"Like hell!" Buck yelled, pissed off now if he wasn't before. He looked at Vin, "You go out there you're both dead." **

**Vin met Buck's eyes. "He'll do it, Buck, you know it. He'll do it and find some other way to get me to do what he wants. Fuck!" he tapped his head against the wall in frustration. **

**"We gotta go." Michael said calmly, hearing sirens approaching. **

**"So much with proceeding with caution." Vin said, hearing the sirens. **

**"Least they know we got help comin'." Buck said. **

**"Tanner, last chance. You know you are coming with me one way or another. Will it be at the expense of your friend?"**

**Ezra couldn't hold silent any longer. "Stay in there Vin. I'll-" He was cut off by a brutal punch to his stomach and he gasped for air. **

**Vin was struggling to his feet despite Buck's restraining hold on his arm. **

**"You stay the fuck there, Vin. Chris's on his way." **

**"He wont get here in time, Buck and you fuckin' know it!" Vin shot back, angrily trying to stand. **

**Buck shot up and smashed Vin to the floor, pinning him beneath him. In a menacing growl he bit out, inches from Vin's face and angry, "You stay the fuck where you are! You hear me Tanner? You're going fucking nowhere!" **

**Vin struggled and bucked against the body pinning him down. Out of pure will he managed to roll slightly to the right and as Buck faltered, he threw an elbow up into his head, cracking him hard enough to stun him so that he could roll free of his weight. Buck's phone clattered to the ground, disconnecting as the battery jarred. In an instant Vin was on his feet and heading for the door. **

**Buck launched himself up and threw himself, literally, at Vin's back, bringing him down again. "Stay the fuck down!" he growled. **

**"Get the fuck off me, Buck! Ezra's gonna die if you do this, you want that?" Vin said desperately pleading with Buck to make him understand as he breathed harshly past the stabbing pain in his ribs.**

**Buck didn't answer, just used every bit of force he had to hold Vin to the floor. He could hear the rough breath labouring in and out of his friend's chest. Hurt as Vin was, Buck was surprised at the strength in the man and had to focus to anticipate the wild moves aimed to dislodge him. **

**"Damn it Buck, you're willing to kill him? Just let him die? This isn't a game they're gonna shoot him right there, right in front of us!" **

**Buck gritted his teeth. He knew what they were dealing with. Vin wasn't lying, he knew Ezra was in serious shit out there. But he also knew, if he let Vin go, he'd be letting him walk into his own funeral. **

**"I know the fucking score so just settle the hell down. You ain't movin' so just fucking stay put!" **

**Vin yelled out of pure frustration and rage and pushed up against Buck's overpowering weight crushing him to the floor, mindless of his battered body. He felt no pain now, just an overwhelming need to get outside and try to save his friend. Better him than Ezra, that was all he knew. The deeply instilled sense of self-sacrifice and justice within him would never allow him to lie still whilst someone he cared about was left to fend for themselves against such an evil front as Paolino posed. Whilst he was never one to let his emotion rule his actions in the heat of a moment, he could not stand idle and let a friend be killed for his sake. **

**..**

**The sirens were getting closer now. **

**"We have to go." Michael said to Paolino a little more urgently but as always, in control. He turned to Rocco, "Bring the car here." **

**Paolino turned to his men and nodded towards the shop doorway. "Get him out of there." **

**Three men headed for the doorway, guns ready. **

**"And don't fucking shoot him again!" **

**..**

**"Jesus!" Buck saw the movement at the door and hauled Vin up, dragging him to the side behind an aisle of food as the men pushed their way in. **

**Buck staggered as Vin's leg folded and he lost his hold on the injured man. Vin rolled with the fall and came up, gun firing at the men forcing their way in. He brought one down as they stepped through, getting their bearings and trying to pinpoint where they were the instant they entered the building. Vin had heard the order not to shoot him and had a surge of confidence. Mighty hard to bring in an armed man you couldn't use your own gun in return. **

**Buck was dragging him further back to shelter towards the back of the store as he took aim on another man, ****catching him in the leg and watching him howl in pain and turn back for the door. He was about to fire again when the remaining man, tall and impeccably dressed, grabbed his wounded friend and dragged him back toward the door. Vin met the man's eyes just as they exited the doorway and could not read the expression there. There was no anger in the look, no frustration. It bothered Vin for a second that he did not understand that look. **

**"What about Tyler?" the wounded man yelled, clutching his leg and trying to drag himself out. **

**"Fuck him he's dead, let's get the hell out of here!" **

**Vin kept his gun trained on them as they backed out. **

**"What the fuck are you doing?" Paolino exploded in anger as two of his three men staggered back through the door. **

**"Got no chance, they're way in the back covering the door," the tall man said. **

**"They took out Tyler. I saw Jimmy on the floor too. They killed him - and Mira!" the wounded man whined. **

**Paolino's face hardened. He snatched a gun from his closest henchman and pointed it at Ezra's chest. **

**"OK Tanner. Now I have to kill your friend anyway whether you come out or not." **

**"Wait!" Vin yelled. "I'm coming out, let him go!" **

**He was desperate to stall them now. He turned to Buck and held his gaze with eyes so intense and serious that Buck knew what was coming. "Buck, dammit, I've never begged in my life. Let me go. At least Ez has a chance then. You guys'll get me out, they don't want me dead. Let me go. You know it's the only choice we got." **

**Buck closed his eyes and breathed out a harsh breath. "Vin… I can't…" Vin brought his gun up in a flash and cracked Buck in the side of the head before he had a chance to reopen his eyes. **

**"Sorry Pard, you left me no choice," he said softly and with regret. He eased Buck's limp form to the ground and staggered to his feet. **

**"You got ten seconds Tanner." **

**"I'm coming! Jesus your boys shot me, remember?" Vin mumbled as he staggered to the door, turning to take one last look at Buck on the floor before walking out. **

**"C'mon!" Michael urged, standing at the car now at the curb, doors open. **

**"Grab him." Paolino ordered his men and Vin was grabbed on either side, a gun pressed to his ribs. **

**Vin met Ezra's eyes and saw frustration and anger there. Vin gave him a slight curve of his mouth as if to say, "What, you think I was actually gonna kick back and do nothing?" as they shoved him towards the car. He was pushed inside and surrounded. **

**Paolino climbed in opposite him and just as the last man was about to get in he said to him, "Kill the bastard." **

**Vin's eyes went wide and he threw himself at the still open door, "Dammit no!" **

**He was shoved back to the seat and held there. **

**"Fuck you Paolino, you got me! Leave him!" **

**Paolino's face was expressionless as he stared at the man protesting before him, one eyebrow slightly raised, leaving the order to stand. **

**Vin turned back to the window and saw Paolino's man raise his gun and shoot straight for Ezra's chest. He watched as if in slow motion as Ezra flew back against the wall and crashed to the pavement before the gunman climbed in and the car pulled away. **

**..**

**Chris, Nathan and JD pulled in behind an ambulance just as several police cars screeched to a halt behind them. They had driven there in record time after the line to Buck's phone had gone dead. They saw paramedics hovering over a man on the ground and rushed forward. They could see Buck sitting, his back against the wall and his head clutched in his hands. **

**Chris's heart almost stopped as he tried to make out who was on the ground. They flashed their badges at the police and Chris yelled, "ATF, this is my team." **

**"What the hell happened here?" an officer asked. **

**"Couldn't tell you just yet." Chris said, running over to the store-front, JD and Nathan right beside him. As they got closer they could see the man on the ground had a suit on the second before it registered that it was Ezra that was down. Chris would never have admitted that he was relieved that it wasn't Vin in that instant. **

**"Buck?" Chris asked, putting his hand on Buck's shoulder in concern. **

**Buck didn't raise his head. He didn't want to face Chris right now. How could he explain that he'd let Vin go with Paolino? **

**Getting no response from Buck, Chris looked closer at Ezra, not sure what he would see and was relieved to see his eyes open. "What happened to him?" he asked the paramedics. **

**"Looks like he dislocated his shoulder," one of them answered as they sat Ezra up. **

**Gasping in pain, Ezra ground out, "I fear my injury was self- inflicted. I managed to throw myself quite convincingly into the solid wall you see behind me." **

**"What the hell did you do that for?" JD asked, kneeling before Buck worriedly. **

**"Light entertainment, Mr Dunne." **

**JD frowned at the answer and looked at Buck, trying to see where he was hurt. "Buck? You OK?" **

**"Buck!" Chris said a little louder, giving his shoulder a slight shake. **

**Buck blinked and looked at Chris then and his friends' could see the dazed shock in his eyes. "Paolino got Vin. He's gone with them," he said simply.**

**Chris stared at him for a moment, weighing his response. Finally, realising there was nothing he could say until he had heard the story in its entirety, he closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. "What the fuck happened?" **

**Buck closed his eyes again. He replayed the scene in his mind as he told it to Chris. He felt again the overwhelming anger and worry at waking up alone on the floor with the slowly dawning realisation of what had happened. Vin had done just what he'd wanted and hadn't let him stand in the way of what he'd thought was the right thing to do. He hadn't thought he'd been out very long as he could still hear voices outside. Suddenly he'd heard a gunshot followed by a car door slamming and an engine revving as it pulled away. He'd staggered to the street to find Ezra lying on the pavement and had feared the worst as an ambulance screeched to a halt and police cars came honing in from all angles. **

**"Ezra? You shot?" he'd asked. **

**Ezra had made no attempt to move but ground out between his teeth, "No, just my shoulder when I hit the wall." **

**"I heard a shot," he'd said, allowing himself to slide down the wall and lean against it, his head throbbing from the contact with Vin's gun. **

**"Indeed. I do believe I have discovered who our FBI neighbour is on the inside. He was ordered to kill me."**

**"But he took a shot." He'd drawn his knees up then and lowered his head to his hands. **

**"Yes and a narrow miss too, I might add," he'd added thoughtfully. "I must admit, I didn't know what he'd intended at first, but there was something in his eyes…" **

**The paramedics had come over then and he'd waved them on to see to Ezra as he heard Chris's voice yelling out to the police. **

**Chris listened in silence as Buck relayed what had happened. He wanted to punch something so hard it hurt and his hand rested on his gun impatiently. He wanted to rip it out of its holster and fire a few rounds straight at the sky to relieve some of the tension that had been building in him since the first call Buck had made to ****him earlier that day. Yet he did nothing. Just knelt, listening as Buck finished up what he knew whilst the paramedics looked at the growing bump on the side of his head. **

**"I tried to stop him, Chris… Fuck it, I…" **

**"Wasn't you're fault, Buck. Sounds like nothing short of a bomb was going to stop him going out there. Let's just worry about getting him back." Chris looked at Ezra then. "And getting Ezra to the morgue." **

**Five sets of eyes turned to look at Chris. Before JD could even utter a "huh?" Chris spoke again. **

**"They think you're dead Ez. They find out you're not you soon will be… and whoever it was that was supposed to take you out will be too." **

**"As much as the prospect of extinguishing my own life appals me, Mr Larabee, I fear you are quite right. I must endeavour to complete this charade." **

**"Can you guys roll him out of here under a sheet?" Chris asked the paramedics. **

**"If that's what gets you boys off." One man said, moving away to get the gurney. **

**Chris scowled at the comment and was about to speak out when Buck spoke up again. "Ezra you got any idea where this complex of Paolino's is?" **

**"I'm afraid I never got that far in my acceptance, Mr Wilmington. The complex they are referring to is that of Guytano Paolino himself. Far from my shortly acquired level of status I assure you." **

**"Let's get you boys organised and then we're gonna find out where the fuck that place is!" Chris said before giving a deep sigh of frustration. Was it only weeks ago that Vin had been talking about the need for action? "I hate to say it, but we're gonna have to work with the FBI on this." **

**..**

**Vin watched Ezra's still body until the car rounded the corner then turned back to Paolino. Paolino read the murderous intent in those expressive blue eyes as clear as a bold neon sign and held the gaze for a moment, before he looked away and nodded at one of his men. **

**Vin was still staring at Paolino when he felt the burning shock to his side and his world crashed into still blackness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Dreams, Worse Reality**

"Call ahead, make sure they have his room prepared. Get Cocci to meet us there. We cannot take him to the hospital." Michael said to Rocco.

They travelled in silence a few moments before Paolino suddenly laughed. Nobody interrupted and he didn't offer to share his joke for a moment. Finally, still smiling, he indicated the still unconscious Vin with his hand.

"Shot in the leg and he still brought them down! Michael, you have finally found something worthy of my time. I want you to make copies of that tape straight away. I want him back in form in time for the next fight and I want to present my father with that video tonight!" he said excitedly.

It wasn't often that John Paolino got animated over anything these days, so Michael saw this as a very good sign he had done extremely well in finding Vin Tanner. Michael was a fair man, but he had plans for his own rise in the family. He would make sure Tanner cooperated, for his own sake.

"They will be looking for him." Marco said. He hadn't spoken since he'd gotten back in the car. This was going to hell. He'd nearly felt his own heart explode when he'd fired off his shot at the ATF agent and seen him throw himself back against the wall. He'd missed him by inches. It was a total risk, not knowing if the man had seen the intent in his eyes before he'd pulled the trigger. It could well have cost him his own life if Standish hadn't of cottoned on quick enough to take a dive and had just stood there. But he hadn't and now he was safe... he hoped. Only now there was another ATF agent to take Standish's place and Paolino was like a man possessed. He hadn't spent half a year getting in with this family to have his cover messed up now. He'd do what he could, but he could only pray Tanner's own team got him out – and fast. He'd seen what had happened to other fighters. And Paolino had big hopes to earn brownie points with his old man over this one. He could only hope Tanner lived up to those expectations.

"That will be your job, to make sure everything is smoothed over with the authorities. I do not want anything to go wrong with this. Tanner will make us a fortune," Paolino said.

As they waited for the paramedics to ready the gurney, Ezra spoke quietly about how he had watched from across the street as it had all gone down. He told them how they had set Vin up, first with a knife cut and then jumping him in the alley.

"They weren't going to take him with them but after that imbecile shot Vin in the leg, Paolino changed his mind and decided to hasten his procurement of our friend. I'm afraid Mr Tanner's skill's, whilst obviously aiding him in avoiding injury, have ultimately caused him greater potential harm."

"Who else was across the road, Ez?" Nathan asked him.

"Michael Sciorelli and his boys. They filmed it all from the car. Jimmy," Ezra nodded to Buck, "I believe you made his acquaintance in the store, is dead. Tyler Jones, I believe, ended his illustrious career as a criminal when he stormed the store also. Marco Lucciano is obviously FBI. He has been undercover for some time, considering his level of acceptance within the family. The two henchmen that were sent to attack Mr Tanner were fetched back and brought to face Paolino. He was not at all happy that they shot him." Ezra stiffened then and a cold look came across his face. "Paolino killed the one who shot Vin. The other one should still be across the street. Vin knocked him out. I believe they left them both there."

Chris took in Ezra's subdued tone and guessed at how hard it had been for him to stand by whilst a man was shot down and murdered in front of him. "You've done well, Ez. Let's go collect our friend across the road and set up a little chat hey boys?"

JD and Nathan both smiled then in anticipation of getting their hands on one of the men who had brought about this mess.

"Lets go!" JD said with enthusiasm.

..

Vin awoke slowly, mumbling incoherently and becoming agitated in his semi-conscious state. He was dreaming of Ezra, floating face down in a small pool. He got his jacket off and was trying to pull his jumper over his head to jump in the water but got tangled in the material. He knew if he panicked he would never get it over his head so he tried to calm himself, trying to settle anxious fingers to unravel the material. Seeing Ezra again he renewed his efforts, finding the woollen material caught in his hair, smothering his face. He tried to pull it away from his mouth and nose but it clung determinedly, the shallow breaths he was taking both hot and heavy, coming faster and faster until he thought he might scream with the terror of it.

Michael Sciorelli walked into the room they had assigned Tanner and stopped inside the door.

"What the fuck did you give him?" he asked Cocci, old family friend and doctor to John Paolino and his father.

Cocci shook his head where he stood above the bed, looking down on the injured man, who was obviously caught in some nightmare. "Nothing, yet."

"Then what the fuck?" Michael gestured at the restless figure moaning at some unseen terror.

"Nightmare? I have no idea. I was about to wake him up, its been going on for a while."

"He said anything?"

"Nothing. Just mumbling. Like he's struggling... I must get that bullet out of his leg. He needs x-rays for his chest, too. He has some nice bruising there. Feels like some broken ribs."

"Can you organise it?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly they both took a step back as Vin hurled himself to a sitting position, his eyes open but unfocused and his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Easy, son. I wont hurt you. I need to take a look at you." Cocci said in a gentle voice. He may be friends with some of the most ruthless killers in the country, but he was a doctor none the less.

Vin heard the heavily accented voice and blinked as he focused on the old, kind looking man peering back at him. English was obviously not his first language and he spoke slowly but very correctly, taking his time with each word, as if measuring it for correctness before he let it pass.

"I am a doctor. Cocci is my name. You have a mess of wounds here."

Vin eyed the man a moment longer before dropping his head forward as a wave of dizziness hit him. He took the deepest breaths he could manage as he rode it out, arms tightened around his chest trying to hold in the pain screaming from his ribs.

"Think you have a few broken ones there. They will take a while to heal." Cocci moved in a little closer to Vin then and spoke in a low voice. "You can be sure that you will not be given the proper time to heal them either so you must rest while you can."

Vin gasped as the man probed at his leg.

"I must get this out. I am going to knock you out for a bit and patch up your leg. There is not much that I can do for your ribs, though. You must favour them and take it easy for a while. I told Michael you must rest or you cold puncture a lung." He frowned and gave Michael a look that clearly asked him to take it easy on this man before turning his attention back to his patient. His frown deepened as he took in the bare skin of Vin's chest and back. "You have some fairly fresh scars here. It looks like you have had a few holes added not too long ago. Some surgery... your lung?"

Vin remained silent. He had no inclination to offer forward any information that may be used against him later.

"I'll get his records sent to you," Michael said. "I am going to see Guytano, I will check back soon. I will send some boys in to make sure he does not give you any trouble."

Vin gave no indication that he had understood the words spoken quickly in Italian, which he had strained to put together and had really only caught every third or fourth word. He had no doubt they could get his medical records. He would trust no one. His chest hurt but he didn't think he'd done any serious damage this time. The fire in his side, he realised as he looked down, was the source of his unconscious state. They had stunned him, he guessed. He was going to pay these bastards back one at a time if it was the last thing he did. He would do it for Ezra.

..

John Paolino watched the fight being played back to him on the large screen in his home theatre and could barely contain his excitement. He stole a glance at his father sitting several seats away but his face gave away nothing. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get the old bastard to even come down to the second floor to take a look, but he'd finally agreed. Now he was just sitting and waiting for some sort of reaction from him. He could tell from the small movements that his father was making with his hands that he was into the fight.

As Tanner divided his attention between his two opponents one could not help but be impressed by his skill. He would hit one only to kick out at the other with startling accuracy, wasting no shots and consequent energy in the process. He moved with a seamless grace, not in hurried desperation as so many men would have done if faced with a similar situation.

Paolino watched as Tanner took the shot in the leg and heard Michael mumble, "Fucking idiot Murphy," under his breath.

As Tanner was driven back and received a series of hits Guytano frowned, but John knew what was coming and waited for the fight to turn. Finally Vin was on the attack and was forcing Theo back against the wall, taking control of the fight as if there was no debilitating hole shot through his leg. John could see his father straighten in his chair.

As Vin delivered a brutal punch to the larger man's face and sent him into the wall, Guytano made a noise of encouragement and John knew he was hooked. He watched as Theo tried to choke Tanner, who worked his own arms up and dislodged the hold. A second later, when Vin drove the first of two knees into the big man's abdomen, Guytano pounded his hand down on his armrest and let out a loud "Andare!" in encouragement.

As the elbow was driven down into Theo's neck, sending him to the ground, there came a shouted "Eccellente! Così rapidamente! è non grande, ma come una lucciola!"

John smiled at the sound of his father's voice, as always in his native dialect. Guytano Paolino could speak English when he wanted to. He just rarely wanted to. His father had given an accurate analogy. Tanner wasn't a large man and his fast movements and darting motions could certainly liken him to a firefly.

Guytano was into it now and speaking rapidly. "This is what being a fighter is about! The passion! These greedy pigs that fight for money and glory – they know nothing of passion! This kid does not give up! He knows what it means to have to use your fists to survive! He did not learn on canvas with padded gloves, I would bet money on that!"

John said nothing as Michael joined his father in discussing Tanner's style further. This is what he had wanted, wasn't it? To give his father something, to be a part of the only thing that his father got excited about in his life any more. Only now that he had accomplished what he had set out to do, he did not feel rewarded. It hadn't come in seeing his father's happiness. None of his father's happiness was being directed at him. As the tape came to a stop he suddenly felt like an intruder in the room.

"Rewind the tape. Play it again," Guytano said simply. They waited and then as the tape began again from the beginning, John Paolino rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"Buono notte, Giovanni," he heard his father say, but when he looked back at him he was absorbed in the screen again.

..

**Taking Stock**

They heard him before they saw him. An anguished voice so filled with loss that they paused a moment at the doorway. Chris returned Nathan's questioning look with a slight shrug and they moved forward, JD right behind them.

Theo was so consumed by his grief that he did not at first notice the men enter the room to stand above him. He had awoken to the worst pain in the back of his neck and a throbbing headache, only to find his best friend lying next to him in a pool of his own blood. The neat hole that was in his forehead gave no immediate indication of the massive hole at the back of his head where the bullet had left the skull, only a fraction of a second after entering it and ending his life, just like that. Thirty two years it had taken to reach that shattering point of death, a lifetime erased. He wept for the loss of his one true friend, for all of the years ahead that he wouldn't be there with him.

Chris cleared his throat and waited for the grief-stricken man to look up. He was prepared for him to take flight and had his hand ready on his gun, however the big man only blinked and looked back down at his friend, cradled in his arms, his blood soaking into him.

"He's in shock." Nathan said quietly.

"I don't give a fuck what he is," Chris said in a low voice, he hadn't forgotten for a second that these men had tried to take Vin down. He was about to tell the man to get up when a broken but determined voice rose up from the lowered head.

"I want that motherfucker more than you. I know it was Paolino did this."

"That's good cos you're gonna help us get him." Chris said, giving no quarter.

"Do you know where they would have taken Tanner?" Nathan said in a gentler tone.

"Tanner?" came the confused response.

Chris took a step forward. "The man you were paid to beat the crap out of today you asshole."

"Yeah, they would take him to their estate. There's a whole complex where they keep fighters when they get them."

"Let's go." Chris said. The big man laughed then and Chris narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck's funny?"

"You can't go driving into that place."

"We're getting Tanner back right now so get the fuck up or I'll shoot you right there and you can join your friend on the floor."

Suddenly the man leapt to his feet faster than anyone would have expected. He grabbed Chris by the shirt front and shoved him backwards.

"You think you can all fuck with me and I'll just take it? I'm sick of you bastards telling me what to do, just shut the fuck up!"

Calm as an ocean breeze Chris merely smiled at the angry face and clicked back the hammer on his gun, pointing it into the man's stomach, drawn so fast no-one had seen it happen.

"Back up," came the low, soft voice when the large man didn't move.

The man let go his hold and took a step back.

"You choose your own path. No one tells you what's right and wrong. You tried to kill a friend of mine today and now he's fuck knows where going through fuck know's what. You want me to stand here and give you time to grieve when I could be out there finding him?"

Nathan thought about that and saw Chris's point of view. Given the brutality of the scene they had walked into he had thought Chris was being a little cold, even for him. Now he realised why. One of those rare occasions where Chris had bothered to explain his actions, albeit with the purpose of getting things going, not from a need for self-justification.

Theo looked one last time at his childhood friend on the floor and then met the cold green eyes of the man in black before him. "I will help you. But I don't give a fuck about your friend. I'm doing it for mine."

"Either way, same result. Lets go." Chris said.

"Wait."

Chris looked back and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I want him taken care of." Theo nodded his head to his friend on the floor. "I'm not leaving him here like this. I got money, I want him buried right."

Chris held the man's gaze for a moment then nodded once. "Now let's go."

..

The next time Vin awoke he was groggy and sick. He felt no pain, only a vague feeling of detachment as he blinked and tried to focus. His head swam and he swallowed down the urge to throw up. He felt no fear or panic. Damned if he wasn't getting used to being messed up, God knows he'd been in this position enough times now.

"Graziare il dio!…"

Vin heard the voice and tried to keep any expression from his face as he tried to get his bearings and make sense of the words.

"…He is waking up. Cocci you gave him enough drugs to bring down a large elephant." Guytano said this with a mischievous smile. He had a wicked sense of humour when he felt like it and had much affection for his long time friend and doctor.

Ignoring his friend, Cocci moved in closer to Vin. "Here, drink some of this."

Vin blinked at the old man he remembered from earlier, eyed the drink being held to his mouth and took a drink gratefully. "Have some more, you have lost much fluid."

"Enough." Vin mumbled, still tired and groggy from the drugs which had knocked him out.

When Cocci persisted, Guytano said, "Leave him alone, he will drink when he's ready." He looked at Vin then. "It will not be long before this one is back on his feet. You do not need to coddle him."

Vin met the man's look and did not know what to make of it. _Guytano Paolino himself?_ Jesus.

Guytano frowned then at Vin. "Am I right?"

Vin sensed this was a test. Did Guytano suspect he understood his words? He kept a neutral expression on his face. It was not that big a deal if they found out he spoke their language, but he wanted to hold on to any small advantage he had whilst he could.

Cocci frowned and looked at Guytano. "He does not understand you."

Guytano gave a small grunting noise and frowned, studying Vin closer. "Just what do we know about this man, besides he fights like a demon?"

Cocci shrugged. "Don't look at me, you just brought me in to patch him up. He's got some pretty interesting scars though, I must say. This kid is no stranger to action."

Vin listened to the voices discussing him and closed his eyes.

"I want to know everything. John must have everything about him." Guytano said and left the room to find his son.

When Vin heard the man leave he opened his eyes again. The doctor was looking at him with a strange smile.

"I think that you are hiding, hmm?" he asked Vin.

Vin was about to respond when he realised the question was in Italian and forced a look of confusion onto his face.

Cocci frowned. Maybe he did understand. He continued in the English that he had learnt for the sake of his grandchildren. "The bullet came out ok. You must rest now."

He got Vin to drink a little more before he helped him settle back. Vin closed his eyes and tried to maintain his calm. Where the hell was he, Paolino's complex? How the hell were Chris and the boy's going to find him here? Thinking of his friends brought back the picture of Ezra being shot and he closed his eyes again at the pain in his chest that had nothing to do with his broken ribs. He hoped he _was_ at Paolino's place. He hoped John Paolino was close, because he was going to kill him. Maybe not right now, he thought with a sigh as he rested back against his pillow and felt his body give in to the need for rest, but soon enough.

..

**Taste of Freedom**

The next time Vin woke, he was tangled in his sheets and felt hot and confined. Desperately, he kicked the sheets from his body in an effort to regain some sense of freedom. It helped, for a second. Until he opened his eyes to the dimly lit, tiny room that he was in. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and steadied himself, his hands pressed hard into the mattress beneath him. He sat for a moment, breathing slow, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to compose himself, but only for a moment. He had no time to waste. There were no windows in the room. A small vent in the wall was the only source of circulating air. Jesus, he wanted out of there.

The door opened then and before Michael could speak, Vin cut him off. "I want out of this room. _Now_."

Michael looked at the man before him, in no position to make threats or give orders and sensed the desperation behind the words. It would do no good to show this man any compassion. He had to know his place right off.

It was John Paolino however, standing beside him, that answered. "You're staying here. Get used to it."

Vin's eyes narrowed and he tensed, ready to lunge at these men who now had control of his life.

Michael sensed Vin's desperation rising, turning into something dangerous and looked out the still open door. He nodded at someone Vin couldn't see and then one of the large bodyguards Vin had seen before entered the room.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked Michael.

Michael looked to Vin. "Is there?"

Vin lowered his head and for a moment Michael took this as a sign of submission, until he heard the low sound of Vin's chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Paolino asked. He wanted control here. This man mocked him. This scruffy man, who by his fists alone, had evoked more respect from his father in five minutes than he himself had been able to achieve in a lifetime. What had been meant as a self-serving act to impress his father and gain praise for himself had quickly become something he wished he had never started. Still, it was his plan. He would take back control. He was a powerful man, respected and feared by many. This man would be no different. He owned him.

Unaware of the dark thoughts going through Paolino's mind, a still smiling Vin looked up to meet his eyes and despite his renewed determination to show this man who was boss, Paolino was still taken aback by the deadly glint in the man's eyes. He recovered quickly though and took a threatening step forward in answer to the silent challenge.

Michael put out a hand to stop him, very much aware of Paolino's volatile nature and wishing the man would just stay away and let him do his job. They had to let Tanner get well if he was ever going to be of any use to them.

Turning to his bodyguard, Michael said, "Our guest is feeling a little fenced in, Enzo. Why don't you grab Rocco and escort Mr Tanner out for a walk of the grounds."

"I don't need Rocco to-"

"Take Rocco."

Enzo closed his mouth and with another look at the scruffy man on the bed, left. Michael smiled at Vin then, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

"A nice stroll with Enzo will do you well."

Vin said nothing, just sat trying to control his rapidly building sense of panic at the prospect of being stuck for a long duration in that room. He wasn't comforted at the prospect of a walk with that goon who would probably take the opportunity to find some reason to beat the crap out of him once out of Sciorelli's sight. He eyed the still open door again.

"You leave this room of your own will when your contract is up," Paolino said.

"Like I signed a fucking contract," Vin spat.

Paolino laughed. "This is true. OK, I rephrase. When I say you are free to go, you may go."

Vin met Paolino's eye again and held it. "Or when I kill you," he vowed in a low voice.

Michael smiled at the man's audacity and looked at Paolino who also smiled, yet it was a moment coming. He did not want to let on he was bothered by the words, but it was obvious that the threat had hit home.

"That's the fighting spirit that got you here in the first place, Mr Tanner. Glad to see it's still there. I am counting on it to make me much money," Paolino told him smugly, really wanting to kill the man for his disrespect.

Again Vin said nothing. He eyed the door again.

"If money does not interest you, perhaps you can fight in your dead friend's honour. I am sure he would appreciate that-"

No longer able to control his anger and panic, Vin shot up off the bed and with one devastating punch, floored Paolino and reached the door to freedom. He was one step into the hallway when he felt a burning jab in his side and looked to his left to see where the source of pain had come from.

Enzo had met up with Rocco just around the corner from Vin's room and had grabbed him, heading straight back. As they'd neared the door, they'd stopped as Tanner had darted out of the room, into the hall. Rocco, always the controlled professional, had the small tranquilliser gun that he always carried with him on the premises out and fired before Tanner could take another step.

Vin looked from the two confident, calm men, to the small dart protruding from his side and plucked it out. With a growl of understanding and frustration he took a step back in the opposite direction to them.

Enzo took a step forward and Rocco put a restraining hand on his arm. "Hold on," he said.

Vin took one more step back before his vision blurred and he swayed, clutching the wall. Michael was leaning casually in the doorway when in the next second, Vin's body slid to the floor and he was unable to move.

Michael shook his head at what had happened. He would have to speak to Guytano and somehow convince him that it would be best to keep his son out of the fighting business. He would be careful how he approached the matter, of course. You didn't blatantly disrespect a man like Guytanos' family to him without expecting to be killed over it, even if you were family yourself. He looked at his men in the hallway and then turned as John staggered to the doorway behind him, one hand holding his split and bloodied lip as he took in the scene.

"Get him back in his room." Michael said quietly, trying to quickly gain control of the situation before Paolino got his senses back and did something else that would only worsen the situation. He eyed Tanner on the ground before he looked back up and saw the hate reflected on Paolino's face. He'd seen it first when they had played the tape of the fight to Guytano. John was going to cause problems when it shouldn't be that hard. He had never gotten involved in the fighting before, that was Michael's job. Michael had dealt with many fighters, working for Paolino over the years. The difference between them and Tanner was that most of them were willing participants. He moved into the room as his men grabbed Tanner off the floor.

Vin was aware of the men standing over him, but unable to move any part of himself in defence. Enzo couldn't resist a well aimed boot to Vin's side before they grabbed him and hauled him back to his room, throwing him on the bed and stepping back.

John Paolino looked at the blood on his fingers from his lip and glared again at the man being hauled back into the room. He had to make sure it was understood who was in charge.

"Tie him down, we'll let him think things over a while," Michael said and Rocco moved forward again to make use of the restraints always ready on the frame of the bed. Michael didn't think this would help Tanner to in any way accept his situation, but it would show Paolino that he was in control of the situation and able to deal with his own men.

Vin felt his arms and legs being strapped down and could do nothing. Panic again hit him. Not only was he back in this box of a room, he was being tied down, completely immobilised.

Rocco finished and left the room and Michael urged Paolino to leave with him. "Let him think on it a while, he isn't going anywhere now."

Paolino hesitated. He wanted to choke the man on the bed for daring to lay a hand on him, but he could wait. Michael was right, he wasn't going anywhere, there was plenty of time to make him pay for his disrespect.

The men left the room, closing the door behind them. Vin felt so lethargic and yet could not begin to sleep. His body was dead and yet his mind was racing. Scrambled thoughts flitted past and he struggled to hold on to them. One thing he thought repeatedly was that there was no way in hell he was ever going to fight for these men. There'd be another way to bring them down, but he wasn't going to be broken to do it. He had lived by his fists before, but no-one was going to force him to use them. He would only do that for himself. These bastards wouldn't make him their pawn, no fucking way. Chris would understand. Hell, he had never agreed to let him go in anyway. He'd be looking by now, but would he know where to go? Vin didn't even have any idea what state he was in, how the hell was Chris going to find him?

..

**What Team Are You On?**

Chris paced the observation room that looked into the interview room through a one-way glass panel. He had wanted to grab Paolino's thug and race straight to the complex and get Vin out, wherever the hell that might be, but knew that they would need help if it was to be done right, no matter how determined he was to see it done.

The Judge himself had spoken to Chris at length and told him that the FBI needed to be involved in this. They'd started the case against the crime syndicate and it was their call, even if the ATF had a man involved, the FBI had two men in there themselves. Still, it took a lot of work and Josiah's constant calming presence to keep him from blowing up as he watched the interview progress at an alarmingly slow rate. He was beginning to suspect that the FBI were questioning the man in circles in an attempt to avoid the possibility of gathering any useful information.

"So who organises these fights then?"

Theo sighed in frustration and exhaustion. He just wanted to hunt down Paolino and that prick Sciorelli, too, and kill the fucking bastards. Having a big force behind him to do it would be great, but he'd do it alone if he had to. He was just sick of all the Godamned questions.

"I told you, Sciorelli organises them, takes care of all the details, but it's all under Paolino's orders," he told the two agents in the room.

"John Paolino."

"No!" Theo ground out, "I told you, Guytano."

"But it was John Paolino who ordered you to take down Tanner."

"And I already told you, he wanted Tanner to be a present for his old man and that's all I know about it."

The two FBI agents looked at each other and then one said to Theo, "We'll take a break shall we?"

As the door opened and guards came to lead him back to a holding cell, Theo exploded and swung around to face the glass panel where he knew he was being watched.

"We're wasting time! You wanna help your friend we gotta move now! The fights aren't always in America either you know! We gotta move _now_! Damn it get your hands off've me!"

Chris turned to the men in the room with him. "He's right, we should be working out our plan to get in the complex."

"He hasn't even told us where it is, yet." JD said, frustrated also.

"He will." Agent Ford said calmly. "It really couldn't have gone better if we'd planned it, you know."

Chris had the agent by his starched white collar and up against the wall in the blink of an eye. "I never agreed to him going undercover on this. This was totally against his will. It's not in our control and he has absolutely no way of making contact with us. I want him out and I want him out _now_. If you know where the fuck he is I suggest you hurry the hell up and tell me."

Ford didn't blink at the threat before him. He had dealt with these men only weeks before. He knew how strong their loyalty to each other ran and saw it as a hindrance to their objectivity. The only reason he had let the ATF remain involved was Paolino's interest in Tanner and the benefit to the case that it could prove to be. He wasn't about to let them get him out if he could help it. They had been keeping an eye on Paolino's compound since his own agents had given away the location months before. Paolino had several residencies around the world, several in America itself. But the one where he trained fighters was particularly well guarded.

"The more information we get here, the higher the chance of success and the lower the risk to us all… this is text-book stuff, Larabee."

Chris gave the patronising bastard a shake. "It's Agent Larabee, Captain to you you little fuck and maybe if they would ask him some questions actually pertaining to the whereabouts of the complex, we might be getting something useful to go on."

Nathan entered the room then and silently took in the scene. "They're releasing Buck and Ezra. They need a ride. I'm heading over to get them," he said.

"We'll all go." Chris said, still holding the man. "When we get back, I want to organise our strategy for getting Vin back and I want to act on that plan as soon as humanly possible."

"Of course, Captain Larabee, I understand."

Chris kept his hold on the man a moment longer and let go only when he felt Josiah's calming hand on his shoulder.

..

Michael sat quietly and watched John Paolino as he listened on the phone, still holding an ice pack to his swollen and split lip.

"Useless motherf_ucker_!"

Michael flinched, not prepared for the loud outburst.

"I should have killed the asshole when I had the chance – when I killed his friend. What has he told them?"

In the FBI headquarters, Agent Bennett looked cautiously around the open office again to make sure that he wasn't being observed.

"Nothing, yet. He's told them Michael organises the fights for your father and that he was ordered to beat Tanner up by Michael, but hasn't got into any details about the complex yet. They're taking a break."

"You know what you have to do."

Bennett swallowed.

Hearing the hesitation in the agent's pause, Paolino said, "You kill that motherfucker now or you know there will be no place on this earth that you or your family could hide from me."

Bennett closed his eyes for a second as sweat popped out on his forehead.

"Agent?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Do not let me down." Paolino hung up and addressed Michael thoughtfully. "I should have done that prick when I had the chance."

Agent Bennett put down the phone just as he saw his boss, Agent Ford, rounding the corner. Ford immediately noticed the man's pallor and said, "You OK there, Larry?"

"Fine. Bit hungry is all."

"Well get yourself some food man, then meet back in the interview room."

"Yes sir."

Ford smiled, he looked thoughtful for a moment, then began walking away. "See you in there."

Bennett sat heavily on the edge of the desk and sighed heavily. He thought of his fellow agents, Willis and Young, undercover with Paolino. If they weren't dead already they soon would be. He had seen to that. He put a hand to his stomach, feeling sick. When would this end? He was never going to be free of Paolino and his men. His debt wasn't worth the lives of all of these men. How many more would have to die before he was free? He was starting to think he never would be. His conscience certainly would never be free again.

..

Vin blinked and tried to focus. He'd lain there looking at the ceiling so long that he must have finally fallen asleep. Now he felt groggy and sick again. As his vision cleared he eyed the little room and again blinked, trying to calm the familiar rise of panic that surfaced. His eyes burned, seemingly as devoid of moisture as his mouth and he made to lift a hand to rub them only to find that he couldn't move his arm. Craning his neck he saw the leather strap holding his hand down and soon determined that he was well restrained to the bed. He closed his eyes again, willing his brain to accept this knowledge calmly and not panic. When that didn't work, he tried to use his imagination to convince himself that he wasn't there in that room.

He created the scene of a river, green grass leading down to a bank from where he lay, gazing at the bright, cloudless blue sky. He could hear the sounds of the water flowing over rock and the picture became so real that he no longer wanted to move his arms and legs and break the peace of the scene. He heard laughter and envisioned JD, laughing as he caught a fish from the bank and showed Buck his wriggling bounty. He could see Josiah and Nathan, too, watching JD also but having a quiet discussion of their own. In the shade of a large tree was Ezra, reading a book but glancing at JD and Buck every now and then. Then Chris was there, sitting right beside him in the grass, smiling down at him briefly and looking back at the river.

_"How you doin', Cowboy?" he asked Vin._

_"OK now, I guess," Vin said._

_"Everything'll be alright, Vin. You just stay here with us, OK?"_

_"I aint goin' nowhere, Pard."_

..

Chris rested his head against the glass window of the passenger side of the car looking at, but not seeing, the buildings and cars pass by as Nathan drove to the hospital. Now that his body had momentarily relaxed, his mind had time to think about Vin. Where the hell was he? He closed his eyes to the cloudless blue sky overhead and saw another cloudless sky in his mind, only there was a serenity and peace to be found beneath this one that had been lacking moments before. He looked down and saw Vin lying in the grass next to him and couldn't stop his relaxed smile.

_"You OK?" he asked Vin then, noticing the tension in his face. He seemed relaxed, but there was a noticeable strain about him._

_Vin seemed to tense at that question. "I'm fine," he said. Why wouldn't he be? His left hand itched and he wiggled his fingers to relieve it._

_"Thought somethin' might be botherin' you."_

_Vin frowned as the itch refused to abate. He tried to move his right hand over to scratch at the other. It wouldn't move. Reality tried to fight its brutal way in and he jerked his arm, trying to force it to obey his will._

_"Vin?" Chris frowned. Something wasn't right here. Vin's eyes were looking at him, but it was like he wasn't really there. Was Vin daydreaming? Vin tried to move his arm again and looked down at his hand to see a leather strap binding his wrist painfully._

_"No," he said on a moan, "Damn it no!" He saw the confusion in Chris's eyes and then he gave into it. The panic. It took him over completely like a huge wave had swept him up and he was hanging on the lip of it, peering over precariously as he strove to hang on, hang back in the safety of the sea of grass only to be dropped over the edge mercilessly. "Get me outta here Chris!" he managed to shout as he began to pull violently against his bindings._

"Vin!" Chris gasped and jerked his head up.

"Chris?"

Chris turned to Nathan then slowly met Josiah and JD's concerned looks from the rear seat. He took a deep breath then and turned back to Nathan, a hard glint in his eye. "Take me back, Nate."

Nathan took in the determined set to Chris's jaw and changed lanes ready to make a u-turn. When Chris had that look, there was no holding him back.

..

Vin stopped his struggle when he felt a sharp slap on his face. He opened his eyes to see Enzo looking

down at him.

"Where you been, fighter-boy?"

Vin blinked. Where _had_ he been?

..

**Insider Action**

The second Nathan and the boys pulled up Chris stormed towards the FBI building and could instantly feel that something was wrong. The atmosphere was charged with tension. There were agents posted at the entrance doors and as he strode up to them, the question was already clear on his face.

"Can't let you in here, sir." One of the agents said to him, putting a hand out to halt Chris's entrance.

Chris pulled out his badge to identify himself.

"I know who you are, Captain Larabee, but I can't let anyone in or out of the building at the moment."

Chris bit back his frustration, this kid was only following orders. He pulled out his phone and dialled Ford's number.

"Agent Ford."

"What the hell's goin' on Ford?"

"Captain Larabee. What is it you are referring to?"

"You got your building holed up. What's going on?" Chris bit out.

"I thought you were picking up your friends."

"I'm back early," Chris ground out.

"I will clear you with the guard, just a moment."

Chris hung up and waited while the guard was radioed to let him in.

"Sorry about that Captain, you're OK to proceed."

"Thank you." Chris said, moving inside.

He met up with Ford as he exited the lift to the 5th floor, dedicated to the FBI's Special Crimes Task Force. The place was buzzing with activity, armed agents appointed to watch exit's and sweeping through offices.

"There's been a slight problem in proceeding with the interview of Theo Dudakis," Ford said.

Chris gave him a hard glare. He didn't like games.

Seeing the look, Ford said bluntly, "He's dead."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that.

"Follow me, we have closed off the room."

Chris followed Ford down a series of corridors to the holding cells. He assumed that Theo had killed himself, but that didn't add up when the man had seemed so hell bent on taking revenge on Paolino himself. As they neared a security screen they passed Agent Bennett in the hall. Chris thought he looked decidedly unwell.

"Did you get something to eat, Larry? You still don't look good." Ford said.

Larry ducked his eyes and looked for all the world like he wanted to get away. "Umm, no. I'm going to grab something now."

If there was one thing Chris knew about people, it was that a man who avoided eye contact was hiding something. "You sick, son?" he asked, not concerned for the man's health, but curious about what he was apparently hiding.

He became further suspicious as the man ducked his head and fidgeted, answering "No, just hungry. I haven't eaten today."

Chris didn't let it go. He sensed something going on with this man. "You look a tad more than hungry. You might be coming down with something. You're really sweating there. Might wanna see a doctor or something."

The man backed up a step. "Yeah, I might do that." He took another step away from the man in black and his intense scrutiny, before he was stopped again.

"Hold on there, son."

Bennett was finding it hard to breathe. He stopped, half turned away.

Chris waited until the nervous man was forced to meet his eye, however briefly. This guy was losing it. Why?

"You know something about what happened to the suspect?" Chris said.

"Come on Captain, let's get on with this," Ford urged.

"Have you been in to see him?" Chris persisted.

"Come on Larabee." Ford was getting angry. He didn't know what Larabee was up to, but he wasn't about to let one of his men be grilled by the ATF agent.

Chris let it go, against his instinct to pursue it. He moved to follow Ford but said in a quiet voice, "Don't forget my rank again, Ford."

Ford didn't answer, knowing now was not the time to push the man. He would never admit it, but Larabee intimidated the hell out of him. His reputation alone had him wary of the man, let alone his appearance in the flesh. The black outfit had nothing on those eyes of his, they could look straight into and through a man, missing nothing.

Larry Bennett quickly made his exit to the men's bathroom where he proceeded to throw up the lunch that he had, in fact, eaten earlier. He fell to his knees in the cubicle and clutched the seat, retching again as tears fell from his eyes, more from anguish than the pain of being sick. His hand groped in his pocket for the pen and notepad he always carried.

When Chris entered the cell he saw immediately that he had made the wrong assumption. Theo Dudakis had not committed suicide. No, the neat hole in his forehead and the blood spattering the wall behind him blatantly attested to that fact.

"Jesus Christ." Chris said quietly.

"Quite. You now see why there was a need to secure the building."

"What do you know so far?" Chris said, moving forward to take a closer look.

"Not much, we are talking to each of the staff who were-"

"Agent Ford."

Ford looked up and frowned at the intrusion.

The young agent who had entered the room backed up a step at the look he got from his superior and continued on. "Sir.. sorry to interrupt…"

"What is it?" Ford said impatiently.

"It's Agent Bennett, sir… He… you might want to come with me."

Ford quickly followed the man. Something was terribly wrong. Chris followed close behind. They were led to the men's room where several agents were standing around an open cubicle, gaping at the scene before them in silence.

"What's going on in here?" Ford said as the men all stepped back to allow him to view inside.

He paused, ignoring a fleeting instinct to reach forward and grab the man down quickly. "Fuck.." he mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes a moment, not in regret for the loss of life, but for the flack he knew Larabee would be giving him.

Chris stood silently looking up at the man that he had been badgering only moments before, now hanging by his belt in a toilet cubicle. His eyes fell on a note on the floor and he leaned closer to read it.

_**'My debt is paid'.**_

It took little to conclude to whom the debt was owed. Paolino, it seemed, could wield his power far beyond the walls of his own estate.

"How many men did you say you had in on this case, Ford?" Chris said, looking at the FBI Agent with one eyebrow raised.

Ford darted a glance at the ATF Captain. A man often blinded by his own self-importance and ambition, Ford was not, however, stupid. One of his own agents had been batting for both teams and there was a chance that he wasn't the only one. The whole case was compromised.

"Let's get our man out," he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Closing In, _Or Are They?_**

John Paolino was a vain man. Not for the first time that day, he was studying his split lip in the mirror on the wall of his office when his father walked in, taking him by surprise. It was a rare day indeed that his father sought him out personally. He was usually summoned to Guytano's office by one of his men.

For a moment neither man spoke and then his father pointed to his lip. "Michael told me Tanner made a run for it, I see he ran through you first."

"Yes. The bastard caught us by surprise."

Guytano looked at his son and could barely conceal the disappointment that he always felt, every time he looked at him. He couldn't even admit that he had been bested by Tanner. There was no shame in that, the man was a fighter, Giovanni was not. Still, his son could not admit that it was _he_ who had been caught off guard.

John read the look in his father's eyes for what it was. There was love there, love for one's own flesh and blood, but his father did not like him, did not respect him. It was killing him as much as he didn't want to admit it, didn't want it to matter at all. Soon his father would step out of the game and he would have all the power to himself. But no, as much as he dreamt of that day, he knew that as long as his father was still alive, people would still turn to him. They would give Giovanni, little _Johnny_ Paolino respect, but only out of a respect and fear for his father.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I was looking for you before, I wanted to see what information you have on Tanner. Michael said you have the files he made on him. I am curious about his background."

John's eyes narrowed. This was going too far. His father took a keen interest in his fighters, but as far as he knew, he'd never gone too far into their backgrounds himself, leaving that up to Michael. He was considering telling him he didn't have them when the phone rang.

"What is it?" he said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Mr Paolino, it's Willis."

"Agent Willis, why are you calling me, why are you not here?" he asked of the FBI Agent that had been "undercover" at his complex for nearly 7 months. Willis had approached him first, telling him all about the operation the FBI planned to infiltrate his family business and stop the gun trading they were so successful at. Paolino admired the balls the man had had in offering his services to the family. He already had many government officials in his pocket, but one more could never hurt.

A few months later, a second FBI agent had been ordered to go undercover to get in with his family. Willis had told him that Agent Mark "Marco" Young could never be bought. He was as straight as they came. They had decided to keep him around, feeding him only the information that they wanted him to have-that they wanted the FBI to have.

John had had a hard time not laughing when Bennett had told him that Willis and Young were agents, thinking that he would earn major points for handing over the information. It was amazing that so many corrupt people working together, could not sense each other's disloyalty.

Something would have to be done about Young, though. Too many agents on board was never a good thing. He had not spoken to him since the day he had ordered him to shoot Standish, purely from a perverse desire to see if he would do it. The man had surprised him. Surely he had gone too far in the line of duty? It was time to eradicate that little problem, the man was no longer needed, the FBI were getting too close.

"I got a message from Ford. Bennett killed himself."

"He _what_?" John was on his feet. Always thinking business first, he added, "did he kill that bastard Theofanis first?"

"Yes, right before he hung himself in the toilet."

"Good, that is good."

"Ford wants me and Marco out, they want to raid your complex. He doesn't care about the operation any more, he says we've been compromised. He asked about Tanner, they want to try and get him out too."

"How long before they get it together?"

"I'd give them a few hours, no more. Tanner's team is working with them, they're pretty tight knit, they want him back."

"Take care of Young, we will move location immediately."

Sam Willis hesitated a second, long enough for Paolino to jump on the pause.

"You have a problem with that?"

"None at all, just want to make sure I understand what you're asking." Willis answered smoothly.

"Take out Willis. And I am not asking. Then get back here, we will be gone within the hour."

Willis hung up his mobile phone and gave a moment's thought to what he was about to do. As much as money was the most important factor in his life, every now and then his moral conscience reared its unwanted head. He was sorry that he had to kill a man he had known for many years, who trusted him to back him up. It wouldn't stop him, but he was sorry all the same.

..

Vin didn't fall back to sleep for a long while after Enzo had slapped him awake. After the man left, tired of his taunting, he had merely lay there, trying to get back to his mental retreat but failing. If someone didn't get him out of this soon he thought he might shatter into a million pieces.

He must have fallen asleep again for the next time he woke it was to the jab of a needle in his arm and he looked up to see the old man, Cocci, injecting him with a clear fluid.

"What's that?" he asked, not bothering to try and struggle against the restraints that he knew were not going to give.

"Just something to make you sleep."

"All's I been doin' is sleepin'," he said angrily.

Michael entered the room and looked at Cocci. "Is he ready?"

"He will be in another minute," the old man said, pulling out the empty syringe.

"Good, the helicopter is here, we're all set to go."

Vin looked at him, he knew they wouldn't tell him where they were going so didn't bother to ask the question. Instead, he said, "Things gettin' too hot here, huh? They'll find me sooner or later you know."

Michael studied him for a moment. "They will find you, yes, but only when we have finished with you."

Vin felt the drug melt through his body, working its way through his veins as his eyes began to close. He wanted to tell them to go to hell, that Chris and the boys would kill them all before they got anything out of him, but he couldn't speak. This was bad, moving to another location. He could only hope the boys were closer to finding him than he thought. Surely the FBI agents on the case would keep them informed, they knew where Paolino lived didn't they..?

..

The sheer number of agents, both FBI and ATF, converging on the Denver residency of Guytano Paolino, was enough to create the impression that a cockroach could not escape the onslaught. Yet, as Chris Larabee and his team worked with the rest of the men to close in on the large spread of buildings, it was becoming increasingly evident that there should have been some sign of inhabitancy by now.

"What the fuck's going on here? Where the fuck is everybody?" Buck said in frustration, his voice carrying to the rest of his team through their headsets.

"Keep moving in, boys, there has to be something here. They can't have all disappeared." Chris said, unwilling to consider any alternative just yet.

They moved in tighter and tighter until they reached the main building and were now meeting up with other agents. Chris saw Ford and they exchanged an intense look. Ford's own men had given them this location. Not two hours earlier they had called from this very location. Where they hell were they now? This wasn't the time for it, but Chris knew that they could not rule out the possibility that Paolino had more than one of Ford's men on the payroll. That worried him to no end. What chance did Vin have if he had no help at all on the inside?

They entered the lush interior of the building, the opulence not unexpected, but impressive non the less. The expensive finishing's attested to the family's wealth and Chris wanted to break everything he saw as he knew it was all accumulated with bad money. How many lives did this wealth represent? It was like a shrine to deceit and destruction.

As they swept through the rooms, the sound of "Clear, all clear" could be heard from all around. Finally, there was no other conclusion to be made other than they had vacated the premises. There were signs of recent occupation, the only option now was to find some clue as to where they had gone.

Chris knew, as with any trail, the longer it was left, the colder it would get. "C'mon boys, lets search this place like we've never searched before. I want to know where they took him."

The rest of the team needed no further prompting. They wanted Vin back and they would search this place to no end until they had some clue where he'd gone.

Half an hour later Chris was becoming frustrated. It was obvious that, whilst the place had been well lived in, there were no personal possessions to be found. There was nothing that really gave the occupants roots to tie them here, as if they were used to frequently moving around, as he guessed they were. The Paolino's had other residencies, which they would now have to eliminate, but it would help a lot if they could narrow that down. The fact that they had been here only hours before and left in an all-fired hurry could only mean that they were tipped off.

He was just leaving an upstairs bedroom when he heard Ezra's voice over his headset.

"Mr Larabee, I believe I have located the only doorway which is impenetrable. It appears to have been purposefully and quite cleverly designed to prevent unauthorised access."

"Where are you, Ezra?" Chris asked.

"On the lower level, past the cellar."

"Rest of you boys get that?" Chris asked.

"I'm nearly there," Buck said.

"I'm with Buck." JD said.

"Behind you, Chris," Josiah said as he came up behind Chris in the upstairs hallway.

"Nathan?" Chris asked.

"I'm outside, Chris. I'm checking something out." Nathan said.

"OK, we'll be downstairs."

Nathan was too intent on studying the ground beneath him to reply further. He was sure it was blood on the grass he was looking at. He didn't want to alarm Chris until he'd identified who's it was.

..

**The Vanishing**

By the time Chris reached the lower level and met up with his team, Ezra had already gotten the secured door open and they were waiting for his go-ahead to move through. He took the lead and entered a long hallway that had several doors leading off to the sides, with one door at the end.

They waited whilst Ezra again used his skills to pick the lock to the first door. It opened to reveal an empty room, save for a single bed and a wooden chair. Upon closer inspection of what looked like a hospital bed, complete with railings that could slide up, they could see that it had leather straps that were obviously used to restrain the unfortunate occupant. The room looked as though it had not been used in some time, the bed perfectly made.

They left the room and tried the next two rooms, finding the exact same layout in each.

It was in the last room, before the door at the end of the hallway, that Chris took a sharp breath and sat down hard in the room's only chair by the bed. He knew that Vin had been here. It was not a feeling, it was simple knowledge, like he knew the walls were grey.

"Chris?" Buck asked, seeing his friend and boss pale suddenly as he sat down. "You want me to get Nathan?"

Chris couldn't speak for a moment. He closed his eyes and suddenly saw Vin lying on the bed, restrained with those damn leather straps at his wrists. He saw Vin struggle and then saw that there was grass beneath him in place of the bed. He knew then that Vin had been in this room when he had connected with him earlier in Nathan's car. He was not used to the silent communication that they had always shared being so strong and clearly present in his mind. It did not scare him, however, on the contrary he found he was calmed by knowing he could feel Vin. He was comforted in the knowledge that Vin could sense him too and was not completely alone.

Finally, he opened his eyes. As the vision faded he had a lingering question. '_But where the hell are you now, cowboy?'_

Ezra and Josiah were searching around the bed as Chris finally spoke. "Vin was in this room."

"How..?" JD's question was cut off by Buck's light slap to the back of his head. He scowled at Buck and Buck shot him a look back, indicating to keep quiet. It was enough for Buck that Chris knew Vin had been here. He, along with the others, had seen enough times the examples of an uncanny bond that the two men had. It was a brothership that surpassed a blood tie. It was a meeting of spirits that obviously connected them when they weren't even physically in the same room.

"I believe you are right, Mr Larabee." Ezra said, bent over the pillow of the neatly made bed.

All eyes turned to Ezra as he turned around, holding something seemingly invisible between his fingers.

"What is it?" JD asked.

"I believe that Brother Standish has just found proof that our missing brother was indeed in this room." Josiah said, looking at the strand of long, golden brown hair between Ezra's fingers.

Despite searching the room thoroughly, they could not find any other clue that Vin had been in there or more importantly, where he had gone. They called in to have the room completely looked over for anything that the eye alone could not detect. When they finally left the room, Chris felt a slight unwillingness to sever the connection he had to his best friend whilst sitting in there.

They moved on to the last door and found a large, well equipped, state of the art training facility that looked like it had never been used. Like every other room in the place, there was no-one there.

"Where the fuck did everyone go?" Chris almost growled, looking around the room.

"We'll find him, Chris," Buck said in a low voice, making it sound like a promise. "Those bastards won't be able to keep this crap up. There's nowhere they can go that we won't find them."

Yes, Chris thought, Buck was probably right, but would Vin still be alive when they were ready to be found? And how long would it take to track them down again?

..

_2 months later_

**Passage of Time, A Forced Regime**

It had been over two month's since Vin had been taken to Paolino's island compound. What island he was on, he had no idea. Hell, he could be in another country for all he knew. The small amount of wildlife and vegetation gave him no distinguishable clues as to where he was situated.

It was a small mass of land, sparsely dotted with shrubs. The only trees were those manually planted around the buildings, providing both a tropical feel and a cover of privacy. The beach where he constantly trained was filled with fine, white sand, so clean and pure that it squeaked under his feet when he walked on it.

All in all he couldn't say that it was a difficult life to lead, if that was what one chose to do. However, he had never been given that choice. To a man who loved the outdoors as much as he did, he was often dismayed that the open space only served to make him feel more isolated. He had a love of terra firma, not for open expanses of water, that to him represented nothing more than an impenetrable barrier, which he had no hope of crossing.

Always, he thought of Chris and the rest of the team. He knew that they would still be looking, growing more and more frustrated when no clues turned up. Paolino was too thorough. They had brought him here and left him to Michael and his boys before taking off to who knew where and he had not seen them since.

He was fitter than he had been in a long time and his skin showed a natural, sun-kissed tan that added to his look of health. His hair had become lighter through all the rigorous swimming and the sun he was exposed to daily. Michael and his trainers could not really teach him new skills in his fighting technique, but they ensured that he was as fit as was humanly possible.

They did not treat him badly, in fact, under different circumstances he could probably like these men. Michael and his select group included Rocco, Frank Della-Rocco to be exact, known only as Rocco, Ralph (Ralphy) Torrenz, and Tony Paolino, John's nephew. Tony was young and naive, but altogether not a bad kid. He reminded Vin a little of JD and he often wondered at how different upbringings altered a person. JD could easily be Tony and vice-versa.

Tony often trained with Vin, picking up skills that he would no doubt use against people in the future.

There were four other men on the island, two being trainers and two purely for security. Vin hardly spoke to these men. The two trainers put him through his paces and pushed him each day, remaining nothing more than authoritative figures to him, not wanting to form any personal attachment it seemed. That was fine by Vin, he wasn't here to make friends either.

His ribs were taking time to heal although his leg was pretty much pain free. His injuries had caused the fight that they had wanted him to participate in, to be put back and he knew he had another several weeks before they would leave to attend the rescheduled event.

From what he had learnt from the men, these fights only took place two or three times a year and were extremely exclusive events. All manner of the richest of people from all over the world attended by special invitation, some bringing their own fighters, some just spectators wanting to place massive bets, bets that made little impact on their bank accounts. Select people who were not invited were given the opportunity to place bets. These people were strategically picked. People that already owed large sums of money to Paolino and his like and saw the fights as an opportunity to cover their debts quickly and easily.

There was little that Vin could do but wait and listen out for any useful information he could find out. They rarely discussed any other facets of the business around him and when they did, it was fairly useless information. His opportunity would present itself once he was back on the mainland, which was America he hoped, if that was where the fight would be. He could only hope that it was. What if they kept moving him around and never back to his homeland? It didn't matter, he'd be away at the first opportunity. Everybody made mistakes, he'd just have to be patient… and patience was one thing that he had plenty of. He would bide his time, making the best he could of the situation before he took out every single one of the motherfuckers who were forcing him to do their bidding.

..

It was 7.00pm but Chris had no intention of leaving his office any time soon. Elbow deep in the mass of papers that had continually built up around his desk over the last two months, he was so intent on what he was reading that he failed to notice Buck standing right before him until he heard the sound of a throat clearing.

"Buck," he said, eyebrow raised in question.

Buck sighed. "Chris, you've done all you can do for the day, take a break, come and get a drink with us."

"Nearly done, I might see you guys down there." Chris replied, already looking back down.

Buck contemplated letting it go, but it had been two months and they were no closer to finding out Vin's whereabouts than they had been the day that they had stormed Paolino's residency. They all knew that the only way they were going to get Vin back, was if someone tipped them off - particularly Vin, if he could get word to them. The only thing now was to make Chris accept that.

Both Paolino's, senior and junior, had been sighted briefly at various locations, but any leads they had received had led to nothing but further ghost trails to follow. All known assets of the family had been quickly frozen, but the network of dealings that the mobsters had apparently extended beyond their reach. They were untouchable, it seemed... but only for now, Chris thought. Their time was coming.

Chris now knew as much as was possible on the family and had read everything that was available on what the government knew so far of their goings on. The FBI had done a bit of work into the history, but they had yet to get enough evidence to warrant an arrest. This, Chris thought, was probably due to team members changing sides whenever a decent offer came from the mafia family. In the two months since Bennett's death, it had been discovered that at least two other men in the FBI were taking money for information. Agents' Willis and Young had both disappeared after Ford had pulled the pin on their undercover assignments and their loyalty to the government was in question. Young's blood was found outside the complex by Nathan, but they had never found his body, nor Willis's..

The only useful evidence they had gotten was taken from the room they suspected Vin had been held in. The hair sample they had found were identified as Vin's, confirming he had been there, information that Chris already knew.

They had traced holding's to the families name in several countries and all had been checked out thoroughly, but still there was nothing on Vin. Partnering departments in those countries were working with them to watch his estates and for any sign of activity from them. Wherever they had him stashed, it was beginning to seem that it was not in their power to find him. Paolino's reputation and money had them running into dead ends and closed doors every way they turned.

Despite this lack of progression to a positive result, Chris felt in his heart that they would get Vin back, couldn't allow himself to think otherwise. What was killing him was what state of mind Vin would be in when he did return. After all that he had been through, his whole life a struggle, wanting only peace and to be left to live his life as he chose, he was now in a situation where he was totally controlled by other human beings, yet again.

"Chris, c'mon, take a break here." Buck almost pleaded.

Chris sighed and looked up to meet Buck's concerned face. "I can't, Buck. I can't sit there amongst my friends and hold a beer in my hand, knowing that…" he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "knowing _fuck all_ is what I know!" he said in a burst of anger, his hand thumping the desk.

"We'll get there, Chris. Vin's strong, we've been through this."

"Yeah but what about when they have no more use for him? What if he gets injured in a fight? What if he's already fought, hell he could be dead by now!"

"You don't believe that, you'd know it if he were." Buck said softly.

Chris didn't think Vin was dead, that was true, but the longer time went by and they heard nothing, his fear for his friend grew.

"We've got to find out when the next fight is. There has to be a way," he said

"Perhaps there is."

Chris's head jerked up to the sound of the new voice at the door. Buck, too, turned to look at Ezra who had entered and was standing inside the doorway.

"What do you know, Ezra?" Chris said, as always wanting a straight answer.

"Just a moment, Mr Dunne is right behind me."

Another second went by before JD entered the office to stand beside Ezra. Both looked tired, as they all were, having put in so much time in the last months trying to locate their missing friend. Still, there was an excited flush to JD's face that Chris almost dared to find hope in… almost.

"As you know, JD and I have been keeping daily watch on the movements of those suspected of indulging previously in Paolino's primitive form's of entertainment."

"Go on." Chris said impatiently.

JD stepped forward a little, his enthusiasm obvious. "Three separate parties have made arrangements to fly to the north east coast of Australia, all arriving in the first week of next month, all arriving at the same remote airport as their final destination."

Chris flicked his eyes to Ezra. "And you think this is where the next fight may be held? Does Paolino have a property there?"

"He doesn't have any holding's there, however, in August last year, a 200 hectare property was handed over to Michael Sciorelli."

"And get this," JD cut in, too excited now to hold back, "The previous owner was Victor Lornikov!"

Chris could not stop the look of shock from showing upon hearing that name.

"What the hell is the connection there?" Buck asked, thoroughly confused.

"As much as we can figure, they are - _were -_ both in the same business. It seems that Victor turned the property over to Michael as payment of some sort."

"They were working together, then?" Buck asked.

"Not at all. From what we can see they were very much in direct competition, however they both respected each other's standing in the industry and stuck to their own territories. It seems that Lornikov overstepped his bounds on one or two occasions and may have offered the property over as compensation… an attempt to keep the peace."

Chris's heart was beginning to kick back in, he could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as he took this new information in. He stood suddenly and walked around his desk to face them.

"How long before they get there exactly?" he asked.

"I believe by the first week of next month they will all have arrived," Ezra said.

"OK, let me call the Judge and then we'll arrange the trip. I want to know everything about where this is taking place, _everything_… and I don't want the FBI involved. We don't know if we've cleaned everyone out yet. We're going to have to see who we can work with over there, get backup, people that know the area. Where abouts on the east coast is it exactly?"

"It's in the far north, on the coast. The property there is worth a fortune because of all the islands along the coast," JD said.

Chris picked up the phone to dial the judge, praying that they could put everything in motion quick enough to get there before the fight took place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Many Coincidences**

Buck had to admit that he'd never seen an ocean view quite like this one. From the balcony where he stood he had a perfect view of the sunrise. He'd been standing there a long while, what was left of the coffee in his cup now cold, resting on the balcony ledge. He'd watched as the water that stretched out before him had changed from an inky blackness to a glorious orange, tinged still with lingering pinks in the misty clouds that lingered over the horizon. As the sky had lightened it had revealed the huge number of islands that dotted the coastline, some so close he thought it wouldn't be impossible to swim out to their shores.

The slight coolness in the morning air was giving way to what he knew would be another day of humid warmth. In the week that they had been here, he'd come to learn that here in this place, it was possible to fit all four seasons into one day. Warm and sunny at one second, then raining and overcast almost in the next, with the occasional torrential downpour thrown in just for fun. But always, it was humid. Humid, sticky and wet. He was sure he had lost 10 kilo's just in sweat over the week.

Buck tried to relax, trying to make the most of this moment of peace. The last weeks had seen the team rushing about making hurried preparations for the long trip to follow the best lead that they'd had on finding Vin. Vin... they still hadn't caught a glimpse of him. They were close now though, so close. He was on one of those islands out there, that much they had been able to find out, painstakingly through working with the local law agencies. Travis had managed to recruit several detectives from further down the coast that were now working with them to expose Paolino and the fight that was planned in two days time.

When they had first arrived it was blatantly obvious that they were going to have a hard time submersing themselves in the culture of the place. Denver and northern Queensland were planets apart, that was for certain. The only factor that worked in their favour was that the chosen location was one of the largest tourist towns on the coast. Backpackers and older travellers from all over the world littered the town and beaches, making it easy for their accents not to be questioned.

JD had been traipsing about dressed like a backpacker and Buck smiled, thinking of all of the German women he'd seen running around scantily clad. He couldn't help but feel old as he mentally checked off the number of bikini's and belly button rings that swept past him whenever they ventured out. Nathan and Josiah had remained in Denver to keep the office open and so that they had someone to touch base with should anything go wrong.

Buck turned as Chris walked out onto the balcony with him and leaned on the ledge, looking out across the water.

"Mornin'," Buck said.

Chris made a sound back that Buck accepted as a returned greeting. He wasn't angry at Chris for the black mood that he had rapidly descended into since the day Vin had gone missing. The depth of Chris's worry and loyalty to his team, the sharpshooter in particular, was long known. He just hoped for everyone's sake that they were able to save their friend, or he feared they would be returning home with even less than they'd arrived with.

Chris acknowledged Buck's presence and continued looking over the ocean, its beauty completely lost to him as his mind sorted through the details that they knew and the plans that they had in place. He wasn't seeing the view, he was seeing Paolino, Sciorelli, Vin, the detectives they were working with, his own team... there wasn't room for anything else right then. Everything had to be thought out, over and over, until they were as confident as they could be that they would carry this off.

The more information he had gathered and the more he had learnt over the past months had given him the knowledge that even if Vin made it through this, they would kill him. He was too much of a risk to hold on to. That's why the bastard's were going to try and make the most out of him here, gathering together as much wealth as they could before moving on to a new plan later in the year. It wasn't necessarily about the money to these men, they had enough of it. It was more just the game of it all. A game that involved completely fucking up people's lives. Some, like Vin, unwilling players in the scheme.

He noticed movement below and saw Ezra heading into the building, just returning from the night. Ezra had done well to source information in the town. He had begged Chris to let him come with them and it was only when Ezra had finally threatened to quit that Chris had relented, giving the clear warning that if anything went wrong because Ezra jeopardised the case, there would be hell to pay. So Ezra had kept the lowest of profiles and although Chris had known how talented a spy Ezra was, he was still stunned to see the ways in which he could change his appearance and get around. So far it was Ezra, aside from the Australian detectives, that had provided the most insight into what they were walking into. From the initial sourcing of the location, along with JD, to his procurement of plans of the estate where the fight was going to be held. Last night, he had gotten in on a high stakes card game further up the coast with men they suspected were here to attend the fight.

..

Ezra entered the building and wearily took the stairs to the third floor to the apartment they had rented. It had been a long night and he craved sleep. Sleep that he thought he wouldn't find, not with everything that was going through his mind and not with the grilling he suspected awaited him the moment that door opened. Chris Larabee would be right at him, he knew it. But he had information to impart and part of him was anxious to hand it over.

Not as anxious was he to hand over the tidy profit he had made last night, an added bonus to be sure. He'd used department funds to enter the game, but the talent to double it had been his doing. Those were hard, powerful men he had been playing with and he felt that the monetary risk for the department was little, compared to the risk to his own person. Compensation was only fair.

As he reached the door he found it open and Chris already there, waiting for him. He was surprised by his leader's restraint when he asked if he was alright as opposed to demanding to know what had been uncovered that night.

"I'm fine, Mr Larabee, just fine." He handed Chris over the exact cash he had taken with him the night before.

Chris, not a fool by any degree, looked at the notes and then back at Ezra, a slight smile on his lips. "Break even, huh Ez?"

"I was not there to bring wrath upon myself by fleecing those gangsters of their wealth." Ezra said, poker face still in tact.

Chris pocketed the money and then took a seat. He knew Ezra had probably made a killing, but he had more important things on his mind.

Ezra wearily sat at the table and looked up to see Buck coming over with coffee from the kitchen. Accepting a mug he began to tell them what he knew.

"My friends of the table were more than willing to share their enthusiasm over the upcoming fight involving Mr Tanner. I was surprised by their open banter regarding the event, considering the highly secret nature of it," Ezra began, recalling how as the alcohol had flowed, so had the men's words.

"It is still not known what island they have absconded to with Mr Tanner, so it would seem that the chance for an early rescue attempt remains doubtful."

Chris hadn't thought he would find that out anyway and so remained silent.

Ezra took a breath before saying his next words. The plan would have to change.

"The fight isn't at Sciorelli's estate."

"_What_?" Chris and Buck said at the same time.

Buck shot up from his chair. "Where the hell are they moving him to this time? This is out of control."

Chris waited for Ezra to continue, he wanted all the information first before he reacted.

"Guests have been invited to meet there, then they will be taken to another location. Where that will be is pure speculation. They seem to think it will be local though, somewhere in this vicinity."

"After all the effort to get here, you'd fucking hope so," Buck said in frustration.

"What else?" Chris asked.

Ezra took a large swig of his much-needed coffee and sighed again wearily. "The fight has been matched extremely well, from what I can gather. His opponent is also an expert in martial arts. The fight is said to.." he hesitated and looked up to meet Chris's intense eyes directly, "the fight, as with all the others, is said to be an unto death finish."

Chris closed his eyes, his hand automatically going to the bridge of his nose, an unconscious gesture he often made, as if he could stop the pressure that he felt building. Buck sat back down with a thud.

"Do you know anything else about his opponent? Maybe if we can find him-"

"No one knows who he is. Name's are never given. It was said, however, that he was one of Lornikov's recruits."

This had Chris's eyes back open. "Lornikov?" he said quietly, as if merely saying the word would bring about damnation.

"Yes, Lornikov. It appears that our deceased friend had very similar hobbies to that of our newest enemy. It also explains the transfer of his property over to Sciorelli, it was lost through a fight."

"So who is running his game now that he's gone?" Buck asked.

This was it, Ezra thought, waiting for the explosive reactions to come, "Ivan Lornikov... Victor's brother," he said simply and quietly.

Chris thought his head was going to explode. He asked the question, daring to hope that maybe he had heard wrong. "Victor Lornikov had a brother?" he said in a soft voice, "Why didn't we know that?"

"I am as astounded as you. He has been living in America. We need to get him checked out post haste."

"Jesus Christ." Chris said, unable to say more. The thoughts were flying through his head. Did Ivan know Vin was fighting? Did Ivan even know who Vin was, that Vin was tied to his brother? Did Paolino know that Vin was tied to the Lornikov's? The possibilities were endless. Just how orchestrated had this whole thing been? There were too many connections to be made, too many coincidences... Oh my God-

"Yes, Mr Larabee, I see you are coming to the same realisation as I am. I think that Vin was set up not long after those guns landed on our doorstep all those months ago."

Buck was a step behind. "Wait, you're saying those guns were handed to us by Lornikov himself?"

"I'm saying that I believe Lornikov may have tipped us off, to lead us to Paolino. I am only speculating, but I think that there is the chance that Lornikov wanted Paolino to take on Vin. Perhaps he has Vin exactly where he wants him and Paolino knows nothing about it."

"Don't mafia usually just eliminate the enemy themselves?" Buck asked.

"If he's like his brother that's not his style." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Mr Larabee is quite correct. Victor Lornikov seemed to enjoy the strategy of the game."

"But to go to such extremes to get revenge..." Buck started.

"Mean's he's one pissed off man." Chris finished. "We could speculate all day, but there are things that must be done. Ezra, get some sleep you've earned your keep this week. Buck, get in touch with Josiah and Nathan, get them to look into Ivan and see what can be found on him. Get JD looking into it too."

"He's probably still asleep. He's been having withdrawal from his computer, this might help," Buck said.

They watched as Chris grabbed the keys to their rental car and headed for the door. To the question his men silently gave, he said, "I'm gonna see what I can dig up on the local properties and estates. We need to know where this thing is actually going to go down. Ez you might wanna check into it as well this afternoon."

Ezra nodded and Chris was gone. Buck looked at Ezra expectantly. "So what didn't you say?" he asked.

Ezra ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders slumped. He was trying to summon the energy to move from the hard chair. He looked up at Buck and said in a tired, worried voice, "Win or lose, if Vin goes through with the fight and we don't stop it, they'll kill him. They make enough from one fight not to have to risk keeping them around any longer."

Buck took a deep breath. "That won't happen. We'll get him back before then. Before either Paolino or Lornikov, the second, get's a hold of him."

"I hope you are right, Mr Wilmington. I fear the loss of Mr Tanner would be an occurrence with devastating repercussions for our team, not to mention our fair leader..."

..

**So Close**

"I mean it, Tanner. You so much as breath funny I'll kill you."

Vin didn't bother to acknowledge the threat. The bodyguards that surrounded him were men he had not seen before. He knew there was no way they would kill him though and finally, after months of biding his time, he felt that the time for his escape was coming up.

They had come over to the mainland several hours earlier. It had been a surprisingly short trip for Vin, who hadn't realised how close they were. Their small boat had been met with two cars and several more men who had been waiting in a car park nearby. They had immediately started driving north along the coast, finally passing a few cars as the sun began to rise.

The first clue as to their location that Vin had was that the car was all ass about. The steering wheel was on the right side and they were driving on the opposite side of the road. The few signs they had passed were fairly generic, one of a strange looking dodo bird-type creature making him frown in total wonder. He then noticed a sign of what appeared to be a giant, mutant cow that was apparently bigger than a car as it was half on top of it... _car eating cows? _What sort of place was this? He could almost find it amusing, given his not always appropriate sense of humour, only his heart was racing and his mind was busy going through all the possible scenarios that they would meet with.

Finally, as they passed another car, Vin could see a numberplate. QLD, the sunshine state. QLD... _Damn_. And then he had it. A tour bus going the opposite way, the writing on its side bold and clear. "Australian Outback Tours and Reef Adventures." Australian outback? _This_? Where the hell were they? He thought of all of the islands that he had seen dotting the coast as they'd come in and finally it came to him. The Great Barrier Reef. He loved diving and had read much about this area, but had never had the opportunity to see it for himself. Until now, that was, he thought grimly.

OK so they were in Queensland, Australia. Most likely high up the coast near the world famous reef, or else further down where other reefs were located and there were more patches of islands. He felt a moment's relief from at least determining that much. He felt slightly ill that they had knocked him out for as long as it would have taken to fly over here. He'd lost so much time because of these bastards.

Now the lush landscape was giving way to a town and he could see it up ahead, hence the threat from the man next to him not to try anything. They hadn't told him anything about what was going on. He knew they wanted him to fight in two days, but had no idea where it was actually going to take place. One thing he did know, he was going to get away before then. He wasn't fighting for these wankers. No way in hell.

As the buildings got closer and closer together they drove through what appeared to be a main street. Still early morning, there were few people around. From what Vin could see there was nothing but eateries, pubs and clubs lining the street. Tour signs were displayed in almost every window and Vin made out the words "Barrier Reef. Gateway to the Reef" and many more variations of the theme many times over, confirming his educated guess. He then assumed that the town's proximity to the reef would make it a huge tourist destination.

They pulled up outside a small office building and two of the new men, followed by Michael, got out of the car in front of Vin's. He watched as they disappeared into the building and the door closed. He glanced at the men in the car with him and was met with hard, unyielding looks aimed his way. They weren't giving him an inch. Before glancing out the window again he noticed one of the men draw his gun and rest it casually on his lap, the nuzzle pointed right at him. Fuck. When was he going to get a break?

Something reflecting off the morning sunlight down the street caught his eye and he flicked his gaze in that direction, without moving his head. A man was walking their way a distance down the street. There was something familiar about his walk, although he was too far away to get a good look at him. Then as quickly as they'd entered, Michael and his men came out of the building and they were off again.

..

Chris had been on his way to the local council building, hoping to gather information on properties in the area, when he'd decided to grab some breakfast from a bakery on the main street. He was walking back to his car when he noticed two dark cars parked up ahead and grew suspicious. He pulled his cap down lower over his head and decided to take a closer look. Before he'd taken a few steps, men had exited a building, gotten into the lead car and they had pulled out and towards him.

He wasn't prepared for the overwhelming rush of adrenaline that hit him as the cars approached. A force beyond his own reckoning had him ignoring the first car to peer at the second. The dark tinted windows blocked his view and he had the urge to run over and yank the door open. Then, as he continued to study the car as discreetly as possible, he saw the barrier of black glass slide down. Blue eyes met green for an instant before the car passed and he was alone on the street again, heart thudding painfully in his chest.

..

It was impossible to make out the shadowed face of the man approaching them down the street, but Vin didn't need to. It was Chris. His heart was racing, although he knew he shouldn't be surprised, he'd search the earth for Larabee if the situation was reversed. Still, the relief and renewed hope that he felt was overwhelming.

He had to make contact. The doors and windows were all locked via the driver's controls.

"Can I have some fresh air back here? Just the window open for a minute?" he asked the driver.

The driver turned his rear view mirror and looked at Tanner, trying to read if the request was legitimate or not, before flicking the switch to lower the rear left window to half way.

It went down slowly and for a second he feared it would take too long, but then he saw Chris's eyes flick up briefly to his. It was a second of charged energy, of blatant reassurance and strength that passed from one to the other, an equal exchange. Chris was here, Vin knew it would be ok... Vin was alive, and Chris knew they'd get him back.

Just seeing someone familiar after so long in isolation caused Vin's throat to tighten with emotion. He had known he would be making his escape soon, now he just had more hope that it would be a successful one. He wasn't in this alone. He'd bet Chris wasn't alone either and that thought brought a slight smirk to his lips.

..

Chris was on his phone the second the car's were out of sight, calling Buck, telling him to get his ass into town, he was tailing Vin. His heart was still racing as he climbed into his car and pulled out to follow. The roads were still deserted so he would have to be extremely cautious.

He'd had but a second to view Vin's obscured face, but he'd read his eyes as clearly as if he'd been a foot in front of him in full daylight. Patience, relief, courage, hope, they were all there.

..

They'd gone to a hotel and Vin had been ordered to shower and then given new clothes to wear, obviously tailor made for his body. The material of the clothes was suited to the heat of the season, lightweight and expensive. The white shirt was soft and cool to the touch and the absence of a tie allowed him to leave it open at the throat, helping with the oppressive heat that had hit them once they'd hit the mainland. Expensive Italian shoes completed the outfit and then they were again out to the cars.

..

"Where the fuck are they going now?" Buck asked, not impressed by the pathetic produce coming from the car's air conditioning, which he'd finally convinced Chris to leave on although the car was turned off. Chris had told him that if the battery went flat in the car, he'd make him carry him when the cars left again.

JD and Ezra were further up the road towards town, connected through the hand radios in each car.

"They're moving again." Chris said into the equipment. "They're heading... back toward you."

"Got it." JD said.

Again they followed the cars, hanging back a large distance for over half an hour as they headed back out of town along the main road into dense tropical land. Finally they passed them parked on the roadside, by an almost imperceptible gap in the tree line.

They parked a good distance up the road and headed back through the trees on foot, hot and sticky with sweat by the time they got to the clearing.

..

Vin saw JD the second he entered the restaurant. There may not have been another person on earth that could have picked the disguised man for JD, but Vin knew beyond a doubt.

He turned his attention back to the men gathered around the table.

"So this is your new man hmm? He does not look like much."

Vin tilted his head slightly and his face changed almost imperceptibly, yet the rotund little man flinched as if struck, realising he had misjudged this man in a glance. This was _not_ a man to toy with.

"But looks can be deceiving, no?" he amended.

Michael swallowed his impatience. One of the drawbacks of his job was having to play the political game. Mayors, officials, local police, all had to be controlled. The mayor of this town was particularly painful to deal with.

"You cannot go wrong on this one, Domenic."

"Hmmph, you said this the last time."

"You know that Mr Paolino will take care of your stake for you."

Domenic Ciccone looked affronted. "I still like to play to win, Sciorelli, losing is no fun!"

..

JD entered the restaurant and immediately saw Vin. It was all he could do to stop himself whipping out his gun and firing at the bastards surrounding him. The restaurant was surprisingly upmarket and JD knew he looked out of place. He took his time looking the menu over, knowing that if he was truly a backpacker, he wouldn't be eating in a place like this. So he waited until it was becoming obvious and then made his excuses to the waiter and left.

..

"Well?" Buck asked JD as he returned. They were in the tree line, watching the entrance to what they had identified as a restaurant when they had noticed a minuscule sign near the road.

"They're having breakfast. I think the mayor of the town is with them, I saw him in the local newspaper the other day."

"OK, this is it. We don't let Vin out of our site from this point on. As soon as we get the right opportunity, we take it. Ez, call it in to the local detectives. Let's get some back-up. We can't storm in there, they'll use him to get out. We'll have to wait for them to come out." Chris said.

..

Domenic felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and answered the call.

"Ciccone? It's Peter. We need to talk. You got American Feds casing you, they're after their agent, Tanner."

"_What?_" Domenic couldn't believe what he was hearing. The detective on the other end of the phone had shocked him.

"Just get the fuck out of there, take a back exit or something. Get them all out of there."

Domenic hung up the phone and narrowed his eyes at Michael. "Your man is a God damned American _Fed?"_ he said in a raised voice in total outrage and disbelief.

Michael frowned. "Keep it down, Domenic, don't panic yourself, we have it under control."

"Oh that's a _great_ relief! Then explain why his men are outside waiting to take us out?"

Michael looked at his men and then Vin himself. He had underestimated the agents. He tried to keep his face calm.

"I thought you paid your fighters, Sciorelli, I did not know you kidnapped them."

Michael got angry. "Just settle down for fuck sakes. Let's just get out of here." He turned to one of his men. "Call for the chopper."

Vin smirked at the panic he saw in Michaels eyes. "You know I ain't gonna fight for ya." He turned to the mayor. "My team won't stop til they get me back and they'll wreck everything you got goin' on in this little town of yours 'til they do."

Rocco grabbed the back of Vin's shirt from behind him and hauled him up as he continued to unnerve the frowning mayor with his smirk. "Shut up, Tanner."

Michael wasted precious seconds placating Domenic until he could get him to leave calmly out the front of the building. He then joined his men in heading out the back to wait for the helicopter that was only minutes away at their property.

..

Chris and the boys watched as what JD had pegged as the mayor left the building and headed to a waiting car. It was several minutes after he'd driven off that Chris felt something was wrong.

"Where the fuck is our back-up?"

..

Vin was kept in a firm grip as they waited out the back of the wooden structure built into the forest, overlooking a massive drop down to the ocean. The helicopter had little clearing to land. This was his chance, if he didn't move now he might not get another opportunity. The boys were so close it gave him new hope and he felt a familiar surge of hope and adrenalin course through him.

Finally the noise of the helicopter could be heard and the bodyguard gripping his arm turned his attention to the sky. Vin threw his punch with everything he had and immediately took flight around the side of the building, heading for the road.

"Damn it! _Get him you idiot!_" Michael yelled, taking off himself after the escapee.

Vin had just cleared the building and could make out cars up ahead when he was tackled from behind and thrown to the ground.

..

Chris, Buck, Ezra and JD all watched in astonishment as Vin came flying around from the side of the building, totally unprepared for him to come out that way. They all took off in his direction when in the next second they saw him thrown to the ground and Michael Sciorelli and his men surrounded him completely, guns all drawn.

"Back up, Larabee. The only way you get him back today is dead," Sciorelli called out to the raging man and his agents, all stopped only 15 meters or so away.

Chris couldn't believe it. His gun remained pointed at Sciorelli's head, unwavering. "You can't keep this up, Sciorelli. There's nowhere you will be able to go after this that we won't get to you."

"Either way, it won't be today. Put your guns down."

Vin struggled to get a look at his friends from where he was being crushed into the ground on his stomach, the weight that was forcing him down both hard and relentless. His arm was pulled painfully up behind his back and a hand shoved to the back of his head, holding him still. The men were pissed at him, that much was clear. They weren't giving him an inch to work with.

The helicopter moved around and hovered over the road, waiting for the men to head over and climb in.

Chris ground his jaw. So close. So _fucking_ close. He could barely make out Vin's dishevelled hair beneath the huge man that was kneeling his weight down onto his back.

"Mr Larabee, might I suggest there will be another opportunity." Ezra ventured in a soft voice, casting a hard eye over the scene, his own gun still raised in a steady aim.

Chris knew they weren't going to get him today but it took him long seconds to force his arm to lower to his side. The rest of his team did the same and they saw Vin hauled to his feet, able to look at them all for an instant before he was dragged forcefully to the waiting aircraft and thrown in, guns pointing at him from all angles to prevent another attempt at escape.

They could only watch in simmering silence as their friend was again taken from them with not a word exchanged between them. The image of the determined anger on his face staying with them.

"What the fuck is happening?" Buck said.

"It would seem that our government isn't the only one with a disloyal agent problem," Ezra surmised correctly.

Buck caught on, "Those fucking detectives-"

"Tipped the mayor off." JD finished, his anger reborn.

Chris didn't say anything. He didn't have control yet of the overwhelming rage that had taken him over as he'd seen Vin tackled roughly to the ground and their opportunity lost. '_Not long now, cowboy,'_ he told his best friend silently, having to believe it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Some Answers**

Vin was still reeling from shock as the helicopter had taken off, leaving his four friends behind. _Four_ friends. Vin had clearly made out Ezra amongst them despite the low hat his friend wore. For a second he thought he was seeing a ghost. He wasn't dead... He didn't know how that came to be, but right now it didn't matter. He'd let out a long breath as the aircraft gained height. No matter how this turned out for him now, at least the rest of them were all ok.

..

The four members of Team Seven were getting frustrated as they waited to interrogate the two Australian detectives they suspected of tipping off the mayor. When they had entered the offices the two men had professed innocence, saying that they were on their way to back them up. But there was no evidence that they had reported Ezra's phone call to anyone and their captain now had them detained as they waited for the lawyers the men had called for before letting the American agents at them. That request for legal representation spoke volumes.

"I'm going in there. I'm not letting them out of my site," Chris said, pushing past the captain and the guards posted outside the room housing the suspects.

"You're not going in there until their lawyers turn up, I've already told you that. Take a seat, have a drink."

Chris squared up to the shorter captain.

"Let me tell you again. I'm going in there - and for the sake of your own men you wont stop me. If they are working for Paolino, he'll be sending men in to kill them just like he did to the last employee who got himself caught. You don't want to leave them alone with anyone. Even your own men."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Paolino seems to be able to pay off a lot of people. We still don't know how many FBI agents he had on his side back home. He even had one of our department working for him. We can't afford to let these men get away from us, it could be our last chance at getting the information we need."

The captain thought about this and finally gave in. "Alright. You can go in there, but don't badger them until their lawyers get here!"

As Chris went to move in, Ezra tugged on his arm. He turned to look at him questioningly and saw the slight smile on his agent's lips. Ezra was up to something.

"What are you plotting, Ezra?"

"Mr Larabee, if I may..." he steered Chris back, away from the Australian police and out of earshot. JD and Buck followed.

"I've got an idea," he started. "If they are on Paolino's payroll, they either didn't know how powerful the man is, or else they are sitting there at this moment, fearing for their lives."

"So?" Buck said impatiently, wanting to get in the room and get the information they wanted.

"So, Mr Wilmington, either way I do not believe they are going to be forthcoming with any information. They will either deny all involvement, or they will say nothing in fear of retribution from Paolino's men."

"Bullshit. Give me a minute alone with them," Buck argued.

"Let's hear this out, Buck." Chris said. "Where are you going with this, Ez?"

"I want to go in there, give me ten minutes to change my appearance. They can't know all of Paolino's men and when I get in there i'll hint to them that I am one of them, sent to kill them. Let me make them sweat a little, see how it goes. Maybe I will be able to get information out of him, maybe there will be an opportunity for you to come in and break it up - play the good cop, so to speak and offer him a way out if I'm not getting anywhere, but putting the fear of God into him. We need to find out where that fight is, you said yourself that this is probably our last chance to do it."

Chris studied Ezra's face as he thought over the words he'd said. Still looking at him, he spoke to Buck. "Buck, wait outside and detain the real lawyers when they show up. Tell them their clients have been moved or something, get them away from here for a while." He was silent again for a second before he continued, "I believe you just might pull this off, Ez. You're right, though, this may be our last chance to get Vin back alive."

Ezra held Chis's intense look a moment. He didn't need to be told how important Vin was to this man. He was trusting Ezra to get what they needed to keep Vin alive.

"Go sort yourself out, see you back here in ten," Chris said, heading for a phone to get them the authorisation they needed to pull rank on this case if they were going to carry out Ezra's plan.

..

Gary Smith sat looking at his partner of three years, Peter Walker, with narrowed eyes. He'd had a few tweaking suspicions about him in recent months, but was only just now seriously contemplating the idea that he was corrupt. They'd said nothing to each other for the entire hour they'd been sitting here detained. They both knew everything they said or did in this room was being observed and weren't about to implicate themselves, or each other... at this stage. When Peter had asked for a lawyer, Gary's suspicions had grown and he had asked for one for himself, fearing he may just need one to get out of this mess.

Finally the door opened and an impeccably dressed man entered. Everything about him reeked of money and sleaze. The thick, but fashionable glasses that he wore, did not transform his appearance to that of an intellect. Rather, he looked cold, unapproachable. You couldn't read his eyes and see what his intent was or what he was thinking. His darkened skin and hair and the thick gold bracelet on his wrist hinted at an ethnic heritage.

Both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Gentlemen," came the thick Italian accent.

Ezra put his briefcase on the table in front of him and took a seat with the two detectives.

"Who the fuck are you?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"I am here to represent you both." Picking up on Peter's nervousness and Gary's apparent confusion, Ezra made a quick call and focused his attention on the former. "A friend of yours sent me free of charge to help you."

Peter scoffed at this. "_Help_ me?"

"Yes, _help_ you." He looked at them both. "Both of you... You want to make sure that you tell your side of things correctly, now, don't you boy's?"

Gary was sweating. Peter _was_ on the take. What the fuck had his partner gotten him into? He wasn't going down for him. He had a family for Christ sakes.

Ezra could almost feel the anxiety emanating from Smith as he shot small, accusing glances Peter's way and Peter steadfastly avoided looking back.

"Mr Smith, would you care to leave the room for the time being? You look a tad peaked. There are gentlemen at the door that will look after you until I am finished with Mr Walker."

..

Chris and JD observed this exchange from the camera feed to the monitor in the room adjacent. Once they had gotten the clearance to proceed, things had quickly been put in place.

Chris was well satisfied that Ezra had this under control. He was playing the men with calculated tactics.

"JD, meet Smith at the door, bring him in here."

"In here?"

"He's not part of it. Bring him in here." Chris said patiently.

..

Smith was relieved to get out of the room as he was led to the one next door. He immediately recognised JD and the foreboding Captain he was taken to.

"Captain Larabee, what the hell is going on?" he said.

"Take a seat, detective. I believe we are about to see your partner's true colours."

..

Ezra didn't waste time after Smith left. He opened his brief case and pulled out his gun, shutting the lid of the case and laying the gun on top, leaving it aimed at Walker under his casual hand.

Walker jumped out of his chair and looked wildly around the room. "Who the fuck _are_ you? You can't get away with this in here! Where the fuck is everybody?"

"Please, Mr Walker, I must insist you sit down. You are upsetting yourself, this is no good," Ezra said calmly.

"I'm not sitting down so that you can shoot me!"

"Now why would I want to shoot you? I was merely going to show you my new gun. SIT," he said forcefully, it was an order this time.

Walker waited a second before resuming his seat. His shoulders slumped. He was fucked, he knew it.

"Yes," Ezra continued, "It was given to me just this morning by a mutual friend of ours."

"Why don't you just shoot me now?" Walker said dejectedly.

Ezra laughed. "So determined are you to believe Mr Paolino would so readily give up his men." Ezra stood suddenly, making Walker jump. He moved behind him and touched the gun to the back of his head. "You are part of the family, Peter. Family stand by each other. Always loyal... always there for each other."

Peter could feel the sweat trickling down his neck. This was it. He was a dead man.

"A pity you will miss out on the big event tomorrow, no?"

Peter swallowed reflexively as the gunmen walked around the table to take his seat calmly again, still toying with his weapon.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" he said again, momentarily overcoming his fear and getting angry at being toyed with.

"Peter! So crude!" Ezra said, leaning back. "I am only making polite conversation here."

"How the fuck did they let you in here? Why aren't they coming in?"

Ezra leaned forward and said in a deadly tone, "You really did not know the extent of power that Paolino has when you got yourself into this, did you? You thought you'd make some quick cash? Maybe you even have your own bet down on the fight tomorrow? Tell me, do you think Tanner can really beat Lornikov's man?"

Peter didn't want to chit-chat with this man. He was certain he was just playing with him, waiting to kill him.

Ezra got impatient and tapped the gun on the table. "You either humour me with some chat, or I can kill you now, which is the better option do you think?"

Again Peter swallowed. "I bet on Tanner, I haven't seen the other guy."

"Ahh..." Ezra looked thoughtful, "I did not bet on the scruffy man. Of course, Johnny was disgusted with my betting against his man... but I do not think he has it in him to beat the Russians' man somehow. What do you think?"

Peter contemplated asking this man why the hell he cared what he thought, but again did not want to advance his own death, so complied for the moment.

"I don't know, I only heard that Tanner was good, you guys have had him training on the island long enough, he's gotta be in prime shape."

Ezra appeared to consider this. "Yes, but he was injured not long ago. I think tomorrow is too soon for him to be fighting. Plus moving him around everywhere is playing with his head. Guytano is thinking about changing the location again, you know." Ezra chatted like they were two men having a beer in a pub and Peter had no choice but to play along. Still, he was having a hard time finding anything to say through his dry throat.

Again Ezra tapped his gun and shifted a little in his seat. "You have not much to say to me today, my friend. Were I a different man, I could be offended that you do not wish to talk with me."

"It's a little hard to talk to a man that's about to kill you!" Peter spat, losing control in the face of this obviously psychotic man toying with him.

"Fine." Ezra stood up. "You know, I was not decided either way, but you seem anxious to get this over with, rest in peace, my friend," Ezra raised the gun and the man closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Chris, the captain and several uniformed police entered.

"Drop it! What the hell is going on here?" The captain shouted and Chris jumped at the unexpected volume of his voice. He tried to shoot him a look as if to say "settle down, don't go overboard," but the man wasn't looking his way.

Ezra turned and aimed at the men in the doorway.

"Drop it!" Chris repeated.

Slowly Ezra lowered his weapon and saying nothing, marched from the room, leading himself out and letting the police take his weapon from him. As he left the doorway, he said, "Do not worry Peter, my friend, your family will not forget about you," over his shoulder.

..

Chris waited for the men to leave and turned to Peter. He got straight to it.

"You made the worst mistake of your life taking money from Paolino. He won't stop now until you are dead. I don't know how the fuck he got in here, but there'll be more. I can tell you Paolino never leaves loose ends. He'll probably kill that guy too if we don't bother to post extra guards for him. I'm going to give you your only option to stay alive. The only chance you'll have to lead any semblance of a normal life after this. I want to know everything about the fight Paolino's got planned. You're going to help me get in there. You do this, I will make sure you are relocated, out of the country if you want. You can walk away from all of this. Don't tell me - and you rot in prison, that is until Paolino takes you out, if he doesn't get to you before that. Being a former detective, you'll probably be thanking the guy that finally pulls the trigger for you if you go to jail."

Peter put his head in his hands. He was going to tell him everything, he had no God damned choice. If Paolino could get a man into this station in broad daylight to take him out, he could get him anywhere. He needed the protection of the government to have even a slim chance of survival.

"I want a signed document on everything you've just said," he said in a resigned voice, looking up to meet the intense green gaze of Chris Larabee.

Chris curled his lip slightly in response to the man's acquiescence. "Of course."

..

**Rich World's Den**

Vin had thought that he had his anxiety under control as he entered the large room filled with elegantly dressed people. Dressed as he was, he could have moved amongst them as easily as any other person there, bar for the bodyguards that flanked him on either side, hands hovering on their guns. They were a constant reminder that he was not there to enjoy the social aspects of the event.

His eyes scanned the room and he suddenly remembered another night, where beautifully dressed people mingled with expensive champagne held loosely in their hands. A night not unlike this one, where deceptively casual conversation could mean life or death for some unsuspecting person.

Vin loathed the power that people like this held. Loathed the soft lighting and relaxing atmosphere that bellied the brutal undercurrent that flowed across the floor. It was a false light. Vin thought that if the lighting was to be a true reflection of the room, it would glare harshly on the overly dressed men and women with their overly priced adornments, illuminating them and reflecting the sharp and twisted plains of their snarling faces for all the world to see. Their masks of passivity and their mocking smiles would give way to sneering lips and flashing teeth. Their forked tongues would flick out to the flutes in their hands as they sipped delicately, giving glimpses of the serpents that they really were, if only you could step aside and see.

And here he was, in the middle of this den of snakes, fresh meat to be slithered over and toyed with. He tried to remember what it was that he did for a living. That being here, right now, could give him the opportunity to stop these people from controlling people's lives and from further extending their destructive power. But it was hard to be objective... and he was so alone. Working with Chris and the boys had become such a part of him that he had begun to forget that ultimately, its all up to you.

One of the guards turned to him. "Show starts in an hour, Tanner. We'll move you out of here in thirty minutes." He grabbed Vin's arm painfully, "You got nowhere to go, we're all around you."

Vin snatched his arm out of the man's hold and started to walk away when the man grabbed him again. Patience long gone, Vin turned swiftly and his left hand flew forth to connect with the man's jaw, dropping him to the crowded floor. He spun back and walked away, leaving the other guards to help the man up.

Ignoring the curious stares and gazes from onlookers, he walked straight to the bar and ordered a shot of whisky. The bartender in turn, looked to a man at the end of the bar for confirmation upon Vin's request. Michael Sciorelli inclined his head slightly and the barman poured the glass.

Vin glanced over to the end of the bar and caught the exchange before Michael looked at him. He held the bastard's gaze as he threw back the shot and turned his back to the bar, elbows resting on the wood. He looked out at, but did not see, the crowd of people, so strong was his anger. Controlled, that's what he was. A possession.

"I hope that you did not damage your tool of trade there, Tanner."

John Paolino. Vin ignored the man who had slithered up next to him.

John clenched his jaw at the insult of being ignored. He turned to the guard next to him. "Some people will be disappointed that they did not get to meet Tanner before the fight, but take him downstairs to get ready now."

Vin gave him a hard look and then walked off, ahead of the guard. He was nearing the large doors that led to the main house when he met a set of eyes near the exit that compelled him to hold the glance. Even before he saw the deck of cards held in the man's nimble hands, Vin knew it was Ezra. He thought there would be but a few people in the world that would recognise him if they stopped to look, so perfect was his disguise. Vin thought that the dark, almost black hair that he was sporting actually suited him and certainly had him blending in with the majority of people in the room.

His eye's hadn't lied, his friend really was alive. Again he allowed himself to kindle his hope and gave an almost imperceptible nod to his friend, more a lowering of his eyes for a second. He caught the returned smile of reassurance before his arm was again grabbed and he was stopped.

The bodyguard escorting him put his finger to the speaker in his ear and listened a moment before saying, "Coming over now." He turned to Vin, "You're wanted at the bar."

Vin didn't budge. "I just came from the bar."

The bodyguard tugged harder on Vin's arm and again Vin jerked it free. The larger man responded by grabbing Vin with both hands and shaking him. "Don't give me any shit, kid. I won't go down as quick as the last man you attacked."

The man was so close to him, growling into his face, that it took little effort at all to bring his own head back a fraction and then thrust it forward, effectively cracking the arrogant bastard in the forehead. The man didn't fall down, but he dropped his grip and staggered back a step, stunned.

The veil of anger that had enveloped Vin lifted in response to the sudden collected applause around the room. Most had missed the lightening fast exchange but could put it together from the aftermath. Out of nowhere, Guytano himself came up beside Vin and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Tanner! Madonna mio! I could not have planned that better myself! What a show for my audience!"

Vin narrowed his eyes and looked defiantly out at the faces all staring back at him. He was a puppet for these shallow, bored bastards.

"Come, come, you must meet my daughter, Claudia."

He steered Vin back to the bar and Vin caught John Paolino's venomous look. He smiled back, letting him know that he knew he'd been overthrown by his father in sending him down to get ready.

Leaning with her back to the bar was a petite, graceful looking woman with short, straight black hair.

Guytano guided Vin right up to her and said, "Claudia, bella, this is my new boy, Vin Tanner."

As she raised her eyes, Vin's own were met with the bluest, most soulful eyes he had ever seen. They were amazing, maybe _too_ amazing... _contacts_, he thought was the reason for them.

"Vincent? Vincenzo? What is your full name. Vin I do not like," she said in the most snooty voice Vin could imagine.

Vin didn't answer her and he saw her eyebrow shoot up in question of his rudeness. Then, as if wiped over like a duster over a whiteboard, her face assumed a tight smile.

"Vincenzo it is then," she said.

Vin ensured that his face reflected as much boredom as he could muster and to his satisfaction, he saw a red tinge creep over her pale cheeks, rising up the high, delicate cheekbones of her face. As her father turned to speak to somebody at the bar, she stepped in close and whispered in Vin's ear.

"You will regret this lack of respect to me. When my father has finished playing with you, it will be my turn."

Vin knew he should say nothing, but he found his usual ability to remain silent suddenly absent. His buttons were being pushed too much tonight and he was on edge.

"If that's what it takes you to get a man, honey, be my guest," he said huskily, purposefully laying on his Texan drawl.

_Whack._ As resounding a crack as if thunder had shattered the room.

Heads turned. Conversations stopped. All eyes were on the tiny woman who's eyes were blazing and who's chest was heaving as, despite her height, she attempted to stare down the lean, long-haired, attractive man who was sporting an obvious hand print on his cheek.

Guytano looked at his daughter and gave a small shake of his head. For the millionth time, he spoke to his long-deceased wife silently. "Joseppina, how they needed your gentle guidance. I fear I have failed you."

He stepped forward then, as always taking charge of the situation with his honed leadership skills. He looked straight at his daughter as he directed the still present bodyguards, "Please escort Mr Tanner to his change room." He then turned to Vin and said, "I must apologise for my daughter. Her lack of feminine guidance has led her to become quite wilful."

Vin saw Claudia cringe at this and her angry blush intensify.

Guytano then addressed the crowd with a tight smile planted on his face. "In order to prepare for the event, my fighter will now be leaving the room!"

A round of applause went up and Vin finally shifted his look of mild amusement away from Claudia's angry face in order to assume a hard, impassive glare, as he was again led away. He looked out for Ezra as he left but could not see him.

..

Claudia sensed her father was angry and purposefully ignored him, turning to face the bar and presenting her back to him.

"You may escort my lovely daughter home as well," he said to his men.

She whirled back to look at him. "I will not be sent to bed like some naughty child!"

"Oh, a child you are not, " Guytano said, almost wistfully, "I fear that you know all too well the woman you are... If I could but go back to that precious time of your youth, I would do everything in my power to ensure that you did not again grow into the slut that you have now become."

Claudia blanched. She actually felt faint for a moment. She had never, ever, been spoken to in such a manner and could never have imagined her father could speak to her so. She felt sick. Then the anger flooded through her, so familiar and comforting that her lips twisted in a cold snarl.

"My mother's daughter, that's what they say."

Guytano gasped. His shaking hand began to rise and he wanted to strike her with a powerful urge. Instead he said, almost whispering the words through his tight throat, "get her out of my sight," before he turned his own back on her.

Claudia knew she had gone too far. She had never even met her mother, so never knew if the rumours of her infidelity were true or not. One thing she did know, was that her mother's memory was sacred to her father and so she'd flung it at him, aiming to hurt him. Hurting herself just as much.

As she waited for her car to be brought around, Claudia fumed and yet could not override her feeling of regret, which only served to make her angrier in turn. By the time her brother saw her, she was ready to shatter.

"Sis, sis, sis. When are you gonna learn to curb that temper of yours?" he asked her as he stepped beside her.

"And when will you learn to mind your own fucking business?" John grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"A woman should not speak like she comes from the gutter."

"Who says that I did not originate there?" she spat back.

He gripped her harder, squeezing her tightly. "I do," he said menacingly. "My mother was not a whore."

Claudia successfully bit back her retort. "What do you want?" she said instead.

"The business, the power... _everything_," he said casually with a slight shrug, as if discussing what he wanted in a sandwich.

"I fear you will have to wait for that. Our father will probably hold on for one of our offspring to grow old before he'll relinquish control. He has no faith in his own children."

"This is true," John said. "Therefore, I am thinking to help the process along."

Claudia's eyes widened.

"Yes, dearest sister... and I think you want the same as I do."

It was a full ten seconds as they stared at each others faces, searching, questioning, before Claudia smiled and John's mouth quirked in answer.

"And I want Tanner, too," she said.

"For that, sister-sweet, you will have to stand in line."


	7. Chapter 7

**Every Man for Himself**

Chris passed Ezra outside the large ballroom where the fight was set to take place. With a quick nod and jut of his chin, Ezra indicated that Vin was back inside the main room where pre-event cocktails were being served. Besides that small gesture, there was no other communication between them and Chris gave no indication that he'd noticed him. Ezra looked straight ahead after informing Chris and did not glance his Captain's way again as they kept walking in opposite directions. The wash-out dark hair oil they'd both used dramatically altered their usually-fair appearances, along with the other touches that effectively disguised them. For Chris's part, he was doing his darnedest not to rub at the brown contact lenses he was wearing that were irritating the hell out of his eyes.

After caving under the pressure, Peter Watson had given them all the information they had needed to get themselves inside the event. He'd named two local security agents that were both working for the Paolino's that night and after they'd dragged them both into the police station, they'd had no choice but to cooperate. As they'd entered the front doors Chris, Ezra and Buck had supplied fake invitations and the men had turned off their metal detectors as they'd scanned their clothing, allowing them to get their guns inside. Once inside, they'd split up, so as not to look so conspicuous. With the sheer amount of people walking around, it was easy to drift along amongst the sea of black suits and elegant dresses. Now all they had to do was find Vin, sling him over their shoulder, and get the hell out of there... Right. As simple as...

JD was another matter. He was going to get in the same way as Ezra and Chris until only hours before the event when another opportunity had presented itself to him. He'd been hanging around a local backpacker bar when a man had come in asking if anyone wanted to make some cash for the night. JD had heard him telling some English lads that they were after a few guys to work as kitchen hands for a private, black tie event further up the coast and JD had had to put on an Oscar-winning performance to hide his excitement.

Now though, as JD found himself sweating and labouring away in the hot, busy kitchen, he wondered if he'd done the right thing. He'd thought he'd met some absolute fruit loops in his life, but these chef's were in a league of their own. It was all he could do not to grab one of the massive kitchen knives and throw it at the head chef. Such arrogance he'd never witnessed before. It was eye opening. It was another world in here. As plates and cutlery piled up before him to clear, he was beginning to think he'd never be able to slip away.

Buck hadn't seen Ezra or Chris since they'd gotten inside and split up. He hadn't seen Vin either, for that matter. There were so many people milling around it was a nightmare. He'd decided to leave the cocktail room when he noticed a hush come over the people around the bar and moved closer. It was there that he got his second glimpse of Vin in months. He watched with interest the play between his friend and a tiny, dark-haired woman before Vin was led from the room. The rage on the woman's face was palpable and Buck found himself curious. What the hell had gone on there? When he saw her storm from the room he decided to investigate.

..

As Vin was led from the room his anger and agitation rose. The fight was less than an hour away and he'd lost sight of Ezra. He wished he had some idea what the boys were up to, for he could see no way as yet that he was getting out of this.

They moved down the corridor, heading for the stairs that would take them down to the lower level. He was to get ready here and enter the main room down the hall, where the fight was going to be held. He hadn't been in the main room yet, but one of the men had pointed to the closed doors earlier. Damn it, he was starting to resign himself to having to actually go through with it. He hoped the boys were planning to get him out before that happened. With the amount of security around, he had no idea how they'd manage to pull it off.

..

Chris rounded the bend in the corridor to the cocktail room and saw the men escorting Vin heading around a bend away from him. He waited a moment then followed.

..

Buck followed the woman outside and saw her wait quietly in the driveway. He was about to approach her when he heard a rustling noise from behind him and turned just as a burst of pain hit him in the side of the head and he sank to the ground, oblivious to John Paolino standing above him, gun in hand.

John turned to the security guard that had followed him out. "Take him downstairs and lock him up. Make sure he can't get loose. I'll be down to deal with him."

As the man walked off, he stopped him. "And Paul? Don't mention this to my father, OK? He has enough to worry about tonight."

John stared thoughtfully after Buck Wilmington as he was dragged away. He wouldn't have recognised him if he hadn't luckily spotted him lurking around a corner suspiciously, staring at his sister and forcing him to take a closer look. If there was one agent there he was certain that the rest weren't far away. Suddenly his frown was replaced with a sly grin. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe he could use these men to solve his problems tonight. This could actually be the answer to his prayers. As he looked over to his simmering sister, an idea began to form in his head. First, he had to get his sister in on it.

..

Chris followed the men down the stairs down a level and down another hallway. It was cooler down here.

"Hey! _You!"_ Chris turned at the shout from behind and kept a neutral face as a large man, with gun already drawn, approached him.

"What are you doing down here?"

Chris put on an arrogant, annoyed voice. "Looking for the fighting room." He said haughtily.

"It's not time yet. You can't be down here. Go back up the stairs." He indicated for Chris to heard towards the stair case.

Chris had no choice but to leave. He needed to find Buck and Ezra and get back down here as quickly as possible.

..

"You there! Dish pig! Take a break! Five minutes no more!"

JD scowled and threw down his cloth. Mumbling he made his way out the kitchen to the door that would take him outside and to blessed cool air. _Finally_! Once outside he followed the wall around a path which was lined by perfectly manicured trees and plants. He savoured the respite from the kitchen and began to wonder how he was going to get away from there without being noticed, when he heard a shuffling noise up ahead and someone curse violently.

Moving closer to the shadows of the wall he crept forward. Up ahead he made out a dark figure, dragging something around the side of the building towards a back door. He crept further forward until he reached the end of his cover and crouched. As the man got closer he was suddenly lit by a low light and JD got a good look at the burden he was carrying. Oh my God, it was Buck!

..

Chris made his way back to the cocktail room, hoping to find Buck and Ezra. Where JD was was anyone's guess. He only hoped the kid hadn't got himself in trouble.

"Drink, sir?"

Chris turned to the waitress offering a tray of champagne.

"Go ahead, it is quite excellent." He looked down to the small, elegant woman who had come up beside him and was urging him to take a glass. He lifted one from the silver tray and turned to her.

"Have we met before?" she asked him in a low voice, a seductive smile playing at her lips.

"I don't believe so." Chris said casually.

"No... I would remember you, I'm sure." She smiled again.

Chris casually scanned the room for signs of his friends as a man hurried over.

"Ms Paolino, are you crazy? Please do not anger your father further tonight! You must leave at once!"

Chris's jaw ticked involuntarily. _Paolino_.

Claudia only raised her eyebrow. "My father has already gone down to take his royal position. He will not know."

"Please, you must-"

"_You_ must remember who pays you!" Claudia snapped. "Now leave me be and go and do what you are paid to do!"

The man frowned, gave Chris a look over, then moved away, muttering angrily.

"Problem with the help?" he asked.

"One always has problems finding decent help in this country. These Australians have such attitude," she said in a bored tone. "You do not like the quality of our champagne? It was brought over from Western Australia, some of the finest in the country."

Chris's mind was spinning as he sipped obligingly at the drink. Champagne was champagne to him. He didn't care if it came from magic grapes. He'd go a whisky any day.

"Are you here with anyone?" Claudia pressed. She could see this man was wary. After her brother had ordered security to scan the surveillance cameras for the agents, it had not taken long to locate this one. Once you knew what you were looking for, it was not hard. This was not a man that could easily blend amongst a crowd. He had... _presence_.

"No. It was a last minute detour. I had not planned on attending."

"And is this your first fight?" she asked.

So many questions. Was she curious and outgoing like this normally or was there something else going on here?

"Yes, it is. I've heard good things."

"Excellent! The first one is always exciting. Come, we must get you the best seat!"

"I think-"

"Come!" she urged, "Finish your drink and we will move down. There you can get a real drink."

Chris gave her a long look and saw her nod over his shoulder to someone behind him. A second later he felt the large guard invade his personal space. He felt the tip of a gun in the small of his back.

"Finish your drink, Agent Larabee. I insist," she said with a too-sweet smile on her lips.

..

JD didn't hesitate as he followed the man dragging his friend into a rear door. He didn't know what had gone wrong but he wasn't about to let his friend be taken. He closed the door behind him and found himself in darkness. Suddenly, bright light flared above him and a loud voice shouted out.

"Don't move kid! What are you doing in here?"

JD put his hands up and took in the sight of Buck, unconscious on the stone floor, the man standing above him holding a gun pointed his way.

"I... uh.. I'm on a break."

"Well get the hell back to it, then. You saw nothing, got it?"

"Got it." JD turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped, one hand on the door handle at the sound of this new voice.

"Turn around."

JD turned slowly and saw John Paolino staring at him. When the man's eye's looked from Buck and then back to him, JD saw the recognition there a second before he saw the gun be pulled out and aimed at him. Not hesitating a second longer, he spun towards the door and flew out of it. He'd taken but a few steps when the bullet caught him in the shoulder. He stumbled and fell to the brick path, trying to regain his feet for a moment when he felt a boot was pressed down onto his back.

"Try that again kid and I'll shoot you in the head. Now get up." The first man said, hauling him up and leading him back inside.

..

Chris followed Paolino's daughter to a staircase and she began to lead him upwards. Near the top he stumbled, momentarily dizzy and clutched the railing while he waited for it to pass.

"Oh dear, are you OK?" Claudia turned and asked, her face a mask of mock concern as she looked down at the government agent on the step below her.

He gave her a filthy look, wishing he could smack the smug smile of her face right then and there. If only he could convince his arms to obey him.

She tugged on his arm. "Come on, we are nearly there, you can sit down in a moment."

Chris blinked and continued on, a feeling of queasiness starting to take hold in his stomach. He knew he was in trouble and cursed the damn woman beside him for whatever she'd made him drink.

..

Ezra got back to the cocktail room to find Vin gone and no sight of the rest of his team... or any of the Paolino's for that matter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The fight is about to begin! Please make your way to the main hall now." Came the regal sounding announcement.

Ezra allowed himself to be swept up in the crowd as they slowly made their way to the hall.

..

Chris staggered the last few steps to the room Claudia was leading him to. He was sweating now as she tugged on his arm. He felt his knees suddenly give and felt her throw his arm around one of her shoulders.

"Whoa there, my handsome friend. Not yet! Just a little bit further..."

Chris frowned through the haze that had rapidly taken over his brain and dug his heals in. Again a wave of dizziness hit him and he leaned hard into the wall, dragging her with him.

"You are not well. Come, this way!" she insisted.

Chris's mind was beginning to slip. What the hell was going on? How had he gotten here with her? His thoughts were scattering faster than he could form them. Rational thought was now a slender thread that he tried desperately to hold on to.

Then she whispered in his ear. "I know what you are looking for... He is in here..." she beckoned.

"Vin?" he whispered dazedly.

"Yes. In here. Let's get him now. Take him home."

Chris pushed off the wall and they entered the room that was her goal.

..

Vin couldn't wait any longer. He'd changed into the loose black pants and white, slim fitting t-shirt they had given him and was now sitting alone in his make-shift change room. He'd been kept isolated with no change of escape for months but now this was it. It was now or never. He was in a crowded venue with exits everywhere and he needed to be sharp.

Slowly he rose and moved to the door. Standing to the side, he waited. Any second now they would be coming for him. Coming to take him to perform for them while they cheered and yelled and exchanged money from the sidelines.

He heard footsteps and then a key in the locked door. Nearly there...

The door opened slowly and Vin waited until both men he'd heard approaching were inside before he slammed his elbow into a face, breaking the nose and crashing the body to the floor. He whirled and kicked the other man into the wall where his head connected with a loud thud and he, too, sank to the ground in a heap.

He snatched the keys and peered into the hallway before exiting and locking the door behind him. Silently he crept along the wall, listening and watching for movement with every sense on full alert. His bare feet made no noise as he padded along the cold marble floor.

He could hear the sounds of the waiting crowd up ahead and moved cautiously. He would stand out in these clothes amongst them. He ducked into a doorway and found an empty room. Waiting inside the room he took deep breaths until finally a man came within snaking distance of his arm and he quickly snatched him by the neck, dragging him inside.

"What the-"

One punch silenced his prey and Vin quickly removed the man's clothes, making short work of exchanging them for his own, grateful the sizing wasn't too far off.

..

JD watched in horror from the chair he was tied in as Chris entered the room. Noticing his stagger and dazed look he briefly wondered if he was drunk, until he saw him fall suddenly to his knees, doubling over and groaning in pain.

"Chris! What's wrong with him?" JD yelled at the woman who'd led him inside.

Claudia kicked out at the fallen man and sent him crashing onto his side, still clutching his stomach in pain. She turned to the two men guarding the prisoners. "Another one for you," she said before smiling smugly at JD and leaving the room.

JD could only watch as his captain, too, was tied to a chair facing a black curtain. He glanced at Buck who had yet to regain consciousness and yelled in frustration, wrestling with his bonds in a spurt of anger and ignoring the fiery pain in his shoulder.

"Sit still, kid, the shows about to start."

JD looked at the man in anger. These bastards were going to pay.

..

Vin tried to walk as easily as possible in the shoes that were too big as he continued along the hallway in his newly acquired clothes. He'd tied his hair back and tucked it into the collar of his shirt, but knew it wouldn't take much to make him out. He reached the crowd and ducked his head, hands in pockets and tried to blend as he moved through them. From further back down the hall he heard the first shout and tried to hurry. They would have found the locked door by now and raised the alarm.

Michael Sciorelli stared in disbelief at John Paolino.

"You fucking _WHAT?_"

"I detained them all. They are in the viewing room. He need not know," John repeated calmly.

Michael took a deep breath. John was telling him how he'd discovered the government agents and captured them all as if he was saying he'd just squashed a fly. The fact that he had kept this to himself was a worry. Why hadn't he alerted all of the security at once?

"So why is Tanner's door locked? Where are the guards?" John asked, changing the subject. He was anxious to tell Tanner his news.

"I have no fucking idea." Michael said angrily, still looking at John in disbelief. Was this man actually insane? He was starting to wonder. He'd always known he was a total prick, but even he hadn't considered him completely stupid. If the ATF agents were on the premises that was cause for extreme alarm. How John thought he could contain this knowledge was beyond him. He tried the door handle to Tanner's room again and then shouted out for Rocco to find the keys, pacing by the door in agitation. Tanner should be on his way out to fight by now.

..

Vin kept moving with the crowd, working his way against the tide as inconspicuously as possible until he was nearly past them. Everyone was moving into the doors to the hall and he was trying desperately to get as far away from there as possible. He bumped into an unyielding body and looked up briefly.

"Going my way, sir?"

Vin flashed a quick grin. "I do believe I am."

"Then by all means." Ezra turned and they both began to head away from the hall.

As the crowd thinned, Ezra said in a low voice, "I will distract the guards up ahead."

Vin nodded and tugged on Ezra's arm imperceptibly as he made to move away. "The rest of the boys?"

"Are all here. Well, Chris, Buck and JD are. Unfortunately, I have seen none of them in the past half hour."

Vin frowned as Ezra moved off. That was odd. They should be working together and should have some idea where each other were.

Ezra engaged the two guards at the bottom of the stairs in conversation and Vin made his move, slowly making his way to the top. He was nearly at the highest step when he heard a shout from below.

"Stop him! Dammit that's Tanner! _Stop!_"

Vin ran. He didn't look back to see if Ezra was following. Ezra could handle himself.

"Sir, I must insist-"

The guard shoved Ezra back towards the hall. "Get back in there, damn it, I don't have time for you now!"

Ezra stepped forward again, listening for sounds from above.

"Tanner! I'll shoot you rather than let you go!"

Vin glanced back as he ran, seeing Ralphy and Tony as they flew up the top of the stairs, pursuing him. Turning to focus again on where he was running, he came to an abrupt stop.

Claudia Paolino was right in his path. He would have barrelled right through her but he knew that the gun she was pointing at him wasn't for show. The bitch would shoot before he reached her.

"Mr Tanner, if you want to see your friends alive again you will get your fine ass back in the hall."

Vin gave nothing away. "You're lying."

"Am I?" she purred smugly.

Vin made to step around her. She shook the gun back and forth in time with the mocking shake of her head.

"Don't move Tanner!" Rocco and Tony were just meters away, guns also aimed.

"Buck Wilmington is unconscious, we apprehended him outside the main house. The poor kid we had to shoot, but I'm sure he'll be OK... if he gets help soon that is. And your captain... well he should be OK too, once the drug works its way out of his system and he can see straight again," she said with great satisfaction.

Vin worked his jaw and looked hard at her face, weighing the truth of her words. She wasn't lying.

"You fucking hurt them I'll -"

"You don't get your ass back down there and I'll make sure they are all dead in the next three minutes."

She was so calm, so composed and smug that Vin wanted to deck her right there.

"I want to see them before the fight."

She thought about this. "Very well."

He was surprised that she gave in so readily, but again he found himself being led down the stairs. He saw seeing Ezra hanging about, delaying with the last of the crowd entering the hall. They exchanged a quick, yet intense glance. With the tiniest shake of his head and three extended fingers held down by his side, out of notice to anyone but Ezra who was looking for a signal from him, he conveyed that their three fellow agents were in trouble.

..

**The Playing Field**

Vin was pushed into the room and instantly saw his friends, just as she'd said he would.

"Vin!" JD said and was silenced by a cuff to the back of the head by one of the guards.

"There, Mr Tanner. They are alive, for now. Whether they stay that way depends on how well you behave. Let's go."

He was being led away. "_Wait!_" he said. "What did you give him?" he asked of Chris who was slumped over a chair, shaking slightly, his hair damp with sweat.

Claudia was at the end of her patience. She aimed her gun at Chris. "Get your ass outside, or I'll shoot him right now."

Vin bit back another protest and turned to move out the door, not looking back again. There was no point, he couldn't help them like this.

Out in the hallway they bumped into Tony who was hopping about frantically.

"Vin where the fuck have you been? Michael's doing his nut looking for you!"

"That's an understatement." Rocco said casually as he came up behind Tony. "Tanner get back in the room. It's show time."

..

Ezra took a seat with the buzzing crowd. The atmosphere in the room was extremely intense with excited voices chattering over each other. He was still getting over the shock of seeing the layout of the room. He had assumed that there would be a ring set up for the fight, but what had been constructed was anything but a civil arena.

The crowd was seated in stands that surrounded a small, caged off area, assessable only through a single mesh gate. The floor of the cage was rough concrete, contrasting noticeably with the lush carpet, which stretched out into the stands. Bright lights shone into the centre of the square battle ground, empty now and awaiting its occupants. It was not the cage, itself, that was causing Ezra's heart to beat at an unnatural pace. It was the items resting on the long table standing outside its door, running the length of one entire side, that was causing him to panic.

..

Chris felt the cramping pains in his stomach abate as suddenly as they had started. It was as if someone had pressed an off switch in his body. Panting heavily in the aftermath of his ordeal, he raised his head wearily.

"Finally."

Chris turned his head at the sound of the deep voice and felt a moments residual dizziness. There was a guard in front of him, looking angry and threatening.

"Chris, you OK?"

Again Chris turned his head and saw JD, tied to a chair next to him. On JD's right, closest to the door, was Buck. He was looking back at him but appeared subdued.

"JD what the fuck's going on? Buck, you OK?" Chris asked them.

JD looked sheepish and angry at the same time. "I saw them hauling Buck into the back of the building. They... got me when I followed them in. They brought Vin in here earlier before you woke up. They're making him fight right now!"

"Buck?" Chris asked his friend worriedly.

"I'm OK." Buck said in a painfully quite voice. They'd hit him hard on the back of his head. Just breathing was sending knives through his skull.

"Show time boys."

Three sets of eyes turned to the guard as he flicked a switch and the black curtains parted slowly. Gradually, the large room below was revealed to them, as if looking down from a projector room in a cinema. Their eyes darted around the room, trying to take everything in at once, but were drawn quickly to the focal point of the layout - a large, dismal looking caged area in the centre.

Chris noticed the table first and tried to sit forward, held back by the bindings that held his arms around the back of his chair.

"Oh my God." JD whispered in a horrified voice.

"Fucking bastards!" Chris yelled suddenly, causing Buck to wince. But Buck was so angry he didn't care about the pain in his head. Only a miracle was going to get Vin out of that mesh hell alive once they put him in there.


	8. Chapter 8

**But One Rule**

Again dressed in the clothing he had changed out of only minutes before, Vin was led to the main doors of the hall. He could hear the crowd's voices raised in excitement from the other side. He noticed John Paolino approaching, a smug smile firmly in place.

"Well, Tanner, time for you to perform."

"Go to hell Junior." Vin said not sparing him a glance as he moved by him.

John Paolino nearly choked on his outrage. Only Michael's insistent tug on his arm distracted him.

"Come, lets take our seats. Let Lornikov's boy sort Tanner out for you."

Vin almost missed a step and turned to look at Michael sharply, his heart missing a beat in it's already face-paced rhythm. Surely he'd heard wrong. _Lornikov_? What place could that name possibly have in all this?

Michael, smiling at the effect that that name had on Vin, urged the younger Paolino through the doors and after a moment, Vin was approached by the elder Paolino. Guytano himself approached with Cocci, his doctor with several other men in tow.

"You are looking well. Fight well for me Vin Tanner, I have put much planning into this," Guytano said, smiling, totally uninformed about Vin's attempt at escape just minutes earlier.

Vin scowled at the man, still unsettled by the mention of the Lornikov name. "Fuck you, Paolino. The only reason I'm fighting is because my friends are upstairs, held at gunpoint by your bastard henchmen and your bitch of a daughter. I'm doing it for them, I'm not fighting for you."

Guytano looked at the remaining men surrounding Vin expectantly, his face showing his shock at this news.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

Rocco looked at Ralphy who in turn looked at Tony.

_"I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"_ Guytano shouted so loud that even Vin flinched.

Vin had never heard the man raise his voice above his usual low tone and was well satisfied that he'd thrown a spanner in the works here.

"John... he... John set up... _shit_..." Tony stammered. Even a blood relative to the man, Tony was still terrified of him and well he should be.

"John had security lock up three agents, Tanner's friends, that were seen inside."

"Why was I not told about this?" Guytano asked, voice now deadly low.

"He did not want to worry you tonight. He wanted you to have a good night and not worry for such things." Rocco said, trying to placate the man. He was loyal to Michael, not John Paolino the stupid fucker, but still, it would do no good to have Guytano in a rage. He'd seen that a few times before and he didn't want to be anywhere near the man if he went off tonight.

Michael stepped forward. "Lornikov is already seated. His fighter is on his way up now, we need to announce the start."

"My son is keeping secrets from me tonight. I will know the reason why." Guytano said, not moving an inch.

Michael sighed inwardly. Damn John the useless fucker, he thought. "I just found out myself. I don't know what its about. He is inside, come" he urged, knowing that once inside, Guytano would not want to cause a scene in front of his crowd of people.

Guytano looked at Michael a second and realised he was telling the truth. He hadn't known what John was up to. His son was concerning him more with each passing day. He could not begin to see how he could ever trust the business he had spent his life building to such an incompetent idiot like his son, who's only thought seemed to revolve around himself and his own petulance. He had long known, that it would be Michael who would receive the business when he decided to step aside. Michael had been more of a son to him than John had, had been more like the son he had really wanted.

"After the fight, I want him upstairs in my office," he said now to Michael. "I want Claudia home, _now_."

"Very well." Michael said seriously, turning to Rocco and nodding to carry out the order to find Claudia and get her out of there. He then let a small smile start on his lips, trying to snap Guytano out of his mood. "But for now, lets enjoy what has been so long in the making," he enthused.

Guytano looked again at Vin, his face relaxing a little. "Your friends were not meant to be harmed. I will see that they go free."

"Free them now," Vin said stubbornly.

Guytano laughed at this. "I do not think you should be making demands right now. I did not intend for this to happen, but now that they are here, I will not free them until the fight is over."

"Free them now or there will be no fight."

Guytano's smile stayed firmly in place. "Fight or your friends will be no more."

For a moment they stared at each other defiantly.

"I will put you in there and you will fight or be killed. It is your choice. You can fight and try to save your own neck and save your friends, or you can refuse and you will all die."

Vin ground his jaw. "When this is over, Paolino, I will wipe out your entire family," he promised.

Guytano tilted his head at this threat, admirable as it was in the face of the man's current position. "I acknowledge your courage, however misplaced it may be. I never did thank you for taking down Lornikov for me, by the way."

Vin's eyes widened and Guytano smiled.

"Yes, I did not realise until I received a report only recently that it was your team that brought down Victor. Perhaps after tonight you will have wished you had wiped out _his_ entire family. I do not think they are too happy with you. I think you will find your opponent will not be wanting you to walk out alive. Maybe _that_ is good enough reason to fight, hmm?"

Vin stared at the old man's face a moment, trying to understand what the threat was. Was he fighting one of Lornikov's men? He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing that he'd gotten to him. He stood and promised such retribution with his piercing eyes that Guytano himself blinked in the face of it.

"Come, Guytano, they are announcing the fighters' entrance, we must get inside now." Michael said.

Vin watched the men calmly walking away to leave him to his fate and wanted to run after them and kill them all. He was distracted by the sound of more men approaching down the hallway.

"_This_ is your man? Isn't he a little _small_?"

Vin turned to the man who had spoken of him with disdain in his voice, the man standing next to him obviously the one he was supposed to fight. Dressed in red pants and a white, sleeveless top, he was a good few inches taller than Vin and much heavier in build. When he met his eyes he noticed how large the man's pupils were instantly. He was tapping his hands against his pants where he had them hooked into the waistband. He was anxious, edgy, _wired_ Vin realised. He was pumped full of something. Great, he was being sent into the ring with a human cocktail of chemical energy, just waiting for a chance to be let loose.

The man smiled at him suddenly, a hollow, mocking smile that let Vin know the man didn't think he had a chance in hell of winning in there. Vin just raised his eyebrow back, face neutral as they heard

the announcement start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we bring you to the main event of the evening, the reason that we are all gathered here tonight from all corners of the world in this one place. For those of you who have not attended before, you are in for the show of a lifetime. For those of you seasoned spectators out there, we have some surprises for you tonight. This will be a night never to be forgotten!"

Ezra watched the announcer as he entered through the gate and stood under the glaring lights inside the cage. What the hell was he going to do? He had to find his friends, he couldn't do much on his own. Casually he got up and moved down the stand to ground level. Despite the show being about to start, there were still many people milling around and he worked his way casually towards the doorway, hoping to slip out quickly once Vin entered.

"You will see that the set up is unique for this evening's match. This specially crafted fence will not only ensure that our deadly warriors are locked together in battle, it will protect you all from the raging power that you are about to witness in a few moments. There is but one way out of this cage and that is with the death of one man!"

The crowd roared its approval and Ezra felt sick.

The announcer went on, his voice rising in excitement, bringing the crowd up with him.

"Tonight, all the way from his home in mother-Russia, we have Boris Yagar, former professional middleweight boxer, veteran of the arena underworld. Some of you ladies and gentleman may recognise Boris from last year's headlines... where he was featured as the prime suspect for killing an entire Russian political family of seven during one afternoon of violent madness!"

Again the crowd cheered wildly.

"Of course... this was never proved..." the announcer chuckled in a macabre voice. "But then, who here would like to ask Boris themselves? This is your chance! Enter Boris to the Arena!"

Thunderous applause and booing greeted the Russian as he stormed into the room, playing up for the crowd and giving the performance the promoter's craved. Boris Yagar was no stranger to violence, and he'd never lost a fight yet. This wasn't the first time he'd fought in a fight like this... well, perhaps not quite like this one. This one was a little different, but the money they were paying him more than compensated for his time. There was no doubt in his frazzled mind that he would be back out in the world and spending it shortly. The scruffy looking American was no threat to him. He was going to take pleasure in roughing up his pretty face.

He eyed the assortment of weapons on the table that would soon be in his hands and grinned. Maybe he'd give the bastard a haircut whilst he was cutting up the rest of him...

..

Chris, Buck and Ezra could not hear what the announcer was saying but they could see the crowd's excitement as a burlish looking man in red pants sprang into the room. His sleeveless shirt showed his hard, muscular arms as he threw out punches to the air and riled up the spectators. He seemed charged, primed for the event as he ducked into the gate and entered the spotlighted cage.

Then finally, they saw Vin enter the room. Chris could feel his friend's anger across the distance that separated them. The tangible force of rage and injustice surrounded him as he watched Vin's chin lift in defiance to what he was being forced to do. His quiet dignity tore at Chris's heart the closer he got to the thickly wired fence.

Again he struggled in vain against his bindings. Vin couldn't go through with this! The worst thing was, Chris knew that Vin may have gotten himself out of it if it wasn't for them. He knew that they would be using them to get Vin to fight for them. Damn them to all hell they would pay for this!

..

Vin was shocked by the raw energy in the room and the sheer number of people surrounding him. The vocal crowd cheered him on as he entered and was led towards the bright lights in the centre. He bit down on his anger and stared straight ahead, not looking at anyone as he was walked forward. He was surprised to see the cage-like set-up in the middle of the room, he had been expecting a ring.

His eyes narrowed as his path suddenly cleared and he was standing before a door in the fence looking at the Russian already inside, dancing around for the crowd, turning to Vin and gesturing for him to join him.

Vin dug his heals in and hesitated. His arm was gripped hard and a low growl in his ear told him to get in there. Still he did not move. He was turned forcibly and a hand pointed up towards the ceiling at the back of the room.

"Mr Paolino wanted me to tell you that your friend's are waiting for you up there. The guards are ordered to kill them the second you do not do as asked."

Vin squinted against the lights and tried to see beyond the glass window where the man had pointed but could make out nothing bar the reflection of the lights.

Chris saw Vin look up and for a moment thought he was looking right at him, but then his squint indicated he was blinded by the lights. _'Hang in there, cowboy. You can do this. We'll be seeing you in a bit.'_

Vin blinked and for a second a small smile played on his lips and he nodded up at the window.

Chris smiled despite the gravity of the situation.

Vin was shoved forward again and his smile faded at the same moment as his best friend's.

_'Fuckin hell, Vin. Don't hold back. There's only one way out of there. You gotta do what you have to to survive this.'_

..

Vin stepped into the cage. He could still feel the calmness that had descended on him since he'd sensed Chris's presence up in that room, but now he was focused on one goal alone, getting the fuck out of here alive.

He turned to face Boris and held the man's mocking smile with a deadly glare of his own. His emotionless blue eyes taking his opponent aback for a split second before the smile again came up.

The announcer continued revving the crowd, now standing outside the fence again. Vin heard the gate lock behind him as the announcer's voice rose up.

"And now for the rules - There are none! Well.. there's _one_! The only man alive is the only man that leaves. Until the other is dead, both fighters remain. We begin with a warm up, first man to knock the other to the floor is allowed first choice of weapon. _Turn on the fence!"_

Vin heard a large click and then heard the electricity arc up as it fed into the wire fencing surrounding him from all sides. He whirled to look at the announcer. _Weapons_? He looked around the fenced area, there were no weapons... Then he saw the table sitting outside the fence. _Jesus Christ..._

He'd never seen such a vicious looking assortment of weaponry. He glimpsed a quick whirl of silver, dark metal and leather and tried to take a more detailed look. He thought he should be familiar with his choices and what he would be up against b his eyes didn't get past a medieval, double edged hand axe before the announcer yelled again.

"Have fun boys! Do your worst - _Fight_!"

He turned back to Boris but caught a face in his vision as he turned. He was stunned for a second as his mind groped to understand how what he was seeing could be true. Victor Lornikov was dead... There was no possible way he could be sitting there, _smiling_ at him. He was _DEAD_! He'd watched him die...

_Crack._

The fist came flying out of nowhere, collecting a shell-shocked Vin in the jaw. He was sent crashing into the fence, his body instantly convulsing as the surge of electricity flew through his flesh. His skin singeing from where his back hit the wire and his t-shirt burning at his back, he forced himself to take a step forward and forgot about the ghost smiling at him from the front row. He forgot about everything outside of the fence as his vision narrowed to encompass only the man in front of him... _his prey._

..

**Can't Keep the Russian's Down**

The pain in his back forgotten Vin moved forward, his eyes reflecting his deadly intent. Boris did not move an inch as Vin moved towards him, confident as he was in his supremacy over the smaller man.

They circled each other, slowly, deadly in their intent. Boris was still smiling, challenging his opponent to have a go, but if Vin excelled at one thing it was patience. He was in no hurry. He would let Boris come to him... and he knew he would, it was a certainty.

Boris stepped closer, just one step but it brought them both within striking distance. He was not a man to stand idly by in the face of battle. He met his challenges head on. With a loud cry he lunged at Vin, aiming for his head but Vin stepped quickly to the side, spinning to keep his body aimed at his attacker at all times.

Again Boris lunged and again Vin sidestepped. The crowd booed. They wanted action. But Vin didn't hear them. He was testing, probing, looking for strengths and weaknesses in his opponent. He would not attack until he had a vulnerability to work with... and he thought he might just have it. Over confidence was Boris's vice.

They circled and Vin aimed a few jabs, testing out the man's reach, seeing just how close he had to stand to him to hit him effectively, paying the price of this knowledge with a few jabs to his own face. Boris was becoming impatient. He liked things over quickly. He stepped in again and swung a powerful arm at Vin's head. Vin ducked and came up with a blinder of a punch that sent Boris staggering a step back.

Boris shook off the attack and advanced. Enough was enough. A lucky punch he could deal with, but that's all he was giving away. With surprising quickness he ducked his head and charged the smaller man, barrelling into him and shoving him into the fence.

Vin jolted involuntarily and forced his body away from the searing wire. He was shaken but not as shocked as the first time. Some things you just learnt quickly. Boris did not give him time to regroup. He sent out a hammer-like punch that Vin thankfully anticipated and pulled back, still catching the fist to his jaw but not as staggered as he would have been had it connected fully.

As he moved back, Vin pivoted and kicked out with his left leg. It was a pushing kick that drove Boris back, giving Vin the room he needed to ready his next move. Vin usually liked to fight up close to compensate for his lack of reach, relying on his quick reflexes and speed of movement to bring him out on top, but Boris was a powerhouse of adrenalin and Vin wanted to hold him back, wear him down a little. Whatever drug the man was using would be putting strain on his heart and Vin wanted him to work, keep that heart rate high while he wore him down.

Again Boris advanced and this time when Vin kicked out, Boris caught his leg and flipped him over, throwing him to the ground in one fast, jarring throw. As his body landed hard on the unyielding ground, pain was Vin's second thought. His first thought was that Boris would now get a weapon. He stood up and they faced off as the announcer yelled out that Boris Yagar had first choice of weapons.

Boris moved to the fence and peered at the table below through the wire. He knew exactly what he was going for. He turned to look back at Vin and a deadly smile curved his mouth.

"Machete."

..

Chris, Buck and JD could only look on in growing horror as their friend duelled before the crowd below them. It took only minutes for Vin to be thrown to the ground and the crowd cheered madly. They could hear nothing, but as Boris moved to the fence to eye the deadly weapons on the table the intent was obvious. They watched as the gate opened briefly and a machete was handed through to the powerhouse in the red pants.

"Fuck Chris we have to get out of here. We can't just sit here-"

"Shut up and watch, _Yank_." The guard said, not turning from the window.

Chris kept his eyes on Vin, praying for the first time that he could remember in a long time, not entirely sure that there was anyone to listen. _'Please, get him out of this. I don't have much to offer, but whatever I have I'd give it for him. Get him out of there alive.'_

..

Vin kept his distance as Boris tested the weight of the deadly, curved blade in his hands. He swapped it from one hand to the other and took a few swipes as he again grinned and moved forward.

Taking his stance Vin readied himself, as much as one could when facing such a threat. This was going to get bloody. He knew he wasn't coming out of this unscathed, but he was determined he wouldn't die in this hell hole.

A large swing of the blade had it arcing towards Vin's head and he barely managed to duck and turn back, kicking Boris in the side as he regained his stance. Angry, Boris turned and struck out again and once more Vin managed to escape the blade and spin with a graceful, roundhouse kick that sent Boris into the fence.

..

Guytano let out a bark of laughter and nudged Cocci on his right. He knew that boy would provide an excellent fight. His athletic and calculated style was simply awesome to watch. Contrasting with the menacing attack of the Russian, it was a grand display. He eyed the crowd with satisfaction and turned to Michael.

"You have outdone yourself, Michael. I am well pleased," Guytano said, pointedly ignoring his son as he turned in his seat. He had yet to speak to him when he had entered.

John almost bit his tongue in anger. It was _he_ who'd commissioned Tanner. Michael was just following _his _orders. He nearly got up and walked out before he said something he would no doubt regret. What was the point? Soon enough his father would know the man that he was. The man that Guytano had turned him into. And Tanner? Win or lose he was going to die tonight. Then he felt his breath hold in his chest as he heard the faintly whispered words spoken next to him by his father to Michael, not meant for his sharp ears, or were they?

"You have always been like a son to me, Michael. You know the business and share my passions, I love you like you are my own. I believe I could grow old a happy man knowing that you would see my dreams through, knowing you would do things the right way."

Michael's eyes widened in shock from the words Guytano spoke to him. He couldn't see John's face, sitting on the other side of his father and hidden from his view, but he darted a nervous glance in his direction anyway. Guytano's words were spoken so softly, but Michael knew that the old man never said anything without thinking it through. _What was he doing?_ By implying he was thinking of handing the business over to him, he would incite his son to commit murder, most likely his! He could not begin to imagine what something like that would do to the younger Paolino who lived each day lying in wait to pounce on the relinquished controls of his father's affairs.

..

Boris pulled himself from the fence and gave a howl of rage. The bastard! He walked forward with weapon raised and slimly avoided another of those powerful, fast kicks that seemed to come out of nowhere. He'd underestimated the strength in the lean body, he knew that know – and the _speed_ - but it changed nothing. He continued forward, sending out a kick of his own, driving Tanner back towards the fence.

Vin, concerned with backing into the fence, avoided another of Boris's kicks and ducked to miss the flashing sword as it again descended towards his head. He tried to kick out to push the man back and got in a punch to the Russian's stomach before a brutal elbow snapped his own head back. He stumbled back, feeling blood rush to his nose and saw only a flash of silver as the blade swung towards him and slashed his chest. Not a deep cut, but long and instantly bleeding through his white t-shirt.

The crowd roared madly at the sight of first blood. Vin swiped at the blood dripping from his nose and circled away from the fence. Boris wasn't giving him any time to recover. Again he swung his deadly weapon, barely missing his target. Vin needed a weapon, he wasn't going to last much longer in such close confines with that blade without one.

He kicked out and collected Boris in the side and stepped forward, pressing his attack. As Boris swung out another shot, Vin dropped to the ground, spinning on his right foot and sweeping out the legs of his opponent with his left leg. Boris fell like a giant tree as Vin shot back up to his feet and Boris shouted in frustration before pushing himself back up to retaliate.

"Weapon of choice to Mr Tanner!" The announcer yelled.

Boris wasn't listening. He charged forward and kicked out, catching Vin in the stomach as he swung out the machete at the same time, this time slicing into Vin's arm before he was stopped by the sound of a gunshot.

Vin clutched at his upper right arm, feeling the flow of hot blood as it seeped from the deep cut. This time he hadn't been so lucky. He knew it was a bad cut and would soon sap him of strength. There was no time to waste. He turned to the announcer who was holding a still smoking gun aimed at Boris. His first warning shot had been sent into the ceiling and had stopped the Russian from his continued attack. The announcer spoke into the microphone in his other hand.

"Choose your weapon, Mr Tanner."

Vin moved to the fence, keeping an eye on Boris despite the backup of the gun and eyed his choices. Knives, numchucks, batons, a whip... he had to make the best choice against the weapon his opponent already had. There was a long, thinly curving Japanese sword that Vin recognised and knew he could handle well but it, too, was not a good choice. It was too long for the confines of the space they were in.

Finally he saw another sword with a thin, curving blade, slightly smaller than the longer one, or Katana, as he knew it was called through his training. This smaller weapon was fashioned after a Wakizashi, used traditionally by Samurai for smaller, indoor spaces as opposed to their longer swords. He had practised with one of these also. Only in training, mind you, but he knew how to wield it. He pointed at it and it was sent in through the gate. For a second Vin had the urge to stick it into the man who passed it to him, but what good would that do? He couldn't cut open everyone in the room that had a gun.

Things were back to an even score, bar the quickly numbing arm and the hassle of the blood still dripping from his nose. His chest stung as he again faced off with the Russian.

Now the sound of metal on metal could be heard as the two men swung their weapons again and again, blades clashing as each fought to execute a deadly blow. Every now and then one would get in a kick before stepping back to avoid the other's blade. Vin ducked another well-aimed strike and kicked Boris in the legs. He stepped in close and kneed him in the groin, doubling the man over before smashing the hilt of his blade into the back of his head.

Instead of falling to the ground as Vin had hoped, Boris managed to strike out with his weapon, this time slashing Vin's thigh and as Vin turned to press his attack, Boris drove his blade into Vin's side, sending it in deep but not all the way home as Vin stepped back and away with a grunt of pain.

..

"He's going to kill him!" JD said in despair.

"He's right, Chris. Vin's bleeding bad."

Chris shot his friend a harsh glare. He saw what they saw, what did they want him to say?

There was a knock at the locked door. The guard gave them all a hard look and moved to open it.

"What is it?" he asked, hand on the door knob, awaiting a response.

"It's Lenny, open up."

"I got orders not to let anyone in."

"It's me, you idiot! Mr Paolino wants me to back you up, he doesn't trust these guys."

The guard opened the door and was instantly shoved backwards into the room. Lenny came in the door with a gun held to his back, held by Ezra.

Ezra looked at his friends and gave a short smile. "Can I be of any assistance?"

"Get us the fuck out of here, Ezra." Chris said, relieved and anxious to help Vin.

Ezra brought his gun down on Lenny's head, knocking him out and then pointed his gun at the other guard. He motioned to handcuffs, resting on a bench.

"Please be so kind as to secure yourself to that piping there," he ordered the man.

The guard hesitated.

"Let me clarify my intent. Cuff yourself to that pipe there, or I will proceed to shoot you," Ezra said calmly.

The guard secured the handcuffs through the pipe and Ezra moved forward and tested that they were fastened.

"Where are the keys to their handcuffs?"

"In my pocket."

Ezra dug them out and turned to his friends.

"How'd you find us?" JD asked as Ezra undid Chris's cuffs and turned to him.

"I overheard a certain bitch, who obviously has the misfortune of carrying the Paolino gene of evilness, telling Mr Tanner she had detained you all."

"Dammit he's losing out there." Buck said as he shakily got to his feet and watched the fight continue through the glass, JD lending him an arm for support.

"Let's go." Chris said, grabbing the guard's gun, their own having been confiscated and they headed for the door.

"We can't just barge in there, Chris." Buck said.

Chris turned and pointed through the window. "See that bitch there? I'm willing to bet her daddy won't want her dead," he said, pointing out Claudia, well back, hidden amongst the crowd.

"I don't know about that, I saw him send her home." Buck countered.

"She's his daughter," Chris said. "She belongs to him, he'll want her alive."

"Hope you're right, getting her won't be easy."

Chris saw Vin fall to his knees and held his breath as he managed to roll out of the way of Boris's wild stroke of the machete to his back.

"We don't have much time, it's our best chance," he said, leading the charge out the door.

..

Vin was starting weaken. As fit as he was at present, the wounds and the blood loss were sapping his strength. He'd managed to cut Boris a few more times but nothing really debilitating. As they circled each other yet again, weapons held before them, Vin began to lose just a little hope. His right arm was useless and he held his weapon in his left hand, wanting to clutch his side, where still more blood was seeping. The cage spun around him for a moment and he staggered, righting himself again as Boris attacked once more.

He raised his blade just in time to parry the strike of the machete and kicked out into Boris's stomach. Some reserve he didn't think he'd had surfaced and he stepped forward, swinging up with his blade and slicing the man up his stomach, deep.

Boris yelled and raised his weapon and Vin lunged towards him, blocking the downward strike yet again, but losing the grip on his own weapon. It fell to the ground and Vin reached up for Boris's hands, pushing his arms upward to stop the blade from coming down on his head.

Seconds went by as the two men struggled for control of the Russian's weapon, groaning with the effort on both of their wounded bodies. The blade pushed down, Vin fighting gravity and a solid wall of muscle to raise it back up and it appeared to all watching that the larger man would win out.

..

Chris and his team entered the hall one at a time, all making their way to their respective targets. JD and Buck headed for Claudia while Ezra headed for Guytano.

Chris was making his way towards Vin when his breath caught in his throat. The crowd was yelling mad, encouraging words as the two opponents battled desperately for control of the weapon raised above their heads. It inched downwards, slowly with each second and Chris fought the urge to look away. He was too far away to do anything and if he yelled out he would just distract his friend at this deadly moment.

He took another step forward, sending yet another silent prayer to a God he wasn't even sure he believed in before whispering out loud, "Take him Cowboy, you can take this prick!"

The blade mere inches from his head, Vin felt a sudden rush of willpower. With a burst of sudden power he changed tactics. He stopped pushing up at the descending weight and pulled instead. He gave a mighty yank on the arms and twisted, turning to the side as he pulled the blade downwards. He turned, his back to his opponent, his hands still gripping the man's wrists as he changed his hold and thrust the blade backwards, driving it straight through the layers of clothing, flesh, blood and bone to break through the man's back and into the fence. He let go instantly as the blade contacted with the charged wire and Boris's body fell onto the wall of live current.

The Russian's body, caught by the sword sticking through the mesh and held upright, jerked and spasmed as the electricity coursed through it. He made no noise as he jerked, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Smoke emanated from his smouldering shirt and Vin could smell the flesh burning in the air.

The crowd was shocked into silence. They'd thought the Russian was about to slice the smaller man in half when the tide had turned in the blink of an eye.

Vin looked past the still smoking, shaking man and caught a lone figure staring at him from amongst the crowd. The disguise did nothing to pacify the intense power of his eyes and Vin looked back silently.

Before either of them could move there came a loud cry of outrage.

"YOU WILL NOT LIVE!"

Both Vin and Chris turned at the same moment to the source of the outcry. Vin had already seen the man, forced himself to block out what he had thought was Lornikov's ghost so he wasn't distracted in the cage, but Chris was shocked at the sight of the man was was now brandishing a gun, aimed straight at Vin through the fence.

Chris watched with dawning horror and quickly realised that this new threat had to be Lornikov's brother. The similarity in appearance was shocking to the system. Even as he thought this he pulled his newly acquired gun and took aim, firing at the exact second that Ivan shot his own weapon.


	9. Chapter 9

Wait, Let's Back up a Step! (Seconds _Before_ the Gunshot... :-)

With Chris's plan under way, Ezra left Buck and JD to grab Claudia Paolino while he approached the row of men closest to the action. He took perverse pleasure in the look of confusion on their faces as he stood in front of them, effectively blocking their view of the fight at such a crucial moment.

"Get the fuck out of the way you clown!" A man Ezra did not recognise said angrily, half rising from his seat.

"Please, remain seated my good friends. The real show is just commencing!" He informed them.

Guytano, Michael, John, Cocci, Ralph, Tony and several more men all stared up at him in momentary shock, stunned to see the dark haired man standing before them now with a raised gun pointed straight at Guytano's head.

"What the hell is this?" John began in outrage.

"I would ask that you remain silent," Ezra said, looking up to the stands for Buck and JD to make sure they were carrying out their part of the plan. He knew Chris was circling around down to the cage to get to Vin.

"I know you," John said, his forehead creased in concentration. "I've seen you..."

Ezra looked at John and raised an eyebrow, a mocking smile kicking up the side of his mouth as he waited for the man to place him.

"No way!" came the cry, "You're that fed-"

"Well done, your genius is astounding. Now kindly shut the fuck up," Ezra said, finally spotting JD and Buck making their way down to him.

After parting with Chris and Ezra, JD and Buck had headed straight for Claudia Lornikov. Amongst the wild crowd a security guard approached them and was quickly floored by Buck with a single punch. Relieving him of his gun they'd moved on amongst the cheering mass of bodies who were all too enthralled in the heated fight down below to pay them any attention. Taking advantage of the fact that the fight was at its climax, even though it was killing them not to be able to help Vin right then, they circled around behind their target and silently walked up to her back.

"What the-" Claudia struggled in the arms of the man who had grabbed her from behind.

"Shut up bitch, just move," Buck said, fuse short and ready to spark at the slightest protest from this woman.

"How the hell did you get out?" Claudia demanded, amazed to find herself being held at gunpoint and dragged down the isle of seats, apparently beyond the notice of anyone who may be willing to help her. Having snuck back in to watch the event against her father's command, few people knew she was there.

"Just move before I fuck up the plan and shoot you now, its always a possibility," Buck growled as he and JD dragged the protesting woman down to where they could see Ezra waiting below.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Standish, are you insane?" John said in frustration. The fight was near its end, he could see Tanner struggling behind Ezra and right then that was more important to him than the fact that a man they had supposedly killed was still alive and threatening them.

"Didn't we kill you already?" Michael asked feigning confusion.

"Might I suggest you pay your government agents a larger rate to murder people for you," Ezra returned sarcastically.

"I'll do it myself this time then, but get out of the God damned way!" John growled, looking around for the security guards and preparing to get up and take care of the agent himself.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Buck said, coming down behind the row of men and shoving Claudia in front of him, pressing the gun he had taken from the guard only moments before to her back.

The men all turned in their seats distractedly and Guytano frowned at the sight of his daughter being held before him at gun point.

"This is one time you should have obeyed me, daughter," the Mafia boss said, looking at her with an angry expression.

Claudia said nothing. Her father had been so angry tonight she really wasn't sure he was going to help her out of this.

"What the hell are you doing?" John said, finally rising to his feet in protest, his voice an octave higher in his exasperation.

"Sit the hell down, son. You ain't callin' the shots no more." Buck ordered.

"Your weapons please, gentlemen. Throw them to the floor… slowly." Ezra said.

The crowd surrounding them had finally realised something was going down and were starting to move restlessly, debating whether to move or stay put in the face of these gun toting men.

The men hesitated in handing over their weapons and Buck gave Claudia a threatening shake.

"I ain't playin' here, Paolino," he warned in a low voice.

Guytano studied Buck's eyes and nodded to his men. Slowly they pulled out their weapons and lowered them to the floor. Ezra passed the first one he retrieved to JD so that he could watch his back as he collected the rest.

Buck looked for Chris then and saw him approaching the cage from the opposite side. He cast an anxious glance at Vin who was fighting for his life, struggling for possession of the sword that was coming down from above his head. They had to act fast.

Ezra had just taken the last gun when suddenly there was a cry of pain and the crowd hushed. They turned, collective breath held, to see Vin backing away from the smoking, gyrating body of the Russian, now impaled to the wall of the cage with his own sword. It had happened so fast they had missed it.

Buck smiled at a stunned JD and Ezra then turned back to see Vin turn slightly. He knew the Texan had seen Chris. The three of them waited for Chris to move forward and release Vin when next there came a loud shout from across the room.

Before their disbelieving eyes, what they knew had to be Ivan Lornikov, raised up like an avenging monster and aimed a gun right at Vin. They heard two gunshots right on top of each other and again could only hold their breath as they waited to see who would move first.

..

As the echo of gunfire died away, Vin found himself unable to move as he stared at the image of Lornikov, still standing before him, gun now held in his lowered hand. As if in a dream, he stood transfixed and could do nothing but watch in muted silence as time seemed to slow down along with his heartbeat. Only a resounding thud... thud... sounded in his ears, the only other sounds in the room the dulled echo of voices. Everything moved in slow motion. The crowd began to swirl in his peripheral vision, a streaming whirl of colour, as only Lornikov remained paused in time.

Vin saw the man finally move, saw his head lower to look down at his own body. _Thud_... his heart pumped so slowly he thought it might stop. Then the gunman's tentative hand crept up to his own chest and the bloody hole that had appeared there, as if by magic, near his heart. After a moment the head rose up again and Vin met eyes so cold and full of loathing that he knew he should feel something, _anything,_ but he didn't. Just the slow, halting beat inside his chest.

The face staring at him transformed to reflect an almost insane grin and Vin thought it odd that the man should be smiling as he was about to die, but still he felt nothing.

Chris saw his shot hit home and frowned as the man grinned maniacally at Vin, one hand held futilely over his bleeding chest. By the sheer amount of blood pumping through the man's fingers to saturate his crisp white shirt, Chris knew he had little time left to live. _Why was he smiling when he was a dead man?_

Chris lowered his gun as a still smiling Lornikov dropped to the ground, blood still gushing from the wound through his heart. The threat neutralised he turned back to Vin, who was still facing the fallen gunman as shouts came from all directions and the place became instant bedlam.

The crowd had come for the gore and the violence, but did not want it extended beyond the confines of the cage into their own domain. They panicked as one, yet all seemed to run in different directions with the single minded intention of getting to the door to freedom.

Hampered by the frenzied sea of bodies, all giving him a wide berth as they rushed past him to get to the doors, Chris began to lose sight of Vin and fought to get closer to release him from his mesh prison.

_"Vin!"_ he yelled, pushing towards the gate.

He caught glimpses of him through the crowd as he pushed forward. Although the immediate threat was over, Vin hadn't moved and was standing as if in shock, his back to the gate behind him as Chris approached to let him out. Fiddling with the latch that could only be opened from the outside, Chris had to concentrate to get his shaking fingers to co-operate. Vin had yet to turn to him when he finally undid the latch and flipped the gate open. He stepped inside, momentary blinded by the massive, hot lights that came down on him and shuddered at being inside the hellish prison that had trapped his friend.

"Vin?" he approached cautiously, one arm half extended without thought like he was approaching a spooked animal.

Vin turned slowly to the sound of Chris's voice. _Could it really be over?_ His heart seemed to slow even further. After all this time was it possible that it was over and he was free to go? He couldn't quite accept it. Not while he was still standing here. He felt detached, numb. It was as if he was watching the scene from above, looking down on himself standing stock still in the middle of the concrete enclosure, whilst people and colours and noise whirled around him in a frenzied, spinning kaleidoscope of action.

Vin looked past Chris to the row of men seated closest to him. Saw them all look back at him solemnly. Could they hear his heart pumping so loudly inside his chest? These men that had controlled him for so long, taken his freedom and put him in here? His eyes flicked hollowly over Ezra, Buck and JD before settling on Guytano. What was it in the man's eyes... sympathy? _Pity_? Thud, thud, was all he was becoming aware of. His reality was shrinking down to that simple sound. That and a floating feeling inside his stomach.

Then Guytano's eyes flicked down to Vin's chest, before rising again. Maybe he can hear it, Vin thought. Maybe that look he was getting was pity. He pitied him because his heart was about to stop, it was going too slow. Was he sorry he'd done this to him?

As Vin slowly turned towards him, Chris saw his face illuminated in the glaring lights. Saw his eyes, devoid of all emotion, look straight past him. His own heart skipped a beat as he took in the damage that had been done to him. Then suddenly he was looking beyond the bloodied nose, beyond all the stark blood soaking into the waist of his pants. He ignored the bleeding slash across his chest and the arm that was covered in blood from high up the bicep to focus on only one spot... The dark, seeping hole above his best friend's heart.

..

**Share the Burden**

"Oh my God," Ezra said, half turned with one eye still on the row of men before him. As Vin had turned towards them they had all seen the terrible wound over his heart.

"All for nothing, boys. You're friend is dead anyway," Claudia smirked, chuckling to herself.

Buck's hand jumped of its own accord and he had to force himself not to slap her down. "Shut up bitch!" he growled instead, shaking her hard. "Chris!" he called loudly.

Chris took another step towards his friend but he too felt like he as moving through quicksand. Vin was unnervingly calm. If he could think clearly he would know that they were both in complete shock.

"Vin…?"

He moved forward another step and Vin backed up one. He wasn't seeing Chris, he wasn't seeing anything. Nothing seemed real.

As Vin took yet another step back from him Chris stopped his own advance. He didn't want him backing into that deadly fence.

"Hey, Cowboy… it's over…" he said in a quiet voice, still holding out his hand.

Looking more like he was looking at a fascinating specimen in a butterfly enclosure than the body of a dead man in a cage, Vin shifted his unfocused eyes to the figure still pinned to the mesh by the blade holding him there. His body was still smouldering but no longer jerking from the effects of the electricity. He'd killed him. In front of all of those people he had murdered another man. By his own hands he had taken that life for all to see, the baser part of himself held open for the voyeurs to leer at and feed off.

And then suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked on, his heart kicked back in. The colours outside his vision swirled even faster and his heart started hammering out of time with the whirlpool of images that were surrounding him, closing in on him, encircling him in their sickening spin.

Chris lunged forward as Vin's knees buckled and he reached him just before he hit the ground, lowering him the rest of the way down and holding him against his chest.

"I got you, pard, I got you." He turned his head to scream over his shoulder, "CALL A GOD DAMNED AMBULANCE!"

Vin blinked and looked up at Chris, really seeing him for the first time since Lornikov had shot his gun.

He tried to form his name but his dry mouth wouldn't allow it and his chest was locked tight from the pressure that was building from within. If he opened his mouth right then, he thought he might explode from the inside out.

Chris saw Vin's eyes clear as he tried to speak, the only noise a strangled sound of pain.

"Yeah, Cowboy, it's me. You're gonna be ok, we're gettin' the hell outta here."

His hands fumbled down and pressed against the hole in Vin's chest, concerned when Vin didn't react to the pressure and pain. He turned to look at the rest of his team, all in position just as they had discussed quickly on their way in, the plan formulated on the fly as they'd rushed to their friend's aid. They were all glancing at him expectantly in return.

"And get that backup in here!" he added. To Vin he softly said, "these pricks aren't getting away again."

Vin was still conscious, but his eyes were starting to fade. The t-shirt he wore was in shreds and almost entirely red. There was a reason he had been made to wear white, for the dramatic effect his blood would have on the crowd. But now there was more exposed skin than fabric left.

"Hang on Vin," he pleaded, his voice strained with emotion.

Ezra held out his hand to John. "Your phone, if you please."

John scowled at Ezra and reached into his pocket for his phone, handing it to Ezra grudgingly. Ezra took it and began to dial the emergency number just as a shout came from across the room. He whirled to the direction of the strangled cry and they all watched with a mixture of shock and amazement as a bloody figure half rose from the ground and came up firing.

In total disbelief Chris watched Lornikov rise like a Phoenix from the ashes and saw the gun raised towards Vin yet again. He acted on instinct and threw himself down, covering his friend with his own body as he felt the bullet rip into his arm, missing any fatal targets by inches.

JD reacted instantly, raising his gun and firing at the half-standing Lornikov, hitting him with three successive bullets in his back before the man finally fell back to the ground.

As the recently resurrected gunman captured everyone's attention, Tony Alonso continued the bizarre chain of reactive events and saw his chance. Young and eager to make a name for himself and gain respect in the family he leapt at the open opportunity to prove himself. He dove at Ezra, closest to him, lunging for the weapon in his hands. Ezra's body, still half turned to the bizarre sight behind him, where Chris and Vin were now huddled on the concrete floor, saw the kid leap at him in a blinding flash. He turned to brace for the impact and was sent backwards, his arms grabbed in an attempt to confiscate his weapon as he was thrown into the fence behind him.

Claudia then picked up the gauntlet, reacting explosively. In a totally unexpected display of skill and agility she performed a high kick straight up and over her own shoulder like a video game character, collecting Buck behind her in the face with her precisely aimed foot. As JD stepped forward, she dropped her foot to the ground and not losing momentum, swapped feet to kick JD straight on, sending him flying backwards into the seats behind him. Ignoring the recovering Buck and the blood streaming from his nose, she lunged forward and dove on JD, smashing his arm into a chair and relieving him of his weapon. She pointed it straight at his head and spoke to Buck.

"Drop it."

A booming gunshot erupted and Claudia turned with the men in the room, to the two bodies that were now seemingly suspended upright, the brief struggle between them for control of the gun ended. Tony Alonso, fleeting grasp for fame now dashed, dropped to the ground, dead at Ezra's feet. Ezra stood above him, recovering from the shock of hitting the live wire with his back and once more pointing the weapon at Guytano.

"Both of you – drop your weapons!" Claudia ordered.

Ezra looked at Buck, then at Claudia, kneeling over JD and holding her gun to his head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think not, my dear. Unless you wish to become an immediate orphan, you will relinquish your own weapon."

Claudia looked at her brother then. John Paolino could not control the smile on his face from creeping up. This was too perfect.

Claudia returned his smile and Ezra frowned. He had a bad feeling and glanced at Buck, seeing the frown marring his friend's brow also.

"Hmm," Claudia said, appearing to weigh her options. "Let me think… _no_. You drop your gun first."

She smiled at him and Ezra looked at her in disbelief.

"You _want_ me to kill your father?" he asked.

"Hey, who says these Americans are stupid!" she said, smiling again at her brother.

"You crazy bitch, this is no joke, put down the gun or your father will die." Buck told her.

"You shoot him I shoot your friend," she countered.

"And then we shoot you," Ezra finished, a little appalled by the flash of dark, wry amusement that had hit him and thankfully moved on just as quickly. The conversation was absurd.

"Claudia, drop you're gun! There are two armed men and one of you," Guytano ordered her, eyeing the barrel of Ezra's gun still pointed at him.

"Three men," came the voice from the cage where Chris sat with Vin again cradled to his chest on the ground, aiming his gun with his good arm straight at them. Ezra smiled.

"Correction, _three_ men," he said.

"My friend needs an ambulance, drop your weapon or I don't care who the fuck I shoot. By the time I'm finished bitch you won't have a living relative in this room. Drop it _now_." Chris said. He didn't shout, but there was so much menace in his voice that it actually gave Claudia pause.

"For God sakes, drop your gun!" Guytano yelled. "Can you never obey me?"

Claudia's face paled a little and then heat flooded her cheeks. She flicked a glance at her brother who just returned her look with his own steady gaze. As every man in the room watched, with no words offered, she simply raised her gun and fired once, putting a neat hole in her father's forehead as she rolled behind a row of chairs in a lightening fast dash for cover.

John, anticipating the move, also dove for cover and began to move away as the remaining men could only look on in shocked disbelief. Ezra, totally shocked at what he'd witnessed, fired a shot at the last spot he'd seen John dive.

"You're not getting out of here, Paolino," Buck said.

"Just call an ambulance!" Chris yelled, eyeing Vin who's eyes were then starting to close.

Michael, Rocco, Ralphy and the two remaining men sat stunned. Guytano was on the floor beneath them, a pool of blood collecting behind his head, his unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. There was no love lost between him and his children, but they would never have anticipated that either of them was capable of murdering him in cold blood.

Ezra snatched up the phone that he had dropped earlier and had to pause, looking at Buck.

"Triple zero," Buck told him. "Read it on the aeroplane coming in." He would have grinned smugly at knowing something that Ezra didn't if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"JD, you ok?" Buck asked, covering Ezra as he called for backup.

JD pulled himself up and rubbed his stomach where she had kicked him, eyes still searching the rooms as Buck's and Ezra's were, looking for the siblings from hell.

"I'm ok," he said gruffly, angry at himself for letting her get the better of him.

"Cover Ez," Buck ordered him, moving forward in search of the missing Paolinos. "Chris?" he yelled out again, glancing towards his fallen friends.

"I'm ok, Buck, but Vin's not good. Find those bastards, don't let them out of here, this has to end."

"Perhaps you should confirm that our Russian friend is no longer breathing this time," Ezra said to JD as he waited to be connected to an operator. "One more upstart from him and I fear my heart will cease to function."

"I put three bullets in him Ez," JD said.

"I'm not willing to accept that as proof of death from that man. I fear he may be immortal," Ezra said.

"Like the friggin' Terminator," Buck agreed, listening to his friends as he moved forward carefully. Lornikov rising up like that had freaked the hell out of him. That shit was only supposed to happen in the movies.

Chris looked back down to Vin, alarmed at the look of calm acceptance still evident on his face. The look he'd seen there, as Vin had first realised he'd been shot and the smile that had played at his mouth, would stay with Chris for the rest of his life. He'd felt his world splintering apart in that look. Vin Tanner was a fighter, he wouldn't allow him to give in. It was his job to remind him of his options.

Still holding pressure over the bullet hole he probed the sword wound near his hip. It too, was still bleeding fiercely.

"You're gonna be ok, Vin. It's over now. Just take it easy and let me take care of things now, ok? You don't have to worry about anything, I got you."

Vin heard him, watched his lips moving. He could see the concern on Chris's face, the deep worry and fear that flowed from him. Still, he felt no pain. Only a weak sense that he _should_ be feeling something. Chris, becoming anxious, gave him a little shake.

"Vin, you with me?"

Still Vin blinked back at him curiously and Chris became suddenly angry.

"Tanner, you can't hide from this! Since when have you started hiding from things? Get your ass back out here and fight damn it! You gotta deal with this!"

Vin blinked. He'd heard that. Fight? With _what?_ He had nothing left to give. He couldn't even feel his hands let alone lift them to fight... he was tired of fighting. How he found his voice was a miracle.

"No more... fight... ing." he said in a soft, tired voice that Chris had to struggle to hear. Vin swallowed hard, his throat constricted. "Don't wanna, use these hands... to fight... no more."

Chris noticed his face was coming back with some colour. Vin's shock was wearing down a little. He had to keep him occupied.

"Okay then, I'll do all the fighting, Pard. You just have to trust me to get it done. No letting go, ok?"

Vin was becoming aware of the pain in his chest. His leg was starting to ache. His breathing was starting to pick up. The numbness was subsiding and reality was rearing its ugly head.

"O..k.." he choked out and Chris studied him for a moment, hearing Vin's promise but needing to making sure he meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where Loyalties Lie**

Buck moved forward, gun poised and ready as he searched for the two missing Paolinos. They couldn't have gone far… He moved through one stand, searching, prepared for an attack from any angle. Claudia was armed and he knew by recent experience that she wouldn't hold back on firing at him. He still couldn't believe she'd just shot her own father. What did it take to do something like that? Was she evil, psychotic? It was hard to reason. Either way, he wouldn't be holding back either. If he saw her coming for him, he'd take her down, her and her brother both. He couldn't afford to let them get away. If they did, this wouldn't be over and Vin would be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. They could turn up anywhere, if he made it out of there that was.

"Look, you got what you wanted, Guytano is dead. Let's just all walk away from this. Tanner will not be bothered again, you have my word and we can all get on with our lives," Michael offered, appealing to Ezra and JD as he faced the unwavering aim of their guns.

JD snorted. "Sure, you're free to go pal!"

Ezra hung up the phone, having called the local Police Captain and an ambulance. He still had one eye on the room, waiting for a sign of where John and his sister were lurking as he turned to look at Michael with disbelief.

"The fact that you are serious does not altogether surprise me. How you can begin to think for a moment, however, that we would allow you to extricate yourself from this situation, having wreaked such an extent of havoc on our friend's life, is beyond my understanding."

Michael stood up, despite both JD and Ezra taking a more aggressive stance, their body language showing they meant business.

"Mr Standish, I know you and your friends have suffered through all of this, but Guytano is dead. He can't cause any more grief to you... and I now find myself suddenly unemployed. There is no benefit in taking me in."

"How about justice?" JD spat. "You're as much to blame! You fuck up people's lives, use them for your own gain. You picked the wrong person when you messed with Vin."

"Indeed," Ezra agreed, looking sideways at JD. He was acting out of sorts, breathing hard and agitated. He turned back to Michael. "Please take your seat again, sir, the likelihood of you escaping your fate here today is zero."

Michael sat down again, but did not let up his argument. He'd caught a glimpse of John from across the room. He wasn't sure if John intended to help them out of this or not, or just save his own worthless hide. With Ezra and JD facing him and Buck checking out the seats behind him, no-one had noticed the man sliding his way through the outer stands. Tanner and Larabee were both still too preoccupied with bleeding all over the floor to notice anything else.

..

Chris thought he saw movement to his right and looked up, seeing nothing. Then Vin gave a low moan and he looked down again, trying to offer any measure of comfort that he could to the man that was rapidly returning to a state of painful awareness. Maybe it had been better for Vin to stay in his shocked state a little longer. No, he realised, that had terrified him, seeing his friend's face so detached. He didn't ever want to see that look on Vin's face again.

"Not long, Pard, not long now," he said, still putting pressure to Vin's wounds.

"Don't feel," Vin swallowed thickly, giving a half-moan as he did, "too good, Chris," As if to punctuate the words a harsh shiver traced through his body. The ground seemed colder all of a sudden. "C..cold," he said, closing his eyes once more with reluctance.

Vin had been dreaming of the day it would all be over and he'd see his friends again. Now here he was, Chris's head just above his own and he didn't even have the strength to look at him. He worried that he would close his eyes and find out that this had all been a dream and he'd still be back on the island. Or worse, he'd still be fighting for his life against the Russian fighter, that deadly blade of his sweeping at him again and again, drawing his blood with each flash of silver as the deadly metal descended towards his chest in a brutal, sweeping arc.

He shivered again, reliving the fight, feeling the cold from the hard concrete seep up through his legs.

"Damn it, where's that fucking _ambulance_?" Chris said, feeling Vin shiver in his arms. How he hadn't passed out yet Chris had no idea, but he was thankful Vin was still with him. He needed the reassuring look of those blue eyes to keep his own head. How many times would he have to watch him suffer like this? How much more could the man take?

"I think I just heard the siren," he heard JD say.

"I... want," Vin coughed and grimaced with pain, his back arching on the ground as he tried to ride it out.

"Easy Vin, easy." Chris felt helpless, words all he had to sooth his friend with right then.

"Paolino," Vin said, his voice strained and raw. Somehow he got a hand up to clutch at Chris's shirt. He looked up at Chris until he knew his friend had heard him, his teeth clenched in building agony.

"Guytano's dead Vin," Chris said, shocked that his friend had the energy to think about taking his revenge at that moment.

"What?... How?" His voice was no more than a strangled whisper now.

"Claudia just shot him, his daughter."

Vin thought about that for a second. It was over. Guytano Paolino wouldn't be using him any more. He was free. He closed his eyes, the word 'free' lingering in his mind.

Chris gave him a little shake, "Vin!"

Vin opened his eyes a little but it was futile. He couldn't fight how tired he was any more.

"Free," he whispered, not even realising he'd said it out loud.

"Vin! Dammit open those eyes!" Chris was starting to panic. He'd told Vin Guytano was dead and he suddenly seemed to just let go.

Vin heard Chris but could no longer obey his command. He shivered again, weaker this time. Chris held his finger's to Vin's neck, wanting to assure himself that his friend was still alive in his arms. His mind raced for the right words to keep Vin with him when it was obvious he had had enough. This world had dealt him so many low blows it really wasn't fair on one man. Just when Vin had seemed to be getting back on track again these bastards had come along and ripped it all away from him. Hell, Chris would be surprised if Vin ever felt secure in this life again, but damned if he wasn't gonna help him try. He wasn't about to let him sink into his sorrow right then. He gave him another little shake.

"Guytano wasn't the only Paolino, Vin. Don't forget John Paolino and the daughter. They're still out there, Michael and his boys as well. You want them to go free, Vin? Or are you gonna help us get these bastards." He tried to make his voice hard and uncompromising, despite the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

"John.. Where..?"

"He's... still here," Chris said. Vin hadn't been aware of what had just gone on and he wasn't about to enlighten him right then.

"Mine."

"Sure thing, Cowboy, soon as you get fixed up, he's all yours."

Vin gave a slight nod, accepting that.

"Buck?" JD called out.

Buck turned around, wondering at the overly loud call from his friend. He was trying to be as quiet as humanly possible as he checked through the seats and there JD was, yelling out for a response. Then he frowned as he noticed how pale the kid looked, even from the distance he was at. Something was wrong and as JD swayed slightly on his feet, Buck began to turn back.

"Kid?" he said, heading back down an isle between the seats as quickly as possible.

JD looked up at Buck in the stand above him and thought he was going to be sick.

"Mr Dunne?" Ezra took a small step towards JD, holding out an arm while he kept his gun trained on the men sitting before him. JD looked like he was about to faint. "I think you should sit down for a moment."

As JD heard this his stomach gave a sickening lurch and heat flushed through him. The room spun and he began to fall to the ground.

"JD!" Buck shouted, running now.

Ezra moved on instinct to catch his friend and Michael saw his opportunity. He and his men leapt up and ran for the doors, knocking Ezra over as they bowled past him. Ezra fired at the fleeing men, joined by the sound of Chris's gun as he, too, tried to stop their escape. One man fell to the ground, Ezra's bullet grazing his temple and then Ralphy stumbled, shot in the shoulder. Michael grabbed his friend and hauled him from the room, escaping any further bullets as they dashed to freedom. Ezra, seeing Buck kneel next to the fallen JD, made to take off after them.

"Ezra, _no!_" Chris yelled.

Ezra paused.

"We stay together. You've got no backup. We've got Vin, that's all we need right now. Those bastards can wait, we'll be goin' after them."

Ezra looked again at the doorway for a moment and then slowly nodded to Chris. He turned to Buck and JD.

"What is amiss with our young friend?"

"Darn fool's been shot, _look_!" Buck pulled JD's jacket back, revealing the blood stain around the wound in his shoulder.

"I had no idea..." Ezra said.

"Doesn't look bad, just lost a lotta blood I think," Buck said.

"It's not bleeding any more," Ezra observed.

JD groaned then and opened his eyes. He blinked up at Buck before understanding hit him.

"I fainted?"

"Yeah kid, you did. Why didn't you say you were shot?" Buck said angrily, his concern shining through in his own special way.

"There wasn't time... we had to get to Vin."

"You scared a year off my life with that act. Say somethin' next time!"

JD turned his head and took in the empty seats where their prisoners had been only moments before. He looked questioningly at Ezra.

"Our restless captives decided to prove my theory negative on their chance of escape." Ezra said flatly, turning and going to see if he could help Vin and Chris.

"They... got away?" Vin said weakly, trying to put together all the voices and gunfire he heard around him. Chris looked at Ezra as he approached them before speaking.

"For now, Pard. They can wait. We just gotta get you patched up before we hunt them down."

Vin shifted, trying to sit up higher against Chris's chest.

"Can't.. let 'em get away, Chris... Those bastards, won't stop."

"Rest easy, Mr Tanner. I assure you, I will not stop until all of those _bastards_ pay for what they have done to you."

Vin heard part of what Ezra had said but slipped finally into unconsciousness with a soft growl of pain, the constant pain and blood loss proving too much, before the sentence was over.

Chris tightened his hold on the now dead weight in his arms and frantically felt Vin's neck for a pulse with his good arm. It took a second, but then he felt the thready beat and almost passed out himself in relief. As Ezra crouched down to look at the bullet wound in his arm he waved him off.

"I'm fine, Ez, see if you can stop some of this blood from leaking out of Vin. He's still bleeding for Christ sakes."

Ezra removed his own jacket and checked out the multitude of wounds on Vin's body. It was the first close, unhurried time he'd had with his friend for months now and this was how they got to reacquaint themselves. Those bastards had a lot to answer for. He noted the healthy glow of Vin's skin, even through the loss of blood. His face seemed more defined, even relaxed in unconsciousness as it was now.

Coat bundled beneath his capable hands, Ezra placed pressure over the worst, still bleeding gunshot wound with dismay. Why couldn't Vin just be left to himself? That was all he'd ever asked for, no more than that. He felt a tense build-up in his throat and his eyes started to burn. Catching Chris's eye he quickly ducked his head and was saved by what sounded like an entire army heading towards the room.

"Why Mr Larabee, I do believe the cavalry have finally arrived," he said to Chris.

Chris smiled faintly at Ezra's bowed head. Hell would freeze over before Ezra Standish would let anyone intentionally see such raw emotion on his face and Chris knew it.

"You're a fraud, Ez," he said affectionately before looking down at Vin again as police, government agents and ambulance officers alike, all stormed into the room.

..

As the black four wheel drive pulled away from the rear entrance of the estate and turned onto an off-road track, Michael turned to John Paolino.

"You were just going to leave us there weren't you?" he said angrily.

John gave Michael a cold look. "You were employed by my father, not by me."

Michael studied Guytano's son. He'd always disliked him, but had never realised just what sort of man he really was until today. He turned to the elegant woman next to her brother and his frown deepened. Had they planned this whole thing? Or just reacted in the heat of the moment? Either way, it was chilling. He'd seen many a gruesome act in his time and was no angel himself, but killing your own father... he still could not believe it. Guytano was his blood and more than that, he had liked him, respected him even. Did they not realise just how much loyalty their father had?

"Still," John continued, "Now that I will be assuming my father's responsibilities, you have the choice to now work for me."

Michael frowned, now realising that John had, in fact, heard his father talking to him earlier. "Do you honestly believe that you can just step into your father's shoes? You cannot buy loyalty."

"Ah, but Michael, I think you _will_ work for us," Claudia said.

"_Us?_" Ralphy said from the back row of seats, still clutching his bleeding arm.

"Of course. We all know there must be a male figurehead," she nodded to her brother. "Ours shall be a silent partnership." She smiled at them all, a cool, calculating smile.

Michael's blood chilled. She thought she could sit there all relaxed and smug after shooting dead her own father? He wanted to strangle her.

"Do you not realise the extent of your father's power?" he asked her in disbelief, "It extends further than the grave."

Claudia merely laughed. "Even the almighty Guytano Paolino himself was not immortal. If you do not wish to join with us, you and your men are free to go." Her eyes betrayed the pleasant smile, showing a cold evil from deep within. "Of course, if you wish to remain loyal to a ghost, that is your concern."

John slid her a glance. _Us?_ His sister had proven her usefulness today, but if she thought he was going to share his new-found power with her she was delusional. He had put in long years for this moment whilst she had merely pampered herself and reaped the material rewards their line of work provided.

Michael caught that look and realised that these two really hadn't thought through the ramifications of their deed today. Guytano had other family for Christ sakes. Did they really think no-one would avenge his death? Son and daughter be damned, taking out a crime boss wasn't unheard of and could be a great career move in the right circumstances, particularly with the backing of another syndicate, but you didn't take out your own father!

Then with calculating calm, Claudia Paolino, shrewd bitch that she was, dealt her dirty hand.

"But then, it would be our loyal duty to ensure that it is well known how you and your men came to kill Guytano."

Michael gasped unintentionally. He felt his men tense around him. Who would be believed? Him, a mere cousin, or Guytano's own children? Some may think it possible of John, but not Claudia. There were no other witnesses that would back him up.

Knowing she had won, Claudia smiled smugly at her brother. Poor John. So weak in spine she often wondered how he was her blood kin, but she needed him. She wasn't lying when she'd said a male was needed. The Italian crime underworld wasn't ready for a female Boss. _Yet._

John, too was doing some re-evaluating. He was impressed by Claudia's moves. He would not have thought of that, it was a tidy bit of blackmail that she had just executed. He hated to admit it, but he needed her. Still, he was in control here.

"There is one thing we must take care of before we leave this Godforsaken country," he said with a purposeful tone. When he was sure he had all of their attention he continued. "I want Tanner dead if he is not already." He looked at Michael. "You brought him in, he is your responsibility."

Michael wanted to tell him what he could do with his orders but merely nodded after a long pause. This wasn't the time for mutiny.

"I'll take care of it," was all he said.

John nodded in satisfaction and allowed himself an inner smile. Once that loose end was taken care of, he saw a big bright future ahead for himself. Yes, finally he was getting all that he deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Airborne**

Vin was aware of the commotion all around him but unable to rouse himself to full consciousness. He might have panicked had he not known Chris was still beside him, holding onto him, not letting him go. The quiet strength filled him. Chris would take care of everything while he couldn't do it himself. It was OK to let go for a while, he was safe...

But his mind wasn't about to let him give in that easily. _What if Chris wasn't there when he woke up? What if he was dreaming again? What if they got him again, took him away?_

Chris easily restrained Vin who had begun to struggle weakly as the ambulance officers headed towards them.

"Hey, settle down, you're OK."

"_No._"

Chris frowned, "Vin relax now, you gotta calm down, everything's all right."

Vin heard Chris, wanted to believe him, but something told him everything wasn't all right, might never be all right. It wasn't over. He wanted to tell Chris to watch his back, but he couldn't struggle any more. This time when the darkness claimed him, it held on and he could worry no more.

"What the _fuck_ happened in here?"

Chris looked up to the police officer that had spoken, taking in the sight of all the men flooding into the room. The police captain and his men were looking around, trying to figure out what the hell had gone on. Ambulance officers tried to make their way into the cage wearily.

"Jesus, would you look at all this stuff?," an officer said, gingerly fingering a small axe on the weapons table.

Chris blinked, trying to clear his blurring vision. The room was being overrun with men, the noise escalating. He pictured for a moment the crowd that had recently occupied the room, chanting, yelling for blood.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up at Ezra in a daze.

"Let go of Vin now, let them see to him," Ezra said softly.

Let go of Vin? Over his dead body. Chris tightened his grip on Vins arms, he wasn't letting him out of his sight again for a while, that was for sure.

"Sir? Sir we need to look at him…"

Chris held up a hand to the approaching paramedic as if to ward him off, then closed his eyes, overwhelmed by dizziness. He looked over at JD and Buck who were being seen to by more officers. How the hell had it gotten to this? How had they not managed to stop it sooner? He felt Ezra tugging on his arm, trying to pull him away from Vin and jerked out of his grasp in protest. His head spun madly and he closed his eyes again, he thought he was going to be sick.

"C'mon, Chris, you gotta move back. They -"

Ezra reached out and prevented his boss from pitching backwards to the hard floor. Looking at his teamates as they all received medical attention, he tried to bite back the strong need for revenge coursing through him. The time would come… and soon.

..

The next eight hours passed in a whirlwind for the members of Team Seven. They waited anxiously for news on Vin who had been brought in, barely alive, to this small hospital twenty minutes away from the complex that was still being overrun by local police and investigators trying to piece everything together.

Chris had been treated for the wound to his arm and was now seated next to the bed where Vin was lying, still unconscious from the anesthetic he had been given before surgery to remove the bullet still lodged in his shoulder. He closed his weary eyes for a moment and tried desperately not to let in all of the racing thoughts that had been building up in his mind, threatening to overwhelm him as he fought to stay in control. If he let go right now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get it back together before Vin woke up. Running a hand through his already tousled blonde hair, he sighed deeply. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Buck standing over him.

"Aren't you supposed to be lying down somewhere?" Chris asked him.

"Done that already. Lyin' horizontal ain't about bein' quiet."

Seeing Chris's frown, he added, "I'm fine, slight concussion, get some rest, yada yada yada…." Swiftly changing tact he added, "Besides, I could say the same for you, but I know there ain't no way in hell you're movin' from this spot, so I won't bother."

Chris made a noise of agreement and looked back to Vin.

"Hows the arm?" Buck asked.

"Fine, just a graze."

"Just a graze, huh? You passed out like a girl."

Chris scowled. "Just a deep graze then."

Buck took the spare seat next to his old friend. "An admission from you? Shiiit.." he said, trying to lighten Chris's mood a little.

Ignoring the baiting tone, Chris asked, "And JD?"

"He's fine. They want to keep him overnight, but he's doin' good. He just lost a lot of blood, the bullet didn't hit anything vital."

"What about the old guy we managed to shoot?"

"Dead. Died before they got him to the ambulance the old bastard. No ID on him yet. Ezra's down the station calling Nathan and Josiah, he's gonna get them working on an ID if nothing turns up here."

That sight in companionable silence until they heard Vin mumble softly. Chris gave his arm a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"And how about Junior?" Buck indicated Vin with a nod of his head.

"Bullet came out OK, but he'll be needing some more therapy on that shoulder when we get back. The doctor was a little surprised to treat a man with sword wounds…" Chris was lost in thought for a moment before he said softly, "He's lost a lot of blood though. He was unconscious for a long time…"

"He didn't get this far to stop now, Chris, you know he'll be fine."

Again Vin moaned softly and Chris looked down at him. _'He'd better be.'_

..

When Vin opened his eyes hours later, it was to a dark room. He couldn't make anything out and he panicked for a moment until he felt the warm squeeze on his arm and relaxed.

"Take it easy, Vin, you're in the hospital."

Vin tried to speak through his dry throat and swollen, cut lips. He was beginning to become aware of the stiffness in his body. Beyond the cuts and bullet wound, there was the bruising from all the blows he had taken during the fight. He couldn't feel the pain yet, but he knew it wasn't far away.

Chris gave Vin a sip of water and helped him sit back.

"Paolino?" Vin asked huskily.

Chris looked him in the eye. "Nothing yet."

At the hardening of Vin's eyes Chris added, "We'll get them Vin. They won't get away with this, you can be sure of that."

Vin's face told Chris what he'd already suspected. Vin wasn't going to rest until this was finished, one way or another.

"Glad to get you back, Cowboy," Chris said softly.

The hardness in Vin's eyes subsided. "Glad to _be_ back, Pard."

..

Days turned into a week and then two before the doctor seeing to Vin announced he could travel, under specific instructions. Despite all he had been through, the major risk to Vin had been the loss of blood. Although battered and bruised, the blade wounds and bullet had not hit anything vital. They had called him extremely lucky. Funny, Vin had thought upon hearing that, he had never considered being stuck with a sword as 'lucky'. He looked like he'd gone twelve rounds in a heavyweight fight and felt it too. As much as he wanted to get out of there he was dreading the trip home. Each time he moved he felt the stitches pull on his chest and shoulder. The cut into his side had gone deep and would take a long time to heal.

The thought of home made the pain at least bearable for him. Finally after all these months they were heading back, together. The rest of the boys had stayed on to wait for Vin, justifying it to the Judge back home by explaining that the threat to Vin's life was still very real while the Paolino's were running free and they were aiding the Australian police in documenting the events that had taken place, putting out a world wide alert for the people that had gotten away.

Vin didn't cherish the thought of the long hours on the plane, but his need to get home would overcome his discomfort. The sooner they got back, the sooner he could find those bastards. He just knew that they would head back there. If they weren't there yet it was just a matter of time before they turned up. He also thought he knew enough about John Paolino to know he wasn't finished with him... and this time he'd be ready.

It had been a long two weeks in the hospital and the boys had spent most of their time there visiting him, although he'd tried to convince them to live it up a little in the party town whilst they had the chance.

JD, Buck and Ezra thought about going out on the town, but every time they visited their friend in the hospital, the desire to celebrate left them. Physically, he was healing nicely, as usual exceeding his doctor's expectations, aided even further by the excellent state of fitness that he had been in prior to being injured. The haunted sadness in his eyes, however, was back. It was that same desolate look that had only just left him before he'd gone missing and for that, each of them wanted to take John Paolino and his sister apart. They swore not to rest until they made them pay for what they had done to their friend.

Getting to the airport had taken a lot out of the still weak Vin. When they'd checked in at the departure counter they discovered that the airline had upgraded them to first class and received club lounge passes to wait for their flight. They suspected the Police captain had had something to do with it. He had visited Vin in the hospital and told him that he felt terrible for not having given the team the support that they had needed, telling them all he was sorry that men in his own department had been involved.

They didn't have long to wait before their flight and as they walked over to the boarding gate they became aware of a young boy crying in the middle of the open floor, alone. He was looking around frantically and rapidly bordering on hysterical.

Vin detoured a few steps from the line to the gate, his limp from the wound he'd taken to his thigh prominent and managed to kneel next to the boy. Holding his leg as stiffly as he could manage was his only relief from the pulling agony of the stitches that held the deep gash in his leg together. "Hey there little man, ya lost someone?"

The little boy peeked through his sandy fringe and nodded at the stranger with the husky voice, still sobbing through his quivering lips.

"Well let's have a look then, who we lookin' for?" Vin said, pushing himself up with a wince and holding the boys hand.

The little boy looked up to the facinating stranger with the strange voice and long hair, eyes wide and mother temporarily forgotten.

"My mum. Who are you? Did you have an accident?" he asked curiously, looking at the cuts and colourful bruising on the man's face.

Vin smiled at him, seeing how easily distracted the kid was. "I'm Vin and no I didn't have an accident. What's your name?"

"Jordan," the boy said, puffing up his chest, "like Michael Jordan."

"Well, Jordan, reckon we should find your mom now, huh?"

Jordan nodded and looked at the men who had come up behind Vin.

"You talk funny," the boy said to Vin.

"So do you," Vin said back.

The boy giggled. "No I don't!"

"Jordan! Oh my God there you are!" a pretty blonde woman came running through the room, having spotted her son in the middle of five strangers. She ran right up to him and took his hand out of Vin's protectively. "Why didn't you wait for me like I asked you to?" she said to him, her worry coming out in her voice.

The boy's lip trembled again but she was having none of it. "Next time I tell you to wait for me you wait, you hear? What if I never found you again?" She didn't want to upset him, but he needed to know he couldn't run off like that.

The boy's eyes widened, thinking about that and feeling again the fear of standing alone in the enormous room and he threw himself at her legs.

She bent down and picked him up, looking at the men as she did.

"We just saw him cryin' here," Vin explained.

"Well, thank you for waiting with him," she said, still unsure as she started to move off to board the plane.

"Seeya Vin!" Jordan called over her shoulder, waving.

Vin smiled and caught the pretty mother's eye as she turned back to see who her son was calling to. "Seeya Jordan, stay with your mother now, ya'hear?" he said, to which he saw her blush.

"Are you coming to America too?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Sure am," Vin said, smiling.

..

Vin had been grateful to finally board the plane. The long stares and whispers as people saw the cuts and bruises on his face were starting to get to him and he found he was still weak, the pain worsening when he was tired. He wanted to get away from the prying eyes and rude looks. It didn't help that half his team were sporting bandages and slings. He couldn't imagine what people thought they'd done to themselves.

As they reached his row all he wanted to do was sit down and he nearly groaned when he saw the little boy from the terminal lounge sitting in the row in front of him.

"Hey Vin!"

"Hey Jordan," he said, not managing to keep the weariness from his voice.

"Sit, Vin, before you fall down," Chris said quietly behind him.

"Hey, Vin-"

"Shh, Jordan, leave the man alone for now, OK?" they heard his mother tell him.

"But mum-"

"It's a long flight, Jordan, he can't go anywhere, trust me," she said, smiling, knowing they could hear her.

Vin looked at Chris with pain on his face, to which Chris laughed.

As he sank into his seat by the window gingerly, Vin gave a small sigh. He was glad for the privacy that the high-backed seats provided.

"You ok?" Chris asked him.

"Fine," Vin answered. "Glad to be goin'."

"You're not the only one."

"Can I get you an extra cushion, Mr Tanner?" a hostess asked, leaning in from the aisle.

"I'm ok, thanks ma'am." Vin replied, smiling lazily, to which the hostess blushed and turned to Chris.

"And you, Mr Larabee?"

"I'm fine too, thankyou," Chris replied.

The flustered woman moved on, berating herself. She was no rookie in her job, she couldn't believe that five men could throw her out like this. But damned if they weren't the most virile bunch of men she had ever seen…

Chris gave a small contented smile and relaxed into his seat, happy to be away finally. He was aware of the attention they were receiving from the attendants and passengers alike. JD's arm, still in a sling to stop movement jarring his shoulder, together with Vin's beaten face, attracted attention like magnets.

Ezra would have travelled first class with or without them, but was grateful they were all still together in the one section. He wasn't content with the knowledge that the case hadn't been closed up neatly. There was still an element of danger lurking. As he looked at Chris and Vin in the aisle next to him he remained on guard. He saw Vin's tired, bruised face, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the glass and swore he wouldn't let him out of his sight until they were back on home ground.

Buck and JD had taken seats the next row back behind Chris and Vin and were both fighting for the arm rest.

"It's first class, Buck, there's enough room on this arm rest for both of us."

"My arm was there first, kid, use the other one."

"And what am I supposed to do with this arm?" JD said in exasperation, holding up his right arm, "I'm wounded ya know."

Buck scowled, "Don't be playin' on that, you - "

"Will you two shut it?" came the quiet command from the seat in front.

Buck and JD looked at each other, then Buck whispered with a smile, "You've been told, kid."

JD opened his mouth to protest when the voice came again, he could almost feel the glare through the seat, "Not another word, JD."

JD frowned at the injustice of it all and glared at the grinning Buck.

As the plane reached it's desired height and levelled out the seatbelt sign blinked off and Chris turned to Vin, who was fidgeting beside him.

"Settle down, you've done this before."

Vin squirmed again in his seat. "Can't," he complained miserably. As far as he was concerned, aeroplanes weren't designed for human travel. The kid in front of him had lowered his seat the second the plane was airborne and he'd been forced to lean back, praying desperately for some form of sleep. Every time the kid wiggled the seat pushed into his knees. First class or no, plane travel was the pits.

"We've got a long flight to go Vin, relax."

"I know… I.. ahh _damn_ it!" he cursed loudly, to which an old lady sitting across the aisle next to Ezra looked over disapprovingly. He settled back, knowing that one more bounce from the kid in front and he may just lose it, cute mother or not. He heard giggling then and suddenly found himself smiling. It was such a devilish, cheeky sound from the little boy that he couldn't help himself. He didn't blame the boy for trying to entertain himself on the longest flight imaginable.

Suddenly a head popped over the seat and chocolate coloured eyes peeked through the sandy blond hair right at them, his cheeky grin matching the laugh they'd heard.

"Hello," Jordan said, checking them both out again. His eyes again took in Vin's face. "So if you didn't have an accident what happened to your face?" he asked him straight.

"_Jordan_!" came the appalled female voice and the boy was yanked back into his seat, "I'm sorry, please forgive my son," she apologised from her seat.

"He's OK ma'am, no problem," Vin replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, JD was two rows back and completely miserable. At least back in the apartment he shared with Buck he could close his door at night and try and block out the noise of Buck's incessant snoring, but now he was trapped with no escape. The plane was packed to capacity and there was nowhere to go. He looked around desperately and then saw a hostess coming down the aisle with earphones. Thank God, he'd overreacted. He put his hand out for some as she passed and she stopped, giving him a wonderful smile.

"Here you are, Mr Dunne. Is everything OK with you and your friends?"

"Fine, thank you," JD smiled back at her.

JD thought the pretty woman, who looked about his age, seemed a little interested in him and was about to ask what the in flight movie was when suddenly a fully awake Buck Wilmington was leaning into him and vying for her attention.

"Well howdy, miss," he said, laying on his accent a little thickly, JD thought with a frown. "I could use a pair of what you're offering there."

JD cringed and gave the girl an embarrassed smile. When she did not notice it, however, but just blushed a little and smiled back at Buck, handing him a headset, JD's smile became a frown. That sleazy line _worked_? No way… he scowled at Buck yet again. The man could wake up out of a coma at the hint of a pretty woman.

When the food came out hours later Chris noticed Vin picking at his meal. He nodded at the bland offering of indeterminable meat, mixed with the compulsory rice that always seemed to crop up on every second plane meal.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really. This's worse than the hospital food."

"It's gonna be a long flight, you may wanna rethink that."

Vin considered pouring the vinaigrette over the rice in an attempt to give it some flavour and then pushed it aside. "It's re-thinked."

As the hostess walked past he ordered them both a whiskey, placed the headphones on his ears and settled in to watch the movie as it started. Oh mannnn… He didn't have a particularly good record when it came to movies. It seemed whichever direction he was headed, when he picked up the movie schedule magazine, the good movies were headed the other way. He could remember a particularly bad run where he had copped Mr Saturday Night three times in as many flights. He shuddered again thinking about that.

An hour into the film, however, Vin found he was starting to relax. The movie was terrible, definite plane fodda, but distracting enough to stop him from thinking too much, which was the main thing. He settled in for the remainder of the long, draining flight ahead and was later amazed that he managed to sleep a large part of the way.

Only a half hour outside of landing on home ground Vanessa Lyons, a flight attendant at the rear of the plane, poured more drinks for passengers as she thought again about the gorgeous men travelling up the front of the plane. She'd flown with international stars, supermodels, sporting hero's, you name it and was well instructed on how to properly act in such situations, but these men were fascinating. She couldn't believe the blush that crept up whenever she attended to them. Man, would she like to attend to them some more! She gave a snorting chuckle to herself at that naughty thought as she finished the order.

The small, quiet man who had been waiting patiently in the middle aisle up the front of the plane swiftly moved forward as he saw the hostess prepare to exit with her drink orders on a tray. Frank Lioneti had waited hours to carry out this one task for his boss.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" he asked her.

"Of course sir, what can I get for you?"

"It's not for me… You see, I'd like to buy someone a drink, top shelf, but I don't want you to tell him it was from me. Maybe just say it's on the house or something?"

Vanessa frowned. "Of course, sir, but why not tell him where it came from?"

The man blushed convincingly. "Well, you see.. I kind of like him, but I'm just not ready to… well…" he looked at his boots shyly.

Vanessa's face smiled in understanding. "I see," she said with a smile, "Well OK, if that's what you want."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." He dug in his wallet and paid her for the drink.

"Who is it for, sir?"

"There's a guy up the front, long hair-"

Vanessa smiled knowingly, she'd like to buy him a drink herself. "I know the one, not a problem. Whiskey, right?"

He nodded to her with another shy smile and watched as she grabbed a glass and began to pour. He saw her sigh at the half shot she'd managed to get out of the whiskey bottle and then smiled as she moved away to get another bottle. He couldn't believe his luck, it was too perfect. He reached forward and deftly tipped the white powder concealed in a small plastic bag in his hand into the tawny liquid in the glass. Smiling, he walked away to return to his seat, job done, knowing he just had to sit back and wait now for the plan to carry itself out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Evil on the Fly**

Chris looked up as the hostess stopped in his row with a tray of drinks in her hand. She looked from Vin's empty seat then back to him, appearing to be weighing her choices.

"I have a complimentary drink for Mr Tanner," she said, "I'll just put it on his tray for him."

Chris watched her lower Vin's tray and place the drink on a coaster, hearing the clink of the ice as it moved. He reached out and picked up the glass, swirling the inviting liquid around with a slight movement of his hand. He tilted it, bringing it closer as he studied the colour of the fluid, beads of moisture clinging to the outside refreshing to his dry palm.

"Whiskey?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he sniffed the contents, his mouth close to the rim.

"Yes, top shelf," she said with a smile.

Noting the coaster had slipped to the floor she moved forward to place another on the tray and stiffened as she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Complimentary of _whom_?" he asked her softly.

"Complimentary as in on the _house_, sir," she said, a little flustered at the close contact.

"From you?" he asked her.

The woman looked like she wanted to run away. She was about to say that yes, it was from her, but the handsome blonde man, his face so close to her own it was sending her heart racing, cut her off.

"I need to know where this drink came from."

Vanessa eyed what she was beginning to think was a crazy man. "He didn't say."

"_Who_ didn't say?" He demanded roughly, his grip tightening unconsciously on her arm.

She flinched at the demanding tone. "He didn't want me to say who it was from. He just wanted to buy your friend a drink," she answered him quickly.

Chris looked at her a moment longer, choosing his next words. "Someone wants my friend dead. It's important that you tell me who this man is. I need to know exactly where he is."

Vanessa looked straight into those intense green eyes, demanding that she give him what he wanted and her mouth parted slightly.

"I… he's in the middle aisle… a few rows back," she stammered breathlessly.

"Good. Now I need you to do something for me," he relaxed his grip a little. "My friend's life may depend on this. I need you to find out exactly what seat the man is in - don't make it obvious, just take a look and casually make your way back to me, OK?"

Vanessa nodded, he was still so close, she could smell his fresh scent, maybe shampoo, she thought fleetingly. His hair looked so soft, slightly tousled after the long flight. The blonde highlights were catching in the overhead lighting. He looked boyish somehow, yet ruggedly handsome... and so dangerous. How could she not do what he asked of her?

As she moved off, straightening her shirt as she did so, Chris flicked a glanced briefly at the passengers in the middle aisle behind him, trying to see if he could spot the mystery man. His eyes met Ezra's and they exchanged a brief look.

In the seat in front of Chris, Rebecca - Becky to her friends, was still scowling from the conversation that she'd heard take place behind her. She had only caught the hostess offering a free drink and then couldn't make out any of the whispered words following, but had assumed that the hostess was giving out free drinks to the men. Honestly, the way some women behaved… it was as if they'd never seen men so handsome, sexy, lean, tanned... oh who was she kidding? _She_ wanted to buy the blue-eyed babe behind her a drink!

Laughing at herself for indulging in such thinking, Becky turned her attention to her son, her life. A tender smile crept onto her face as she looked at his angelic face, so innocent and young, stretched out on the seat and sleeping so peacefully next to her. It was only when she looked at him this way that she forgot about how ugly the world could be.. and how terrifying. She could almost forget the years of pain, the torment of constantly looking over her shoulder in fear for herself and her son. Almost…

Ezra caught the look on his bosses face and undid his seatbelt. He excused himself to the old lady sitting next to him and made to move past her. As he slid past he nearly yelped, he could have sworn he had felt a hand on his rear. He quickly moved into the aisle and looked back at her, not believing what he… oh my God, she was _grinning_ at him. Appalled, he shuffled out into the aisle and looked up to the laughing face of Buck Wilmington, shaking from his mirth and miraculously not awakening the slumbering JD leaning into his shoulder.

Buck had seen the old bird grope Ezra's butt and couldn't help the laugh that fell out, more at the horror on Ezra's face than at the woman's cheek.

"Not a word, Mr Wilmington." Ezra scowled, throwing one more accosted look at the woman who hadn't said a word to him the entire flight and who now thought she could assault him physically, like he was… like he was a piece of _meat_.

Chris sat waiting for the hostess to return and looked up as Ezra approached his seat. He let him past to take Vin's seat.

"Is there a problem?" Ezra asked simply.

"I don't know yet. The hostess gave that drink there to Vin, complimentary of some guy on the plane. I sent her off to tell me where he's sitting."

Ezra studied the glass, the liquid catching in the lights, the ice rapidly melting in the dry air.

"You think there's somethin' in it?" he asked Chris.

"It's a fair assumption," Chris said, fighting not to turn and look for the hostess again.

"Dare we believe one of Paolino's men is on this plane?" Ezra thought out loud.

"Woudn't put it past them to try something now, rather than wait `til he gets home," Chris said angrily.

"Where -?"

"Mr Larabee, I'm sorry, but the gentleman who paid for the drink is not in his seat, he's gone," the hostess whispered to him, leaning down.

Chris looked up at her, his voice raising a fraction in his disbelief. "_Gone_? Where the hell do you _go_ when you're thousands of feet in the air?"

"I've searched the entire cabin," she said quickly, "the only place he could be is –"

Chris leapt to his feet, not needing the woman to finish.

Ezra too, jumped up to follow Chris as he pushed past the woman and headed to the front of the plane.

Frank had watched with frustration as Tanner had gotten up and stumbled his way to the toilets. He'd seen the hostess take the drink to his row. As she'd hesitated, exchanging words with the man he knew as Larabee, Frank had known that the man was suspicious. Damn it to hell, if only Tanner had sat still and he'd been able to see him drink it. This was supposed to be a straightforward assignment! Now he couldn't be sure what Tanner would do. When Larabee had thrown a glance around the room he'd slid down in his seat and known he had to act now if he was going to carry out his mission on this flight. His orders had been clear and he had to finish it before Tanner left the plane. He didn't want to report back that he'd failed. He knew what happened if you failed John Paolino. He'd been hired by Michael Sciorelli, but he knew who was behind the order.

He'd slid from his seat then, into the next aisle away from the probing eyes of Larabee. As he'd reached the door he'd seen Tanner enter a few minutes earlier he heard a banging noise and a curse from within, before the occupied light went out and the door opened…

Vin hadn't needed to use the toilet again, but wanted to throw some cool water on his face to freshen up before they landed. He felt hot, gritty and tired and just wanted off the moving hulk of metal. Since he'd woken up only an hour ago, feeling blessed that he'd managed to skip so many hours of flying torture, he'd felt the cabin start to close in on him, making his chest squeeze in tightness. It felt like someone was applying a restricting pressure to his throat, cutting off his air and the more he tried to ignore the feeling, the more he felt it building. He wanted off the plane. He _needed_ to get off the plane.

When the captain had announced they were beginning the plane's descent, he'd felt himself start to calm down a little, the panic subsiding enough that he could get up and stretch. He could feel the stiffness in his cramped body. His leg ached where the blade had sliced into it. It hadn't hurt that much until then, the rest of his wounds causing more grief to him in the upright position he was forced to remain in. Now that it had been lowered to the ground as long as it had, however, the leg was starting to throb. Rubbing it absently he'd indicated to Chris that he wanted to move out.

"Gonna stretch fer a bit," he'd said to Chris, getting up slowly, wincing as he'd felt his wounds pull beneath his thin shirt.

"You OK?" Chris had asked him, having seeing the flash of pain cross his friends face.

"Fine, just wanna move around for a bit."

Tucking his legs in so that Vin could pass, Chris let him out. He watched Vin straighten up, his back to him. Once he was clear of the overhead luggage compartments he leaned onto the seat in front of him for a moment, steadying himself.

As he'd moved into the open space, stretching his body to its full height, Vin had felt the wound pull in his side, giving an almighty stab of pain. He'd placed a hand there reflexively and winced, grabbing the seat in front with his other hand to steady himself. He hadn't been lying down but he'd gotten up too quickly all the same. As he'd felt himself sway slightly he'd grasped the seat tighter, trying to get himself together before he drew attention to himself.

Becky had looked up and behind her at the pressure she had felt on her seat, seeing the man she knew as Vin leaning on her chair and looking for all the world like he might pass out.

"Are you OK?" she asked him softly, seeing he was in obvious pain.

From the way she had seen him enter the plane earlier from her seat, Becky knew that the bruises and cuts on his face were just part of his injuries. She was no stranger to violence, but he looked like he'd been through hell. Someone had worked him over, that much she knew. He wasn't the only man in his group injured either. She'd noted the bandages on the others, the restricted movements. Whatever these men were up to it was dangerous and danger was something she could do without in her life. She didn't think they meant her or her son harm, as she had first thought when she'd seen them surrounding her child, but she didn't want them near him all the same.

"Fine, thank you," Vin had gotten out.

Chris looked up, watching Vin clutching the headrest in a death grip, the colour gone from his usually tanned skin.

"You look like you're gonna pass out," he told him plainly.

Vin looked at him a moment and then to Chris's surprise a grin lit his face. "Heard that was your trick, Cowboy."

Chris frowned, _damn Buck_. "It was a deep graze," he told Vin's back as he walked away, hearing his friend's low chuckle in response. He frowned at the limp Vin wasn't managing to hide.

Vin had made it to the confined cubicle and locked the door securely behind him. Now, as he moved to the small, metal basin and turned on the water he frowned at the tap as it pushed back up, designed to deliver no more than a few seconds of water before it tauntingly stopped. Forced to repeat the motion over and over until he'd managed to splash enough water on his face to cool down his heated cheeks, he grabbed a paper towel, then two, then three, to dry his still damp hands, flicking the discarded waste into the concealed bin. He had often wondered whether they made the paper disposable towels found in toilets, together with the tiny square sheets that had the consistency of rice paper in the toilets themselves, with such a non-absorbent substance on purpose to force higher usage and increase sales, for surely there was a better technology available in this day and age.

Feeling drained and needing to sit down after even that short spell, Vin unlocked the door and made to move out. Pushing on the door he frowned, it didn't move. Fighting down a momentary panic he tried again and still the door refused to move. Taking a sharp breath he went to shove hard at it and then caught the smallest sticker he'd ever seen from the corner of his eye, 'Pull IN and SLIDE LEFT.'

Too relieved to feel stupid that he'd been pushing out, not pulling in, Vin pulled and nearly whooped when the door opened. Before he could exit, however, he was shoved backwards and fell back against the closed toilet, sitting down heavily with a grunt of pain. Shocked, he pushed himself up, feeling the protest in every part of his traumatised body and was stunned to see a dark man enter the cubicle. The man was smaller than he was, but he held a gun in his hand, silencer evident on the end of its barrel. Vin had fleeting thoughts of terrorists and hijackings as the man waved the gun at him, but then comprehension dawned as he heard the man speak.

"Don't give me any grief, Tanner, you have caused my boss enough trouble."

Back in her seat, Becky tried to calm her racing heart as the men ran past her. She had heard every word that the two men behind her had said before they'd taken off to the front of the plane. Had heard as clear as if it was yelled right in her face the one name that could shoot fear up her spine like a mallet struck on a plate, sending a ball shooting up a pole in a sideshow game. _Paolino_. _Paolino's_ men. On this plane. Sweet God no… almost in tears she looked at her son, her precious baby boy, with the chocolate brown eyes so much like his fathers that she sometimes had to look away…

**Put Forward Your Trust**

As Chris reached the front of the cabin he was shocked to see a small man in a suit fly backwards out of the cubicle on his right and slam into the opposite closed door. He bolted forward, charging the man, seeing nothing but a familiar booted foot kicking out at the attacker and instantly accepting this enemy as his own.

Vin saw Chris's black-clad form block his view of his assailant and pushed himself upright. Chris was wrestling with the man now, struggling for possession of the man's weapon, both men grunting in their effort to come out on top.

As Chris fought the surprisingly strong man, he exchanged a glance with Ezra, standing by his side and trying to intervene in the precarious situation.

Chris slammed the man back into the doorway, barely missing Vin as he tried to dislodge the weapon from his hand but the man held on, fighting back for all his worth.

From his perspective, the would-be assassin couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. All he'd had to do was slip the drug into the man's drink, job done, but it had all gone wrong. He should have slipped it into one of his orders, not drawn attention to the drink by offering a free one. What had he been _thinking_? Desperately trying to fix the situation, he'd made a snap, heated decision to handle it face to face, more used to this form of murder than he was the cloak and dagger style anyway. He knew that if Vin Tanner got off that plane alive, his life was over and given that the plane was already making its descent, he was panicking.

Now, as he struggled with Tanner's avenging friend, Frank knew his life was over no matter what happened now. He'd been stupid, acted out of frustration, over-confidence, but if he was going to go down for this, he was taking Tanner down with him. Damn that long-haired bastard and damn this over-protective asshole who was messing up his plan – _again_ - and was now trying to take him out.

With a growl of pure rage, he thrust out an elbow, knocking the blonde man that had come at him like a lion released from a cage away with a crack to his jaw. This gave him the second he needed to raise his gun again at Vin, who was barely holding himself up in the doorway. He squeezed the trigger, aiming at the Texan's heart only to grunt in surprise as he felt a fist slam into his face, breaking his nose under the violent impact, causing him to lose his grip on his gun.

Chris pounced on the weapon, picking it up as Ezra followed up the punch he'd thrown by grabbing the man by his collared shirt and bailing him up against the door.

Chris pointed the gun at the man's head.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life," he said in a deadly voice. He glanced over his shoulder at Vin, his gun not wavering. "You good?"

"M'good," Vin answered, barely able to hold himself upright as he held on to the door frame tightly.

"You broke my nose," the man complained, blood gushing down his face, splattering onto his white shirt.

"I would remain completely silent if I were you," Ezra said.

"Get ready for a life in prison you little prick, what the hell were you thinking pulling a gun on the plane? How'd you get that thing on here anyway?" Chris said.

The man laughed through the blood pouring over his mouth. "I'll never see the inside of a cell," he said matter of factly.

Chris stared into the man's eyes, knowing what he was thinking, having witnessed first hand Paolino's way of terminating detained employees in the past.

"I promise you, your boss won't be killing you before I'm finished with you," he said, holding the gaze a moment longer.

"Having fun, boys?"

Chris flicked his glance at Buck who had come up to see what the action was about. Buck's face was deadly serious despite his words. He moved forward to throw a shoulder under Vin, who looked ready to collapse as a loud banging came from the closed door at the prisoner's back.

"Hello? Hell_ooo_? Uhh.. the door seems to be stuck? Anyone out there?... Hello?"

Chris exchanged a surprised glance with Ezra and then found his lip quirking up in amusement.

"What's going on here?" A steward asked, moving forward now that the gun was out of the possession of the crazed little man.

"I'm Captain Larabee, ATF. I need to detain this man until landing, he just attempted to kill one of my men with this gun he brought on board."

"That's impossible, he wouldn't have gotten it past security," the man argued.

"It probably never went through security. Do you have restraints?" Ezra asked.

"And we need to radio the tower to notify security."

"Of course," the shocked man said, moving away at once. It disturbed him that the man had been able to get the weapon on board. He had scoffed at the attention the female stewards had been giving the government agents on the flight, but now found himself grateful that they had been there to disarm the man.

"Come on, Junior, lets sit you down," Buck said, returning down the aisle with Vin.

Vin paused by Chris, looking at his would-be assassin then back at Chris and Ezra. "Thanks, guys," he said solemnly.

"No problem. Now sit the hell down and don't move again 'til this thing's on the ground," Chris said, smiling at his friend, trying to lighten the tension around him.

"I must agree, Mr Tanner, your propensity to attract trouble has no height barrier it seems, although it was my pleasure to rid you of this particularly nasty little problem." Ezra glared at the man still held firmly in his grasp, clearly not pleased at being referred to as 'little'.

Buck helped Vin back to his seat, a little worried that Vin didn't protest against his help, while Chris and Ezra sorted out the movement of the old lady next to Ezra so that he could guard the now handcuffed passenger until the authorities could arrest him at the airport upon touch-down. They were informed from the crew that police and security were standing by to assist once they landed.

Becky met the tired blue eyes of the weary man being helped back to his seat as he passed her. She didn't know what Paolino wanted with him, but she knew exactly how it felt to be hunted. Damn that bastard for causing all of this grief. She should have made sure he was dead when she'd had the chance. She didn't regret that she'd tried to kill him, but she did regret the fact that she hadn't made sure that she'd succeeded before she'd left.

Chris returned to his seat, having made sure that the prisoner was completely restrained and not a further danger to anyone, including himself. Vin was sitting with his head resting against the window, eyes closed.

"Sure you're ok?" he asked him, knowing Vin wouldn't appreciate him coddling him.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You hurt anywhere new?"

Vin gave a small smile, "Nope. Not this time."

"Well that's something." Chris told him about the drink that had been sent his way and Vin shook his head.

"That's pretty amateur." Not that he wasn't thankful for the man's stupidity.

They were silent for a moment before Chris continued quietly. "This _will_ end Vin. We'll finish this thing with Paolino. You won't have to look over your shoulder forever."

Vin opened an eye and turned his head, still resting tiredly against the window pane. "I know that."

"Do you?"

Vin held his look then flicked his eyes away. "No. I'm beginning to think that I'll never feel at peace again. I don't like sitting around doing nothing, but lately it's sounding like a damn fine option."

Chris smiled, not entirely sure how serious Vin was. "You'd go nuts sitting around all day."

Vin didn't smile. He looked at Chris again. "Maybe. But I got into this game cos I wanted to make a difference in the world. Seems all's I'm doin' is exposin' more and more of the bad parts of it, like they're just pilin' up in front of me... I don't think I'm makin' any God damn difference at all, hell I'm probably just makin' things _worse._"

Chris frowned. "We back to this again? I thought we were done with this whole conversation months ago in that gym?"

Vin turned his head slightly away again and Chris sighed.

"We've done a lot of good in this world Vin. You, me and the rest of the boys. We've put away some bastards that have hurt a lot of people and stopped them from hurting a hell of a lot more. If every police officer or agent decided to pack up their shit tomorrow and give up, where the hell would the world be?"

Vin still didn't look at him.

"I'm not saying that the world can't survive without us..." Chris thought about it. "I guess all I'm saying that as a whole, we make a hell of a difference... and you're a damn good agent Vin." His voice lowered further. "There's always going to be evil bastards trying to destroy people's lives and we can't stop them all, but what hope is there for the future if we don't at least try?"

Vin turned to him. "I'm tired, Chris. I'm startin' to forget what I'm doin' this for. It's become too personal..."

Chris sighed. "Yeah I know... and that's not your fault. I want these bastards more for what they've done to you than anything else right now. But we can't forget the other lives that have been messed up, the guns that are still making their way to the streets. One things for damn sure, there's nowhere he can run now, he's a wanted man. We'll take some time off, go out to the cabin and do some fishing or something. We need to get a clean perspective, just relax for a bit."

"You know I can't do that 'til this is over."

Chris saw the set jaw of the younger man, the steely determination in his eyes and sighed again. "Yeah I know that, too. That's why you've got to stay positive. We all do if we're gonna think rationally and get this bastard. We'll do it together Vin, all of us. Just remember we're a team okay?"

"You know it could be years before he surfaces again. He's an asshole, but he's not stupid. I was thinkin'... The cabin sounds great, but I wanna take some time off on my own for a bit first, get my head together..."

Chris looked at Vin sharply but Vin's eyes were closed again, he wouldn't look at him. Chris was suddenly angry, and scared, if the truth be told. In a soft, low voice, he told him straight, "Like fuck you are."

Vin's eyes snapped open and his back straightened a little. "I'm entitled to -"

"When this is done you can take as much time for yourself as you want to, but if you think I'm that stupid that I don't know you want to go after him on your own, than you don't know me half as well as I thought you did."

"This is _my_ problem Larabee. I've gotten you guys in enough trouble."

"This is what friends do, Vin. It's not considered 'trouble' to help each other out, it's what we're here for. When are you going to realise that? Your problems are ours."

"That little sack'a shit ain't gonna stop 'til I'm dead Chris an' he's not gonna care who gets in the way. A man that can kill his own father..."

"That ain't gonna happen, not while we're around."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Chris's expression softened. It was fear for his friends that had Vin acting this way. "Nothing's going to happen to us, Pard. We're too good for that prick. Look at this last attempt, a spiked _drink_? Who falls for that shit?"

Chris was relieved when Vin's mouth curved up. "Yeah, that ain't the smartest assassin I've ever seen.

"He can send a hundred of these dumb bastards out into the world after you and we'll still be ready for them." Chris nodded towards the prisoner seated behind them.

Vin's smile faded in thought. "Still, he had help gettin' that gun on board..."

"They'll look into it. Let's just worry about the future, what we _can_ control from here on in." Chris looked at Vin until he was sure he understood the weight of his words. "And lets worry about it as a team... no going off on your own. We need a united front on this. I mean that, Vin. You do that, it means you don't respect the team one bit."

Vin returned Chris's intense look for a moment, thinking about the words his friend had said. He'd never had this type of friendship before. He'd had team-mates before, partners in the other departments he'd served. The difference then had been a common allegiance to their country, a commitment to getting a job done. Never before had the friendship itself been the ultimate consideration. Chris Larabee put him above all else, how could he turn his back on that? And yet, he valued Chris's life above his own, how could he put him in the line of danger when he could take care of it himself? To stay would be selfish, but to have someone share the burden... The way Chris put it, it seemed selfish _not_ to. His own eyes returned the intense green gaze a moment longer before he gave a slight nod.

Becky tightened her arms around her sleeping child, relaxing from where she'd been sitting, her ear pressed to the gap in her seat, blatantly listening to the conversation behind her. Government agents. She could trust these men... or could she? She'd thought that she could trust people before, but her husband always managed to extend his tentacle-like arms further than she could imagine. No, she was better off on her own. No-one knew where she was heading and she was planning to keep it that way. But what if the man they had apprehended on the plane had recognised her? She didn't think so, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe America wasn't going to be her last stop after all. She had enough money to go further, she'd made sure of that, but where the hell would she go? Could she trust the agents behind her with her secret? Was it fair to burden them with her problems? She'd sensed something in them though, something she could rely on. She looked down at her son again, maybe she had no choice but to trust someone else, she had more than herself to think about.

..

Josiah and Nathan were waiting in the customs office with the airport security and several FBI agents when the rest of Team Seven disembarked. They were shocked by Vin's appearance. They knew what their team-mates had been through but were still shocked to see the evidence of what they had endured. They looked a sorry lot, bruises marring their faces, limping, bandages poking out. There was no stopping them though, as they pushed forward to greet their friends. Josiah had Vin in a bear hug before any words could be exchanged.

"Alright, Josiah! Sheesh, leave a guy his ribs why don't ya?" Vin laughed, caught up in the all-encompassing embrace of the larger man.

"Brother Tanner I cannot tell you how gratifying it is to see you!" Josiah finally let go and beamed at the embarrassed Texan.

Nathan moved forward then and did the same, "Vin Tanner I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" He smiled and let go, unable to help his relief at seeing his friend again from spilling forth.

"Weren't my fault, Nate, it just found me." Vin took a step back to avoid any further public displays of emotion.

The rest of the team exchanged warm hello's and Josiah turned to the handcuffed man being surrounded by security. "I take it that's our assassin?" he asked.

Buck nodded. "That's the little bastard."

"I believe I shall stay and ensure his transfer to headquarters is carried out," Ezra said.

Chris turned to Ezra, "You sure, Ez? It's been a long flight."

Ezra was already moving off. "I intend to sleep soundly in the knowledge that this man is properly detained... and lives through the experience." He turned back and smiled at Vin, "You take care, Mr Tanner, I shall meet up with you tomorrow."

"Seeya, Ez. Thanks."

"Not at all," Ezra said, delaying no further.

Chris looked gratefully after Ezra. The man still managed to surprise him.

"OK, lets go. We got a safe house organised yet?" he asked Nathan and Josiah.

"The Judge has offered his new ranch for us to use, he thought as he hasn't even signed the paper's on it yet, it would be a good place to regroup and there's no way anyone could know about it. His own wife doesn't even know he's bought it for her yet. There's a good chance Paolino has all of our places covered for your return."

Chris looked at Vin who shrugged slightly, trusting Chris's judgement.

"OK, sounds good, at least until we can sort something else out," he said.

..

Becky collected her bags, watching the reunion of the men with their team-mates from a distance. Jordan was still half asleep in the trolley she had gotten as she loaded up her luggage and headed for the exit. She saw the taxi rank outside and headed towards the doors when her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. She couldn't remember his name, but she knew his face. It was one of Paolino's men, she'd seen him in their home so many times and each time his face had given her a chill. She had never asked how he had gotten the terrible scars around his mouth and didn't want to know. The man was evil, she'd known that the first time she'd looked into his eyes... and now he was turning towards her.

Acting quickly she turned and bent over her luggage, fidgeting with a zip and rearranging the cases needlessly. She glanced quickly to her side and saw the man moving in another direction. Her heart pounded wildly as she again pushed on towards the exit doors, trying to move as fast as she could without being obvious.

"Vin! Hey _Vin_!"

Vin and the rest of the team paused by the exit doors at the sound of the excited child's voice. Vin saw the little boy trying to clamber out of the luggage trolley and smiled, then felt his expression freeze as he saw the pale, stricken face of the boy's mother. He followed her gaze across the room until his eyes met the source of her distress. Even with the distance between them Vin could sense her fear and when he saw the scarred, terrifying face of the man standing completely still amidst the bustling terminal, his long, dark coat cloaking him in a shroud of darkness, his own blood chilled. He looked back at the pretty blonde woman, his senses on full alert as he met her frightened gaze.

Her eyes practically screamed 'help me!' to him, although she had not uttered a word. _Would_ not, he knew instinctively, ask for his help.

"Who is he?" Chris asked quietly beside him.

"I don't know," Vin said, "but somethin's not right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Inaction Equals Indifference**

Vin took a step forward and felt a restraining arm hold him back. He looked at Chris impatiently.

"You're in no condition to check this out, Vin."

Vin just looked at him and tugged his arm free. He hadn't taken another step when he heard a woman scream and turned to see Becky struggling with another man who, in his arms, now held the struggling little boy.

"Let him go! Somebody HELP ME!" Becky screamed, pounding the man ineffectually with her fists. The second man had come out of nowhere, her attention too focused on the other man in the dark coat to see that there was another threat.

Chris let go of Vin's arm as he and the rest of the team sprinted towards the screaming woman, watching as the kidnapper threw the child over his shoulder and started to run for the closest doors. Suddenly there was a gunshot from their left and they all instinctively dropped to the ground. People screamed and panicked as one, sprinting towards the closest safety. Chris, closest to the frantic woman, lunged for her and brought her to the ground with him, rolling on top of her in a protective position.

"Who's firing God damn it?" he yelled.

"The guy in the coat, he's behind that insurance sign! Next to the Volvo!" Buck said, lying flat to the floor with his head raised along with the rest of the team. There was no cover in the open area, they had no choice but to flatten themselves to the ground and wait for a sign of movement. Only Josiah and Nathan had their weapons on them and they had them out, aimed at the large advertising sign across the open area. Next to the sign was a brand new Volvo, on display as part of a new product launch.

"Is he still there?" JD asked, trying to keep his weight off his injured shoulder.

"To the right of the sign," Josiah confirmed. He craned his neck and saw a security guard sprawled a short distance away. "Hey! We're ATF agents, call it in!" he yelled to the man.

The security guard, third day on the job, fumbled for his radio to do as ordered.

"Where's Vin?" Nathan asked.

Chris turned to look over his team sprawled along side him and swore. The open area was now free of people, only a few staff remained, crouched behind service counters. "Sonofa_bitch_ he went after the kid! Josiah, swap with me, I'm going after him."

Chris moved from his protective position around the woman and Josiah took his place. "Cover me!" he yelled and took off for the sliding doors as gunfire erupted from behind the sign and was returned by his men. He heard the ping of bullets as they hit what he could only assume was the car, heard glass shatter and then a loud hiss of air as a tyre was shot out. He sprinted for the doors and outside, scanning the street for any sign of the fleeing man or Vin. Seconds flew by and then he made out a familiar head of long hair and snatch of blue shirt sprinting through the congested airport traffic heading out of the pick-up area.

Bradley Shaw, Airport Security Officer 289, radioed the situation through in stumbling precision and toyed with the weight of his gun in his hand. The gunfire had stopped from across the room and besides himself and the agents scattered near him, there wasn't a soul moving in the large area.

"I think he's gone!" he said to the moustached man closest to him.

"No, he's still there, stay down," Buck said, noting the eagerness of the young security agent.

"My boy! Oh God they've taken him!" Becky sobbed quietly, pressed to the ground by the large frame of Josiah Sanchez, who covered every inch of her body from potential harm.

"They'll get him, ma'am, just stay still now," Josiah soothed.

"I think he's gone," Shaw said again, wriggling on the ground, fingering his brand new revolver.

"Kid, you move, I'll shoot you myself," Buck warned, not taking his eyes from the sign and the now dilapidated car.

Chris sprinted after Vin's form that was getting further away from him by the second. How the hell his crazy friend managed to stand upright, let alone run down the street after an armed man, he couldn't begin to understand. He heard a gunshot and then screaming erupted from passengers waiting in line in the taxi rank up ahead as they madly ducked for cover behind luggage, cars and trolleys.

"Vin! Damn it hold up!" Chris yelled, knowing his request was pointless as he pressed forward, dodging the cars that were standing still, their impatient drivers holding them idling.

Vin saw another glimpse of the blonde tousled head slung over the man's fleeing back, jostling with the heavy footsteps beneath him and renewed his effort to reach him. He stumbled, not for the first time, his leg refusing to keep up with his demands much longer and his chest tugging in agony with each step, the wounds still fresh enough to protest the vigorous movement. He dodged a blue van, losing sight again of his target and then hearing a cry from the little boy, drawing his eyes again to the tiny figure, unable to break free from the strong arms holding him.

..

"I have to get him back. Please, I can't let him get him, I _can't_," Becky pleaded, her voice muffled into Josiah's shirt sleeve.

"Ma'am, you move you'll get yourself shot, then where will your boy be?" Josiah reasoned.

Becky knew he was right, she just couldn't believe her worst nightmare had come true. In a crowded, busy room full of people, her most precious treasure had been snatched from her. Her plea's to the gaping strangers around her had been ignored, their indifference and inaction like a stinging, shocking slap to her face. Only these men had reacted, charging to help, but too late, she feared. Even their efforts weren't going to help her, Paolino's power was too strong. Oh God this couldn't be _happening_!

Shaw fidgeted again with his revolver. "How can they just sit here?" he thought to himself, looking at the men all laying on the ground, peering at the gunman's hiding place. They were cowards, laying down and doing nothing! Damned if he'd signed up just to do nothing! With no warning, he shot to his feet and sprang forward, gun arm extended as he charged the sign.

"No! Kid stay down!" Buck yelled, half rising from the floor and flattening himself down again as gunfire erupted overhead.

After the first two bullets hit him square in his chest, Bradley Shaw managed two more steps as his momentum carried him forward before his legs refused to cooperate any further and he staggered to his knees. A third bullet slammed into his shoulder and he fell backwards, his legs folded beneath him at odd angles as his back hit the ground and he found himself staring at the ceiling in surprise for a quick second before he saw nothing at all.

"Stupid, STUPID mother_fucker_!" Buck yelled in frustration.

"He's on the move!" JD yelled, seeing the gunman take flight. He covered his ears as Nathan and Josiah both opened fire on the cloaked man sprinting towards the doorway. They saw him jerk as a bullet found his arm but he surged on, clearing the doorway and heading for the street.

Nathan threw his gun to Buck who charged after the man, JD in tow and headed for the downed security guard.

Buck and JD reached the taxi rank and saw the man head straight through the waiting cars to a van, diving in the open doorway as the vehicle swerved over an island and swung out into a bus lane, accelerating past a tourist coach and heading for a sure escape.

"_Fuck!_" Buck yelled, lowering his weapon.

A car screeched and Vin saw the kidnapper dodge frantically to his right, stopped by a halted car. He bolted past another taxi and ducked as the man turned and fired his way. Crouching he moved closer and saw the man take flight again. Popping up he ran forward and then heard the loud screech of more tires to his right.

Chris saw the gunman take aim and then saw the white Honda Civic that was barrelling down on Vin from his right.

"_Vin!_" he screamed in warning.

The car hit him on his right side and he felt himself propelled over the hood, landing with a rolling thud to the hard, unyielding road. He felt a wrenching tear in his shoulder and grabbed it in instant agony, trying to regain his feet as he heard thundering footsteps stop beside him.

"Vin! Jesus _Christ_!" Chris was panting hard as he sprinted up, dropping down beside Vin but still managing to curse soundly in between harsh breaths.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Vin was pushing Chris away even as he tried to use him to drag himself to his feet.

Chris looked up and saw the black coat-wearing gunman paused next to a stopped van. He met his cold eyes for a moment before the man flashed a victorious grin at them and turned and threw the child into the open door, hauling himself in behind him as the tyres screeched and the car pulled away.

"No no no _no." _Vin was on his feet but knew if Chris wasn't there right then he'd still be flat on the ground. He watched the van pull away with sense of rage and despair.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?"

Vin and Chris both turned as one to look at the driver of the white car that had run him down.

"Does he _look_ ok?" Chris said in frustration.

Vin, slightly dazed, looked up and centred his attention for a moment on the private number plate staring menacingly at him from the white car stopped only a few feet from him. His mind put the letters together... _Tammy_.

The woman, already pale, took a step back in the face of Chris's glare.

Chagrined, Chris swore. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry ma'am, really, it wasn't your fault." He looked at Vin who had a death grip on his shirt sleeve.

"I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe he got away with that, with all these people around," Vin said softly.

Chris saw his friend's dilated pupils and pale skin, noted the still rapid breathing that should have slowed by now and realised he was in shock. "Take it easy, Pard," he said in a low voice. "There's nothing you can do right this second, where are you hurt?"

"Shoulder," Vin said absently, still staring at the last place the Van had been.

Chris ignored the gawking onlookers as he began heading back towards the terminal. He couldn't do much more than make sure Vin stayed upright, taking the weight of his bad leg with every step. He stopped when Vin stopped abruptly before the shocked woman driver of the car that had hit him.

"Sorry, Tammy..." he mumbled, "for hitting your car…"

Tammy, indeed the driver of the car that had just run down the best looking man that she had seen in years, blinked and could only give a tiny nod as she watched the men continue on, staring after them as they staggered away from her.

..

"He's gone, Nate," Josiah said, placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder. The healer had tried desperately to resuscitate the young guard who had so foolishly rushed to his death only moments earlier, but to no avail.

Nathan rested back on his heels, still kneeling over the downed kid. He looked at the blood covering his hands in shock. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Cos he was a fuckin' _idiot_!" Buck spat, returning to his friends, with JD beside him.

"Jesus, Buck, that's a bit harsh," JD said quietly.

"Is it, JD?" Buck turned on him. "Now do you see why you have to listen when someone tells you not to do something?"

JD gasped and closed his mouth.

"That was unfair, Buck," Nathan said, "Don't take it out on JD, JD wouldn't have done something like that," Nathan said.

Buck looked away from JD, he knew that was unjust, but he'd seen it happen too many times, green kids all fired up for action racing to their early graves… it just didn't make sense. It was something he couldn't control and it made him want to shout with the futility of it all.

"Sorry, kid. Nate's right, you're a lot smarter than that. It had nothing to do with you," he said.

"It's OK, Buck," JD said, knowing Buck meant it.

Buck's gaze found the bullet ravaged display car and he muttered softly, "Never did like these cars..."

Becky saw the blue-eyed agent and his friend staggering back through the doors and took a step out from behind the large man that had been protecting her. "Jordan?" she asked hesitantly.

Vin saw the desperate question in the woman's eyes and wished he could give her the news she wanted. He couldn't find the words to tell her that he'd failed.

Becky saw the shock in his face, the despair and guilt and could not stop the sob that escaped. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stumbled forward, "Oh God, _no_!"

Josiah caught the woman as she began to crumble. He looked up and saw the grim looks on both Vin and Chris's faces and knew the man had gotten away. The anguish on Vin's face wrenched his heart, he knew his brother would take this upon his own shoulders as only he could. He sent a silent prayer to make Vin see that he could not save everybody, he was only human. Didn't he know just how much he did for others? Seeing the look on his face now, Josiah knew that he did not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Do As You Must**

Chris looked at the blonde, anguished woman, supported in Josiah's arms and saw her eyes lift until they were looking straight at him.

To Becky, the question in the blonde man's clear green eyes as he supported the weight of his friend by his side was obvious,_ 'who the hell are you?' _She lifted her chin a notch, feeling the scrutiny of those eyes, the pressure there to tell him everything. Could she trust these men? Did she even have a choice now?

"Looks like another detour to the hospital," Buck said, helping Nathan to stand from where he was still kneeling next to the dead guard before turning to Chris and Vin.

"I'm ok," Vin said, "Nothin' you can't fix for me Nate."

Nathan moved forward and pried Vin's fingers from where they were grasped around the side of his chest, his fingers held firm under his opposite arm, propping it up slightly in a position he knew from experience helped him to alleviate the pain a little. He quickly saw that the susceptible shoulder was dislocated again, as had happened several times since he'd known the prone-to-injury Texan.

"Go on, Nate, just do it before the crowd builds up again," Vin urged softly, seeing the hesitation in the healer's face and knowing the sooner after the event the shoulder was put back in, the easier it would be.

Nathan shot a quick glance at Chris who gave a barely perceptible nod in return. Chris knew that Vin had had enough of hospitals and doctors. Despite his friend's obvious pain, he knew he was used to experiencing setbacks of the recurring injury.

"We'll need to pick up a bandage," Nathan said, preparing to reposition the joint. He turned Vin towards Chris and placed his hands on the injured arm once more. When Vin winced and pulled away at the light grip on his upper arm Nathan looked at him sharply as he felt through the shirt on the bicep and identified the lump of a bandage underneath.

Vin just looked at Nathan, sending him a silent plea to get it over with. He too knew from experience that the quicker it was reset, the better it would be for him. There was no swelling or stiffening yet, but he knew if they waited much longer Nathan would be calling for a muscle relaxant to be injected through the tissue.

"Ready?" Nathan asked the too-long head of hair, knowing he'd find out soon enough about exactly what had happened to the sharpshooter and what other injuries he was carrying.

"Just do it," Vin mumbled huskily, hating the wait more than the act itself. He'd been through this many times, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell every time. He waited through the next seconds as Nathan gripped his arm and shoulder firmly, his body tense. He then jerked into Chris's chest with the wrenching pain Nathan's hands brought to his shoulder as he repositioned the head of the joint back into it's socket in one powerful, skilled jerk.

"Jesus Christ," JD said, watching as Chris threw an arm around Vin and held him upright. He, too, had watched Nathan do the same thing before for Vin, but still cringed every time it happened. He'd seen Vin force the joint back into place himself once too, which had left him with a whole new respect for the man he already held in worship.

For his part, Vin just clenched his jaw, not sure whether to stop holding his breath or not just then.

"We need to get out of here," Chris said, frowning as he considered their options. Vin was about ready to collapse and he wanted to get him as far away from the open public as he could. He also knew that it was important to inform the police of everything they knew straight away while the trail was still hot for the young boy. He looked at the woman again and was surprised when she pushed herself away from Josiah to face him.

"I'm coming with you."

The six agents all stared at her in surprise. Gone were the tears, their aftermath still drying on her pale skin. In their place was a look of grim determination.

"Lady, I know you're upset, but you need to tell the cops everything you know," Buck started.

"No. You don't understand. I can't tell the police anything. I have to leave. _Please_..."

Vin frowned at the desperation in the woman's face. Why wouldn't she want to tell the police? Didn't she want to get her son back?

Chris turned to Nathan and Josiah. "You guys stay and give a report, meet us out there." He turned to Becky again. "We can't take you with us. Nathan and Josiah here will help you, you stay with them and-"

"_No_!" Becky took a step closer to Chris, pleading with him to understand, her voice passionate but steady now. There was no time to indulge her grief, she had to get Jordan back. "Listen. You guys are federal agents. I need your help. I can't go to the police..." Her voice lowered again. "The men who took Jordan, my son, they're bad people. I can't trust anyone, even the police, you have to help me. If I tell the police they'll just report back what I've told them to... the kidnappers... They have men on the inside, they have men _everywhere_! Do you know what it's taking for me to even tell you this right now?" Becky took a calming breath, getting worked up now wasn't going to help. She gave the blonde leader an intense plea with her eyes, she had to make him understand. "Please... help me," she said simply.

Chris returned the level stare of the woman and considered her words. He could feel Vin fading beside him and saw the police and security heading their way.

"Chris," Vin said, looking at the woman also.

"We're not taking her Vin," Chris decided, already sensing what Vin wanted to do. Nobody liked picking up errant puppies more than Vin did. "Josiah-"

"_Chris_." Vin said again, pushing himself away from his friend painfully, still holding his arm away from his body with his other arm. He spoke softly, "If all she says is true, we can't turn our back on her. You know as well as I do you can't always trust the police."

Chris looked at him in disbelief, he'd made up his mind, but he also knew that Vin had the keenest instincts of anyone he knew. It was enough to make him look at the woman again. "So you don't even want to report your son missing?" he asked her bluntly.

"Believe me. The only thing I want now in the world is to get my little boy back and I wont rest until I do, but I _can_ not tell the police, you have to trust me in that. If I thought it would help him at all, I would start shouting it from the sky right now, but it wont. In fact, it'll probably ensure I _don't_ get him back." She choked on her last words, trying not to think about that outcome.

"Chris, you have to get Vin out of here," Nathan said, pulling a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and handing it to his boss. He could see how exhausted his recently returned team were and was worried by the pale, strained features of Vin's face. "This is the map to Travis's cabin. We'll sort this out then follow you out there." He jutted his chin towards the exit, "My car's out there, take that," he dug in his pocket and grabbed his keys out, handing them to Buck. "There's bags in the trunk, we packed some clothes, assumed we'd all be heading out there as soon as you got back."

Buck looked from Nathan and back to the woman that he had been studying silently. He knew they couldn't head out to their respective homes for supplies until they had determined the danger. He, too, trusted Vin's instincts, but something just seemed off about the whole situation. The woman seemed completely sincere, but she was leaving out some pretty important parts.

"Do you know who took your son?" Buck asked simply, watching the petite blonde's face for the truth.

Becky flicked her eyes to the man who had asked her the quiet question she'd been expecting. "My ex-husband," she said levelly.

Buck looked at her face and believed her. "And who might that be?" he persisted.

Becky had stalled her answer but knew the second part of the question was coming. She kept her face neutral and her voice steady as she spoke. "A man I married back in Australia," she said, knowing that in the rush of the situation they would probably assume that meant that he was Australian. "His name is Jonathan Braxton." That wasn't a lie exactly. Paolino had often used Braxton as an alias, he even had a passport with the forged name on it. There was no way she was telling them that she was Paolino's wife until she knew their position and how exactly they were involved with the snake.

"If you're lying to us lady, I swear to God..."

"Buck," Vin cut him off, trying desperately to remain standing.

Buck looked at Vin and his face softened, "Alright Vin, you win for now. Let's just get you the hell out of here, the rest we'll deal with later."

Decision made, Chris spoke quickly to Nathan and Josiah. "Find out everything you can on this woman. Get her name from the passenger record and go from there." Pausing a second to think he lowered his voice and continued. "Call the Judge, tell him everything you know, that we have the woman with us and may need more protection. He'll need to get another team on the kid straight away. Let me know what he has to say."

"We'll handle it and call you when we're on our way," Josiah said, handing Chris his own phone, "Here, take my phone, there's no phone up there. No doubt the Judge will want to speak to you once we fill him in."

Chris took the phone and turned to Vin. "Ready?"

Vin smiled faintly at Chris, sensing how pissed off he was about taking the woman along. He couldn't explain it to himself, he just knew they couldn't leave her there. As Chris pried his hand away from holding it under his injured arm, he gasped in pain and allowed Chris to help him balance his weight.

"Let's ride," Chris said.

Nathan looked at Vin. "There's a med kit in the car, you need to immobilise that arm - and don't take any aspirin!"

Vin smiled at Nathan through his exhaustion, "I know Nate, thanks."

Buck took the woman's arm and followed Chris and Vin to the exit, JD beside him.

"I'm Buck Wilmington by the way, ma'am and this here's John Dunne-"

"JD," JD broke in quickly.

"- and you are?" Buck continued as if JD hadn't spoken.

"Rebecca... Becky, Braxton."

"I thought you were divorced?" JD asked.

"I am. I haven't changed my name yet. It's complicated..." she said ambiguously. These men were relentless. She knew she had to prepare for their questions, she just wasn't ready yet after the long flight and the trauma of losing her son only minutes before.

"Leave her be, guys, we'll sort it out soon enough," Vin said quietly over his shoulder as they approached the waiting car. He let Chris ease him into the passenger seat and rested his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes wearily.

The drive was long and quiet. The five occupants of the car were all exhausted. After a brief stop at a nearby supermarket for supplies they continued on without stopping, not wanting to make their presence known to any locals near the cabin and preferring to drive straight there and settle in. As they were stopped Chris got a call from the Judge, who had spoken with Josiah. He moved away from the woman in the car and spoke at length about the situation. He gave the details of the kidnapping and the name of the suspected kidnapper before continuing on to discuss what backup would be arranged and what teams would be brought in.

All the while Becky let her thought's churn. Would they be able to track Paolino's alias back to him? It was the first name she'd thought of… She started to regret going with these men. How far could she trust them? She contemplated telling them everything right then, shuddering at the thought of their reaction to discovering the truth of who she was, but then stopped herself. She had learnt the hard way you couldn't trust people. It was just her and her boy.. and it was up to her to get him back, any way she could, even if she had to use these men to do it.

..

**Cast No Shadow**

Vin was tired but could not find sleep for most of the long drive. His wounds pained him and made it difficult to get comfortable. He never uttered a word of complaint, in fact, he never spoke at all during the drive unless directly spoken to. As Chris looked now at his friend's troubled face, clearly reflected in the glass of the window, he saw he was still deeply troubled. Vin may have gotten through his physical injuries well, given the extent of the damage wrought on his body, but his mental scars were far from healed.

Vin was not aware of Chris's periodic scrutiny as they drove. His mind was flicking through other places, stopping to pick at the debris along the way from too many ugly scenes he had lived through to never talk about. He thought of the day in the alleyway when Paolino's men had attacked him before they took him out to the complex. The last day he would see his friends for months.

He remembered the kids that had walked past him, sliced him across his stomach all too casually with a knife and then moved on. He knew some may find it strange that he could muster no anger for those kids, but not many would understand their way of living as he did.

Vin often felt like it was only yesterday that he had been living off of those very streets. Streets that forced you to use your brain, your instincts for survival, every day until you were a part of them, hoping that your wits were enough to see you through, often finding that it was your fists that got you out in the end. He felt so very old sometimes, the memories of those long, lonely days so clear and ingrained in him that they were imprinted on his very soul like a brand, constantly reminding him of where he came from, where he had been, where he had wanted to be. As old as he felt now, the feelings were so fresh, they never seemed to dampen with time. Sometimes he felt like he could walk back in there at street level and pick up where he left off.

Perhaps that is why he'd never moved away. He was a part of those streets. That matrix of buildings, concrete, flesh and blood that made up Purgatorio. Everywhere he went, they came with him, the memories, the images, the feelings he associated with those times... He finally realised, as he rested his head once again against the glass and closed his eyes, that he would always take a piece of that place with him, he really did not have a choice. Maybe it was time to let go. What was he holding on for? He had made a difference to the people out there, but how much? The problems of that place extended far beyond his feeble reach... far beyond anyone's, he was beginning to think. When one bastard like John Paolino could not be stopped from bringing gun's to children's hands on the streets, what hope was there?

Another soft, desolate sigh from Vin and Chris frowned as he looked out the windscreen again. Vin was wallowing in doubt again, he could feel it. Once the Judge organised their reinforcements and they arrived to secure the ranch, he would force Vin to relax a little and stop thinking. This was a time to heal, to be surrounded by positivity and friends, to see the goodness in life again for a while. Every now and then everyone needed to do that, but he didn't think Vin had been given the opportunity to do that for a long time and he intended to make sure that he got one now, despite the thoughts of revenge he knew his best friend was harbouring, nurturing even.

"Can you change the station, Chris? This channel sucks," JD complained from the back seat.

"Aint nothin' wrong with Linda Rodstandt, Kid. That woman - ."

"Is old," JD finished.

"Right, well that would eradicate her talent then, wouldn't it?" Buck said quickly.

"_Eradicate_? That your word for the day, Buck?" JD said with a grin.

"No... that would be _strangulate_... and I can demonstrate it's meaning for you now if you like."

"You could try," JD grinned back, giving Buck his best 'bring it' grin.

Chris said nothing, but flicked the station over and turned up the volume a little to cover the banter in the back seat.

Buck heard the music filter through to the back seat and found he liked the tune, not that he would ever admit it. Even JD was quiet for a minute as he listened, though that could have been a direct result of the air having been dug out of him by Buck's elbow.

Chris found himself listening to the words coming out of the radio as they repeated for the second time.

_*Here's a thought for every man_

_Who tries to understand what is in his hands_

_He walks along the open road of Love & Life_

_surviving if he can_

_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say_

_Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay_

_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say_

_and as he faced the sun he cast no shadow_

_As they took his soul they stole his pride..._

Vin was moved by the words that seemed to flood the car, pointing poignant fingers at him as he pretended to sleep. He was so moved by them in fact that he kept his eyes tightly closed, sure that his emotions had been exposed and he would find everyone staring. It was one of those rare moments when you truly, deeply felt that a poet or writer really got you, really knew what was inside of you and expressed it for you perfectly so that it was brought to light, making you feel so less alone and isolated.

Chris had seen Vin's jaw clench at the words over the radio. He felt Vin's pain like it was his own. His brother was not going to face the open road alone, he was going to be right beside him, steering him forward and helping him to get his shadow back, before they ended this nightmare once and for all.

..

**Getting Perspective**

Josiah and Nathan finally reached the ranch hours later and found their friends in the expansive kitchen, discussing the events of the day. They nodded to Becky on the way in where she sitting on a couch, feigning reading a book no doubt taken from the expansive library behind her.

She didn't know it yet, but the property was now completely surrounded with agents, ATF and FBI alike. The Judge had wanted his own men in on the protection of their own agent and had then requested the backup of the FBI, calling on a long-time friend for the loan of some trusted men.

"Howdy boys," Buck said, smiling at the two men he had not seen for weeks before the airport that day.

"Buck," Nathan nodded, taking a seat. "How's Vin?" he asked Chris.

"Tired," Chris said, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's taking a shower. He's gonna take some time to come round, he hasn't really said much about the whole thing yet."

"He's got that time now," Josiah said, sitting himself down at the large wooden table.

Chris didn't say anything to that, just took another sip of his creamy coffee.

Four sets of eyes took in his silence and the grim expression on his face with keen eyes.

"You don't think he plans to sit around and wait for Paolino to come to him, do you," Buck said. It wasn't a question.

Chris sighed and put his cup down. "I don't know what he's thinking right now. I just want him to relax for a while, not think about anything if that's possible. I don't think he knows what he wants to do right now, we just need to be here."

"I'm not implying Vin would lie to us, Chris, but do you think there's a chance he has a clue as to where Paolino might have gone? He was with his men long enough to maybe get an idea..."

Chris thought about Nathan's words, he knew Vin wanted John Paolino's head on a stick. "We talked about it on the plane a little, he knows that when we go after that prick, we do it as one. I don't think he'd go it alone this time."

"Paolino can't hide out forever, every country has a warrant out for him, where the hell could he go?" Buck said.

"I don't think he's gone anywhere," Vin's voice said softly from the doorway.

Startled, the men gathered at the table turned as one to see a freshly showered Vin, hair still wet and curling in wavy lengths onto his bare shoulders, leaning against the door frame. The pants he wore hung low on his hips emphasising his lean, golden stomach and the definition of the hard muscles gathered there.

"What makes you think that? You think he's still in Australia?" Buck asked, really wanting to playfully ask Vin how many sit-ups they had him doing a day to get that six-pack, but he'd held back, not sure how Vin would take it, given that they didn't know yet just what it had been like for Vin for those months he had been forced to do Paolino's bidding. The fact that he had to watch his words from his close friend hurt, it made him wish he could reach out and snap that gangsters neck like a chicken right then for putting this divide between them, causing that shadowed look in Vin's eyes.

"No," Vin said, his voice still quiet and low. "I think he's here somewhere."

"Why would he risk staying in the country he is most wanted in? Why wouldn't he hide out overseas for a while? His assets are frozen but I'm sure he has funds stashed all over the place," Josiah thought out loud, frowning.

"Because this is where his interests lie," Chris said, holding Vin's eyes with an intense look of his own.

"Surely he wouldn't keep trading his weapons now that the whole country is looking for him," JD said. "That would be stupid."

"I don't think our brother was referring to those interests, JD," Josiah said, reading the byplay between Chris and Vin.

JD looked from Josiah, to Chris and then Vin, putting it together.

"You think he's gonna come after Vin? I mean, in _person_? Wouldn't he send one of his men?"

Vin gave his head a little shake. "Not this time. This time he'll try an' settle this himself. Reckon he's the type'a man would take matters in his own hands after a stuff-up like that plane mess."

"So we just wait for _him_ to come to _us_?" Buck said.

JD had to bite his snigger back. Buck had sounded just like Darth Vader talking to Emperor Palpatine.

Buck shot JD a withering glance. "I know what you're thinkin'."

JD's eyes popped wide. "No you don't!"

"Vader know's everything."

JD's mouth hung open. Of course, Buck knew every line from the original star wars movies.

"So we lie low for a bit," Chris interjected, completely used to talking around their off-track banter. "Hopefully they'll find him, he can't hide out forever," Chris said with conviction.

"This 'aint your problem, Chris. He could wait months, who knows what he's really thinkin'? I said he'd come after me to finish up his loose ends, but I can't say for sure how long that'll take. You guys can't expect to put your lives on hold until he decides to make his move." Vin's always quiet voice held an edge of determination.

"I don't think you realise that we're already a part of this. As long as he's after you, Vin, we're all potential bargaining tools. Who says he wont try and hold one of us, use us like he did Ezra?"

Vin flinched at that and his face shone with guilt. Chris saw it but knew these were words Vin had to hear.

"And Ezra's going to be lying low too as soon as he gets here. Paolino's going to be wanting his hide now that he knows he's alive," he added.

Josiah had been watching Vin's face carefully, needing to say his own piece. "Chris is right Vin, none of it's your fault. It comes with the job. We all know what we signed up for when we joined this team. You're looking at it like it's a personal quest, but it's not. Someone marked you as a target, that's not in your control, brother. There's nothing that you could have done differently. We're your team and we're bound to be involved, that's what we're supposed to do. Whether it was us or some other team, everyone would be at risk, it's out of your hands."

Josiah wanted to get that look of guilt off Vin's face but more than that, he wanted to ease the sadness he read in those blue eyes. It was easy to pick up on Vin's desolation, his self doubt.

"Besides, this gives those FBI boys out there something to do for a change, be mighty nice to see 'em cover our back's for once!" Buck chuckled.

"I just hope the Judge was right in bringing them in. How can we be sure we cleaned out all of the agents on Paolino's payroll?" Nathan asked.

"He trusts the captain, Hugh Kaufman. He's known him for a long time, he runs a tight team," Chris said.

"Let's hope so, I'm starting to believe that whole department is on the take," Buck said, scowling.

..

Later that night they stayed around the massive lounge room and waited for Ezra to show, having ordered him to bring food. Chris watched Vin where he'd fallen asleep on the couch, his face peaceful and his breathing even. He didn't think it had fully registered with him yet that they had Vin back. He felt a quiet satisfaction, able to believe, if only for this moment, that there wasn't a care in the world. Finally, after so many months of worry they were all safe, their circle complete again.

As Chris kept his silent vigil, the stranger in the room watched silently. She saw the intimidating blonde captain's face soften and was amazed at the transformation. It was the first time she had seen him let his guard down, she didn't think she'd seen him smile until that moment. He was strikingly handsome, she realised. The smile relaxed the angles of his face and made him seem approachable, _almost_... Her eyes widened when she saw him turn to face her and his smile fell away to be replaced by the usual hard line. He gave a soft nod towards the balcony and headed out the door. It was not a request to join him, it was clear that she had been summoned. As he walked out, she felt his presence leave the room and took a deep breath, steeling herself against the questions he was bound now to ask.

..

**Shadows of Doubt**

Chris leaned on the railing outside, looking out into the quiet night. There were too many clouds to see stars in the dark sky, even the moon struggled to penetrate the low-lying shadows as they hovered overhead, threatening rain. The wooden porch was cast in eerie shadow, which shifted with the moving patches of dark overhead.

It was so still out here, away from the noise of the city. It was easy to get caught up in the rat race and forget to take a moment to stop and reflect. They all loved their work, but there had to be a balance. If it wasn't for the glimpses of men that he caught securing the area he could almost think that they were here for some R&R, but the entire situation was deadly serious and Chris Larabee hadn't forgotten that for a moment. Every time he looked at Vin's face he was reminded of his priorities… and the first thing on his list was finding out what the hell was going on with this woman who had tagged along in a shroud of suspicion and doubt.

"I take it you wanted to speak with me?"

Chris turned to the sound of the quiet, female voice and leaned his back on the rail.

"Think we need to have a chat, don't you?" he said, his voice soft and low. He and the boys hadn't left her alone for a second since they'd arrived, but he wanted answers.

Despite the lazy delivery, Becky heard the quiet determination in his voice and felt her heart pick up its pace. What had she been doing, thinking that she had a chance in hell of getting around these men. She may have gotten this far, but the ride would soon be over unless she played it right.

She tried to make out his eyes in the darkness, praying for some show of compassion, some leniency… there was none. His voice was set, his jaw firm and she knew that even if she could see his green eyes, they too would be showing her no quarter.

Her mind raced. She hadn't had time to think, to plan ahead. How to play this? He was demanding the truth from her, but she couldn't trust him with the truth, couldn't trust any of them. She had walked out on John Paolino, had tried to kill him… You couldn't do something like that and not expect to mark yourself for death… and there was more than her life at stake here.

When she had met him in Sydney where she had grown up, she had been dazzled by his charm, his money, the life that he could offer her. She'd left everything and everyone she had known behind to move with him to America and he had bought her a beautiful property north of Sydney as a wedding present for them to stay at when they went there.

Later, she had known that he was up to no good, but it had been a long time in coming and by then she had given birth to their son. The longer she stayed with him, the wider her eyes opened and she came to realise that she knew so much, he would never let her go. The Paolino's were a powerful syndicate in the crime world, with fingers in almost everything it seemed. On the payroll were members of government departments from the police to the FBI, judges, customs officials, international diplomats… it was a long, extensive and very frightening list. As their marriage turned to something dark and unpleasant, John told her in no uncertain terms that he would never let her leave him. He'd kill her first.

Hardly speaking any more, forced to endure the terrible tempers that often led to violence, not to mention his definition of sex when the mood struck him, she'd decided enough was enough and made her plan of escape from their home in America.

Turning to the only person that she truly trusted, Cocci, the family doctor who had always been so kind and understanding with her and her son, she'd confided in him her plans to leave with Jordan. Never for a second had she dreamed that he would go to Guytano and tell him. He knew how John treated her, had even set her wrist once when John had broken it in a particularly bad rage. How he could turn her in was beyond her and had been devastating for her belief in the goodness of people, not to mention her trust in them.

John had been enraged and had come storming to the bedroom. Cocci, too little too late, had tried to tell him to calm down as John slammed the door on him and locked it from the inside. He had beaten her so badly that time that Cocci had wanted to send her to a hospital, but neither John nor his father would allow that. John had forgotten his rage the moment it was over, carrying her to Cocci and tenderly watching over her while she recovered. The tenderness was somehow more terrifying than the violence, for there was always the fear that he would snap again at any moment.

Not believing that he would stop at hitting her and not hurt their son, she had planned again to get away. Soon or later Jordan was bound to work out what was going on. Trusting no one, she had waited until he had taken her with him back to Australia and realised if she was going to do it, this is where she had the best chance of success. She knew people here, people she really could trust, even if they had not approved of her choice of a husband.

She knew they were there for one of the fights Guytano organised, but knew nothing more about what went on at one. Guytano spent a lot of his time involved with his fighting interests, but she purposely avoided finding out about them. From what she knew, they could be likened to a cock-fight that she had once had the misfortune to witness in Thailand. She pitied the poor men that were at Guytano's mercy.

She had stayed at their home that night, knowing that there would be men watching her until John returned after the event. She had packed quietly, inconspicuously, getting hers and Jordan's things together and putting him to bed early so that he would be rested. Then she had snuck her few bags out to the back of the house where her brother had arranged to grab them.

When John had returned home early from the fight in a panicked frenzy, she had been surprised. As men shouted and even the unflappable Michael Sciorelli lost his cool, she heard her sister-in-law talking about Guytano's death, how it had felt good to finally get rid of him. Stunned, Becky had been forced yet again to see the brutality of the family that she had chosen to marry into. She could not believe that her father in law was dead. There was no remorse for the loss of his life, but he had been the figurehead. Without him, there would be chaos and worse, John would have all the power. She had to get away that night.

When John had come up the stairs and into the bedroom she had been waiting. She'd smashed his skull so hard with one of the small stone statues from her mantle she had been positive that he was dead. She'd watched transfixed as blood had pooled onto the white tiles beneath his head before she had snapped back to reality and run, stopping only to lock the bedroom door and grab Jordan.

Her brother was waiting for her across the road at the back of the sprawling property just as they had arranged. It had been awful to part with him after so long, but she knew that her family was the first place that John's people would look for her, so she had planned to return to America instead, knowing that they knew how much she hated her lonely, isolated world there and banking on them thinking that she would not return there. She'd waited a few weeks, laying low up in the countryside until she had discovered the news that she had not been successful in killing her husband. She knew then that he would not stop until he found her.

When the plane had landed she'd been wary, not knowing what to make of the attempt on the agent's life and the fact that John had had a man on board. She had been as cautious as she could be as they had moved through the terminal, but the last thing she had expected was from them to grab her son and leave her behind. She'd been thinking about that all night and she now realised she should have seen it coming. This way, John not only had his son back, but he had the guarantee that she would try and get him back. He knew she would never leave him behind. He also knew she would not talk to the police.

Now as she took a tentative seat on the swinging porch chair Becky tried to cast these thoughts aside and clear her mind. She would have to think fast if she was to hold her own with this man. From the moment she sat down, however, she realised she had just given the ATF captain the upper hand. She was directly in a beam of light that snagged out of the window behind her, leaving her face open for scrutiny whilst she could see nothing of his.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, running through the options in her head.

"Everything. Every detail. Everything you know about where your son is and who took him and why."

As Becky went to speak he held up a hand to let her know he wasn't finished.

"You're here because Vin's heart is too damn big for his own good – and that's it. If I'd had my way, you'd have stayed at the airport. You're trouble, there's no doubt about it."

"You haven't even given me a chance –"

"If you were legit, Lady, you would have told us a hell of a lot more by now. There's a difference between being afraid and being stupid. You put those two factors together, things become mighty dangerous… for everyone." Chris paused for a moment to let his words sink in before dropping his voice even lower, the resulting effect sending a quick chill down her spine in warning.

"So if your stupidity can end here, we'll all be better off. I've let it go this far, but I will _not_ let you bring Vin down and put my whole team at risk, you understanding me?"

Becky's fear quickly turned into anger. She got up quickly and got right in Chris's face.

"I'm neither stupid, _nor_ am I called 'Lady'. My name is Becky and you don't know a damn thing about me and yet you've already got me pegged!"

Chris looked down at the little blonde spitfire and despite knowing that the woman was a walking time bomb, felt his lip quirk in amusement.

"Enlighten me," was all he challenged her to do.

Becky studied the beautiful green eyes up close as she felt her breath hold in her throat. That smile, however intended, disarmed her and she fought to regain her tightly reigned control. As she opened her mouth, Chris stopped her, grabbing her elbow and steering her back to the wooden swing.

"I mean it _Becky_, everything," he said, sitting her back down and sitting next to her. "You tell me everything, you'll have seven of the best agents in the ATF working on your side and I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help you, but if you lie to me, I swear to God, you're life won't be worth living."

He delivered this ultimatum in a casual tone, but Becky knew he meant every word. As she watched a car approach slowly up the drive, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was a man that always delivered exactly what he promised.

Ezra eyed the ranch ahead as the undercover car he rode in pulled up to a stop. He did not notice the two figures on the porch until he had almost reached the door, bags of food in his hands. Chris caught his eye in the dim lighting through the window.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Ezra took in the blonde mother from the plane with a slightly raised brow before turning his attention back to Chris.

"He is refusing to co-operate at present, unless there have been any positive developments since I took my leave. The FBI still believe they will get something from him."

"And you?"

"I... do not believe he will be forthcoming with any information, more from fear than from a loyalty to his employer. He knows if he co-operates with us, his life will be swiftly ended."

Chris nodded, missing the widening of Becky's eye's beside him as she listened to those words that hit so close to home. He noticed the food in Ezra's hands. "Go settle in, we'll discuss it inside."

Ezra nodded in return, looked again at the woman and went inside.

Becky took the warning in the Southerner's eyes exactly as it was intended to be taken and looked back at the unyielding green gaze still trained on her, waiting.

_* The song listed being Oasis's Cast No Shadow._


	15. Chapter 15

**The Price of Lost Faith**

"Should we wake Vin?" JD asked as they all headed towards the bags of food that Ezra had just placed on the coffee table.

"Vin's awake."

They turned to the soft drawling voice and watched Vin's tousled head move on the couch. Two sleepy blue eyes appeared next as he sat up gingerly, wincing in pain from his stiff muscles and wounds. Buck quickly moved to help him sit up but Vin, predictably, slapped his hands away.

"Back off Bucklin," he grumbled and Buck put his hands up and eased back with a grin. He still managed to throw a cushion behind Vin to prop him up, to which the Texan scowled at him for his fussing.

"Hey Vin. Ez got take-out," JD said.

Vin showed no enthusiasm for the meal and leant his head back on the couch as he tried to get used to being upright.

"It's not bad for an Ezra choice," Buck tempted.

Vin gave a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe later," he said.

Buck let it go, seeing the warning in Vin's eyes not to push him.

"How'd it go, Ez? He tell ya anythin'?" Vin asked.

"No, they are still questioning him at present."

"He won't talk," Vin said with conviction.

Ezra didn't reply, he knew Vin was right.

"Where's Chris?" Vin asked then, looking around the room and seeing Chris was the only one missing.

"Out on the porch with Becky, he's coming in in a sec," JD said.

Vin eyed the window to the porch but could not see beyond the curtains. Damn. He had wanted to be there when Chris questioned her. Chris had a short fuse and Vin didn't think he'd be patient with her. He couldn't explain it, but that woman needed help. She was out of her depth and he saw something in her that screamed for protection, a helping hand.

..

Outside, Becky waited a moment longer and then sighed in resignation. Heart hammering but voice rock steady she met the assessing gaze.

"I met him eight years ago. I was young, stupid, naive. I thought I loved him, maybe I did.. I don't know… He offered me a better life, excitement, adventure, all the things a girl wants growing up. I never knew he had a dark side until it was too late."

Chris waited patiently, watching her eyes for the truth.

"One day, out of nowhere, I found him beating my son.. he was.. insane with rage…" Becky paused, she'd made her decision, there was no turning back. "I knew I had to get my son away from him. When I tried to stop him he… he beat me too."

Chris saw how hard she was struggling to maintain her composure. "Go on," he said gently.

"I went to the police. They.. he…"

"Just take your time."

Becky took a deep breath and let it out. He was actually being gentle with her, almost compassionate and it was nearly her undoing. She had seen his face soften earlier inside and knew he was capable of it, but had not expected him to extend that to her. She could almost believe that he would help her if she let him, that he was sincere and would not hurt her…

"They took my whole story, told me they would get me away from him.. me and Jordan but… Oh God.." she looked him right in the eye. "They were working for him. They told him everything… He went nuts, told me he was going to kill me, that there was nowhere I could run that he wouldn't find me, that he had men working for him all over the world… It got worse until… One day I just took him. I took Jordan and ran, hopped on the first plane out of Australia and left."

Chris waited, thinking there would be more coming. He looked at the tears that overflowed from her beautiful eyes and fell down her pale skin, the tremble of her lip. He reached out a gentle hand and took her chin softly, rubbing his thumb over her full bottom lip.

"And his name was Jonathan Braxton," he said softly, seductively to Becky's ears.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she nodded shakily. Chris waited a moment more for further words from her and gave the smallest of nods. He stood so abruptly that she leant back in surprise. He was halfway to the door by the time she found her voice.

"What.. Where are you going?"

Chris turned back, his hand on the door to go back inside.

"I told you, _Lady_, that I wanted the truth. In the morning I'll have you taken back to town and you can tell them your story… or not."

He opened the door.

"_Wait_!"

He turned back, eyebrow raised. Becky felt her eyes overflow and could not stop the tears spilling down her cheeks. When her voice came it was barely a whisper.

"I _can't_ tell you. Can't you understand that?"

He took in the tracks of her tears, the quiver in her broken voice and thought of his own son. She might think she was lying for the best reasons, but he didn't have time for lies, there were more important things to worry about inside. They never should have brought her out here, he'd known it from the start.

"No. I don't."

Becky watched him go inside and looked at the closed door for a full minute before she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life? Alone and feeling every bit of it, she wept softly. Tears of loss, grief, anger. Somehow, she found it hard to convince herself that she'd just done the right thing. But it was too late for regret now. She reminded herself that men could not be trusted. Her father had taught her that, then her husband. She would handle this on her own and she would get her son back, to hell with these men and to hell with Chris Larabee, she didn't need them.

..

Vin had just decided to head outside when the door opened and Chris stormed in.

Chris met Vin's questioning look with a hard glare and kept walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, where you goin' Junior?" Buck asked as Vin swung his legs over the couch and got up.

Vin took a few steadying breaths as the pain eased from his movements before making his way to the kitchen.

Chris didn't turn to face Vin as he poured a cup of coffee from the percolator.

"She's leaving, Vin. She shouldn't have come out here in the first place."

Vin looked at Chris's stiff back and took a seat at the breakfast bar. He'd listen to what Chris had to say.

Turning around, Chris leant on the counter and faced the patient blue eyes.

"She's lying. I asked her flat out for the truth and she lied right to my face. I gave her her chance." He sipped the strong brew and savoured the bitter taste.

"She's in trouble."

"Aint we all."

Blue eyes silently met green.

"She needs our help, that's what we do."

Chris took another sip of coffee. "We help people who want to be helped. I can't help someone who lies to me." Chris put his cup down hard, liquid spilling out over the rim. "Damn it Vin have you forgotten Paolino wants you dead? We don't have time for anything else right now. That fuckin' lunatic and his psycho family could be anywhere right now!"

"And he could be miles away, not planning anything for years… I told ya, we can't all put our lives on hold waitin' for him to make his move."

"So we should just forget there's a threat there?" Chris looked at Vin in disbelief. "I'm telling you now, Vin. You might not care about your own welfare right now, but if I have to lock you and Ezra up in a safe-house until we get this prick, I will. This isn't a game and it's not just about you. We're all involved in this."

Vin leant his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands. When would this end? How many more people would suffer because of him?

"Vin.." Chris said gently, then stopped as a voice so anguished and soft rose up like a plea from the lowered head.

"I couldn't save my Ma.. couldn't save Tiana either…"

The words spoken carried such overwhelming grief, amplified it seemed by their soft delivery, that Chris didn't speak for a moment. He moved round the counter and put a hand to Vin's lowered head, his throat tight.

Month's ago Vin had been in this place of grief and Chris knew now, he had never really left it, just pushed it aside for a time through everything that had happened. He also knew, his friend would never really leave his hurt behind, that it would resurface from time to time… but that's what he was here for, times like this when Vin needed a friend to help steer him back. He sighed and took the seat next to his torn friend. When he spoke again his voice was soft.

"We've talked about this, Pard. There was nothing you could do for either of them. Bad things happen, we can't stop them all from happening, we can't predict the future. Jesus, you couldn't stop Lornikov from killing his wife any more than you could stop what happened to your mother. We're not Gods Vin. The question is, if you could have got to Tiana ahead of time, would you have stopped it happening if you'd known her fate?"

Vin looked at Chris sharply. "Of course."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Then that's all that counts. That's what being a good person is about, you can't change what's in the past... and this woman, unless she tells us the truth, we can't help her either. She's gotta let us help her, we can't force her to."

Vin raised his weary head. "Let me try first. I need to know I gave it my best shot, Chris." At Chris's protest he cut in, "If she won't `fess up to me, you can send her back to town, but let me at least try." Vin's lip quirked at the corner. "You know you `aint the most patient person at gettin' information."

Chris felt his own lips tug at Vin's show of humour, so glad to see it there on his face. "Alright Tanner, give it your best shot if you reckon you can do better than me."

..

**Tanner Tactics**

Becky heard the door open again and kept her head down burrowed in her knees, thinking Chris had returned for another round.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Surprised, she looked up at the sound of the husky voice and saw Vin standing before her, eyeing the space beside her on the seat.

She shuffled over wordlessly and let her legs swing back down.

Vin sat down gingerly and studied the darkness beyond the railing, giving her a moment to adjust to his presence.

"Chris is right, Becky."

Becky sighed, "I know."

Vin looked at her. "He's your best chance of getting your son back."

Becky met the blue gaze and then turned away. "He'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Jordan. He'll kill Jordan."

"You're husband?"

Becky nodded.

Vin took her hand gently. "We won't let that happen."

Becky looked at Vin's face, the slowly fading bruises and cuts shadowing the defined outline of his jaw, the cut above his eye still red and slightly swollen… reminders, she knew, of the brutality that John Paolino and his family were capable of.

"You can't stop him," she whispered, her throat tight as she battled to hold her emotions at bay.

"You've got a better chance with us than going it alone."

Vin squeezed her hand as a thought struck home. Here he was, telling this woman to trust them, put her faith in them and share her burden, when this was exactly what Chris was always saying to him.

"I know how you feel. I've spent most of my life alone, fending for myself, trusting no-one, but I wouldn't lie to you, you can trust us - you can trust _me_. I want to help you, we all do, I know its hard but it doesn't have to be. This ain't takin' a chance, this is a sure thing you got here, the seven of us. This is what we do, let us help you get your son back safe where he belongs."

Becky looked at the beautiful eyes through her fresh tears as they implored her to trust him. She felt his reassuring hand still holding hers, could smell the fresh scent of his skin and feel the warmth from his body he was so close. The light wind picked up his hair and it flicked forward across his cheek. Before she even knew what her hand was doing, her fingers were touching the silky strand, lingering a moment to feel its seductive texture between her fingers before she tucked it behind his ear.

As Becky moved closer, Vin felt the touch of her fingers on his ear and his lips parted, only inches from hers. Time seemed to pause, neither of them breathing as their eyes sent sparks of awareness back and forth, their gazes held captive in the exchange.

Becky wanted him to kiss her, wanted it so badly she ached with the need. He was a gentlemen, she knew that, would he take the initiative? She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, feeling the heat of his skin on her palm.

Vin felt the soft skin of her hand and leant his head into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment and savouring the gentle contact. For a moment he thought nothing, just felt. Such moments of peace had to be savoured, he knew that better than most people. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the want in Becky's eyes, the desire there urging him to go ahead and take control… and could not resist the invitation.

Within a heartbeat his lips were on hers and his hand moved up to grasp the soft warmth of her hair, showing her he wanted her to stay there, to continue the joining of their mouths as they began the exploration of their desire. It was a slow, gentle, tender kiss that neither was in a hurry to stop. Becky brought her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer, lost now in the taste of his lips as they moved at a tauntingly slow pace, sending a languid trail of desire through her slight frame.

Only the sound of a throat clearing for a second time intruded on their senses and they brought their mouths apart reluctantly, faces still close and hands still resting around each other.

Vin glanced sideways and saw an FBI agent looking up from the other side of the railing.

"Captain wanted to know if you were expecting anyone else to arrive out here tonight," the agent said with a strong voice, not appearing remorseful that he had interrupted their encounter.

Vin went to speak and found he needed to clear his throat after his first husky attempt to answer failed.

"Think that's all of us for tonight."

The man nodded, glancing through the darkness at the ATF Agent he knew was Vin Tanner. "Good, we're about to settle in to patrol the area… You guys get some rest, we've got you covered."

Vin nodded to the Agent who turned to leave, glanced briefly at Becky with a smile and turned away, once again leaving them alone. Vin looked at Becky's flushed face, felt the quick breaths she was taking on his own skin and smiled lazily.

"Always count on those boys to ruin a good thing," he said, trying to relieve her again tense nerves.

Becky smiled back hesitantly, trying to control her racing heart. Even through the darkness she'd recognised that man. She was right not to feel safe. There was nowhere she could go, no one she could ever trust, that was beyond her husband's reach. As she pulled back from the man who only moments before had been tenderly kissing away her fears, her hand brushed his shoulder and he winced, the pain still strong from the run in with the car at the airport.

"Sorry," she said, seeing the discomfort she had brought him.

Vin leant back into his chair, still not letting go of her hand as he dismissed her apology. "Not your fault. Aint many places you could touch me at the moment that aint gonna give me grief." As an afterthought he smiled again, playfully this time and added, "well, I can think of a few."

Becky gave a small, nervous laugh and Vin smiled at the sound, seeing her face relax and noticing again how beautiful she was, even in the darkness. She was tense again, he could feel it radiating from her body once more and he was sorry the FBI Agent had brought her back to reality so soon with his interruption.

For a few moments they sat again in silence before Vin picked up the conversation again, playing with her fingers still held in his own.

"You have to tell me what you know. We can't help you if you don't."

Becky closed her eyes for a moment, giving up the last threads of the surreal atmosphere of moments before. She wanted to stay like this forever, nestled here in the safety of this beautiful man's hold. She felt the lean frame so close to her, the strength in his body as he shifted his weight a little on the seat and drew from it. It was so tempting to ask for his help, tell him everything. As she turned to him, still undecided, she pictured again the smile of the FBI Agent as he'd looked at her, sending his mocking warning.

"I really need some sleep, this day has been the worst I can remember. In the morning I'll tell you everything."

Vin looked at her face, trying to see if she meant what she'd said. He'd felt there, for a short while, she was going to confide in him. Holding her gaze, he nodded once.

"In the mornin' then."

..

**Traces of Deceit**

Vin heard the whoosh of the metal sword as it descended down towards him the second before he rolled out of its deadly path. Looking up, he saw John Paolino, his face illuminated by bright sunlight as he raised his viscous weapon again over his head, ready to strike.

Vin watched the sunlight catch on the awesome silver blade, momentarily blinding him as he fought to move his body away from the attack. To his horror, his body would not move. His limbs refused to cooperate with his brain's frantic demand for flight and he struggled desperately to command his limbs to obey.

Again the blade came down, aiming for his neck, the intention to sever his head from his body all too obvious and finally, as the metal touched his skin, he got a hand up and struck out at the arm wielding the weapon.

Chris staggered backwards, the unexpected force of Vin's strike sending him back away from the bed where his friend now sat up straight, eyes wide as he struggled to comprehend his sudden ascension into reality. He watched as Vin's eyes blinked, darted left, then focused on him in confusion.

"Bad dream, Pard?" Chris asked softly.

Vin blinked again, took a deep, shaky breath and ran a hand through his tangled hair, long free of its band during his restless night's sleep.

"Could say that," was his husky reply. He sat up further and kicked his legs out of the tangled covers, massaging his wounded thigh with his hand and noticing the sky was just dawning outside of his window. "You're up a mite early aint ya?"

Chris leant against the desk near the bed, looking at Vin with a serious expression.

"She's gone."

Vin's eyes narrowed and his body went still. "Becky?" he asked, not wanting to believe it was true, but realising he was not totally surprised if it was.

Chris took a deep breath, "Yep," he said on his exhale, letting his breath out slowly.

Vin looked at Chris for a moment, trying to gauge his feeling about this turn of event and then closed his eyes, lowering his head and running his hands through his hair again in frustration.

"Damn…" he looked up again, "How the hell did she get away?"

"She took off hours ago, snuck out and went to the FBI. Told them she had to get back to town, needed to talk to the police and got an escort back."

"Surely they would have come to us to clear that first?"

"She approached one of the agents, he told his captain he'd spoken to one of us and that he'd take her in. The Captain gave him the OK."

"And _did_ the agent speak to one of us?"

"Nope. All the boys are already up, none of them spoke to her since last night and none of them spoke to any of the FBI either."

Fully awake now, the last remnants of his nightmare gone, Vin stood up, still wincing as his leg hit the ground and took his weight.

"Which agent was it? Has he checked back in? How long ago did they leave?" Vin began, looking for the shirt he'd discarded the night before.

"Agent Croft. No he hasn't checked in, they haven't heard a word from him since he left with her two hours ago."

Finding his shirt, Vin struggled to pull it on, restricting the movement of his injured shoulder.

Chris watched the healing angry wounds on Vin's torso pull in protest of the smallest movements and looked away. "Come downstairs, Nathan's got some breakfast going," he said and turned to leave.

"Chris."

Chris stopped, turned back to meet Vin's questioning look and sighed. "We can't help her if she won't help herself."_ 'I told you that'_, were the unspoken words.

Vin watched Chris leave and frowning thoughtfully, followed him downstairs a few minutes later.

"Morning Mr Tanner, pleasant dreams I hope?" Ezra asked, looking up from the book he was flicking through at the long, wooden kitchen table.

Vin padded over to the table and poured himself a coffee before sitting down with the rest of his team. Nathan and Josiah were both in the kitchen, cooking up what appeared to be enough food for the team plus all of the men patrolling the grounds.

"Always, Mr Standish," Vin replied, "You're up early, ya wet the bed this mornin'?" He took a sip of the weak coffee and grimaced, meeting Bucks grin over the rim of his paused cup with an eyebrow raised in protest.

Buck shrugged, grinning. "Ya sleep in, Junior, ya face the consequences."

Vin lowered the cup and scowled. Could this day get any worse?

Ezra studied the dark smudges under Vin's eyes and heard the lie behind the flippant answer to his question. The strain in Vin's face was not that of a man having pleasant dreams.

"Here ya go, boys, dig in," Nathan said, throwing a huge plate of pancakes on the table and taking a seat.

Josiah followed up with scrambled eggs and toast and they all settled in to devour the food. Only Vin held back, picking at some eggs with little interest, drinking his coffee with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why would she just leave like that?" he mused aloud, staring at his plate, clearly seeing something else there.

Buck thought about saying something about women and who the hell understood half the things they did, but knew it wasn't the time. Despite Vin's casual remark to Ezra, he could clearly see he was disturbed from the morning's events.

"We get anything on that Jonathan Braxton yet?" he said instead.

"Spoke to the Judge this morning, they are still looking into it, nothing turned up yet leading to a Braxton from Australia… or a Rebecca or Becky Braxton for that matter either," Chris said.

"Is it not possible he was not Australian? You say she stated she met him in Australia, but that does not necessarily mean he originated there," Ezra offered, cutting into his toast with his knife and fork.

"She lied about her name, no telling what else she lied about," Buck said, shovelling in some eggs with his fork and ripping into the piece of toast in his other hand.

"Why wouldn't she trust us?" Vin asked quietly, "How the hell does she plan on getting her son back alone?"

"Seems there was more to her story than she was willing to tell, brother. Sometimes fear is a mighty powerful persuader," Josiah said, offering more eggs to JD who had already cleaned off one helping from his plate.

"Doesn't make any sense…" Vin got up from the table, taking his still full cup of coffee and heading to the percolator to start fresh.

"We'll wait and see what the fed's tell us once that agent reports in. `Til then, lets worry about Paolino," Chris said, meeting Buck's concerned look across the table. Vin needed to focus on his own problems, worrying about a lost boy wasn't going to help him if Paolino came looking for him.. and they knew that was just a matter of time.

Out on the porch with a fresh coffee made to his own practised taste, Vin watched as two FBI agents approached him. He heard the door beside him and saw Ezra come to stand outside in the morning sun.

"I'm Captain West, this is Agent Brader," the larger man said, nodding to the man beside him.

"Agent Tanner, Agent Standish," Vin said, tilting his head toward Ezra, standing leaning on the wall beside the door now with his hands in his pockets, deceptively casual.

The Captain looked uncomfortable, choosing his words. "Judge Travis is a good friend of mine, he asked me to set up the security out here. Agent Croft was part of my team, he hasn't reported in since he left early this morning with the woman."

Vin saw that this disturbed the Captain. "Any theories on that?" he asked.

The captain sighed. "I don't want to start guessing as to what happened. Agent Croft came to my team a few months back highly recommended and he's done a great job since he's been with me. It's unusual that he has not checked in."

"He lied to you outright that he had spoken with us this morning," Ezra said.

Captain West looked at the man leaning on the wall and acknowledged the coil in his stance. There was a sharpness to his eyes that spoke of cunning, intelligence. He'd heard of Ezra Standish, former FBI agent, but had never met him in person.

"That's true. Like I said, this is unusual. We are doing all we can to get to the truth on this."

Vin continued to look at the Captain until the man looked away from the intense eyes that probed for more, more than he had to offer right then.

"I understand your frustration. I just wanted to assure you we are working with you on this."

Vin flicked a glance at Ezra and then nodded to the Captain. "Guess there's not much we can do but wait." He knew the FBI's penchant for closing ranks, but thought the man was being honest with him.

Captain West nodded, acknowledging the dismissal and left with his agent. He'd spoken to the Judge, his long time friend, earlier and wished he had more to offer by way of information. If Croft had indeed done the wrong thing, he was truly saddened that he was part of his team. He hoped there was an easy explanation for his actions.

Ezra watched the Captain move off and waited until he was out of earshot.

"I just received a call myself from an acquaintance in the FBI," Ezra said.

Vin looked at Ezra sharply.

"I haven't told anyone yet, I just now got off the phone and I wanted to talk to you fist… It appears our friend Paolino has several aliases that he operates under. They could not find a Becky Braxton, but there was a Becky _Paolino_ listed in their records…" At Vin's shocked face he continued, "wife of one John Paolino."

..

**Bad Genes**

John Paolino watched his sister as she paced across the luxurious room. This was when she was at her best, when she was plotting, scheming, planning. It was an awesome site to see her small frame filled with energy, her face pursed in concentration as she thought through the ideas in her devious mind. She was a beautiful woman, he thought, not for the first time.

"This can not go unpunished," she said, still walking, thinking out loud.

"I never intended that it would," John said, slightly amused at her display.

Claudia whirled and faced him, her body showing her outrage. "That wife of yours shames us all! She openly defies you, takes your child and runs to the arms of that lowlife Tanner, for all the world to see! She mocks you!" she spat fiercely.

John leant back in his chair, staring at her across the cleared desk. "Calm down, Claudia, I will see to it."

"Will you?" she said now, getting even more worked up, not believing her brother would deal with his wife to her satisfaction, or Tanner either, the bastard that had shamed her on the last night she had seen her father alive.

John got up slowly from his chair, moved around the table and approached her, his face serious as he reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms, gently squeezing.

"Yes, dear sister, I will. I find your lack of faith in me disturbing."

Claudia let a slow smile lift her mouth, her red, shining lips glistening in the light of the room. "I do have faith in you honey, I do… but she has wronged us, I need to make sure she knows that… and I want Tanner for what he did to me, to you too…. You _know_ how our father admired him for his skill."

John's eye's hardened a little. "She will know it, I have plans for her…" he looked at his watch, "In actual fact, she should be joining us very soon... and Tanner will pay, you need not worry about that. I want him dead, but am glad now that he is not. She will regret touching that bastard.. and he will soon wish he had died in that cage. I have already put in motion my plan to bring him to us. I will make him suffer until that cage seems like a holiday resort."

Claudia's smile widened, she could identify with the evil intent in her brother's eyes.

"And you will let me have some fun, I hope," she purred.

John moved his head closer to her, whispering now, feeling a familiar tension in his loins, "Oh yes, my sweet sister, I will let you have your fun, how could I deny you anything?"

Claudia licked her full lips in anticipation, "I know you won't disappoint me," she said in a throaty voice.

John's smile fell as his lips parted, his own eyes on her mouth as she moved closer. He glanced up to make sure the door was locked. "I won't disappoint you," he vowed.

..

"What?" Chris yelled, staring in disbelief at Ezra and Vin, standing before him solemnly.

Ezra didn't repeat what he'd just told his boss. It wasn't necessary to say twice that they'd just spent the night with John Paolino's wife.

"I don't _believe_ this!" Chris said, pacing in front of the television.

"What's going on?" Buck asked, entering the lounge room and hearing Chris's outburst.

"Becky is John Paolino's wife," JD blurted from the armchair.

Buck looked at JD to see if he was joking and then back at Chris and Ezra, knowing it was true. "Oh fuck me," he sat down hard on the spare couch, looking shocked.

"I cannot begin to count the number of possibilities here," Ezra said, standing beside Vin.

"Was the whole thing set up, was it all a coincidence, was she getting information –"

"_No_," Vin said adamantly, cutting Buck off. He met Chris's eyes, "I don't believe that."

"She wasn't honest with us from the start, Vin," Chris said.

"I know, but she was scared."

"Yes, but of who? Scared perhaps that she would be discovered getting the information that her husband sent her to get?" Nathan suggested.

The room fell silent, each thinking of possible scenarios.

"We need to get the hell out of here, that's for certain," Chris said in frustration.

Vin looked at Chris, knowing he was still pissed off with him for dragging the woman along in the first place.

"Chris…"

"You gonna argue that Vin? We gotta get out of here, there's no question about it."

Vin was silent as he looked at Chris's angry face. Yep, definitely pissed off with him. He looked at it from Chris's point of view for a moment and understood his friend's anger, but in this life, Vin knew sometimes you had to take chances. He'd thought that woman was worth taking a chance for, maybe he'd been wrong, but he was still glad he'd tried. Everyone needed someone to look out for them. So often no-one had been there for him. Chris had taken a chance by taking him on in his team, he should know why Vin had done it.

"Get your stuff together, boys, we're out of here," Chris said, heading for the door to call the Judge and speak with the FBI.

Vin sighed after Chris had walked out. He felt Buck's hand on his back.

"C'mon Junior, let's get the hell out of here."

"I reckon we stay here and wait for the bastard to come to us," JD said, scowling. Paolino had cost him more than a bullet hole, he was putting a ridge in the team. Vin had just been being Vin when he'd fought to protect that women and Chris was just doing his job to make sure they all kept it together and stayed safe. As far as he was concerned, Paolino was at the root of their problems, if they got rid of him life could go back to normal.

"Sure JD, you wait here then, we'll be back for you," Buck said, nudging JD as he walked past him out of the room.

Vin looked up at JD's eager face, seeing the questioning of Chris's decision there. It wasn't his place to justify Chris's decisions. He said nothing as he got up and went to gather his clothes.

"Come, Mr Dunne, let's make haste. I, for one, do not intend to remain here in anticipation of a bloodbath. I am sure that we can find a more suitable establishment to accommodate us," Ezra said, clapping JD on the shoulder and waiting for him to follow him to their rooms.

"This is going to get nasty," Nathan said softly to Josiah as they got up from the couch to leave.

"Brother, this team seems to attract nasty," Josiah said with a slight smile, his eyes showing his concern clearly.


	16. Chapter 16

**In the Light of a New Day**

Becky's heart was racing so fast she thought it might literally explode. She'd tried to sleep the night before after seeing the FBI agent on the porch, but had not even come close. She'd tried to block out the image of his smiling face, replacing it with thoughts of Vin and his tender kiss, but even that had just caused her more worry.

All night she had gone through her options and in the end, had concluded that she had no choice but to return to her husband if she wanted any hope of seeing her son again. She'd considered going to Vin's room and confiding in him, telling him everything, but knew he could not help her. All that she would achieve would be to involve him in her mess and most likely get him killed.

Resigned, she'd made the decision to return, knowing that her husband was too powerful for her to ever escape and truly believing now that she never would. She'd made her bed, now she had to face that fact, for the rest of her life.

Agent Croft had been waiting for her, or looking for her, she wasn't sure. The second she'd left the house, he had been ready and had thrown a hand over her mouth to muffle her startled cry. Angry, she'd torn her mouth away from his hand.

"I'm going to Paolino, there's no need to abduct me!" she'd whispered into the darkness, dawn still a while off yet.

Croft had smiled at her, his eyes chilling her. "I never intended to, your husband thought you would see reason if I had a chat with you, but I see that that is not necessary." His smile dropped. "Let's go," he'd said, tugging on her arm.

She'd followed him, she'd had little choice. Any doubts she'd had about what to do were now irrelevant. She was on a one-way path back to Paolino and nothing was going to block that.

Now, she watched silently through the passenger window as they pulled along a long, deserted back road that had been following along a dark river for miles. They were hours from the ranch they had left and Croft had not said another word since he'd taken the wheel beside her. Her thoughts drifted again to her earlier exit, trying to squash down her regret.

She'd gathered her bag, leaving the majority of her luggage behind and had been silently walking down the upstairs hallway as she'd passed by the room she'd known was Vin's, when she'd heard a soft moan from within and had paused in his doorway. Unable to resist, she'd softly left her bag outside the door and approached the bed, looking down on his sleeping form, if that's what you could call it.

He was obviously caught in a bad dream and was restlessly moving, softly moaning as he fought off who knew what demons invaded in his mind. The covers were hanging off the bed, only his legs, caught in the tangled mess, kept them from slipping to the floor. His naked chest moved with his shallow breathing, clearly visible in the natural lighting through the window. She'd realised then that her mind had not done his body justice, his upper body was finely sculpted down to the pants he wore that were low on his hips, showing a sprinkling of dark hair near the waist line that beckoned to be toyed with.

She'd taken a step closer and actually reached out a hand, touching the tangled hair on his pillow. Part of her had wanted him to wake up, to see her there and take her into the safety of his strong, tender arms. She'd known it was selfish to want that. Deeply saddened, she'd turned quietly back to the door.

"You just got here," came the husky, low voice from the bed.

Her startled eyes had flashed to his, her breath caught in her throat. "I… was just…"

She remembered the lazy smile that had crept up Vin's face as he'd held out a hand to her. "You look like you're ready to bolt, come here, I won't bite," he'd said softly.

She'd glanced behind her at the doorway and then back at the man in the bed, inviting her to join him with his smile and his outstretched hand. She'd thought she'd made her decision, perhaps she still had, but the thought had come to her, asking if she was not entitled to some happiness before she went back to her former life of misery. What if this was the last good moment she had left for herself.

She knew he saw the indecision in her eyes and the small teeth that toyed with her full bottom lip as she'd struggled to make a choice. He'd sat up slowly then, untangling the covers and never taking his gaze from her.

"Come here."

The gentle voice coaxed her forward as if beckoning a frightened animal and she'd taken a step forward, then another and before she'd realised it she had crossed the room and was standing in his arms. Still seated on the edge of the bed, his arms had gone around her waist and he'd looked up at her with a slight smile, as if saying 'see, that wasn't that hard now was it?'

When he'd stood up their mouths had joined together again, softly at first, probing each other to make certain they both wanted what they were about to do. She'd known then that she wanted it, had never wanted anything more in her life. If she had to spend her life at the mercy of an evil bastard like John Paolino, she'd make sure she had this memory to carry her through.

"Welcome home," Croft said now, dispelling her thoughts as they pulled up to a set of strong security gates with a high wall on either side that seemed to run forever in each direction. "Croft here, delivery for Mr Paolino." He looked up at the sound of the security camera as it turned down to film him and winked at it's probing lens.

There was a loud buzz and then the electronic gates began to part. Becky could not control her racing heart as she saw the long stretch of drive winding ahead and in the distance there loomed a massive house.

..

Vin waited on the swing bench on the porch for the cars to be brought round. They were leaving as soon as they pulled up. Two cars had already gone on ahead and two more would follow after them by ten minutes. The weight of the gun beneath his shirt gave him some comfort and he was thankful the Judge had organised their weapons sent out to them. The rest of the boys were gathered round, silently waiting to leave. They were headed back to the city to a hotel that the FBI used to safely house witnesses.

Vin was sick of the waiting. He wanted to go after Becky. She was in trouble, he knew it. As he stared at the wooden rail, it was her face he saw, her hair hanging down into his face as she moved above him, her face so full of pleasure that he felt himself smiling again, thinking of her and the too short time that they had spent together in the early hours of the morning. They had made love slowly the first time, both needing the comfort of the other's body pressed close to their own. Then their passion had risen again and they had indulged themselves more freely that time, Becky taking heart at his injuries and laying him back on the bed with a smile.

His own smile grew as he remembered how at one point they had both groaned aloud and then glanced fearfully at the door, which was slightly ajar, giggling when they'd looked back at each other.

He looked up now as he felt the sunlight darken above him.

"Pleasant thoughts, brother?" Josiah asked him now, breaking into his daydream as he leant on the rail before him.

Vin glanced at Ezra then back at Josiah, he could feel the southerner's questioning eyes on him. "Just enjoyin' the quiet," he answered.

Josiah looked like he would say more when two cars pulled up in front of them. Chris got out of the second one with the FBI agent that had been driving.

"OK, we're out of here, pile in," Chris said.

"Here we go again," JD said, heading down the two steps to the ground.

Buck gave him a little push, hastening the younger man's trip down the stairs to which JD turned and scowled back as he went to the lead car.

Ezra and Nathan headed down after Buck and after a lingering look at Vin, Josiah followed them. Vin got up carefully and met Chris's eye as he headed towards him. Chris stepped forward as Vin reached the car.

"You feelin' OK today?"

Vin smiled faintly, "Feelin' fine," he said casually.

Chris grabbed Vin's arm, telling him to hold up a second. "I'm sorry about Becky, Vin."

Vin looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"That she turned out to be Paolino's wife."

"We don't know she was doin' anythin' wrong yet, Chris. We don't know she was on a mission for Paolino." He pictured again her face when they had lain, looking at each other, their hands drawing lazy patterns on each other's skin as the air cooled the heat of their passion. She had looked… _sad_, he thought… and when he'd woken up hours later, she had been gone.

Chris tried to control the look of frustration from showing on his face. He wanted to believe she had been acting in the best interests of her child, but could not help the cynical feeling that she had played them. The fact that she had not been honest, had disappeared whilst they'd slept, all spoke ill of her intent. He saw the slightly wistful expression on Vin's face now and his own eyes narrowed a little.

"Did you see Becky this morning?" he asked his friend.

Vin couldn't stop the quick heat that flushed his cheeks. _Damn_.

"Jesus Vin, you _slept_ with her?" Chris hissed softly so that the prying ears now waiting in the cars could not hear, his eyebrows raised.

Vin gave a small shrug of his good shoulder and looked down.

Chris turned away and then back again to Vin, trying to work out his next words. "I guess I can see why you're not being objective about this," he said.

Vin frowned. "It was only this mornin', not long before she took off. I was pleadin' her case long before that," he said, feeling defensive.

Chris bit down his next remark, knowing anger would not help the current situation, they needed to get the hell out of there, they could worry about this once they were on their way to safer grounds.

"Well you sure pick 'em, Cowboy. Seems you got a death wish with the Mafia, don't it?" he said softly, trying to see if Vin understood the potential repercussions of sleeping with a Mafia Boss's wife.

Vin ground his jaw in anger. "I didn't _know_ she was Paolino's wife, Chris."

"And she wasn't about to tell you, either."

Vin took a step forward, getting angrier even as he knew that most of that anger was directed at himself. He'd acted out of passion, letting his heart lead him into more trouble and maybe his team, too.

"Are we vacating this lovely rural scene any time today or should I unpack my insect repellent?" came Ezra's voice from the window of the front car.

Chris and Vin exchanged one more look, letting the other know they'd be continuing the conversation and got into the second car with Nathan, Josiah in the front passenger seat and the FBI agent driving.

Nathan wished he was in the front seat as he felt the tension from the two men in the back next to him. He'd overheard the conversation but was fairly sure he was the only one who had. He only hoped that sooner rather than later they would be laughing about Vin's dalliance with the woman. He didn't believe she was a bad person, but a mother protecting her young sometimes had to do things she did not want to do. He just hoped Vin was not part of her plan if she did indeed have one. His friend had seen enough pain at the hands of too many people, he didn't need any more.

The cars left the ranch's driveway and were heading back towards Denver in a matter of minutes.

In the lead car Buck spoke to JD next to him and Ezra in the front passenger seat. "Chris's mighty pissed at Vin."

"Vin didn't do nothin' wrong," JD defended.

"Ez?" Buck said and waited until Ezra had turned in his seat to look at him.

"Why you think I could shed any light on the discussion is beyond me, Mr Wilmington."

Instantly alert, Buck sat forward, "What do you know, Ez," he said.

JD looked from Buck to Ezra and tried to keep up. "What don't we know?" he said. Ezra glanced sideways at the driver, indicating he wouldn't speak in front of him and Buck sat back, frustrated.

Ezra turned back to face the front, sighing. He wasn't about to tell them his suspicions anyway, the agent had been a ready excuse to remain quiet about his assumptions.. and that's all that they were, assumptions. He'd heard noise from the room next to his early in the morning and had silently tread out into the hallway to investigate. He didn't have to peer in the slightly open door to know that Vin wasn't alone in the room. Thinking back on that now he smiled, pleased for his friend that he had spent the night in happiness. He just hoped there was no resulting grief from the affair.

Another ten minutes down the quiet road and the first car began to slow. They could see a car stopped up ahead, blocking part of the narrow road.

"We don't stop," Buck said from the back seat to the driver.

"Didn't plan to," the agent driving said, slowing down further as he made to move around the stopped car.

Ezra looked over the car in detail, searching for an answer as to why it was there. There didn't appear to be anyone in sight. On instinct his hand went around his gun and he pulled it quickly from its holster, Buck and JD both doing the same. They pulled along side the car, swerving around it and drove slowly forward.

The explosion came from nowhere, one minute they were rolling steadily forward and the next the car was suddenly lifted up and thrown away forcefully from the stopped car, landing with a scraping crash onto its side and skidding before it came to a jolting stop at the edge of the road, crashing down onto its roof and staying there.

"_DRIVE_!" Chris suddenly yelled in the following car.

Vin and Nathan both saw what Chris saw at the same time. As the wheels still spun on the overturned car that held their friends, they watched the first man pop up out of the boot of the empty stopped car, machine gun in his hands as more men came pouring from the tree-line and scrub by the edge of the road. Vin lowered his window and took aim, collecting two men before they managed to get to the road.

The FBI agent took in the gunman standing in the boot of the car quickly aiming for him and put his foot on the accelerator. As the bullets shattered the windscreen Josiah threw up his hands to protect himself and ducked his large frame down. The FBI agent's body jolted with the impact of the first bullet that found him and his foot slid from the accelerator.

Chris, ducking alongside Vin and Nathan in the back seat, was in the best position to view the jerking body of the agent as the rapidly fired bullets from the machine gun peppered through the safety glass and hammered into him repeatedly. There was no doubt that he was dead, the gunman firing at him was obviously a trigger-happy bastard having some fun with his job.

Now without a live driver, their car lurched forward and sideways, slamming right into the parked car they'd wanted to avoid and stopping, knocking the gunman backwards, causing him to fall back into the boot of the car he'd risen out of.

As Josiah tried to pull the agent out of the way and take the wheel Nathan saw him jerk with the impact of a bullet and yelled out in anger. He threw himself forward to help him just as his door was flung open and he was dragged outside. Chris fired after the man taking Nathan but felt his own body jerk back under the impact of a bullet.

Vin's vision tunnelled, his brain doing no more than processing potential targets and correcting his aim to take them down. He shot another man in the chest, hearing Chris fire out the door opposite him before he felt his friend's body slam into him with a cry of pain. Firing off another shot at the men that outnumbered them so greatly, he spared a glance down and saw Chris clutching at his shoulder.

"You're shoulder's like a damn magnet, Larabee," he said, reaching forward to check Josiah for a pulse. Finding a steady rhythm there he looked down again at Chris and then caught movement from the front of the car out the windscreen.

"Drop it, son," a commanding voice said.

Vin looked up and met Nathan's hard expression, telling him not to give in, not to give up his weapon. The man holding the gun to Nathan's head pressed it further into his captive's temple.

Nathan felt the cold metal of the barrel digging into his skin and looked from Vin to Josiah's crumpled body in the front seat. He hadn't moved since the bullet had hit him.

Chris tried to get up, not able to see what was happening from where he lay against Vin, but hearing the commanding voice clearly.

"Here we go again," Vin said softly, echoing JD's words of earlier as Chris sat up, clutching his bleeding shoulder and groaning. Vin looked at the blood that had soaked into his own shirt from where Chris had lain against him and thought fleetingly that the bullet had gone straight through. The amount of blood that had already escaped indicated that Chris wasn't going to be sitting up for long.

"Get out of the car, Tanner, _now_!"

Vin saw all of the men taking positions around the car, having the sense now to keep their bodies out of the sight of his gun.

"God damn it to hell," Chris cursed, seeing no movement from the first car where his friends were trapped.

"I got no choice here, Chris," Vin said, still watching the movements of the men outside, looking for an opportunity.

"Always got a choice, Pard," Chris said, his voice filled with pain, looking then at a white van that came into view, reversing out from a gap in the trees up ahead.

Vin took his eyes off the men outside a moment and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You got somethin' in mind, Cowboy? Cos there's at least seven of 'em left, not including the guy with his gun at Nathan's head and only two of us left that can shoot, an' you know I love a good Butch an' Sundance endin', but that ain't how I planned on dyin' today."

Chris winced as he sat up a bit straighter, feeling the blood loss take its toll already on his consciousness. "The follow up cars are not far behind us and the lead cars will check in and head back when they realise we're not following. We gotta stall them a few more minutes."

"I aint tellin' you boys again! Get out of the fucking car or I kill your friend!"

Vin took another look at Chris, "I got no clear shot of him from this angle."

Chris was looking at the overturned car. "Might not need one," he said softly.

Vin looked over at the dented rear door of the incapacitated car and saw the barrel of a gun sneaking its way out, pointing at the back of Nathan and his captor.

"Told ya there's always a choice," Chris said, groaning again as he looked around for a target to hit once the shooting began again.

Vin took aim at the top of a head he could see poking up behind the car in front of him, "So you did," was all he said, waiting for the first shot to fire.

..

**War Zone**

"To the left… little more…" JD whispered to himself, aiming at the back of the man holding a gun to Nathan's head. Nathan was still blocking his aim just a little too much for JD's liking to be confident he would not hit his friend.

"Do it, JD," Buck said, still trying to unhook his seatbelt where he lay at the bottom of the car, still buckled into his seat with JD leaning over him to get to the window. His arm was broken and he was trying not to move it, already knowing that doing so caused nothing but agony. If he could get the belt off he could get his gun out and help JD.

"Nathan's... that's it…" JD continued to hold his gun steady with both hands, the trigger held tense, just a gentle squeeze and the gun would fire. "Stop moving Buck!" he hissed as his friend bumped him once more in his efforts to free himself from his seat belt.

Buck went still, still trying to undo the buckle of the seatbelt, but called softly, "Ezra, can you hear me?" They had not heard from the front seat since the car had overturned. Buck could see the driver unconscious, blood covering his face where he half hung from his seatbelt. "Ez?" he waited another moment before softly swearing, "Damn.."

"Got you now, motherfucker…" JD said, aiming directly at the back of the gunman's head and squeezing the trigger until the gun erupted.

Vin heard the gun shot and saw the blood explode from the gunman's forehead as the bullet cleared the man's skull and shot to freedom. His own gun opened fire in the next instant, taking out the top of the head he'd been watching as it foolishly poked up and finding another target in the next instant.

Nathan dove for the ground the instant he felt blood spray his face from the man who had only a second ago held him at gunpoint. He moved along his belly towards the car, seeking cover and trying to stay out of the crossfire of bullets hailing all around him.

"We have to go!" came a shout from the white van, motor running impatiently. The other FBI cars would be on top of them any second, they had no time to waste. "Get Tanner and lets get the fuck out of here!" the driver called.

Bruno Marsico heard the impatient call from the van and peered again around the side of the car they had used to distract the agents. He had never failed on a mission yet, although usually his job description involved simple murder. The request to bring Tanner in alive was a little unusual for him, but he knew that there had been failed attempts before him and that Paolino wanted the job done right this time. Bruno's record was flawless and this would be no exception. He spat his ever-present chewing gum on the road and prepared for action.

Chris took aim at another moving body on his right and then felt his gun click in his hand, empty. He put his gun in his lap and used his good arm to grab another cartridge from his pocket, struggling to reload one-handed, the use of his other hand not an option as he felt the numbness that now crept through the limb, the blood still flowing down his chest and arm. His vision wavered for a second and he bit down on his lip with a small grunt of pain, trying to stay focused.

Vin leant forward and checked Josiah again, feeling him stir this time beneath his fingers.

Bruno turned to one of his men on his left who was creeping around the other side of the car. He pulled a metal grenade from his breast pocket, testing the weight of the baseball shaped device in his hand as he spoke. "When this goes off they'll want out of there pretty quickly. Get ready, when Tanner gets out, make sure he doesn't run. I want him pinned there as long as we can."

"Don't worry, that son of a bitch isn't getting away this time," the man said with conviction.

As the gunfire stopped for a moment Vin again turned to Chris. "How you doin' Chris?" He watched him struggle to reload his gun and reached out to quickly slide the new cartridge in himself, clicking the load switch and handing it back to him smoothly.

Chris took the gun and took aim again, "Seen better days," he said, eyes searching for a target. He spotted Nathan on the ground by the car.

"How's Josiah doing?" Nathan called to him.

"He's comin' round," Vin called back. He caught movement to the left of the car in front of them and ducked a little, trying to see what it was. "Chris, we need to move, we can't stay in here, we're like sitting ducks."

Chris eyed the open door next to him then scanned for an escape path. He could see a clear route to the overturned car that the rest of his team had yet to exit and from there judged the distance to the covering tree-line behind it. He was done with this whole scenario and began firing orders.

"Nate, get Josiah out, I'll move down and help. Vin, aim some shots at that car and follow right behind us. We'll head over to the boys, then for the trees behind once we have them out. Once I'm out I'll be firing right with you."

Vin hadn't taken his aim from the car in front, still watching for more movement where he had seen it before. He sensed danger from that direction and trusted his gut enough to pay attention.

"Vin?"

He turned to Chris at his prompting.

"You're right behind me, got it?" Seeing Vin nod he added, "and watch your back."

Vin smiled briefly at his friend. "You too, Cowboy," he said and saw Chris nod to him with his own faint smile before he turned to the open door. Vin felt relieved to see that smile, whatever the circumstance they were in.

"Ready?" Chris said quietly.

Nathan had the front door open and could see Josiah looking back at him, still dazed from the bullet that had grazed past his temple.

"C'mon Josiah, you have to get out of there," Nathan said, reaching out a hand.

Josiah struggled to obey his friend, trying to move his heavy limbs forward out of the door as his friend dragged and pulled him free of the car.

Seeing Josiah was clear of the door, Chris flashed a glance at Vin, seeing that he was ready, taking aim. "Go!" he said sharply, ignoring the agony of his shoulder and throwing himself from the car. He instantly turned to help Nathan drag Josiah to the cover of the wrecked car, hearing Vin's gun firing rapidly behind him, backed up by shots from the car that was their goal.

JD watched his friends heading towards him and guessed that Vin was covering their move. He added his own covering fire to help.

With one hand Vin pressed the clip release on his gun and felt it drop to the floor, shoving in another clip with his other hand and immediately resuming his fire. He began to slide towards the open door as he heard the reinforcing gunfire from his team.

"Fuck they're out of there!" the man behind the car with Bruno said in frustration, still firing towards the fleeing men but having to duck as more bullets sprayed towards him from the wrecked car.

Bruno fired a few shots at the overturned car, trying to hit the shooter within and turned to the distressed man beside him.

"Forget them, Tanner's still in there. Fire at that door, don't let him get out, pin him there!" Bruno said rapidly, eyeing the car again. He called to another man positioned behind the van ready to take their prisoner. "Fire at that other car, don't let them cover him!" he ordered.

Vin slid further towards the open door, about to take flight when a hail of bullets suddenly sprayed around him, causing him to duck back inside. He checked his clip again and popped his head up over the seat, trying to get the location of the man pinning him there.

Chris turned to make sure Vin was behind him and swore when he saw him taking cover in the back seat, a deadly spray of bullets preventing him from following. His first instinct was to immediately turn back to help, but knew he had to continue on with Nathan to get Josiah to cover before he could turn back.

JD saw the man keeping Vin in the car and fired his last rounds at him, hearing his gun click empty and frantically getting out another cartridge as bullets began showering all around him and all hell broke loose.

Vin heard his team's gun's firing in rapid succession and again moved for the door, knowing he had to get the hell out of there. He was being purposefully isolated from his friends, pinned down effectively by a crossing hail of bullets. He got one leg out the door before more bullets again pinged and ricocheted around him and he was forced to duck back in again with a curse of frustration.

Chris and Nathan got Josiah to cover and moved behind their friend's car. Chris wasted no more time turning and taking up a position to cover Vin's escape, laying down his own covering fire even as he scanned for a route back to his trapped friend.

"You guys alright?" Nathan called into the car, checking the graze at Josiah's temple.

"Me an' JD are OK, can't get to Ezra," Buck said, weapon in hand, aiming out the rear window next to JD.

Nathan swore. "Chris, how you holding up?" he asked, looking at his Captain holding a bloodied hand to his ravaged shoulder.

"I'm fine Nate," Chris said impatiently, "Check out Ezra. Keep firing at that car!" he called to JD and Buck, "we have to give Vin cover."

All three agents aimed at the car and prepared to start firing rapidly again.

Bruno, however, took advantage of the brief lull in firing and made his strategic move. He pulled the safety lever on the grenade and with expert aim lobbed it gracefully into the open front window of the car.

Vin turned at the sound of the metallic thud, he'd caught a flash of silver in his peripheral vision but had missed seeing what it was. Chris, however, had seen it clearly.

"Fuck, Vin, _grenade_! Get the fuck out of there!" he screamed, his body moving forward of its own will to reach his friend.

Vin heard the short bang and hiss from the front seat and instantly dove for the door. Another rain of bullets prevented him from exiting, however and white smoke began to pump out from the front seat.

Team Seven saw the smoke begin to billow from inside the car and emptied their guns at the attackers.

"Gas grenade!" Buck spat angrily over his shots.

"In that confined space the effects will be horrific," Nathan said, reaching Ezra and eyeing the smoke coming from the car where Vin was trapped.

"I've got to get him out of there," Chris said, preparing to move from his cover.

"Go Chris, in a few seconds he wont be able to help you," Nathan said, suspecting tear gas at the least and unable to prevent the worry from entering his voice. He had seen the incapacitating and sickening effects of excessive exposure to tear gas and other chemical bombs and did not wish that on his worst enemy. If Vin didn't get out of there, he had little chance of commanding his body to take flight and resist his attackers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Full Circle**

Vin heard Chris's scream and weighed up his chances in his last seconds of coherent thought. Make a run for it and be cut to pieces by deadly gunfire, or stay put and be rendered senseless by what he could already tell was a tear gas concoction by the taste and smell already reaching him. There was something else too, he realised, it wasn't a standard tear gas odour. This wouldn't be his first exposure to the gas, but he knew from experience he reacted badly to the chemical and didn't want to be trapped in a closed space with an entire canister full.

He paused at the open door, ready to bolt again when suddenly all power to make a rational decision was completely taken from him. His eyes blurred and an instant agony of fire began behind them, tears streaming down his face from eyelids determined to close reflexively. As his nose began to pour he leant forward out the open door and tried to stand up, spitting to try and rid his mouth of the terrible taste. All too soon he was overcome, one second his only thought to stand up and get the hell out of there, the next he was struggling just to breathe.

Chris watched helplessly as Vin leant out of the car. _'Get down, god damn it, get to ground'_… "_VIN_! Get the hell down!" he shouted, unable to remain silent in the face of his friend's plight. He pushed himself up with a groan and moved forward, dropping down again as yet more bullets flew his way, preventing his advance.

Vin blinked rapidly through his increasingly blurred vision, smoke pouring over him as he became increasingly disoriented, trying to resist the urge to rub his eyes. He heard Chris's voice and pushed himself up, but did not move forward, he just stood amidst the billowing smoke from the still erupting canister, his body unable to move. His initial instinct to flee was now gone and in its place, a bemused sense of detachment.

"Get down Vin!" JD joined Chris's pleas, unable to help himself. Vin was immobilised, completely at the mercy of the thick cloud of gas. It was terrible to know that the gunmen had planned it just this way. They weren't firing at him, they knew that he couldn't move.

"JD! Buck!" Chris yelled desperately.

JD and Buck quickly looked over at Chris, laying along the ground to the side of the car. He signalled for them to fire at the van and car while he made yet another desperate attempt to reach Vin.

As his team opened fire again Chris made his move, again pushing up his weary body under the covering fire and pressing forward to his dazed friend who was now bent over, trying desperately to breath. He'd been exposed to the gas directly for what had to be coming up on a minute and Chris knew that more serious symptoms would soon claim him.

Again he dropped to the ground as bullets sought him out in a deadly pursuit. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled, grunting in pain, not knowing how the hell he was going to get up again, how he was going to reach Vin. He could smell the gas in the air, feel his own eyes start to burn and water. He wanted to yell again at Vin to move, get away from the smoke, but knew the second Vin moved bullets would fire all around him and prevent him once more from escaping the incapacitating gas surrounding him.

"Let's fucking go!" Came a shout from the waiting van. The gunmen knew they had no time now, they had to get the hell out of there unless they wanted to take on even more agents.

Bruno saw that they had Vin right where they wanted him and yelled out. "Drop your weapons or I will kill him where he stands!"

Vin heard a shout and took one shaky step forward before his legs collapsed and he fell to his knees, pitching forward and putting one hand on the ground to prevent hitting it face first. His nose, eyes and mouth all flowed with fluid, the burning of his eyes and skin was now almost unbearable and he began to cough desperately trying to expel the inhaled poison.

"Make that where he kneels!" came a snicker from the van.

"Bastards!" Chris growled. He shouted in their direction, "any second there's gonna be agents crashing all over this scene, take off now while you got the chance!"

Vin heard Chris's voice as he continued to cough, his breathing harsh and raw as he clutched at his stomach, clearly in pain. His stomach was starting to convulse, sending stabbing pains shooting into him. He felt a sweat break out on his skin, causing the chemical coating him to react with the moisture and make his skin burn as if on fire. He moaned in agony and then gasped as he clutched his stomach again, dimly aware as part of the contents of his stomach reached his mouth and he spat the bitter liquid forth before he resumed coughing painfully again.

"You have ten seconds for you and your team to drop your weapons. We either take Tanner, or we shoot him right here and now, your choice!"

_'Vin! Need you to help me, Pard! C'mon, don't let these pricks take you again!'_

Vin's head rose in Chris's direction, but Chris knew he wasn't seeing him through his tear-streaked, bloodshot eyes that were now barely open to slits. He wasn't going to get his shit together now, that much was obvious. He blinked again and again, the tears still streaming from his eyes and causing rivulets of fire down his cheeks. Still kneeling on the ground his body was still facing Chris's direction, knowing he was there as he gasped and coughed weakly. It was agony just to get air into his lungs.

His eyes fell towards the ground, he didn't even know where his gun was. He was effectively blind, his lids refusing to stay open for more than a few seconds. He somehow turned back to the door, closing his eyes against the smoke still there and groped on the seat, trying to find his gun. Then through the agony of fire on his skin he felt a slamming force in his back. It threw him forward and then he fell back out of the car, unable to kneel now through this new pain. He simply lay on his back, gritting his teeth and panting through his agony, his breathing ragged and interspersed with painful coughs.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Buck screamed, seeing Vin stagger back, clearly shot in the back.

Chris got to his knees and then fell again, the relentless bullets again firing his way to keep him from his friend. He looked up at Vin, alone and trapped in the middle of the deadly fire play and wanted to scream his anguish at the sky. They were going to lose this round. They would keep putting holes in Vin until they killed him, but if he went with them, he was a dead man anyway.

"We're taking him, now alive, but you keep resisting and he will soon be dead, so PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING GUNS!" Bruno yelled. As he said these last words, he saw a flash of white in the distance along the road. The FBI backup was coming, they had to get out of there, _now_. He had only wanted to take out Tanner, he didn't like a messy scene. His style was clean, professional, but these agents were giving him no choice. If he had to, he'd kill them all to complete his assignment.

The first grenade that had gone off had only been intended to stop the first car, not destroy it but now, he pulled another deadly device from his pocket and looked at his men, all ready to go, prepared to do whatever he had to do. He held it up in the air so that the agents' could see his intent.

"You best be worrying about your other men over in that car," he called out to Chris, knowing he was the leader of the team. "I've had enough of this game. Your men have five seconds to get the fuck out of there. One.."

Team Seven saw the device over the top of the roof of the car.

"MOVE!" Buck said, pulling on JD and heading for the other side of the car.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Chris yelled, hearing the madman count out a loud, "_Two_!"

Nathan and a groggy Josiah reached in for the unconscious Ezra and pulled him out, not able to worry about any injuries he might have sustained. The FBI agent was dead, they had no time to remove his body as they dragged Ezra back out through the window towards the edge of the road as fast as they could.

"_Three_!" Bruno shouted, seeing the agents scramble for cover. He turned to his men standing by. "When I throw this, there'll be a five second delay, grab Tanner and lets get the fuck out of here." He could see two white cars heading up the road now and could only hope the explosion would confuse them enough to give them time to get away. It would be hard for them to navigate their car through the metal carnage on the road as it was.

"_Four_!"

Chris looked at Vin, knowing what they were going to do. His friends were dashing for the tree-line as fast as their battered bodies could get them there. The depression by the roadside would give them cover, but Chris knew that when the explosion died down, Vin would be gone... No fucking way.

"_FIVE_!" Bruno yelled, lobbing his deadly weapon at the overturned car in a perfect throw that rolled underneath it.

Chris bolted forward as the grenade landed, knowing he had but a few seconds. He didn't want to be in its range when it went off, not knowing what type of device it was. His only goal was to get to Vin before they did. Chris wasn't yet over the trauma of just losing Vin for month's on end for it to happen again and this time, he knew, there was little chance he would see his best friend alive again.

Bruno was waiting for the blonde man to make his move. He could see his determination and knew he wasn't going to give up on his fallen agent. As his men raced forward to collect Tanner, he aimed his gun at the advancing agent, finger poised over the trigger.

As the two cars of FBI agents screeched to a halt before the battle scene in front of them they struggled to comprehend the situation.

"What the-" one agent said, opening his door cautiously before they all ducked reflexively for cover as a large explosion rocked the ground. Before their disbelieving eyes they saw the body of a car hurl upwards and flip sideways, rocketed by the exploding ball of fire erupting from beneath it.

Buck, JD, Nathan and Josiah made it to the dip in the roadside and flattened themselves to the ground the second before the explosion, Ezra's limp form under their protective bodies. They could see nothing beyond the ball of fire and the car that hurled into the air, landing moment's later in a crash of metal and glass.

Chris threw his body forward, desperate to reach Vin where he lay on the ground, breathing painfully and blinking at the sky through what Chris knew would be a horrific pain in his tortured eyes. He turned and fired at a gunman approaching to his right, catching him in the chest and saw more men converging on Vin. He aimed at another man and fired as he dove the last feet to Vin. As he landed he turned, firing again as he took up a protective position over Vin's body. He missed his target, firing again, but the man had ducked and taken aim back at him.

Chris felt the bullet slam into his chest and fell backwards next to Vin. He dragged himself up, blinking through the numbness in his brain and groped for Vin. In a last ditch effort of hope, he turned his back to the approaching men and grabbed his phone from his pocket, hitting the button to redial the last number, knowing he had called the Judge last. He then leaned into Vin and shoved the phone down the front of Vin's jeans, knowing they might not find it there if they patted him down for a weapon.

As hands pulled him back off of Vin's body he raised his weapon again and fired, determined that he would take as many of them out as he could. He would die himself trying to give Vin the best chance that he could of living. He felt his gun snatched from his hand as he fired again, his shot firing into the air towards the clouds. A rough hand jerked his head up and he met cold hard eyes.

"Which one is Standish?" the man asked him.

"Go to hell," Chris said softly before a gun smashed into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground with a grunt of pain. A moment later and he was oblivious to everything.

"_Idiot_!" Bruno spat at the man who had questioned Chris, lowering the weapon he had smashed into the blonde man's head. "We don't have time for that, just grab Tanner! Quickly! Move!" He pushed the man forward and fired a shot towards the FBI agents now starting to emerge from their cars.

The remaining gunmen moved forward, hauling Vin up and dragging him to the waiting van, throwing him in the back and flinging themselves in as the driver put the accelerator to the floor.

Through the debris and dust at the side of the road Buck, JD and Nathan all saw Vin thrown in the van just as it screeched off amidst spraying gravel from the road, its wheels spinning for traction under the rapid acceleration.

"Aim for the tyres!" Buck said and fired at the escaping van and its precious cargo.

"Fuck I'm out!" JD said, his last rounds gone and watched as Buck and Nathan emptied their last rounds.

"Fucking BASTARDS!" Buck screamed in rage, still firing futilely at the disappearing white van.

"No way… this can't happen again…" JD said, stunned.

"Where the fuck is Chris?" Buck said, pushing himself up, clutching at his useless arm. He staggered around the devastated car that they had not long ago been taking cover in and stopped. Even from the roadside, he saw the blood covering one side of Chris's face as he lay face down on the ground, not moving.

..

**Patching Up**

John Paolino stood facing the large window in his study, which overlooked his massive riverside estate. From here he could see his prized boat through a clearing of trees, moored at the jetty by the water at the very rear of his property. He heard footsteps enter his office but did not acknowledge them.

FBI Agent Croft waited a moment and then cleared his throat quietly.

"I trust my wife did not give you any trouble since we last spoke?" Paolino said, still not turning from the window.

Croft looked at Paolino's back. "Nothin' I couldn't handle," he said smugly.

John turned around, one eyebrow slightly raised at the cocky agent. "If you have touched her, I will see you dead," he said simply. It was not a threat, just a statement of fact.

Croft's eyes narrowed and then he flicked his gaze down briefly, long enough to let Paolino know that he was sufficiently put in his place.

"You may go," Paolino told the agent.

Croft nodded to the man who had paid him five years wages in the space of one month and turned and left the room. He'd done his part, now he just had to make up some story to cover his ass when he got back.

Becky didn't think she had taken a breath since she'd entered the room. She'd almost wanted to grab the FBI agent and beg him not to leave her alone with her husband. Now, as he approached her slowly, she could not stop the slight trembling of her legs.

He stood only a few inches from her face, she could feel the hot wetness of his breath and struggled not to flinch back. Instead, she raised her chin a notch and waited, a show of bravado that she felt not at all.

Paolino waited, letting her squirm, just staring at her, letting her imagination do the worst. After long, tense seconds he took a step back from her, his hand flashing out so fast she was sent reeling sideways as it impacted with her cheek.

"You defy me like this and think you can get away with it?" He stepped forward again and dragged her up by her hair. "With scum like that _Tanner_?" he shouted now at her.

Becky was too scared to react. She was petrified and could only stare at him in shock. He knew… Oh God he _knew_. The agent had seen them together on the porch, of course he knew! Her fear for Vin was instant. There was nothing she could do on this earth that he did not find out about. She felt like her world was crashing in to consist of just this room, just him, raging at her, controlling her every breath.

"It was nothing, just-"

This time when he hit her she did not get back up, the blow to her face knocked her into the wall and she crashed to the floor, lifeless.

"You want to rut with pigs?" Paolino said over her still body, nudging her with the toe of his well-polished leather shoe. "I will bring your animal to you… and then I will show him he cannot touch what belongs to another man."

..

Vin groaned as they sat him up in the back of the empty van, aware of the hard, corrugated metal beneath him. Someone pushed him forward and pulled his arms back, locking his wrists together with a snap of metal and throwing him back into the side of the van again. He had no way of stopping his body moving with the motion of the van as it roared along the road.

He still coughed painfully and felt the tears blurring his red, burning eyes. He couldn't rub them now even if he wanted to, his arms already hurting from their uncomfortable position behind him.

"Pass back the medical kit," he heard a man say to the driver through the open space to the front seat.

"Why bother? He'll be dead soon enough once the boss gets a hold of him," the man who had immobilised his hands said with a smirk.

"Because unless you want to be the one to tell your boss you shot and killed his mark, we need to keep him alive," Bruno said reaching forward for the kit.

Vin leant his head forward, still struggling for breath and feeling miserable, hopeless… What the hell had happened to Chris? All he remembered was Chris telling him to get angry, to fight, then nothing. His head was shoved back into the unyielding metal and he felt his shirt ripped open.

"Didn't go through," he heard a man say, rough hands searching for an exit wound on his exposed chest. "Help me turn him over."

They pulled him forward and turned him over on the floor of the van, his shirt yanked down over his shoulders and pulled down, exposing the bleeding bullet hole below his shoulder.

"Nice one, Lloyd…" another voice said from the back of the van.

"Thanks, Terry, did my best," Lloyd replied cockily, his grin quickly fading as Bruno cut him down.

"You're a fucking idiot. You're lucky you didn't get him in the lung."

"What difference does it make?" Lloyd said again.

Bruno stopped cleaning around the wound and looked up at Lloyd, his eyes cold, threatening. Lloyd swallowed and looked away, but said defiantly, "'Aint nothin' compared to the bosses plans for him."

Bruno kept looking at him until the man could avoid his eyes no longer and looked back again, the silence uncomfortable in the cramped space. These men all worked for Paolino, but none had ever worked with Bruno Marsico before. They had heard of him though, his reputation as a ruthless assassin was known far and wide. He was famous for taking on jobs nobody else would touch. His success rate made even the worst men squirm. He was a last resort. This was not a man you pissed off.

Bruno held the man's gaze a moment longer, his cold, grey eyes daring him to speak stupidly again, before he continued his doctoring.

Vin coughed roughly, his cheek pressed to the floor, not soothed by the coolness of the surface against his burning skin. As pressure was applied to his shoulder he bit his lip and gave a short grunt of pain.

"Hold this," Bruno told Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at the padded gauze resentfully and reached forward to take over applying pressure to the wound. "How long for?" he asked.

"Until I tell you to stop," Bruno said, turning to the driver of the van. "How far?" he asked him.

"Few hours, less at this rate," the driver said. "Boss wants us to take him straight to the boat, stash the van by the dock down the river."

Bruno turned back to Lloyd, "You'd better hope he doesn't bleed to death before we get him there," he said, leaning forward. He lifted Vin's head off the floor by his hair and leant down to look into his eyes, checking them for clarity, his expression blank. He was a little intrigued by this man who had caused the Paolino family such grief. He was loyal to no family, whatever reason this man had become marked was of no concern to him, he was just making money doing what he did best, what he had always done best.

Vin saw the cold, assessing look through his haze of pain and then felt his head drop back to the floor with a thud. How the hell was he getting out of this?

..

Buck held his arm as still as possible as he ran towards Chris, JD right behind him, feeling every step he took as a jolting pain through his broken arm.

"Call the paramedics!" he yelled at the converging FBI agents heading towards them now that the immediate danger was gone.

He dropped down by Chris's side, reaching out with his good hand to feel for a pulse through his blood-slick neck.

"Is he…?" JD said softly, standing behind Buck, afraid to interrupt.

Buck let out the air he'd been holding tightly as he detected the rapid pulse beneath his fingers. "Tell them we've got agents' down! Tell them to hurry the fuck up!" he yelled again at the agent he saw dialling on his phone.

"Get Nathan, JD," Buck said, leaning forward to listen to Chris's breathing.

JD sprinted back, yelling before he got there. "Nathan! Chris needs help!"

Nathan looked up from where he was bent over Ezra, who was just starting to come round. After checking him over he'd found a large, hard lump building on his forehead. His continued unconscious state had worried him and he hoped they had not done him further damage when they'd dragged him from the car.

"Go, I've got him," Josiah said wearily.

Nathan looked at him, "You OK?" he asked his friend, still looking groggy and holding a bandage to his head to stop the bleeding at his temple.

"Just a headache, brother. Go. See to Chris."

As Ezra gave a low moan Nathan looked at him worriedly and said to Josiah, "Don't let him move until we can make sure his back's alright."

Josiah nodded carefully, he knew what to do.

"And watch in case he throws up as he wakes up!" Nathan called as he moved off, giving one more worried glance at Josiah, then Ezra before tearing off after JD.

Josiah rested his head against the tree behind him as his worried friend ran off, briefly closing his eyes and then moving forward slowly to hold Ezra still as he came around.

Ezra's eyes fluttered and he blinked dizzily, instantly assaulted by a queasiness in his stomach and a splitting agony in his head. He moaned and then wished he hadn't as it sent pain rocketing through his battered skull.

"Rest easy there, brother, any sudden movements today I fear can only come to no good," Josiah said, his deep, resonant voice, soothing to Ezra's ears.

Swallowing his rising sickness and unable to stop another low groan, Ezra mentally tried to assess what hurt and what didn't. His head seemed to be the main source of his torture.

"Fear not, my friend, sudden movements are not in my agenda," came the barely whispered voice, followed by a moan of pain as he lost his battle to hold his sickness at bay.

..

"What we got, Buck?' Nathan said as he approached him, kneeling quickly down beside Chris.

"There's a gash here on the back of his head, bleeding hard. Beyond that, there's an exit wound here on his shoulder, a lot of blood underneath him here... and his breathing sounds bad, Nate," Buck said, his worry clear on his face and in his voice as he glanced up.

Nathan leant forward and looked at the wound on Chris's head, checking his pulse as he did so. He grabbed a dressing and placed it over the shoulder wound, saying "Hold this, Buck," as he scanned over the rest of his body for signs of injury. Finding none he taped the dressing over the wound and seeing no reason to suspect any spinal damage, said, "Help me roll him over, gentle now. Keep him supported," he cautioned.

JD moved around and together they carefully rolled Chris over. FBI agents came running with medical kits.

"Ambulances are on the way," one said, dropping a kit down beside Nathan.

"Take that other kit over to the rest of the team over there," Nathan instructed him, indicating towards Ezra and Josiah, "there's two more agents with head wounds over there."

Buck closed his eyes against the sight of the blood saturating Chris's shirt and the side of his face, looking garish in the direct sunlight. JD, too, did not speak, the only sound was that coming from Chris's lungs as he took in ragged breaths.

Nathan peeled the sodden shirt back, revealing Chris's chest and they all looked in momentary silence as they took in the second, slightly smaller bullet hole, lower than the first one on the left side and from the sounds of it, leading into a punctured lung. Nathan watched as blood bubbled around the lower wound with each breath and turned sharply to the medical kit.

"Oh man that can't be good," JD said, nodding towards the bloodstained bubbles. He moved and grabbed a triangle dressing from the kit and worked to put Buck's arm in a sling, needing to do something.

No-one answered him as Nathan hurried to put a dressing over the wound to stop the air that he could hear flowing in and out of the chest cavity, deftly taping it at the top and sides. He then placed another dressing over the higher wound.

"Buck, put a little pressure here," he said, "not too much, it's not that far from the other hole there."

Nathan then examined the back of Chris's head and they heard Chris's low moan as Buck held his hand to the wound as instructed.

"Easy, Chris, you're OK," Buck told him, squeezing his friend's arm reassuringly then wincing himself as JD tied off the sling with the gentleness of a bull elephant, immobilising his arm.

"Thanks, JD," he said, with a hint of sarcasm but the kid, distracted as he was, missed it and smiled back at Buck, happy to have made his friend more comfortable.

Chris felt pain flood through him, scream into his lung and tear at his throat until he wanted to scream with the agony of it. His conscious state fought to return in a rush of stabbing fire through his body, his lungs squeezing with an unbearable pressure. His eyes opened in shock to the faces hovering above him. He saw lips moving but could make out no words. His first surfacing clear thought was of Vin and he said as much, albeit on a barely-there wheeze of breath.

Buck looked at Nathan sharply and seeing the look, Chris closed his eyes, knowing Vin was gone and trying to hold on to his rotating thoughts.

"Phone…" he said and then squeezed his eyes shut, his body jerking as pain stabbed into his chest.

"Easy, Chris, easy…" Nathan said, putting a dressing under Chris's head but applying no pressure to the wound. He didn't want to risk further damage if the blow was hard enough to fracture his skull.

Chris clutched at Buck's hand and Buck saw the urgency in the pained face. This was important, more important, he knew Chris believed, than staying quiet and saving his energy. He leaned forward. "What is it, bud?"

Chris closed his eyes, straining to get the words past his constricted throat. He clutched Bucks hand again as he rode out another shock wave of pain, his breathing erratic and painful to hear. "Phone… Vin's... pant's…"

Buck sat back on his heels a little at that, his face clearly showing he could make no sense of what Chris has said, knowing that the literal meaning could not be right.

Chris closed his eyes and tried again. He felt a darkness creeping into his vision and knew he didn't have much time. "Trace.. call.. Judge. J'siah's phone," he said and let go of Buck, his arm falling down, unable to hold on any longer, praying they could put it together.

Buck smoothed the damp hair back from Chris's forehead and watched the glaze that steeled over the green eyes, usually so sharp and alert, now filled with pain, unable to focus on him the second before they slid shut.

"He had Josiah's phone still," JD offered, thinking aloud.

"..And he gave it to Vin?" Buck said, still frowning.

"Check it out," Nathan said, not looking up from his task.

JD got up and walked to the FBI agents standing close by. "Need you guys to run a possible trace," he said, trying to recall Josiah's number.

..

Vin remained face down on the floor of the van the entire journey, the motion of the car sending him into a fitful, semi-conscious state of awareness, punctuated only by moments of arcing pain from his back that caused him to moan softly and move restlessly in his bound position. His coughing had subsided, his eyes and skin still painful but bearable now. His mind flashed with images of the car crashing, smoke, bullets firing, Chris calling to him… but he thought no actual thoughts, just drifted through the maze of hurt and overlapping visions.

"We're here."

"'Bout fucking time."

"My ass is killing me."

"Hold up," Bruno said as the three men in the back with him all flew towards the now open door.

Three impatient sets of eyes looked at him. Bruno merely flicked his eyes down to their prisoner on the floor and the men all bent forward into the van again to do his bidding.

Vin felt the hands pull him up off the floor and his body dragged painfully out into the sunlight, his legs dropping to the ground as they held him up between them. His shoulder pulled and bled anew with the movement and he felt the warm blood on his skin. His shirt still hung down his arms at his back, not able to fall past his locked wrists and leaving his chest bare to the light.

"Let's get him on quick, get the van out of site," Bruno said, heading for the sleek boat waiting patiently on the still, clear water and not looking back.

Vin raised his head and squinted at the river ahead of them as they dragged him towards a waiting boat, which looked menacing with its dark windows and streamlined hull. It was an expensive, large boat that looked out of place in the natural setting of the quiet river. He missed a step and was pulled up abruptly by the men dragging him on either side.

Once he got on that boat, there was nowhere to go but overboard. He stumbled again, on purpose this time and again they dragged him back up and moved on, closer to the river's edge.

"Fall again and you can get yourself back up," came a disgruntled voice from his left.

Vin waited a precious moment and then let his knees collapse again, this time falling to the side as the man on his left let go of him. Instantly, in a last bid attempt to flee, he leaned further to the ground to his left, causing the arm still holding him on his right to come with him, the man losing his balance. Vin quickly jabbed out his right knee and collected the man in his groin, dropping him instantly to the ground.

The sound of a gun loading caused him to look up before he could turn to the man who had let him fall and strike out at him too.

"Stop fucking around boys," Bruno said with a slight smile to the two men both looking angrily at Vin, one still clutching his groin. His arm was extended fully, his gun pointed unwaveringly at the prisoner's head.

Getting up slowly, the victim of Vin's knee moved in close to him. "You're a fucking dead man anyway, Tanner," he spat.

"Move!" Bruno called, seeing the men grab Vin again and turning back towards the boat.

"Wait!" the man on Vin's right whispered, voice still hoarse. Bruno was now ahead of them and so was his sharp eye. "Hold him."

"We aint got time."

"Just one fucking punch, I owe him that!"

Vin felt his arms pulled back and held firmly as he was turned to the man he had attacked. He tensed the second before the brutal punch slammed into his stomach and he bent forward, his air rushing out of his lungs as he tried to prolong taking a breath, knowing that as soon as he did his air would be hard to get and he'd be coughing hard.

Satisfied when Vin's head dropped forward on a whoosh of expelled air, the assailant yanked his head back up and waited a second. As the first harsh cough erupted he laughed and grabbed him again, moving forward.

Still fighting to regain his breath, Vin felt them drag him again a short way before they stopped once more.

"Well done, my friend."

Vin heard the voice above him and fought to raise his head, not quite managing it.

Bruno reached the boat and stepped from the short jetty to its rear deck. He looked at John Paolino and then nodded back down to his last successful assignment, seeing the long hair falling over the bowed head. "Tanner, as agreed." He looked back at John Paolino, not a particularly strong man, he surmised from the few times he had met him.

"I'm out of here." He turned to head back the way he'd come, pausing only to look back through hard, cold eyes over his shoulder as he said "and I am not your friend."

John's eyes narrowed at the retreating back of his hired assassin, insulted in front of his men but not daring to speak back to the ruthless killer. He scowled down at Tanner. Here was a source for his vengeance, he would do well enough.

Vin managed to get his head up during the silence that followed the short words and saw Bruno acknowledge him with a slight smile as he passed him, walking away. His gaze wandered upward and caught with John Paolino's narrow eyes, looking down at him from the railing at the back of the boat.

"Welcome, Mr Tanner. I have your room prepared," Paolino smiled at him mockingly, then his lips formed a hard line in his face before he addressed his men. "Bring him on board."


	18. Chapter 18

**Where The Trail Leads**

"OK Chris, we're gonna move back now, let the paramedic's take care of you, OK?" Nathan said gently, giving Chris's arm a squeeze and moving back on his heels.

"Wait!" Chris said roughly, rousing himself as best he could and holding on to Buck's arm as his friend made to back away also.

"What is it, Chris, we gotta get you taken care of," Buck said.

"Call... phone…" Chris said weakly, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable, his throat seeming to get tighter and tighter with every harsh breath he tried to draw. He wanted to give in and close his eyes, but panicked as his friend made to move away. He had to know they would follow the lead… His eyes met Buck's and implored him not to give up on Vin.

Buck squeezed Chris's hand, "JD's onto it, we won't let it go," he told him. "Just rest easy now, we'll do everything possible to get Vin back, Chris, I promise you… We'll get him back."

Chris looked a second longer at Buck's sincere face, as always ready to do what he had to do to make things right. He let his arm fall and felt the presence of the emergency crew as they moved in above him and hands began to probe at his body. He couldn't stay awake any longer. He felt the blanket of darkness sweep him up and closed his eyes, trying to will it away. He wanted to wait for news on the call, wanted to know that they had a good lead on Vin before he could shut down for a while, but he trusted Buck, trusted him with Vin's life where he himself could not go on. He just prayed that the call had gone through, that they had something to work with. It was the only hope of a lead that they had and he knew that finding Vin fast was the only chance that his friend had of staying alive. If they lost him again, they would not find him alive after very long. This time they were going to kill him.

Buck looked down as Chris's eyes closed and his body relaxed. Too many time's he'd seen his friend go down. He'd always assumed that they'd grow old together and retire one day, laughing and reminiscing about all of the adventurous and exciting times and mission's that they'd faced together. Would it end like this, abruptly, with no real chance to say everything that needed to be said? What the hell would he say if given the chance anyway? He knew one thing for certain, if Vin Tanner didn't survive, that was the last time he'd be talking to Chris Larabee with his soul intact. Both of them meant too much to him to let that happen. Not while he still drew breath would he sit back and not try to intervene. He turned to JD, still huddled with the FBI agents.

"JD, you got anything on that phone yet?" he asked.

JD finished listening to the FBI agent talking quietly and moved over to Buck, his excitement written clearly on his youthful face.

"Buck, Chris was right. There's a call open from Josiah's phone to the Judge's office. They're getting a fix on the source now."

Buck didn't smile in return, just turned his head and saw Chris being loaded into one of the ambulances and waited for the rest of the information. An ambulance officer approached him.

"Sir? We need you to come over to the ambulance. We'll run you in to look at your arm," he said to him.

"No. I'll make my own way in, take care of the others," Buck said shortly. He turned to several agents standing close by, assessing the scene. "I need to get an escort for the ambulance. These agents need full protection until the threat to them is eliminated."

"We'll take care of it, my team will follow," an older FBI agent assured Buck.

Buck quickly appraised the man and gave him a short nod.

"Buck, you broke your arm, you – "

"I 'aint goin' in JD. We're going after Vin."

JD's jaw dropped open. "But.. we don't… We can't –"

"Soon as these boys can tell us where he is, we're goin' after him. What's the news fella's?" he asked the agents all making various phone calls. One of them looked at him as he listened on his phone and then hung it up.

"The call has been traced to an area about two hours north east of here. We've got men preparing to head out there now and the local police are moving in as well."

Buck nodded. "Can we get a chopper out here?"

"My captain has just informed me that a Judge Travis has arranged to land one here and pick up a Chris Larabee and his team."

"Well Captain Larabee won't be makin' that flight, but Agent Dunne and I will."

"And Agent Standish."

Buck and JD spun in surprise to the source of the low southern voice.

"Ezra!" JD said, not knowing what else to say. A moment ago they'd thought that their wily friend was ready to collapse again as they'd watched him helped into the back of the other ambulance.

"In the flesh. What is our destination?" he asked, having only caught the last of the conversation between Buck and the FBI agent. His head still pounded mercilessly but the sickness and dizziness had passed. As Nathan was concerning himself with Chris and Josiah he had slipped over to the rest of his friends, knowing that he would not rest until they found their once again missing friend.

Buck gave Ezra an assessing, long look. "You up to this Ez? We're onto it… and there's FBI and police already on the way. You passin' out in the heat of something nasty isn't gonna get Vin back."

Ezra gave Buck an uncompromising look in return. "I will not indulge in that luxury until we have Mr Tanner back in our midst. Until then, he has my full assistance."

Buck held his look a second longer, satisfying himself that Ezra wasn't about to fall flat on his face, but saw only a determined glint in the calculating eyes, both appearing as sharp and alert as ever. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was impressed none the less.

"Move this way, fella's, the chopper's a few minutes away," an agent guided them away from the carnage on the road.

"Ezra Standish, where the _hell_ do you think you're going?" Nathan blared as he stormed over from the back of the ambulance that he'd just settled Chris and a still groggy Josiah in.

JD was unable to stop his flash of amusement. "You're _so_ in trouble, Ez," he snickered.

Ezra waited until Nathan had stopped before him, his good manner's not allowing him to yell across the roadside.

"I am joining Mr Dunne and Mr Wilmington in the rescue of our abducted friend."

Nathan snapped his attention to Buck and JD. "What's he talking about? You boys aren't fit to go anywhere but to the hospital."

"They got a trace on Josiah's phone, Nathan. The call's been tracked to an area just a little under two hours drive from here. It's still connected to the Judge's office." As Nathan went to speak Buck continued. "There's a helicopter on its way, the FBI are already moving in, we're just backup," he said.

"In that case, you're not needed. You've got a broken arm, Buck. You, JD, have still got that gunshot wound and _you,_" Nathan turned back to Ezra, "have a head wound and no doubt a concussion. Given the time you were out for it's not something to ignore… ARE YOU INSANE?" he ended on a ranting shout.

Ezra winced at the loud voice. "In all probability," he said dryly. "But if you continue to bellow at me in that tone, Mr Jackson, I definitely will be. However, I am still embarking on this particular journey, regardless of your tirade." He left no room for argument, watching the anger flare higher on his friend's cheeks at his words.

"Nate! Naaaate..." Buck reasoned, trying to calm him with his voice and placating one-handed gestures, "we're going, as backup, that's it. We'll meet you at the hospital, with Vin." He said these last words with conviction.

Nathan looked at Buck and sighed. "I do not intend on meeting you anywhere, I'll be right beside you, no doubt catching your stubborn hides when you all fall down."

Buck smiled back, "Guess we'll be meetin' Chris and Josiah there then with the good news," he said. His face sobered then. "Are they ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Josiah needs some rest for that wound on his temple, got him in a debilitating spot, but I think he'll be alright. He's gonna watch over Chris. Chris... is going to go straight to surgery. He won't be conscious for a long while now. When he wakes up, he's gonna be needin' some good news."

Buck nodded. He noted the use of the word 'when' and knew that Nathan wasn't one hundred percent positive that Chris was going to pull through all right. There were no certainties with a wound like that, they all knew it. The only thing they could do for him now was to make sure that he had something to live for when he did wake up. _When_ he woke up.

"And he'll be gettin' it," Buck said, his voice again firm and confident.

"Let's go, let's go!" a loud voice shouted and then they were all headed for the black helicopter as it lowered to the ground in a rage of whirling blades and noise.

..

"What happened to him?" Paolino asked as Vin was dragged up onto the rear deck and thrown forward onto his knees, guns pointing at him to keep him in his place.

The four remaining men of the day's attack gathered on the deck facing their boss.

"We had a bit of trouble, he got hit by a stray bullet," Lloyd said, covering his own ass quickly.

Paolino's eyes snapped to the slightly nervous man. "Is that right?" he asked him with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yep. Could have been one of his own team, it was a fuckin' mess out there," Lloyd continued.

Paolino turned his gaze to Terry, standing next to Lloyd. "Is that right?" he asked him casually.

Terry swallowed and darted a quick glance at Lloyd next to him.

"Umm.. yes sir, there were bullets flying everywhere. We lost a lotta men."

Paolino continued to level his glare at his men, knowing they were lying and letting them know that he would get to the bottom of it. If Tanner died before he got to have his fun with him, there would be hell to pay. He looked down at his prisoner and took a step closer to him.

"Glad to have you as my guest again, Mr Tanner. I trust you had a pleasant journey. My boys treated you nicely I hope?"

Vin didn't reply, just stared back at the man taunting him, keeping his expression neutral despite his pain.

John frowned, riled by the silent and defiant man and shot his knee up, cracking Vin under his chin and sending him back against the rail, dazed.

"We are behind time already," John said abruptly, "secure him to the back rail, I'll deal with him shortly." He turned to Terry again, "Go up to the house, it is locked up now so go to the intercom and tell my sister we're leaving immediately."

The men watched as Paolino turned and entered the huge indoor cabin, heading for the spacious master bedroom up front.

Vin spat blood from his mouth as he was pulled back to the low railing at the back of the boat and shoved down to sit on the hard deck, his back against the thin rails and his legs stretched out on the smooth wood before him. The handcuffs remained secured behind his back and a rope was also tied around his wrists, the other end secured firmly to the boat. He tested the strength of the rope, knowing that there was no way in hell it was coming undone. He closed his eyes for a moment, riding out a queasy wave of exhaustion and pain as the men stepped away from him, keeping a watchful eye on him until Paolino returned.

He was so tired, he was beginning to lose hope that it was going to end well. His shoulder was numb now and he had long since lost the ability to move his arm. They had stopped the bleeding, but the bullet was still in there and the loss of blood together with the rest of his still healing wounds had taken its toll on him. He could barely think. They hadn't intended to save him from dying, merely to prolong his miserable existence when they'd given him aid in the van. At least the effects of the gas had subsided, the residual dry, gritty eyes and mouth now a bearable legacy. He put his head back and rested it on a cold, thin rail, knowing he was alone on this one.

He wondered again what the hell had happened to Chris. He remembered him coming for him through the haze of smoke, calling to him to get it together, then nothing. _'What the fuck happened, Pard?'_ he wondered. He couldn't sense Chris at all, that's what bothered him the most. There was an emptiness in his mind when he thought of Chris now, where usually there was an instant feeling of contact. Something wasn't right, he realised. Chris wouldn't have let this happen without doing everything he could. He couldn't bear knowing that Chris had died trying to save him, but knew his friend would if he thought it would help him any. He'd do the same.

He felt a shiver down stiff spine. Surely he would know if Chris was dead, he'd feel it. No, he wasn't dead, but he wasn't _there_ either.

He looked up as the tinted cabin doors opened again and heard the startled gasp before he saw her face.

..

Becky had heard the commotion on the deck but had no idea what was going on outside of the dark cabin she was a prisoner in. She had been on this boat before, but had never been confined to her room with the windows shut up. She looked at Jordan, her precious boy, asleep on the large bed, so peaceful and unaware. The poor child knew something was seriously wrong, had cried when he'd been brought to her in the house and had first seen the large bruises on her face that her husband had put there earlier. She'd struggled to hold herself together for Jordan's sake and to comfort him while she assured him that everything was all right, that she'd had a little accident but that everything was OK now.

He had no idea what his father was capable of. John was too good at his cruel games to expose himself to his son for what he was. Until she could get him away from his father's clutches for good, she would not tell Jordan the truth. Terrifying and confusing him would not help her get him out of there any faster.

"My darling wife, I think you could use some fresh air. Join me on the deck," Paolino had said, having unlocked the door and barged straight in.

"I need to watch Jordan," she'd protested, "he is not well."

"_Hetti_!" John yelled out the door, turning back to Becky with a cold smile.

Becky saw the old, plump, hated nanny enter the room and then looked at her husband in shock. She hadn't noticed her when she had been brought on board earlier.

"You did not think I would trust you to care for my son alone did you?" John said to her coldly. "We are going up on deck for a while, Hetti, please see to Jordan," he said to the older woman who had once been his own nanny. He moved over and grabbed Becky's arm in a firm grip.

Becky took another look from Jordan to the woman she hated with a passion. She felt sick to know that she was anywhere near her precious boy, knowing all too well that she was a twisted, evil bitch.

As she moved through the door she saw the men gathered around, gun's all at the ready and she followed the pointed barrels down, until she saw the bowed head of long hair covering the face of the man on the ground. His lean, jean-clad legs were stretched out before him on the hard deck. There was only the quiet sound of the water lapping softly against the boat as she saw the tousled head lift slowly. Blue, pain filled eyes rose up to meet hers and she saw the blood that ran from his split lip, down over his chin. Her gasp burst forth as she realised just what she was seeing. Dear God, _no_.

"Yes, I see you recognise your lover," Paolino taunted in her ear, loud enough for every man present to hear the words clearly. "You could not have chosen a worse man to fuck, my dear."

"You're wrong. He didn't - He has nothing to do with this! You're wrong, I –"

John cut her off with a backhand, stopping her from stumbling backwards by holding firm to her arm with his other hand. He pulled her close to him again and turned her to look at the prisoner on the ground.

"Do not bother to defend yourself, whore." He looked up as Terry again boarded the boat and raised an eyebrow to him. He could see the man had copped a sound verbal lashing from his sister by the colour of his face.

"She is coming, now," Terry told his boss, still feeling his cheeks flaming from the names Claudia Paolino had called him when she had answered the intercom in one of her rages, yelling that she was coming and to fuck off and tell her brother he could just wait... amongst other things.

John nodded to his men, "While we wait for my charming sister to fit her fifty pairs of shoes into her overnight bag lets give this pig a wash, boys. He thinks he can touch my wife with his filthy hands, put his dirty mouth on her…" He looked down at Vin again, "You want to touch her, you need to be clean, pig. Hang him over the back."

The men moved forward to grab him, all eager to join in the fun. The back gate was opened to the lowered step that lead to the water level.

"Please… don't! He did nothing-"

"And YOU will shut the fuck up!" Joan raged at her, giving her a hard shake. "Every time you defend him I will put another bullet in him, do you hear me you pathetic slut?"

Becky closed her mouth, she was doing Vin no good, there was nothing she could say that would deter her deranged husband from hurting him. Something registered in her mind then and she looked at Vin as they dragged him to the back of the boat. She saw the blood staining his back from a wound in his shoulder, the shirt pulled down his arms stained red. He was already shot…

Vin struggled as they dragged him by his arms to the step leading into the water. He had not been near water like this since the night Tiana had drowned. An instant fear shot through him as he remembered the feeling of not being able to draw air, his lungs starved of oxygen as he saw her face weaving in and out of focus before him beneath the surface. He didn't want to give Paolino the satisfaction of seeing his fear, but he wasn't going under without a fight either.

"Hold him!" Paolino yelled as he saw the agent begin to struggle against his men, dislodging one of them and kicking out at another.

"Fuck!" Lloyd said and tackled Vin, throwing him to the ground again and pinning him there. "Gimme a hand you useless fuckers!" he said to the rest of the men.

Together, they pulled him back up, keeping a tight hold as they dragged his body to the edge.

Vin panted heavily, his vision wavering as he was thrown onto his stomach and his upper body thrown over the edge of the deck, his legs pinned down by what felt like every man there sitting on them. The still healing wound in his thigh screamed out in protest. His head was held out of the water by a rough hand clutched into his hair.

Becky felt hot tears stream down her face as she saw them roughly manhandle Vin to the edge of the boat. She saw the strain in the muscles of his back as they held his head up, preparing to plunge him into the water below. She looked at Paolino and found him staring back at her, soaking in the anguish that was clearly displayed on her face like it was a soothing drug.

"You want him cleaned up for you, don't you honey?" he asked her, smiling evilly. His smile suddenly widened as he heard another female voice call out from the dock.

"Oh! You started the fun without me! Jonathan how _could_ you?"

They all turned to see Claudia Paolino board the boat from the side, dragging a massive suitcase with her.

"I see you packed light," John said sarcastically.

Claudia threw her case at one of the men standing by. "Put this inside," she ordered, then turned with glee to the scene taking place at the back of the boat. "Oh, I do so love a good dunking!" She moved forward as two of the crew came out of the cabin and John ordered them to get the boat moving now that everyone was on board.

"Mr Tanner… do you remember little old me?" she purred, walking up and joining the men holding Vin, running a hand down the taught muscles of his back. Suddenly she dug in hard with her long red nails and scratched him savagely down his smooth, tanned skin, causing blood to instantly well in the grooves that she left behind.

Vin tried to jerk away from her touch but could not move in the tight clutch of the arm's holding him in place. He gritted his teeth through the pain she inflicted on him and ground out in a rough voice, "Brutally killed any family members lately?"

Claudia's eye's widened and she stood up. "Get on with it!" she yelled at the men holding Vin and took a step back.

Vin felt just a moment's satisfaction before his head was shoved roughly forward and he took a massive breath and closed his mouth. As a strong hand plunged his face into the cold water he struggled for a few seconds against the force holding him under, then relaxed, knowing they would not let him up until they were ready. He had to save his breath, save his energy, what little there was left. He thought he heard a woman screaming as the blackness behind his closed eyelids seemed to get even darker, but thought fleetingly that it was probably Claudia, laughing.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and his head was yanked back up above the surface. He barely managed a gulping breath before he was shoved under again.

..

Bruno Marsico whistled all the way from the dock to the garage underneath Paolino's massive riverside house. He climbed into his canary yellow Porsche and grabbed his cell phone from the console, dialling his mail account and flipping through his CD case at the same time, waiting while his messages downloaded. Selecting several CD's for his long drive ahead, he loaded his stereo shuttle and popped the cartridge back under his seat as his phone beeped that it was done.

Scrolling through the menu on the small display he saw he had three unread messages and quickly scanned the headings.

_Work California; Job Columbia; Don't leave town!_

He wasn't interested in another job but the last message gave him pause. He opened the full message.

_Don't leave town. Another job, local. Name price. Contact when open immediately._

Bruno popped some gum into his mouth and reread the message. Local job, that's what had caught his attention. He wanted to get home to his son, the son he had hardly seen over the last eighteen months. He didn't have to work ever again now if he didn't want to. He'd amassed enough money now from the steady contract work he'd been doing to live more than comfortably for several lifetimes over, but this job was local and one more hit would not be a bad thing before he left the business for good. It was still a thrill for him, he no longer sought it out, but when it fell right into his lap…

What the hell, he thought, as he started the smooth engine and felt it roar to life behind him, one more job and he'd fly home to his son and walk away for good. He typed in this response:

_Five million. Open now. Let's play._

Clicking send he pulled out of the underground garage and headed out towards the main road as a heavy guitar intro blared through his speakers. He didn't even wonder who the hit would be, it never did matter to him, it wasn't personal. He would wait for the instructions, which he knew would not be far away and carry out the job as he always did. Hopefully he could fit it in today if they got the details to him soon enough and he could still be heading back to his son by nightfall.

Feeling the base drums kick in and reverberate through his seat he tapped the steering wheel with his hands as he planted his foot and swung the car out onto the main road, leaving two tracks of rubber behind him. His last assignment already forgotten, giving thought to what the next might involve, he pressed his window down and sang along with the music.


	19. Chapter 19

**Beyond the Visible**

Vin took yet another desperate gulp of air through his raw throat and braced again as they shoved his upper body down under the surface of the water. He was trying hard not to panic, the rational part of his mind told him that they were not going to kill him like this, that this was just a temporary amusement, he just had to ride it out, stay calm. Eyes closed tight under the water he felt the pressure mounting from his chest up into his head, like an expanding pocket of dangerous energy from within, threatening to explode at any moment.

And still, his thoughts ran to Chris. Had he made it out alive. _'Chris, what the fuck happened to you?'_ he thought desperately. He could not give in until he knew that Chris was going to be all right. He still felt his best friend wasn't dead and yet he was not with him, either. He felt the first strong surge of panic hit as the pressure swelled again from within, increasing to an unbearable level and seeking an escape. He'd forgotten to count the seconds that he'd been under this time…

"Let him up! Jesus Christ let him up!" Becky screamed above the noise of the engines as the boat continued to glide through the calm water smoothly.

Claudia laughed forcefully and turned to look at her pathetic sister-in-law with a smirk. "Show some restraint, dear. Was fucking him not enough of an insult to the family that now you have to scream like a fishwife?"

Becky looked at the woman she had hated since the first time she had ever met her. Anybody who had ever spent time with Claudia Paolino needed no explanation of the woman's shortcomings, they were blatantly obvious. This was not the time to enlighten the bitch, though, although that time was coming, she vowed. Instead, she ignored her and turned back to John, clutching at his arm desperately, prepared to do whatever she had to in order to save Vin Tanner's life.

"You're going to kill him!" she said, her voice breaking with emotion, her eyes pleading with him to stop his sick game. Vin Tanner was being used to hurt her as much as he was being taught a lesson himself.

John gave her a brief look, the same he would give to a deranged lunatic, then turned back to the action, saying "I never married you for your brains, true, but I did not think you were that slow."

Vin felt the encroaching darkness wash over him and with it, his calm finally fled. The instinct to fight overrode his plan of waiting it out, not convinced now that they were going to pull him up in time. His arms jerked painfully behind him, straining against the handcuffs and the hands that held him captive.

"Here we go!" Terry laughed, feeling the body buck beneath his restraining hands and shifting his own weight to ensure the lean body beneath him was securely pinned. It was only a matter of time before every man's basic instincts took over and they tried to break free, he knew. Terry considered himself something of an expert on the human reaction to drowning, he'd done enough experimenting on the subject.

..

Buck, JD, Ezra and Nathan were fast giving up hope. The various injuries that they had sustained and the events of the day were working to sap their strength and shorten their tempers. The initial adrenaline charge that had come with the lead on the call from Josiah's phone, had long since dried up as the initial search from the helicopter had found nothing. The source of the call was deemed to come from an area much larger than they had hoped and had not as yet been narrowed down to an easily searchable area. A ground search had been started to sweep the entire area using the local police, FBI and park rangers in the area as it covered much national park that surrounded the river that sliced through the land.

The four ATF agents now remained on the ground, gathered in an old church and central to the area being covered, in order to coordinate the search effort and act as a base point of contact. Every now and then, the helicopter that had delivered them here would fly overhead in its continuing search from the air, landing only to refuel before it headed out again.

So far they had not been able to get any useful information from any of the occupants of the properties and private dwellings in the area. As several hours went past with no new developments or leads, the four weary agents had started to despair. In the three hours since Vin had been taken anything could have happened to him. Given that they knew all too well that a man could easily be killed in under a single second, they did not want to think about the possibilities of what could be done to a man over the space of several hours. Their one remaining large hope was the still, amazingly, active signal from the mobile phone that they were praying Vin still had in his possession.

In yet another long, tired silence, Buck suddenly stood up and walked a few feet away from his friends. "No way…" he muttered softly to himself, then suddenly swung back to glare at his friends. "No f_ucking_ way!" He shouted at them. "This is _not_ happening again! Not this time, not this _close_!"

"Buck, you aren't going to help him by getting upset," Nathan said softly, feeling inside, however, just as Buck did.

"They've still got the signal Buck, he's still around here," JD said, still optimistic.

Buck stopped his short pacing and looked at his friends, knowing that they all had to keep it together. "Then where the hell is he?" he said softly, "he doesn't deserve this," he said emotionally, his voice threatening to break.

"Indeed he does not, and that is why when he is returned to us shortly, we must endeavour to ensure that he understands that fact," Ezra added just as softly.

All eyes turned to the southerner, "Why the hell would he need convincing of that?" Buck asked, his voice sharp from worry.

"Agent Jackson?"

They turned to a young man in police uniform that approached from the doorway.

"That would be me," Nathan said, standing up.

The man held out a hand to Nathan and they saw a phone being offered. "Got a call for you, Sir, came through to the main department. It's an Agent Sanchez."

Nathan thanked him and took the phone, they'd been checking in with the hospital but were waiting to hear when Chris got out of surgery. "Josiah?" he said as the other's all watched him closely.

"Nathan, every thing's fine… well as fine as an injury like that can be. Chris just came out, they're moving him now, the doctor said it went really well, no complications."

Nathan's smile was instant and Buck, JD and Ezra all let go of the breath they'd been holding in fear for their leader. "That's great news, Josiah, and you?"

"Mild concussion, brother, nothing to worry about."

"Are you staying there tonight?"

"Yeah, they're keeping me in tonight. What's happening there?"

Nathan frowned a little, he knew that if they were keeping him in, it was likely more than a mild concussion, but he was glad that Josiah would be watched over night, in case they didn't get back there themselves. "Still searching the area, no news yet," he answered.

Josiah sighed as he again pictured Chris as he had lain in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Seeing his friend so pale and still for so long, as he rode the distance beside him, was an image he would not soon forget. From where he lay, the entire side of Chris's face that was visible to him was covered in blood from the wound to the back of his head. "I hope we get a break soon," he told Nathan now, "I don't want to think about what's happening to him right now…and I don't want to be the one to tell Chris we've lost him again to those bastards."

"We're working on it. I'll call the hospital as soon as we hear anything new."

"I'll speak to you soon, then," Josiah said with a prayer.

"For sure you will. You rest up now."

"Chris is OK?" JD asked the second the phone was from Nathan's ear.

"He made it through the surgery well," Nathan said, handing the phone back to the officer. "There were no complications. Josiah said they're moving him now, he'll keep us posted. He's got a concussion himself so they're keeping him in." He turned to Buck and Ezra. "You know, we've got every man we can have out looking for Vin. You boys should get patched up, you could be back here before anything happens."

"Or not," Buck said, dismissing the idea.

"You need that arm set, Buck, you want it to be a permanent problem?" Nathan said, digging his heals in now. "You think Vin would want you to have a life-long disability because of him?"

Buck moved forward angrily, all the while knowing that his friend was only trying to look out for him and snarled, "You're talking like he's dead already."

Nathan blew out a frustrated breath, "If I believed that I wouldn't be here. I'm just saying you'd do more good to him with both arms working. A broken arm's not a small thing, Buck. Even today there can still be complications, especially if it's not treated with the regard it deserves." He continued on, not letting Buck intervene. "I was talking to one of the police officers outside, there's a small hospital close by that can –"

As Buck opened his mouth to cut Nathan off and argue Ezra spoke up, "Mr Wilmington, I do believe a visit to the local hospital may be just the thing…"

They turned to look at Ezra, surprised by his words when suddenly he slumped forward, caught by Buck as he pitched off his chair towards the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Buck said, struggling not to drop him with his one useful hand.

"Damn fool!" Nathan cursed, looking at Buck as he rushed forward. "I'm going to organise you a lift and you're both going to the hospital and that's it!" He stood and started to leave the building.

Buck looked down at Ezra's pale face and took a seat, propping his head on his legs. He talked silently to his friends as he sat and waited for Nathan to return. _'Take it easy, Ez, we'll find him… and just hang in there for us, Vin, we'll find you buddy.'_

..

"_Please_!" Becky sobbed, seeing Vin's struggles lessen as they took their toll on his battered, oxygen starved body. She could almost feel the fight leave him as his body still jerked and twisted, but with little energy behind the moves.

"Let him GO!" she screamed at her laughing husband.

John looked at her and gave her a chilling smile. "Very well, my dear," he said politely. "Let him go," he told his men.

Terry, Lloyd and the two other men all restraining Vin all looked up at their boss, seeing the cold smile on his face.

"You heard me," John said, "Let him go."

Becky held her own breath, please God, let him be serious…

"It is time the rest of him had a wash…"

It took her a moment but as understanding dawned she gasped. "No," she whispered.

"Take her inside," John said to one of the crew who was standing by him, "and inform Mr Dunstall that there is a man overboard," he said with a smile.

Vin felt his body begin to jerk in it's desperate attempts to find oxygen, but was now giving in to the darkness that was trying to swallow him. He'd been here before, in this lonely, dark place, not so long ago. That time, the loss of blood and the hole in his own lung had sent him into unconsciousness before the water itself had claimed the right, but the end feeling, as he'd succumbed to the darkness, had been the same. Peaceful. In this place of silence, the pressure was gone. There was nothing but a quiet, deep sense of calm.

Vin dimly felt his body pushed and pulled and then he was floating, weightless, his entire physical self no longer painful and cumbersome. He could not even feel his limbs, let alone the pain that only moments ago had run through them. From his legs to his fingertips to his very soul, he'd felt pain, had wanted desperately to free his hands and get them around the necks of all of the bastards who were holding him down… and now he could not even feel his hands, let alone use them to fight.

Always, his fists had mattered to him so very much. Time after time after time, even as he'd acknowledged the futility of it all, he had survived over and over, fighting his way out… and with every violent situation thrown his way as he'd fought to save himself and to save others that had come to mean something to him, he'd ended up losing those that mattered to him most, always surviving himself. He was the only one he seemed to be able to save. People just seemed to end up dead or hurt around him. What was the point in fighting any more if he was the only one to go on? How long would it be before he saw his six brothers die too? Leaving just him, alone again.

These were the thoughts that had been building in his mind for a long time, now irrelevant, as he didn't even have his fists to use any more. Nothing was going to save him this time, he couldn't save himself… and suddenly he no longer cared about saving himself, just had one last wish before he completely handed himself over to the dark depths of nothingness. _'Hope you made it, Cowboy.'_

..

Chris was still being settled after his surgery, his room busy as the doctor and several nurses got equipment in order and monitored his condition closely. As the orderlies who had moved him left the recovery unit, nurse Reese Levine was bent over the patient, once more checking that everything was in order, when she noticed his hand jerk ever so slightly and she paused. Involuntary muscle movement was not an uncommon sight to her, but there was a _feeling_ that she'd had at that exact second as his hand had moved, that unnerved her more than the movement itself.

She was a sensible woman, well, most of the time anyway and a very practical person. She liked to think there was a logical explanation for most things in life, but she could not ever remember feeling as she did right then at that moment, as she felt goose bumps chase up her arms and shivered. It was as if the patient was aware, she could almost feel his presence in the room, where moment's ago he had been just another unconscious patient in a bed.

She moved closer to the pale, relaxed face and saw a tiny twitch in his eyelids. Not another inch of him moved, but to her it was almost as if the man was screaming loudly into the silence of the room.

Chris was still well ensconced in the dark void of drug-induced slumber, still blissfully unaware of the trauma his body had just endured. The deadly metal was removed from inside his lung, along with the blood that had leaked inside with it, threatening to drown the organ with the ironically life-giving substance and stop him from taking in air... and now he lay still, his body shut down to recover from the injuries and repairs it had endured.

Yet on another level of awareness, one far beyond a physical limitation, he saw a man lying in darkness, drifting away from him, and on that plain of existence he knew instinctively who that man was and took a step closer to him.

_'Vin.'_

_He saw the paleness of Vin's face lift through the all-encompassing darkness as he raised his head at the sound of his name._

_'Chris. Thank God.'_

_Chris took another step forward towards Vin who was just starting back at him, completely motionless. His body was relaxed and seemed almost to float, his arms hanging limp by his sides. _

_'Let's get the fuck out of here.' He reached out a hand to help him up but Vin made no move to take it._

_'Can't, Chris. Can't use `em no more.'_

_His voice wasn't petulant to Chris, just tired, resigned. 'Sure you can, Pard, just take my hand, I'll help ya.'_

_Chris thought then about the last time he'd had this conversation with Vin, promising him he'd do the fighting for him. He'd failed to keep that promise and now Vin was slipping away from him again._

_Vin gave his head a little shake and Chris noticed the smallest ghost of a smile on his lips. 'Ya can't help me, Chris. You try and y'll just get hurt again. I can't fight this time.'_

_Chris read the unspoken words in Vin's soulful blue eyes, pleading with him to understand him. He did, all too well. This man who made up the good part of his own soul, was asking him to let him stop fighting… because he feared for him. He didn't want to be the cause of his death and so he thought if he gave in himself, he would be protecting him._

_Chris gave his own smile down to Vin, a calculating one this time. He knew just what to tell him._

_'You stop fighting, Cowboy, I got no reason to fight either.'_

_Vin frowned at him then. He could see Chris looking down at him with a face that clearly showed he thought he had the winning hand. 'Course ya do, don't be fuckin' ridiculous,' he said angrily._

_Chris's smile was tender, yet he was still scared to death as he tried to choose the right words to communicate to the man that was the most important person in his life, a reason why he shouldn't give up. He could see his words had riled him up, just as he'd planned. 'I'm not letting you give in. You stop fighting, so will I.'_

_Vin scowled at this insane blackmail and then shot to his feet, stepping right up close to Chris's smug face. 'I don't want to fight any more! I'm fuckin' tired of it!' He held up his fists in front of Chris's face, 'I don't want to use these any more. Every time I'm forced to use them they hurt someone else! It never changes, no matter what people tell me. People don't see me, they see these and what they can do.. what they've done to people…'_

_Chris's smile fell away. A man who was never big on words, he knew right at that moment that if he ever had to worry about getting it right, it was now. Yet somehow, even as he thought about that and worried over it, he just knew what he needed to say. 'It won't change until you change, Vin. Until you change the way you see yourself. I don't see you like that and the rest of the guys sure as hell don't see you like that. You're more than just that. But people can tell you the way it is until the end of time, but if you're not buying into it, nothing will change. You have to know it's the truth… Look at me, Vin.'_

_He took one of Vin's clenched fists inside of both of his own and pulled it forward until it was resting against the heat of his chest, right above his heart. 'You fight for what you're connected with on this earth Vin… and everything is connected in some way. One thing affects another. You can't be responsible for everything that happens and think it's all by your hand. It's not. You don't destroy life with these hands, not when you fight to protect the right things. Life is destroyed by evil men, who don't understand how to respect it. You can't always stop them, but if you stop trying, they will win… and they will destroy not only you but everything that is connected to you.'_

_Vin could not look away from the intensity of the familiar green eyes that pleaded with him as he felt his fingers be pried open from the balled fist he still held._

_Chris opened Vin's fingers and spread them out, taking a step back so they could both look at Vin's hand._

_'You need to open this hand and take some of that goodness that you give out so much back for yourself. You're worthy of it. You deserve to have people fight for you, you're the damn finest person I've ever met, Tanner and you need to accept right here and now that I'm not letting you go, not without you getting back some of what you've spent your life giving out. You think cos you can't move your hands you can't fight, well it's not always the physical battle that we face that's important. Not all fights are won by your fists alone, sometimes it's the war in our heads that can defeat us. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. We'll deal with this together, Pard. These bastards aren't winning this fight. No matter what happens, you got this line that's running straight to me, you tug on it as hard as you need to to get through this. I'll be right here, and it won't break.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Faith, Strength and Brotherhood**

With Buck and Ezra already gone to the local hospital, Nathan and JD waited at the church for any news, getting more and more worried with each passing minute that they heard nothing, knowing all too well how quickly a trail could go cold from the last time Vin had disappeared.

"We've lost the connection."

They looked up together at the young officer who had entered the building from the sunshine outside.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"The call from Agent Sanchez's phone was terminated."

Nathan stared at the man, willing him to retract his words.

"How the hell are we gonna find him if we've got nothing to follow?" JD said.

"We'll find him," Nathan said, frowning. "We narrowed it down as best we could from that call, it's only a matter of time now." Even as he said the words, he prayed that they rang true.

..

"Are you going to end our fun so soon, Johnny dearest?"

Paolino looked away from the back of the boat, down to his sister beside him. "Pull him up," he ordered his men.

Terry turned and looked at him from his position kneeling at the edge of the boat where they had thrown Tanner overboard. The surface of the water was broken by the streaming current of the boat's wake, but there was no sign of the man beneath the surface, the only evidence he was still there was the tension on the rope that still tied him to the boat.

"I said _pull him up_!" Paolino shouted and this time his men moved to obey, grabbing the thick rope tied to the agent's wrists and yanking it up with difficulty.

They tugged until hands, still bound behind Vin's back, broke the surface and then dragged his body up awkwardly by his arms and the shirt still attached to him. Grabbing wrists, now free of the water and bleeding from the resistance against the water and his struggles for freedom, they pulled him onto the deck in a drenched heap of cold skin and dripping hair, his jeans thoroughly soaked and clinging low to his lean hips and legs.

Lloyd put an ear to Vin's mouth and felt his cold neck for a pulse. He looked up and shook his head at his boss. "He's not breathing."

"Out of the way you fool," Claudia said casually, moving forward until she leant at the unconscious agent's side. She moved in to start CPR and was disappointed when it took only her first two breaths to revive him.

Vin jerked as water spewed violently from his mouth, coughing painfully on his side. He didn't think he'd lost consciousness entirely before they had pulled him out. Strong thoughts of Chris were lingering vividly in his mind and he felt the strength of their silent connection anchoring him firmly and clung to it, even as he experienced an overwhelming sense of de ja vu at finding himself almost drowned once again. He became aware of a hand tracing a lazy pattern on his heaving back and turned his head to see Claudia Paolino kneeling beside him.

"I should think you would thank a lady for saving your worthless life," she purred.

Vin spat a mouthful of water in her direction and coughed again, grating out in a harsh voice, "You 'aint no lady."

Claudia said nothing but stood up abruptly. She looked at her brother and said simply, "my turn to play." She waited for him to nod before she headed to the doors leading inside. "Bring him inside," she called over her shoulder. She paused at the noise of a helicopter flying in the distance.

"Hurry, get him inside," John said, concerned at the noise from above also. He watched as Tanner was pulled up to his knees and dragged across the deck to be taken inside and then looked up to scan the horizon for a sign of the helicopter. He intended to make sure the agent got what was coming to him, but knew that the sooner they got to the cars waiting for them up the river and to the private air strip, the better. They still had the short drive to the plane ahead of them, but at least they had missed the major roads by using the boat. Mr Tanner's journey would not extend that far, so he had to make the most of the little time that he had to wreak his revenge. Smiling in anticipation, he moved to join his sister, knowing he would get much enjoyment from watching her play.

..

Vin was carried through the cabin to a chair in the centre of the open floor, a trail of water dripping in his wake. Leather couches ran around the massive, tinted windows of the room but there was nothing else to clutter the large area. They sat him on the hard chair and he heard the handcuffs unsnap and then be locked again behind him, no doubt securing him to the wooden slats of the seat back.

John moved in and took a seat on a soft couch, calling out for coffee to be made. He waited for his sister to return from the kitchen where he could hear her rummaging around and got up again to stand in front of the shivering, bound man. He grabbed his chin and lifted his head up to look at him.

"I owe you for the many wrongs you have done me, Tanner… and I meant what I said, you will pay now for touching my wife."

Vin looked at him, not answering. He was too tired now to play these games. He was losing even more energy from the constant shivering his body was going through that he could not for the life of him get control over. He felt his jaw squeezed beneath the firm grip of fingers.

"I am going to kill you, but first I will make you sorry you ever touched her, ever walked into my life and tried to take everything that was mine."

Vin frowned a little despite himself. What the hell was he going on about? This wasn't about his wife… He turned his head a little as John moved behind him and then could not hold back the short yell of pain as he felt his wrists pulled sharply upwards against the handcuffs.

"You should not feel proud just because someone finds value in these," John said, twisting a cold, bloodied wrist painfully and satisfied when he heard the responding growl of pain.

Vin closed his eyes against the agony from his wrists taking quiet, slow breaths to calm himself.

"You are worthless, Tanner. My father used you, like he does everybody else. It had nothing to do with you, it was just for these!" he pushed the bound hands into the wood. "Without them, you are _nothing_!" he yelled and grabbed one of the still wet hands again in his own.

Vin felt his left hand taken, held tightly in the warm, grasping hands of Paolino and felt it moved forward until it was bent awkwardly.

"My father never gave a damn about me, about anyone. These are the only things he cared about, that he respected. How well they could fight and earn him money... The only thing I could not give him!"

And in one sharp movement, Paolino snapped Vin's wrist back, yelling in triumph over the top of the agent's own scream of pain when he felt the bone break in his hands.

..

Becky held Jordan closely as they heard the screaming come from the cabin.

"Mum?" the little boy asked her, his face pressed into her chest.

"It's alright, honey, nothing to worry about, shhh now," she soothed, looking at the large nanny blocking the doorway with loathing. "How can you just stand there while a man is being tortured?" she spat at her, unable to hold her words in. A raised eyebrow on the large, emotionless face was the only response she got.

..

Nurse Levine paused again by Chris Larabee's bed. He seemed calm now despite his earlier restlessness, so she prepared to leave, glancing over the equipment surrounding him one more time and then turning. She jumped when she saw his hand again move on top of the crisp, white sheet.

_'Vin!' Chris yelled. He was looking through darkness and could not make him out, but could sense his pain and knew that he was close._

Vin was still breathing hard, his head bent forward and his sweat mingling with the water that still clung to him, coating his skin. He could not yet unclench his jaw to acknowledge the voice he had heard.

"Having fun, honey?"

John looked up as his sister entered the room, her arms loaded with the various things she had gathered from the kitchen. He let go of the wrecked wrist he still held in his hands and unclenched his own jaw, smiling at her. He let go of the violent emotions that had overcome him and moved once more to face the tortured man on the chair.

"I will leave you be for a moment, Mr Tanner. My sister was always the one who knew how to properly entertain our guests." He drank in the lines of pain on the agent's face and moved back to take a prime seat on the soft couch to watch.

Vin was yet to look at Claudia, but knew she was there. Every breath he took, every beat of his heart seemed to run straight through his broken wrist, hanging limply against the silver bracelet that secured it. He still shivered, unable to pinpoint any one exact source of pain any longer, his entire body was cold and hurting. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and give in to the darkness that he knew would oblige him should he call on it willingly. He shut his eyes for a moment.

..

Chris's eyes moved again slightly beneath his lids. Nurse Levine turned from watching the blond, handsome man as she heard someone behind her and saw a huge man enter the room.

"Josiah Sanchez, ma'am," the man said in a deep, low voice.

She watched him move forward and take the seat beside the bed, taking a limp hand in one of his own giant ones.

"How is he?" he asked her, looking up at her.

"He…He's doing well."

Josiah looked up at her sharply, "But…?"

Reese sighed and looked at the patient again. "It's not a but exactly.. it's nothing." She looked at the large man again and saw the unrelenting question in his face. "He is just restless… I guess…"

Josiah looked from her back down to his friend. He saw the slight movement behind the eyes and felt a slight twitch in his hand. He knew what was going on. He could see Chris was dreaming, knew he should not be thinking anything at all right now… and firmly believed that he was seeing Vin in his dreams.

"Believe me, miss. As long as he is like this, this is a good thing. If he stops… then we can worry." He thought about what Vin must be going through, having Chris fight for him like he knew he was. He did not question the bond between them, was not precisely awed by it, either. He just accepted it as one of the possibilities of spiritual connection, understood it as a level of brotherhood that could not be surpassed.

..

_'Not now, cowboy, you can't give in yet,' Chris told him, sensing Vin's fight fading._

_'This bitch isn't going to let up, Chris.'_

_'Neither are you.'_

Vin raised his head slowly and watched as Claudia placed her items on the couch with her back to him and then turned to face him. As she approached him, a sick smile on her delicate face, he looked down to the thin, shining silver instrument in her hands. What the fuck was it? Like a skewer, or a long needle. Without a word, just a promising smile of evil intent on her face, she came and straddled his legs, not caring about the wet jeans that caused her own pants to mould to her skin as they absorbed the water.

He felt the cold metal as she held it against his skin, sliding it over one hard nipple, toying with him and laughing slightly as she felt his body shiver harder in reaction to her taunting.

"I found this in the kitchen..." she leant back and ran its tip down to his navel, putting slight pressure there until he thought she might stick it in him and tensed in preparation. "I think you stick it in cakes or something... any ideas Johnny?" she flicked a glance at her avidly watching brother.

"I have never had the pleasure of baking a cake, my sweet. I don't believe either of us has had that experience," he said, smiling at her indulgently.

Vin felt the metal move to his side, near the edge of his skin.

"Shall I test it here? See how sharp it is?" she asked him, looking at him with her smile still held on her red lips. "See if you are still soft inside?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Go to hell," he said to her, his voice low and rough, but unmistakably clear.

Claudia's smile wavered a little and Vin saw her eye's widen slightly the instant before she shoved her weapon forward. He felt the thin rod of metal puncture the skin roughly and slide in like the blunt, crude needle it was being used for. He kept eye contact with her as he grunted in pain and clenched his jaw once again. His body tensed with the shock and she laughed in the face of his pain.

_'Jesus Christ, boys, if you are comin',' he thought, ' hurry before this bitch cooks me.'_

..

"Easy, Brother," Josiah said, feeling Chris's hand flinch again and sweat begin to surface on the pale, handsome face.

"I don't understand," Reese said, taking a curious step forward again. "He should be dead to the world right now, he should not wake up for many hours."

Josiah did not look away from his troubled friend. "This protector will not rest while his brother faces enemies."

"What brother?" Reese asked, unable to help herself.

Josiah looked at the woman and saw her intrigue. He smiled at her softly and looked back down at the damp face, grabbing a cloth beside the bed and wiping the moisture away gently.

"Chris's best friend is still in trouble. They have… a powerful bond between them. He will not rest until he is out of danger."

Reese looked at him, about to say that was ridiculous, no man could do anything but sleep under the influence of drugs like his friend was under, but then she looked again at the silent man on the bed. She had sensed it… that connection, that presence in the room that seemed to extend beyond the pale walls. She looked at the large man again as he began to speak softly, awed by the deep, soothing tone of his voice and the words that he spoke.

"The waves of death surround him…hear his cry for help," Josiah spoke quietly, the words coming to him easily and he let them come… not questioning them as he looked down at what he fully felt in his heart, to be one of his six brothers. "Travel on the wings of the wind, covering yourself with darkness; thick clouds, full of water, surround him. Reach down and pull him from the deep waters, rescue him from his powerful enemies and those who hate him. They are strong. Be the light that dispels his darkness. Give him strength to attack his enemies and power to overcome their defences."*

Reese looked at the man speaking passionately to his friend and felt his words trigger memories of many years attending church with her parents. "Are you a priest?" she asked him in a hushed voice, for the atmosphere in the room seemed to warrant quiet.

Josiah looked up at her, a faraway look in his distinctive eyes. "No miss, I'm not." He looked back down at Chris and ran the cloth over his face again, seeing the moisture gathering again in his turmoil. "Just watching over my brothers."

..

Nathan and JD were outside, in the midst of the hive of people all involved in the search for their friend. An FBI agent approached them with several police officers with him.

"The chopper has spotted a private boat heading north on the river. We are checking into its registration now, but one of the local officers that went up on the last flight thinks he's seen it moored at a private jetty on a property further south," the agent told them.

"What property? Who owns it?" Nathan asked the FBI agent, seeing the car Buck and Ezra had left in earlier approaching down the road at a high speed.

"There's a large estate not that far from here, it's been checked out but is completely empty, it always is this time of year," one of the officer's told him.

"Who owns it?" Nathan asked again.

"It's owned by a guy that lives in the city, he inherited loads of money from a dead relative and bought the land a few years back and knocked down the old house to build on it. Got rid of the heritage listing on it somehow and everything, got the whole town fired up, didn't make no friend's when he did that."

Nathan took a step forward, this was getting somewhere, he could feel it. "What's his name?"

Buck made his way over to his friends, his white sling bright in the sunlight. Ezra had had to stay, the doctor insisting on x-rays and rest for the dizzy man who had still protested even as he fought to keep his eyes open. Buck had insisted that they immobilise his arm for him as best they could, but had told them he would return for the x-rays and casting. He had ended up pulling his badge and demanding it when they had all argued with his decision. He had promised Chris he'd get Vin back and his arm wasn't going to stop him from doing that.

He had heard Nathan's question to the officer and could tell by his body language something was going on. The fact that he did not turn and admonish him for being there so soon and for not getting treated at the hospital, was a definite sign this was important.

"John Price is his name," the other officer said. "Met him and his wife and kid once in town, only the once though, I don't think he ever let her out when they were here. He seemed like a real prick. His wife was real pretty though and the kid was cute as punch too."

Nathan heard this and looked from JD to Buck. He knew small towns ran wild on gossip, but he'd put money that it was Paolino that owned that land and boat. "Choppers' spotted a boat up river, owned by this guy and he's got a property nearby, no-ones there though."

"It's gotta be him," JD said as they all dared to hope.

Buck held Nathan's intense look and gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Call the chopper back," Nathan told the FBI agent and then looked to the sky briefly in prayer. 'Let this be it. Let us get to him in time. Give him strength.'

_*taken from Samuel 22:2-51 _


	21. Chapter 21

_**NOTE: I'm not sure if this story needs an M rating or not, but there is (obviously) some torture going on here, and drug use. And weird sibling affection... Think that about covers it. So don't read if you should not, or don't want to.**_

_**Also sorry for the break in posting this, it really is finished but I've been reformatting it for and had to stop for a few days while I rid my house of whatever bubonic-plague-like virus took out my entire family this week. I'll have the rest up quick, there's only about 5 chapters left I think. :)**_

…**...**

**Twisted Torturers**

Claudia stared into the incredible, tortured blue eyes and in her mind, saw that they still mocked her. Even as she toyed with the metal sticking out of his side and saw that it hurt him, she concluded that he was humouring her somehow. Damn this disrespectful bastard. She pulled out the makeshift weapon and listened to his hiss of pain.

Vin saw her wipe his blood off the shining metal across his chest as she stood up and moved around him.

"This is not good, this terrible hole here in your back." She looked at her brother for an explanation.

"The fools shot him, but he is not dead, so I am not complaining," he offered, getting up and going over to Claudia's stash of items on the couch. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for and took the small bag of white powder to the impressive bar in the corner of the room. He reached up for a bottle of scotch and uncapped it, taking a large swill before he set to work on the powder.

"Hmm... So it is still in there," she made a clucking noise, tracing the outline of the wound with her fingernail. "Maybe I should get it out?" she looked at her brother again with a smile. "Maybe I can't cook, but I did always like the thought of playing doctor."

John smiled back at her but said, "We haven't got much time, you had better get on with it, we have about fifteen minutes, maybe less, then I want him dead. I want his body overboard before we reach the dock."

"Well, I am sure I can do it quickly, then."

Vin felt himself shivering harder, knowing full well that his body was going into shock. The bullet still lodged in his shoulder was bound to cause a reaction the longer it stayed in there and he knew he was near the end of his limit, had passed it long ago in fact. The thought of her digging into his shoulder sent a tight knot of dread into his stomach. He watched her gathering some things from the couch where she had put them earlier and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't do this. They were going to kill him anyway, why give them the satisfaction of watching him writhe in pain, the pair of sick, twisted bastards. He searched his mind for Chris, feeling his comforting presence, knowing he was still hanging with him, even as he heard the voices above him.

"You have to do it quickly, because I have my own plans, you know. Bruno brought me something over that I have been dying to try out since I heard about it…I cannot think of somebody I would like to try it out on more." He finished chopping up the powder with a credit card as Claudia approached him, placing a small but deadly sharp knife on the counter and smiling eagerly as she looked from him to the lines of pure white dust on the bench. "You'll ruin your dinner, dear," he laughed, seeing the eager look on her face.

"I wont be greedy," she said, accepting the rolled hundred dollar note he gave her.

As she bent down to the counter she turned her head and saw their prisoner looking up at her. She lined up the note and sniffed with a practised method, looking at him the whole time and smiling as she stood back up and handed the bill back to her brother. She licked her finger and dipped it heavily into the clear bag on the counter, bringing it out heaping with the white powder.

"Thank you, now get to it," John said pleasantly, bending over the remaining thick lines.

Great, Vin thought. Just what he needed, some overconfident, charged up pair of cocaine, or whatever the hell they were snorting, psycho's attacking him. Jesus Christ, could this get any worse? Maybe they had just taken in a bad mix and would both fry themselves any second… _right_… not with the way his luck was running this year.

He watched her take a large drink of the scotch and pick up the knife before she walked back over to him and again straddled his legs. She sprayed what was left of the alcohol in her mouth into his face and he felt it burn the cut on his lip that her brother had given him outside. This time as she sat, she held the knife between his legs and pressed upwards against his tight, wet jeans, leaning forward and crushing her breasts against him. She leant her face against his, speaking softly as she played with the knife between his legs.

"I believe this is called a paring knife," she said, then giggled, pressing her lips to his, flicking her tongue out to taste the scotch and darting it over the cut on his mouth.

Vin turned his head sideways and felt the knife jab the inside of his thigh sharply.

"Oh no, you wont deny me what I want. Nobody does that to me. I always get what I want." She jabbed him again, "Now kiss me."

Vin felt the sharp blade for the second time and kept his head still, letting her kiss his mouth, tasting the strong taste of her lipstick and alcohol as she leant back and smiled at him.

"That's much better. Now open your mouth for me, I wont bite."

Vin had no choice, the pressure of the knife next to his groin all the coaxing he needed as she slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him. He felt her hand on his jaw, felt her finger slip inside his mouth.. and tasted the foul taste of the drug as she rubbed the tip of her finger inside. He jerked back instantly and quickly she put pressure on the knife.

"Oh it was just a taste, please don't be uncouth and spit in front of me," she smiled, knowing precisely that he was still contemplating it and gave the knife a menacing nudge.

Vin winced as the knife drew blood inside his thigh, way to close to home for his liking and swallowed back his intent to spit in her face. "You're one spoilt, fucked up bitch," he said, shaking his head slightly at her and showing his loathing.

Claudia kept her smile in place as she stared at his all-knowing eyes for a long moment. Suddenly, she hopped off his lap again, walking over and grabbing a container and moving to the bar. She couldn't explain it, but when he'd said those words to her, had looked right at her, it had hurt as if her father had spoken them to her. The same feeling crept over her of shame and self-loathing, like she had let someone down. Eyes that should show respect for her only showed distaste. Quickly, she let this feeling turn to anger.

"While I play doctor here, brother of mine, perhaps you would like to fetch your new toy to play with, then?"

John smiled at her and left to get his cherished new possession as she took another drink of the scotch and moved back to Vin, walking behind him. She opened the lid of the container and put it on the ground, taking a large handful of the fine crystals inside. Standing up, she used the hand which held the knife, to flick his hair out of the way and pressed the knife to the wound, pushing the sharp tip to the jagged tear in the red skin. She let the mouthful of the drink she's taken dribble out onto his back and smiled as he jolted with the pain it bought him.

"I don't think fresh river water did much to clean this."

Vin tensed, he knew what she was going to do. He hadn't been sure what the container had in it, but now he had a fair idea.

"First I should probably open it up a little, don't you think?"

He felt the knife dig into his already tortured shoulder and jerked forward.

"Oh, you have nowhere to go… just let me help you."

The knife dug deeper into the hole and then slashed sideways, slitting the skin that led into the bullet wound and causing bright blood to again flow, running over the damp skin and mixing with the blood already coating his back, dripping down onto stained shirt. He groaned in pain and leant forward, the movement jarring his wrist and causing him to grind his jaw and gasp in pain again.

"Now.. I think I read this somewhere… must disinfect and clean out the wound…"

Vin felt the hand touch his shoulder and rub his skin a good several seconds before an intense pain, like acid burning into his flesh, caused him to yell in agony and swear a blue streak of curses at her at the same time.

Claudia giggled as she continued to rub the salt into his open wound, fascinated as the powder turned pink before her eyes. She bent down and grabbed another handful and repeated the procedure, leaning her face forward and licking at the fresh white dust from his shoulder this time before she again rubbed it in. Her hand moved to the long wet hair at the back of his head and she felt its silky texture between her fingers, overly fascinated by it to the point that she forgot for a moment what she was doing there.

..

"What are you doing to him?" Becky screamed at John, unable to sit still any longer. Leaving Jordan on the bed she had rushed her hated husband the second he had entered the room.

"So much misdirected concern, dear," John admonished, moving to the cupboard and opening it, ducking his head inside and ignoring her.

She flew at him then, fists pounding against his back as she yelled, "You son of a bitch! You sick, perverted, son of a bitch! Why do you have to do this? You and your sister! Why can't you just let him go?"

She felt the strong arms grab her from behind and knew it was Hetti. "Let me go you evil cow!" she screamed at her and struggled against her.

John turned around, a box in his hands and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You have said enough in front of our son. Just sit down, I will not be long." He took a step towards her and went to kiss her but she spat in his face.

"You're a small, pathetic man. That man out there is twice the man you will ever be. Our son will know what his father is if it's the last thing I do."

She saw his eyes narrow and he smiled at he and it was then she realised just how foolish she had been. She had just sealed Vin's fate, worse than anything else she could have done. Forgetting for a second that they were not alone John lifted his hand and slapped her hard across the face. A silence descended on the room as her body fell heavily and her head crashed into the bedside table and she crashed hard to the floor. The strong arms holding her had conveniently let her go when the hand had struck her face. After a second it was apparent that she was not getting up.

"NNNoooooo!" came the anguished cry from the bed.

John Paolino looked up and met the wide, terrified eyes of his son and knew he had just made a terrible mistake. Before he could move he saw him dart off the bed and run for the door, opening it as fast as lightening and tearing from the room.

"Jordan!" he yelled after him.

"Vin!"

Vin raised his head from where he had dropped it and looked up to see Jordan stopped dead in his tracks before him. My God, what was Paolino thinking letting his boy see this? Even a twisted bastard like him should know better than to involve a child. Vin saw the terror in the child's face and wondered where his mother was.

"Jordan," he ground out, the effort costing him. "Go back to your room buddy, or wherever you were, ok?"

"I can't! Mummy –" he screamed as he felt his father come up behind him and pick him up.

"Is just sleeping, son. You go watch over her now, ok?" John said, carrying the now crying child back to the room.

"Vin! Please!" Jordan screamed, kicking and trying to get away from his father, so confused and frightened that all he knew was he had to get away.

Paolino deposited the child on the bed and looked again at his unconscious wife. Hetti was standing over her. "Is she dead?"

Hetti looked at him, "I do not know," she said in Italian.

"Then find out!" he yelled at her.

Hetti grumbled and bent down to the woman, pretending to feel her neck for a pulse. "She is alive still," she said, standing up again with a grunt of effort.

John felt a moment's relief and then took a step towards his son, his hand held out to him. "Jordan…"

Jordan shrieked and scuttled back on the bed, away from his father who stopped and lowered his hand with a grim expression on his face.

"Watch him," Paolino said, pointing to the boy who stared back with wide, frightened eyes.

The second the door closed, Jordan flew from the bed and around the big woman whom he hated. He threw himself at the ground and tucked himself into his mother's prone body, sobbing loudly.

John returned to the main cabin just as Claudia dug the knife into the burning wound and Vin gave a protesting bark of pain. He saw the white salt on her face, contrasting against the black severity of her hair and for a moment he just stared at her, seeing what his son must have seen. She looked insane, demonic even, her wide pupils catching in the light of the room and giving her a crazed look. For a moment he thought about what the hell they were doing. He walked straight to the bench, rolling up his hundred again on the way and snorting the remaining line on the counter. He saw again his child looking at him in terror, saw his sister's face looking at him with white powder all over her mouth and chin and felt a rage build swiftly inside of him.

"Ohhh, I think I've got it!" Claudia said, probing with the end of the knife into the wound and feeling the tip hit something solid.

Vin jerked hard, pulling against his bound hands and not able to stop the cry of pain that tore from his raw throat. He felt every touch of the knife to his skin, felt it nudge, metal on metal as it played with the bullet. He could no longer hold back the involuntary sounds of his pain as she probed relentlessly, digging, nicking at the angry flesh a little at a time until he thought he might explode from the sheer continual agony of it. His trembling body betrayed him and caused her to cut him more times than she even intended to, causing her to laugh and start again at getting to the bullet, if that was even what she was trying to do.

Vin saw Paolino again bending over the counter and heard his loud sniffs as he turned around and pinched his nose, trying to stop it from watering and dumping the chemical concoction back out. He met the man's eyes as he focused on him… and saw something in them that had his stomach clenching in a cold knot of dread. The man had lost it, gone over the edge. Whatever had happened in that room had snapped him… and he was looking at him like it was his fault.

..

**Round 'em Up**

Nathan, JD and Buck all stood facing down the FBI agents that they had been arguing with since the second that news of the boat had arrived to them. As they had moved to wait for the helicopter to return for them, the FBI, who had until then been lurking quietly, had stepped in to assert their authority and take over the operation. The ATF team, however, were not budging an inch.

The local police Captain was just approaching the group of angry men, as yet unnoticed, when he caught Buck's next outburst. He had only arrived on the scene a short while ago, but was impressed with the ATF agent's professionalism and the loyalty that his men had just been telling him about. Orrin Travis was a friend of his from way back and he had just finished talking to him when he'd walked up. He had heard of the special ATF team that Travis had put together but had not caught up with his old friend in years. It had not taken long for him to pick up on the concern and worry in his friend's voice for his team and to realise how much he cared about these men. Travis had always been a good man, for him to respect these men, they had to be worthy of it.

His own men were all excited to be working on something so different from their every day routine and he was trying to keep his mens' enthusiasm to a manageable level. He looked at the three men that he knew instinctively were the ATF agents and saw that, even wounded and exhausted as they were, they were not compromising the slightest bit in their goal to get their missing man back. That kind of loyalty and brotherhood he admired. He had to admit he was biased against the FBI, having yet to have a pleasant encounter with them in the forty years he had been a man of the law. He saw the agent wearing a sling take a step forward and speak angrily as he approached.

"God damn it! You prick's only worry about your own hides! If this was one of _your_ team, this would not be an issue!"

Nathan didn't bother to tell Buck to calm down, he was just as pissed off as his friend. The FBI had always been difficult to deal with, in his experience, but now they were being downright painful.

"We are not about to hand over this operation to a bunch of local hicks who have never seen an automatic weapon, let alone know how to stop what is possibly the largest dealer in the state and bring him down. This has been too long in coming to mess it up now."

"You arrogant bastards!" JD yelled then. "If it wasn't for us you never would have found Paolino again anyway! And if the local guys hadn't of recognised his boat, we wouldn't know about that either!"

The FBI agent turned to JD, "Son, no disrespect to you, but I've been in this game a lot longer than you. While we appreciate your boys' tipping us off, you and your team are in no shape to be handling this, we'll be taking it from here."

"Actually, us local 'hicks' do have some say about that, I'm afraid, `_son_'."

All eyes turned to the police captain as he joined them. In the heat of their argument, none had seen him approach. He turned to the ATF agents. "My boys have sighted two cars waiting at a dock about ten minutes north of the boat's current position. The plates are not local and we can only assume they're waiting for the boat to arrive."

"Tell your men to stand back, Captain, we will move in to take those men and head off the boat," an FBI agent said.

The captain looked at the FBI agent with a slightly raised eyebrow, disdain clear on his weathered face and his voice coming out deceptively lazy and calm, fully aware that his exaggerated drawl would frustrate the self-important and edgy man even further into thinking he was intellectually superior.

"Son, I've just gotten off the phone from Denver central. Far as I can tell, you boys have no authority over this operation. If you want to take that up, I suggest you call your boss and sort it out."

"Are you being serious? We've been on this case for far too long to have you come in and mess it up at the end!" the agent spat.

"You bastards waited hours for us to narrow this search down, then you step up to finish it? You glory seeking assholes aren't doing this and that's a fact, boy," Buck told him straight.

"We need to arrest Paolino, Agent Wilmington and I don't feel confident that these men, together with three disabled ATF agents, are going to be able to do that."

Nathan took a step forward, his own anger past the negotiation stage. "You insolent little… you've had enough chances to get your man, we wont let you sacrifice Agent Tanner in order to get at him again now. We want that asshole brought down as much as you, but we won't lose our Agent to do it. He's done enough to help bring that man to justice, he doesn't deserve to lose his life because of him."

"You wait `til that boat docks, you'll get him back dead anyway," another FBI agent said quietly. He had yet to speak during the heated words exchanged by the two departments.

"He's right," Buck said, turning to Nathan. "We go in there, guns blazing, they'll make him a human shield, but if we wait `til the boat docks, they'll most likely kill him by then anyway. I doubt they intend to take him with them again."

"So we go for the cars, contact the boat and make them a deal?" Nathan said.

"We don't negotiate with criminals."

"Unless it suits you, you mean," JD said to the agent.

"Chopper's coming in now!" a young officer yelled over to them, noticing his Captain standing with them.

"Wesley, can you join us for a second?" his Captain called to him.

"Captain?" he asked, running over.

"You know that area pretty well up there, we think they're heading for the dock up near Bryson's bend, what else is around there?"

Wesley's eyes widened a little at being put on the spot as he looked down and thought about the question. "Umm.. well, nothin' but the big dam just east of there..on the Maloney property…" he looked up then, his excitement clear as he spoke to the captain. "But there's that new strip of land that the Maloney's have allowed cleared for a new emergency air strip."

The captain smiled and patted Wesley's arm, "I was just thinking about that, wasn't sure if they'd gone ahead and finished it though."

"Just last week. Jack told me they've already got a lot of business lined up, they're gonna build a hanger for light aircraft to be stored, gonna make a fortune he reckons, they even -"

The captain cut him off. "Find out if they have any flights scheduled for today, to land or take off. See what they've got landed their now."

"Yes, sir!" the officer said as he ran to follow the order.

The captain turned back to the agents and saw the slight smiles on their faces. "I see you are thinking what I am," he said.

"We'll, if you're thinking we get over to those cars, contact Paolino, offer him his freedom in exchange for our man – _alive_… then take him out the second he tries to take off and set up a trap at the airstrip just in case he makes it that far… then yes," Buck said.

"You can't offer him –"

Buck turned to the mouthy FBI agent and said in a low voice, "Like the captain said, boy, either get on the phone and get some authority here, or shut the hell up and stay back. I wouldn't want a stray bullet finding your paper-shuffling ass out there, now."

The agent was livid, "Are you threatening me?"

"Most definitely. Stay outta our way." Buck growled, the helicopter was now making it's landing as it came over a line of trees and sank down towards the cleared ground beside the church.

The FBI agent got out his phone to make some rapid calls, knowing he wouldn't get through quick enough before the men left.

"Captain?" Wesley said, approaching with the phone to his ear, "Jack says they've had a light plane there for two days, scheduled to leave in another half hour. Waiting on John Price and his party to arrive."

"Yes!" JD said, hearing the suspected alias again for the second time that day and unable to hold back his optimism.

Buck clapped JD on the back as he turned again to the captain. "We're going to get to those cars and make the exchange, but we need to make sure that if we don't stop him there, his plane won't be leaving the ground."

"I'll get my men straight there, I've got a car watching the dock, but I'll send it on ahead to Maloney's place, get that plane out of commission and make sure there's nothing else they can use to take off in."

"Captain?" Wesley said, still on the phone, "Jack says he's working on the plane now, the pilot had a small problem and he's looking at it for him, say's he can make sure it doesn't get up in the air."

The captain thought about that and said, "I don't want him involved, Wesley. You tell him I don't condone any action taken by him, to leave this to us."

"Jack? Captain says… you heard?" A smile lit his youthful face then, "No problem, thanks Jack!"

Wesley hung up and looked at his captain, "Jack says that type of plane is always having ignition troubles…"

The captain gave a tiny nod, acknowledging that Jack would, indeed, fix the plane so that it did not fly and then looked at the agents again, "Like I said, we'll handle the plane, you get your man back."

Buck gave him a small smile in gratitude and looked at the various local police officers scattered around. He had a whole new respect for the men that were all helping coordinate the search. It was refreshing to see that while professional, these men lacked the bureaucratic trappings that came with large city organisations. If they needed information from someone, or help from another local source, people were only too willing to help cut through tape to get results.

"We don't know what shape our Agent will be in," Nathan said to the FBI agents, "We may need to get him straight to the hospital, he was already shot when they took him. We might no be able to get to the airstrip if Paolino gets away from us. If you want Paolino, there's your chance."

The FBI agents looked at Nathan and the man still trying to connect a call through hung up his phone to also look at him silently. Finally he nodded once and turned to the Captain, his voice a little subdued. "I'd like one of your men to ride with us, direct us straight there."

The captain was too mature to say anything smart in return, now that the FBI were requesting the help of his 'hicks', he just nodded and turned to Wesley.

"Wesley, send Brian over to escort the FBR agent, you and Luke go in the chopper."

"_Me_?"

"You boys know that land like the back's of your hands, just be sure and leave the action to the agents here, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good luck," the Captain said to the three ATF agents, shaking each of their hands as they ran towards the landed craft.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holding On.**

"I did not have that coffee, yet," Paolino said to Claudia, still focusing his bright eyes on the man handcuffed to the chair. He could feel the kick of the drug he'd taken lifting him, giving him the edge he needed to enjoy what he was about to do.

Claudia looked up from the mess that she had created at the back of Vin's shoulder in annoyance, then caught the look on her brother's face. "What's happened?" she asked him. She'd seen that look before, perhaps not as vivid as it was right now, but she knew enough to know how dangerous he was when he was in this black mood.

John turned his head to her slightly and then looked back at Vin. It was the only warning she needed as she took her knife with her to the kitchen, not looking back as she left them alone.

John continued to simply stare at him and Vin thought he wasn't even seeing him. He was somewhere else and that place was a twisted, dark land of hatred, if the man's eyes were any indication. He watched him turn back to the counter and begin opening a well sealed box.

If Vin ever wanted to have the power to get himself out of handcuffs it was now. Whatever that look had been about, whatever the damn man was messing around with on that counter, he was sure he wanted no part of it. Despite the raw agony from his deeply cut wrists he struggled anew, going so far as to use the already broken wrist and try and wrangle it through the cold metal bracelet. He ignored everything else, his single goal to free himself before the drugged up, revenge-seeking lunatic turned around again.

With a growl of pure frustration he saw a flash of metal through his hair and raised his head to see that Paolino had indeed turned back to him. He'd expected a gun, then, thinking it was going to end quickly, but he had been wrong. This was so much worse.

"Now you have even turned my own son against me," Paolino said quietly as he removed a leather covering, then slowly began to unwind a long power cord. Vin tried to stop his brain from trying to process the unfamiliar device, but it was working against him. It was long and made of some kind of metal, but that was about as much as he could determine.

He said nothing, he knew there was no point, that the man was beyond listening. Still, he worried about that object in his hands as he sat shaking consistently now in his wet jeans, his hair still dripping around his shoulders. As Paolino slowly came towards him, he could see one end of the device was crafted into a deadly looking sharp point.

"You take my father from me, fuck my wife, turn my son against me," he said, moving to the wall and plugging the cord into a socket and looking back up at Vin. "I cannot allow you to live for that. But I cannot let this go unpunished, either." He walked the last steps and stood before Vin. "And when I find the rest of your friends that tried to bring me down, I'll kill them to…" He touched the cool metal to Vin's cheek. "Did your mother never teach you not to steal, Tanner?"

Before Vin could reply John smashed the base end of the heavy metal rod into the side of his head and he fell sideways, crashing to the ground in a dazed tangle with the wooden chair, his arms slamming painfully to the ground. He kept his eyes closed and dimly heard a shout for help. He felt the chair repositioned upright, his limp body dragged up with it. Then he felt one hand un-cuffed and he was being dragged down to the floor again, not able to protest the movement in any way so great was the dizziness that had overcome him from the well-aimed blow above his temple. New, hot blood coated his face from the fresh wound.

Terry and Lloyd dragged the semi conscious agent over to the bar and threw him to the ground, kicking him into position so that he lay flat and then cuffing his hands over his head through the brass rail that ran the length of the bar, as per their bosses instructions, before once more moving back outside to the deck, knowing their presence was no longer required.

Vin fought to open his eyes but it felt like his eyelashes were glued together. The black, empty stillness was encroaching and warring against the pain and sickness that consciousness brought him, the dark looming void seeming the greater option to him. He heard footsteps and then felt a heavy weight on his stomach and knew someone was sitting over him as he fought for breath through the crushing pressure. There was movement under his nose and then his eyes opened instantly, snapped awake by the salts he had inhaled.

Paolino smiled as the blue eyes opened fully and then poured a hefty dose of the scotch from the bottle that he held directly into them, watching them close again in pain as the head turned sharply away.

"Now now, you cannot avoid me, we have but minutes left together. Here, I offer you a last drink."

Vin felt the bottle shoved into his mouth and could not for the life of him turn his head in the powerful grip that held his jaw. He felt the burning liquid pour into his mouth and tried to close his throat against the onslaught, desperate not to choke as it relentlessly filled his mouth, pouring over to run into his nose, burning the cuts on his face. At one point Paolino pulled the bottle back and liberally poured it over his face, his eyes and nose burning anew while he spluttered and tried to spit out the burning fluid that entered his mouth, swallowing more than he could stop from running down inside his protesting throat, all the while aware of the sounds of the low laughter that came from above.

"Are you wondering what this is?' John asked him, putting the bottle down on the floor and holding his new toy before Vin's eyes.

Vin blinked through his blurry vision and saw the metal rod again. He thought of several smart-ass replies but had not the energy to deliver them.

"Unfortunately, I am pressed for time, so today will not be an extensive demonstration before I kill you, but I think you will get the idea.

"Just get the fuck on with it, you `aint impressin no-one," Vin said roughly, laying his head back and staring up at the ceiling through his swirling vision.

Paolino chuckled, feeling the laughter build within his chest, an overflow from his drug-induced state and Vin felt the cold metal slide down his chest, down over the ribs that were outlined through his tightly pulled skin and further down to his stomach.

"I didn't have time to read the instructions, but I saw it used once… The poor boy only lasted ten minutes, but they got every answer they wanted out of him first…" He laughed again. "Should I ask you some questions, just to make this interesting?" He looked Vin over, saying to himself, "Where to begin, where to begin…"

"This make you feel like a man, Paolino?" Vin asked, squirming involuntarily away form the ice cold metal that was tracing his already freezing skin. "Will this make your daddy respect you like you want?"

John stopped still and snapped his head to the assessing eyes looking up at him in judgement. "You wont be talking in a second, Tanner. You know nothing about my family. I read somewhere you never even had one, so what the fuck would you know about a father's respect?"

Vin felt his jaw twitch despite himself at that, then spoke again, "I know enough to know a son don't kill his own father in cold blood."

"He had it coming, that self-righteous bastard!"

Vin felt the pressure lift from his stomach as Paolino moved back and sat across his legs. He groaned as the weight pressed down on his thigh and then felt the tip of the rod touch his side.

"I think my sister gave me a nice place to start just here, I think I will make this my first spot…"

Vin couldn't help it, he lifted his head to see what the hell Paolino was doing even as he saw the deadly sharp point aiming for the small hole already in his side. Paolino used one arm and roughly shoved his head back to the ground with a thud and held him there, preventing him from moving again.

"Curious, Tanner? I just want you to feel it, you just lay there like the controlled man that you are. How long has it been, since you have had your freedom? When was the last time that you were free to do whatever you wanted?"

Vin opened his eyes again, trying desperately to muster his strength as he fought to block out the words coming at him. He knew he was being taunted, but damned if they didn't ring true. Everyone seemed to want a little piece of him. So many people were out to bring him down. He felt the pain, the exhaustion, the alcohol that had made it hotly down to his stomach, all encroaching on his ability to think. The constant shivering was increasing and it was all he could do not to close his eyes and give in to the tempting pull of unconsciousness.

His mind drifted a little, away from the sharp metal touching now to his side, over to the shore beyond the river, across the land, skirting over trees, up to the cloudless blue sky until he was soaring above the land, miles away from the pain, the demands, the doubts… heading towards a dark bird flying towards him, its wings seeming massive as it strove to reach him.

..

"Easy, Chris, easy now…" Josiah squeezed the hand of the man he knew was not really with him even as his body lay on the bed before him, not moving bar the almost imperceptible twitches of his hand and brief movements beneath his closed eyes.

Chris was indeed beyond Josiah's reach. In his mind he was soaring high above a crystal blue lake. He spotted a wooden bench down below, warmed by the afternoon sunlight and a moment later he was sitting down, not having to look to know that Vin was beside him.

_'Going somewhere, Cowboy?'_

_When Vin didn't answer Chris smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. ''Aint lettin' you bail on me, Vin,' he told him._

_Vin looked sideways at the worried face of his best friend and held out his arm, waiting for it to be grasped in the sign of friendship that was all theirs._

_Chris eyed the extended arm but did not move to take it. 'Not yet, Vin. You `aint checkin' out yet, you got some things need finishing up.'_

_Vin's eyes narrowed at Chris as he dropped his hand. 'Easy for you to say, Chris. You `aint here.'_

_Chris's face softened, but only slightly. 'Maybe not, but I cant let you give in and you know it. You'd do the same.'_

_'Would I?' Vin was getting angry now. The constant pain, the fear, the frustration, were all grinding him down._

_'Yeah. Yeah you would…'_

_They were silent a moment and then Vin sighed. 'Sick of this, Chris. I heard what you told me, I know I got things to look forward to, things that I wanna do, but Jesus, I've had enough. I can't do this anymore…'_

_Chris reached out then and did take Vin's arm in his own, then looked up and met his sad blue eyes once more. 'Hold on, not much longer. You're not alone, Ok? Have faith the boys will come, you might not believe it, but they will. This'll all be a bad memory. You just hold on, Vin you hear me? That `aint a request either, Tanner.'_

"Have faith, brother, Vin will be returned to us once more. Hold on to him now."

Chris could hear Josiah's words in his head, but had no idea how they got there. Vin was moving away from him, he felt his finger's slip from his arm as he moved out of his reach.

_'Vin, stay with me. Vin?' Suddenly Vin was gone and he could not even sense him. 'VIN?' he screamed._

..

Vin felt the sharp metal probe into his side and instantly tried to raise his head again, his momentary vision of a clear, warm sky wavering as he tried and failed to move his legs, effectively pinned in place. He could almost hear Chris's voice telling him to hold on but as Paolino shoved his head back again his eyes opened to see the hated face above him. Paolino's lips held in a snarl of determination as he concentrated on inserting the metal into Vin's skin.

"Don't move now. I want to slide this up under the skin this time, but if you jolt me, you're going to lose an organ."

"You're gonna kill me anyway, what difference does it make?" Vin ground out, trying not to move but it was impossible with the tremors that were coursing through him. He would give anything right then for that warm ray of sunlight he'd imagined a moment ago.

"Not much, but I know that you still think there's a chance you'll get out of this, so you'll stay still," John said smugly.

Vin's breathing began to accelerate, Paolino was taking so long to get on with it, toying with him. He felt the metal dig in, sliding a little further in as it tore open his skin and his body tensed. Paolino began to slide the metal beneath his skin, up along the outside of his ribs slowly, just under the layers of skin, guided by the razor sharp point.

Suddenly, through the shock, Vin felt the intense pain scream through him. His scream was completely involuntarily and completely unstoppable as it ripped from his throat, his body bucking, totally unable to control his response to the terrible pain that was slithering its way up his side.

Paolino laughed and leaned forward, gripping the clenched jaw harder. "Stay with me now, this is only just beginning… Tell me... how was my wife? Was she good?"

Vin felt his stomach clench, feeling sick from the pain that he could not move away from and for a moment terrified that he may never be free of it again. He heard the words above him and then suddenly he was aware of nothing more than a blinding agony that saw his tortured body writhe violently in reaction as he attempted to dislodge the source of his pain any way he could. A current of raw power was charging through skin and bone alike.

Paolino laughed insanely as he flicked the power switch and watched the body beneath him jerk instantly in response to the deadly current that radiated out from the rod beneath his skin.

Vin wasn't aware of the man looming over him any more, wasn't aware of his distraught best friend reaching out to him through his pain. The only thing he was aware of was the blinding fire that started in his side and sent intense and unrelenting shock waves of pain throughout his body. His world was anything but dark now, though. It was bright and intense and agonising… and it would not let him go. He no longer felt the blackness, it was not calling to him now, rather it had disappeared, leaving him to grind his teeth as he jerked with the torturous current that flowed into his nerves like razors of slashing glass chasing through his veins. He smelt his own flesh burning and was not even aware of the tears that leaked from the sides of his tightly squeezed lids in response.

John held the switch on his instantly loved torture device a moment longer and then flicked it off. He took in every sign of pain coming from his victim. The harsh breathing, the sweat that poured from his skin, the tanned face, that was clenched so tightly, the small, involuntary noises of distress.

"Again, Mr Tanner? Shall we start again? Now that you have a taste for it, I am sure you want to get on with it."

Vin heard him and felt the rod slipping out of his skin, like a nail being dragged though his flesh from underneath, scratching at the inner side of his skin as it slid along his ribs. He moaned with the agony of it.

John pulled out the rod and stared at the blood dripping from it for a moment. He turned the base of it and waited a few minutes, seeing the blood harden on the metal as the rod heated up. Finally he picked it up again and held the now searing, hot end against the wound he had created, delighting in the scream of pain that tore from Vin's unprepared throat as his skin was instantly cauterised. He ignored the damning words the man managed to throw at him even through his agony as the air again filled with the smell of burning tissue as the wound was sealed.

Paolino did this to inflict pain, not concerned in any way that his victim might bleed to death. He found he had to hold tight to the handle to prevent losing his grip as the body continued to writhe and twitch beneath him. Eventually satisfied, he pulled the metal away from the now red, blistering skin and stared at it a moment. Stared at the glistening blood that dripped down his hand and dropped onto the tanned stomach, still clenched tightly on the ground, the strong muscles beneath straining through the skin in the aftermath of the shock wrought upon them.

He heard Claudia approaching but no longer cared if she was there or not. She placed an espresso on the bar top and then moved to sit on the soft couch. He ignored her as he moved back off Vin's legs, contemplating his next move a moment before running the metal rod down the wet jeans to one wet boot. He was panting in anticipation, smiling as he tugged on the bottom of Vin's jeans, pulling the wet, worn denim up to expose a lean, cold calf beneath.

Vin wasn't really aware that Paolino had moved on, he was too busy trying to stop himself from throwing up whatever water was left in him from his dunking in the river. He'd been injured before, too many times to count and his body had enough interesting scars to attest to the various ways he'd managed to get himself hurt, but nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. He'd tried to focus on calling the man every name he could think of, promising retribution to keep his mind focused on anything but what was happening to his body, but there was nothing that was working now to detract him from his terrible situation.

He tried to imagine Chris, pictured him telling him to Cowboy up, that his friends were coming, but he had moved past the point that he thought there would be anything much left of him to salvage. He didn't have to lift his head now to know that his side was a mess. He could feel the burnt flesh below his chest, feel the flaming skin that extended down to his hip and the sheen of moisture that coated the rest of him. An internal pep-talk was going on and it had Larabee's tone of conviction.

_'You can do this. It's not a test, Vin. You're strong, they're coming for you.'_

He felt a warm hand on his freezing skin as it touched his lower leg, brushing over his exposed ankle. He tried in vain to move his leg away, trying to remain alert and not lose control over the thin rein he still had on himself. He opened his eyes with renewed determination and met Paolino's crazed look head on.

John was about to start his game again when he saw Tanner look up at him and felt again the judgement in his eyes, the feeling that he was unworthy, beneath him, just as his father had thought. With a growl of pure rage his arms shot out and he roughly flipped his victim over onto his stomach. He did not want to see his eyes again, boring into him. He wanted to extract pleasure form his pain and he couldn't do that when he was watching him in that silent, defiant way.

Vin's breath rushed out painfully as he was flipped over, his arms, still handcuffed above him, crossed over awkwardly and then an instant pressure was placed on the back of his legs, preventing him from moving again. There was little he could do to control his racing heart, trying not to let him mind get away from him with thoughts that he might be about to discover just how sick a man Paolino was.

"You sick, son of a bitch," he ground out, able to see nothing other than the hair that fell into his eyes. He felt his heart jump again at the touch of the now hot metal to the back of his ankle, starting beneath the muscle of his calf and tried in vain to jerk his leg away again.

"Ooh, nice choice… please, let me help?"

John paused, looked over at his sister's pouting red lips and his face softened slightly as he looked back down. "Come on then."

Claudia squealed a tiny noise of excitement and jumped up, moving over and kneeling by the tortured agent's head. She stroked a hand through his damp curls and felt his cold cheek through the wet strands, his other cheek pressed to the floor.

John repositioned himself and sat sideways across the bottom of the still wet, shivering legs, preventing them from moving. He leaned over and touched the sharp point to the delicate flesh at the back of Vin's ankle, having to press only slightly to break the skin there.

Vin felt the sharp point puncture his skin and felt his body tense yet again. Oh God, not there. His mind flashed briefly of walking, riding his motorbike, all the things he needed his leg to do. What the hell kind of damage would that thing do there? And then, what did it matter, anyway? They were going to kill him, in the end.

"Shhh," Claudia said in a mock-soothing voice, her nails tracing over his closed lashes.

"Sick... bitch," he spat and she looked down again only to see his blue eyes condemning her.

She studied him a long moment and he did likewise, trying to gauge her reaction. He was baiting her and she knew it, but why? She felt the shivering in his shoulder beneath her hand, saw his shallow, rapid breaths as he scowled back at her... and she smiled. He wanted her to end it quickly. She shook her head, her nails resuming their languid tracing of his face, his jaw, through his hair. She saw her brother moving forward, about to begin, and she leant down, one hand grabbing his jaw as her mouth came down and claimed his.

Vin had no time to protest as the sharp incision became a searing heat and a moment later, he felt the tendon snap at the back of his foot. He forgot everything, was aware of nothing as he screamed like he could not remember screaming before. It echoed out onto the deck at the back of the boat, causing the men standing there to flinch in mock sympathy before smiling a little awkwardly at each other.

"Bet he wishes they even had some questions to ask him or somethin'. He `aint even got anything to bargain with." Lloyd said, watching the shore up ahead.

"The prick's a fed, that's enough reason to torture the bastard," Terry said with a scowl. "Nothin' he can say will stop that."

"Well they'd better get on and kill him soon, we're nearly there."

..

**Sibling Rivalry**

"I'm calling the doctor," Nurse Levine said, seeing the sweat starting to pool faster than the large man could mop it from the patient's pale face.

Josiah looked up worriedly and nodded to her, all the while continuing his ministrations, knowing that there was nothing the doctor could do to prevent what was happening to his friend.

..

"He's passed out." Claudia said, knowing her brother was too caught up to realise that the body he was tormenting was no longer moving. "He's not moving!" she shouted then to get through to him.

John heard Claudia's shout and looked up, finally realising that she was right, that his victim had indeed stopped moving - and before he had even begun to push the sharp metal further in. The sound of a throat clearing had him looking toward the stairs that lead to the controls.

"Mr Paolino, the pick-up is contacting us. They are asking to speak to you, they say it is urgent."

"How long until we dock?"

"Five minutes."

John frowned, looking down again at the still body beneath him. He felt the tide of rage seeping from him as he stood and looked at the slack body on the floor. This time he let the emotion go, let it leave him with the emptiness he was beginning to actually embrace, so familiar was it becoming to him. He pushed himself up and grabbed the short knife his sister had left on the counter and handed it down to her. "Kill him," he said, surprising her. "I'll be back in a minute." He followed his steward up the short steps to the controls.

Alone again with Vin, Claudia looked down at him, running a hand over his slick back and down to the low waist of his jeans. With some effort, she managed to roll him back over and grabbed the salts her brother had used to revive him earlier.

"Play with me some more…" she pouted, not ready for the fun to be over.

Once more Vin felt awareness surface and this time his body was shivering with increasing intensity, his whole world an off centred haze of pain. He felt his face slapped none too gently and his eyes slit open once more to see red, bright lips smiling at him and a short silver blade wavering before his vision.

"There's my man… My pretty, fighting man…"

..

"What is it?" Paolino asked, reaching the controls as the skipper handed him the hand piece to the radio.

"Pick-up asked for you, said it was urgent."

"What is it?" John repeated impatiently into the mouthpiece as he held the button in to transmit his voice.

..

Buck nearly choked so great was his surge of rage at hearing Paolino's voice through the hand-held radio he had taken from one of the men. They had landed the helicopter and disarmed the three men that were waiting in the cars easily, but had taken the extra time to land over a rise and walk the rest of the way to surprise them on foot. They hid now, in the cover of the trees and watched for the boat to approach. The two officers that had come with them were positioned further in towards the road, with orders to take out the tyres of the cars if they headed their way.

Nathan gave Buck a look that told him to keep it together.

"This is the department of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms, Mr Paolino, we are waiting at your destination... actually, I do believe I can see you coming around the last bend…"

Paolino looked sharply out the window towards the shore as the boat rounded one last bend and the dock came into view. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clamped down, his hand tightening around the plastic hand piece until it threatened to break in his white fist. He saw his men sprawled on the ground outside the cars, their hands bound behind them. He could not see the agents anywhere, but knew that they were close for the radio device to be working so clearly.

"He's on the upper deck," JD said, looking through the binoculars he'd taken from the helicopter and seeing the three men at the controls through the light window. "Damn, if Vin was here he could take him out, easy," he muttered.

Nathan and Buck looked at him.

"Well, he would," he said, shrugging his shoulders defensively.

"You know I wont let him off this boat alive," they heard Paolino say through the small speaker. He sounded furious even through the hand piece.

"You will if you want to get out of here alive yourself," Buck told him.

"What makes you think he is not already dead?"

Buck took a deep breath and ground out, "If he is, your feet will never touch land again you son of a bitch."

Paolino laughed, but it was a nervous chuckle, more to show confidence before his men as they looked alternately from him to the cars to the tree line, where they knew there were men positioned to take them out.

"Now you bring that boat in nice and slow and you hand him over, nice and easy and no-one gets killed here today."

Paolino couldn't believe what was happening. He was furious that they had found him, but determined that they would not beat him. Suddenly he yelled into the microphone, causing the two men beside him to jump. "I hand him over you'll fucking kill me anyway you think I am fucking stupid?"

Buck's eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Yes, I do. Only a stupid asshole like you would take on my team and think they could win. You can't turn around, there's a boat right behind you, ready to take you out. Your only chance is to hand over what we want and you know it."

"I'm taking him with us, you'll get him back when I get where I'm going."

"I don't think so. You'll hand him back and we'll let you drive out of here."

Paolino laughed. "You really _do_ think I'm stupid! You will kill me the second I hand him over and try to leave."

Buck got angry. "Look, Paolino, I don't give a fuck about you," he said honestly. "Right now it's just me and my boys, in a few minutes there'll be enough local police and FBI converging on this scene to take down a small army. I'll let them deal with you. I want Vin Tanner back and I want him back alive, after that, I'll leave you to your short fate. You hand him over right now, you've got a chance to save your useless skin."

"You and your men stay back. Tanner stays with me… I'll leave him behind at the next point. Either that or I kill him now – your choice!" Paolino calmed himself once more. "I drop Tanner and who knows how many men you've got out there, you'll probably shoot me on the spot. You can follow if you want, but he's coming with me to the next point."

"You kill him, Paolino, you'll never make your next destination.

..

"Dock the boat." John said quietly to his men.

"Sir?"

"I said dock the fucking boat!" He barked out, then continued in a softer tone. "They will let us go."

"Fuck that!" the steward said, taking his gun out.

Paolino grabbed the man's hand before he could take his gun from his holster. "They will let us go. They want Tanner. You fire, you'll get us all killed."

The man stared at him and then let his hand fall from his holster.

Paolino had a thought then and raced back down the stairs. As he hit the bottom deck he looked across the room.. and saw Claudia holding her knife over Tanner's heart, starting to press down from the hilt with both hands over the balanced blade.

"Noo!" he yelled at her, his legs moving again as he ran towards her.

Claudia looked up, startled and again annoyed at the interruption. "What? You told me to kill him!"

"No. Quick, get your things," he dragged her up and shoved her towards her cabin.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just go! The ATF are out there, they want to make an exchange."

Claudia stopped. "For what?" she asked.

"For our freedom," he said, "Now _go_!"

"You fool!" She said. "They will never let us get away if they are waiting for us out there. We can't hand him over!"

"I don't intend to."

They exchanged a meaningful glance and she ran to grab her bags while he ordered his men to un-cuff Vin and headed for his own cabin.

..

"You think he'll co-operate?" Nathan asked Buck quietly, watching the boat as it moved in and turned sideways to dock. They saw two men at the back, one tying a rope to the wooden jetty.

"We'll know in a minute."

They tried to see through the dark windows to the interior but could make out nothing within.

Paolino ran to his cabin and banged on the door. "Hetti! Let me in!" he yelled.

After an impatient moment waiting he heard the door unlock and pushed it open, shoving his way inside hurriedly.

Becky jumped back behind the door as it opened and held her breath, the small statue she had grabbed from beside the bed clutched tightly in her shaking hands. As her husband burst into the room she pounced, bringing the statue down on his head with everything she had and relieved beyond words when he crumpled to the ground in a heap. She didn't stop to see if he moved again, just sprinted to the small bathroom where she had stashed Jordan. She stepped over the unconscious nanny that she had knocked out when she had finally come to on the floor of the cabin and regained her senses, sprinting back to the cabin door and running out. She didn't know what she would find when she got out, but it had to be better than waiting for Paolino to wake up and find her.

Claudia ran out of her own cabin just as Becky came tearing down the tight space, Jordan towing along behind her.

"Where's John?" Claudia asked her suspiciously, stopping them both as she blocked the exit back out to the main room.

"He's coming, he said for us to get out and wait for him," Becky said.

"Wait here," Claudia said, giving her sister in law a hard look of warning before she moved past her back to the main cabin to check on her brother.

The second Claudia moved past her Becky took flight, dragging her confused son behind her again into the main room and sprinting for the sliding doors.

"Vin! What's wrong with him? Mum!"

Becky hesitated at the doors, half turning and seeing where her son was staring. Her husband's henchmen, Lloyd and Terry were dragging Vin to his feet. His head half raised at the sound of Jordan's voice and as he looked at her, she saw the immense pain clearly reflected in the barely-there slit of his blue eyes.

As they'd dragged him up Vin had tried desperately not to let his right foot touch the ground, already knowing that any slight movement was agony from what he knew was a severed tendon at the back of his heel. They were just moving to relock his wrists when Jordan had yelled out. As he met Becky's terrified and hesitant eyes, he felt the man next to him go for his gun at the same second that he saw Claudia rush out to stop her.

"Go!" he yelled at her, using his weight to fall into the man drawing his weapon and unbalancing him, giving her a chance to get away.

Becky didn't hesitate a second longer, she met Claudia's cold eyes and ran. Even as she heard the scream of agony that she knew had come from Vin, she still sprinted to the back of the boat, past the stunned men tying the boat to the jetty, grabbing Jordan and thrusting him over the gap between the boat and the jetty and following right behind him.

..

"Jesus that's Becky!" JD said.

"Shoot her!" came a female shout from the boat and they each saw Claudia Paolino dash out onto the deck.

As the two deckhands raised their weapons at the retreating woman that had just flown past them Buck, Nathan and JD all opened fire at them at once, giving her the cover she needed to sprint away from the bullets aiming to claim her and her son. One of JD's bullets found home in a solid chest and they saw the small man drop to the wooden deck out of their view.

"Over here!" Nathan yelled to the madly fleeing woman, coaxing her to the trees, but she ran straight ahead, not stopping at the call from her left.

"Damn!" Nathan swore.

"Let her go, the local boys will pick her up," Buck said loudly, aiming one more shot at the boat, but the deck was now clear.

"She knows the situation in there, Buck," Nathan said, moving from his position and taking off after her. He caught up to her quickly and called out, "Becky! Miss! Please stop, we need to get Vin back. _Please_!"

Becky stopped at Vin's name, panting heavily and turning to face the dark man who had chased after her.

"Come on, we're just up here, we can't stand out in the open," he indicated the trees he had just sprinted from, noticing the bruises on her face as she followed him hesitantly, pulling Jordan along with her.

They reached JD and Buck and dropped to the ground, getting their breath back as Becky tried to calm her racing heart.

"I left him there," she panted when she could.

Buck looked at her closely. "What do you mean? What the hell is going on in there?"

Becky looked down at her frightened son and pulled him into her lap where he rested his head against her chest and she held him tight. "I knocked John out and ran. They had Vin, they were dragging him up. I saw him but, he said to go." She looked down, ashamed now. "I ran…" she finished quietly.

"It's ok, you had to get your son out of there," Nathan reassured her.

"What condition is Vin in? How many men are guarding him? How many on the boat?" Buck said, ignoring Nathan's look that clearly told him to slow down.

"I don't know. Six or seven of them, including John and Claudia. Vin's… he's… I don't know," she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed.

"You've got to hold it together, now. We need to help him," Nathan said softly.

"He was screaming… I don't know what they were doing to him, but I could hear them torturing him… Oh God!" she sobbed. "He was in so much pain!"

Buck, Nathan and JD all had hard looks on their set faces, but avoided looking at each other. Paolino was a dead man.

"But he told you to go," JD pointed out. "He's still alive."

"Yes… but then I heard him scream again as I ran.. I didn't see what they did to him then."

..

Claudia slapped her brother and held the salts they had been using to revive their prisoner only moments ago, under his nose.

John felt the hard slap and then jerked awake, instantly aware of a blinding pain coming from the back of his head.

"She got away," he heard his sister say as she helped him sit up.

"What? Who…"

"Your stupid little whore wife and your brat son. They got away."

John looked at her sharply, the movement making him dizzy. "She escaped? How…?"

"She knocked you out." Claudia nodded at the nanny tied up on the floor and giggled. "I don't know how she managed that, though, gotta give her credit for that one, I wanted to do that most of my life, the old hag."

John tried to collect his thoughts and piece together his sister's words with what had actually happened. Becky had gone.. knocked him out, taken his son… _no_.

"No," he said firmly.

Claudia got up. "'Fraid so, brother. Now it's time we get out of here ourselves. Have you forgotten they are waiting for us to hand over their man?" she said as she moved over to the large body of her former nanny and nudged the dead weight with the toe of her shoe in morbid fascination.

John grunted in pain as he levered himself up, clutching the bed and trying to control his spinning head and swirling stomach. He sat on the mattress for a moment and clutched his aching head. "No.. I haven't." he whispered, "Can you not show me a moment's mercy?" he asked her, suddenly angry with her.

She looked down at him and her smile faded, replaced by a hard look. "You want sympathy from me, Johnny? You created this fucking mess, now its up to me, as usual, to get us out of it. I should have gotten control of this family. If it wasn't for me the old bastard would still be alive and you'd still be vying pathetically for the attention he never gave you, was never going to give you no matter how hard you tried to please him… I'll stand by you because you are my brother… but you're a useless prick and you know it. So don't sit there and ask me for sympathy, I don't have any for you… just pity."

John's cheeks paled at her words. My God, she did not love him at all. She wanted the power, the continuation of the lifestyle she had always enjoyed... and she was using him to get it. She needed him, as a figurehead, but she did not love him.

"Oh don't look so surprised, you got the best out of me, didn't you? I never stopped you from taking what you wanted… what you're wife wouldn't give you…" she said with a smirk.

"YOU FUCKING _WHORE_!" he screamed and got up from the bed, grabbing her around her throat tightly and throwing her small frame back into the wooden panel behind her. "I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!"


	23. Chapter 23

NOTE: Just a reminder to any abdominal trauma surgeons who may take offence to this part, my reference manual was my trusty ACME ten step guide to fixing bad boo boo's, so yes, there may be some innaccuracies here :-) The author advices not to try any of this at home and to seek a real quack should you find yourself suddenly afflicted with a life threatening, perforating upper abdominal wound whilst under the imprisonment of psychotic, incestuous, drug-snorting mobsters who are determined to kill you...

….

**In The Jungles of the Underworld, Revenge is Fair Play**

Claudia grunted in pain and tried to dislodge the tight fingers that were wound tight around her throat. Failing that, she tried to get a knee up to kick him in the groin, but his body was pressed up against hers too tightly.

John squeezed harder, applying a constant pressure to her slender throat, but not enough to crush her neck and kill her instantly. As he felt her body stop struggling and start to sag he looked into her fearful eyes, seeing them plead with him, begging him to stop. He was surprised but not upset by the surge of excitement he felt in his loins, the power he had over her at that moment thrilling him like nothing before. Is this how she'd felt when she'd killed their father?

He held her gaze and moved forward, kissing the perfect "O" of her mouth soundly as she struggled to draw a life saving breath. "She is the woman you will never be. I never loved you, either," he lied and watched her eyes finally glaze over. For precious seconds he stared at her frozen face, still holding her tightly in his grip, before unlocking his fingers and letting her fall to the ground.

"Mr Paolino? We gotta get out of here, the cops…" Lloyd stopped, following his boss's gaze and seeing the two women on the floor. "Umm… the…"

Paolino turned to him, a wild look still in his eyes. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He stepped away from his sister's body and walked to the door, aware that Lloyd was gaping at him and ignoring him as he shouldered his way past him.

"Trevor's dead," Lloyd told him as they walked back out to the main room and the crew joined them.

Paolino looked from the sight of Vin, who was being held up and barely supporting his weight, back to Terry who nodded in affirmation and explained, "When Mrs Paolino ran, the agents fired at us to keep us back. They got him on the back deck."

John took this in, staring back at the man a moment. Blinking suddenly he walked up to Vin and grabbed his hair roughly, jerking his head up. He backhanded him hard across the face and watched the agent's eyes open a fraction to look at him.

"I will not let you go alive. Your friends think they've got me, but I will never hand you over alive. You die today." Suddenly he punched him in the stomach and Vin doubled over with a whoosh of expelled air.

"Get him up."

The two men obliged, dragging Vin back up, his arms once again trapped behind him in the handcuffs.

This time Paolino punched him, collecting him in the jaw and causing him to bite his tongue, blood instantly pooling in his mouth.

"Let's go," he heard Paolino say and then he was dragged forward, trying to keep his weight off his injured foot as he spat the collecting blood from his mouth to avoid swallowing it.

"Keep him in front of us. We need to get to the cars. We only need one, we'll leave the other one behind. Drag him in last, keep your guns on him tight," Paolino ordered his men.

..

As they watched from the trees, the agents saw activity at the back of the boat as the first man came out, dragging someone with him, followed by another man.

"It's Vin," Buck said needlessly. They could all see that the barely upright, shirtless man with the long, damp hair falling over his lowered face was Vin.

Wesley and his partner, Luke, looked at each other as they fingered their weapons where they were aimed at the boat. The man was obviously the agent they had come for... and he didn't look like he was in good shape.

"Jesus," JD whispered.

"There's the motherfucker," Buck said softly, seeing Paolino step in line behind Vin, using him as a human shield, just as they'd known the coward would. He tracked them with his gun as they moved down towards the cars.

"Where's his psycho sister?" JD asked with loathing.

..

As he descended the boat, Paolino could feel the eyes on them, not able to stop his own from scanning the trees, darting quickly as he looked for a sign of the danger that awaited them. His only ticket out of there was the half conscious man that they dragged along with them and he stayed as close to him as possible as they reached the cars and his men opened the doors. All the while, his eyes continued to search for a sign of the agents watching them.

"Drop him there…" Buck whispered, urging them to leave Vin and go, praying they wouldn't turn the scene into a gun battle and risk having Vin caught in the crossfire.

Paolino could feel the hairs on his neck prickling him. He could sense the eyes on him from the trees and knew they were aiming their guns at him. He looked at the man held in front of him, his back showing the ravaging hole in his shoulder and his wrists still bleeding from the open gashes the handcuffs had wrought. If he let him go now, there was a chance that he might live. That wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

"They're not going to let him go," Becky said. "He'll never leave him alive, never." She realised someone was missing. "Where's Claudia?" she asked softly, echoing JD.

"Drop him!" Buck yelled suddenly and they all prepared to fire, knowing how dangerous a position Vin was in, held right in the middle of them.

Paolino laughed, he knew they would not risk hitting their man and shouted up to where he now knew they were. "You fire on us I will kill him right here!" To his men he whispered, "get behind the wheel, as soon as my gun fires the first shot, everyone fire at those trees and jump in, we're getting the fuck out of here… ready?"

As they watched, fingers poised over triggers for Paolino to make his move, they saw Vin suddenly struggle violently with the men holding him, the first sign they had that he was still aware.

"Take them out!" Vin yelled hoarsely and then suddenly they heard the loud rapport of a gunshot echoing in the silence of the trees around them and were forced to duck, looking for the opportunity to return fire.

Recovering quickly they took aim, only to pause, knowing they could not shoot and risk hitting Vin from that distance. They heard the car's engine rev as Vin was shoved in, Paolino practically glued to his back and the car pulling away before the doors had even closed. Gunshots erupted from the two officers who had been instructed to take out its tyres, knowing they had failed when they heard the motor picking up speed quickly and fading.

"_Fuck!_" Buck yelled in pure frustration. "Come on!" He sprinted back towards the helicopter, yelling out to the police officers. "Look after the woman and her boy, get this scene sealed off and call for your team. Wait 'til they get here, do _not_ go in! There could still be a woman armed in there, possibly more men. We're heading for the air strip!"

"There's police up ahead, ma'am, they'll take care of you!" Nathan said hastily to Becky and ran with JD after Buck.

..

"I thought you wanted this guy dead," Lloyd said to Paolino, pointing at the agent slumped against the side window, not moving.

"I do… and he will be… but until we get to the plane, he's our only insurance policy."

..

"He looked bad," JD said as they took off, knowing they'd lost minutes having to run back to the helicopter but that they'd make it up in the air and still beat the men holding Vin.

"Gimme the radio," Buck said and moved forward to the radio to make sure that the men would be prepared at the air strip.

They flew low, covering ground quickly and had caught up to the car in a matter of minutes, following it as it tore along the deserted road to the property not far ahead. None of them said a word for the rest of the flight, none willing to voice the thoughts they all shared. Paolino was going to kill Vin the second he reached that plane. Their chances of getting him back alive had just narrowed considerably.

..

The FBI agents got the message that Paolino was headed their way and waited in position for the car to arrive. The plane was out of commission, but they did not intend for them to make it far enough to work that out. They watched as the lone car came tearing up the long drive of the property to stop before them, near the small plane that was waiting for them.

Paolino saw that the plane was ready, its door open and its steps down and looked for the pilot before he made to get out.

"Wave the all clear," he told his driver, who quickly rolled his window down and signalled the plane.

A moment later the pilot showed himself within the shadowed door of the plane and waved Paolino and his men over as they pulled up, not needing to be asked twice as he felt the pressure of the gun in his side.

"That's it," John said, seeing the wave and looking around one more time, watching as the helicopter swept to the ground. "Let's go, _now_!"

Vin had lost consciousness when they had thrown him inside the car, his head ramming into the dark glass and remaining there through the short drive to the plane. He was awakened only by the agony of his wounds as he was pulled roughly from the car and dragged once again before them.

He turned his head and saw a helicopter not far away, catching sight of Buck as he leapt out under the whirling blades, before he caught a quick flash of metal to his left. Through a wall of exhaustion, pain and a spreading feeling of nausea, he saw a plane up ahead and knew without a doubt that if he reached it he was a dead man. Even as he realised this, however, for the first time in many long, torturous hours, he felt a surge of hope. He saw his chance in the men exiting the helicopter and in the guns he could see poking from several positions around them. He lowered his head again and allowed them to drag him along, keeping his right foot up as much as he could, out of the sheer necessity to avoid the paralysing pain and biding the precious seconds until they got closer. He tested his hands, more out of habit than with any belief he would find any way out of them, and was rewarded with a sickening stab of pain from his wrist.

"Come on!" Buck said, seeing Vin as he leapt out, Nathan and JD following him. He spotted two officers that waved at him from the side of a shed and looked for the FBI agents as he moved forward.

"Stop!" he shouted at Paolino. "Let him go! You've got your ticket out of here! Now let him go!" he shouted.

Only ten feet from the plane, Paolino stopped and turned back to the voice that shouted at him to stop, making sure that Vin stood before him. He smiled at the agents as they all stopped, gun's all aimed in his direction but not shooting at him. He knew the wouldn't for fear that they would hit their man. In a final gesture, he raised his hand to his head, in the motion of tipping his hat to them, then fired the gun that he had pointed at the shirtless back before him just as he turned to dash in to the open door of the plane.

Before Vin Tanner even hit the ground, John Paolino had taken the first step to board the plane and was looking up into the face of a man whom he'd thought was his saviour, but was in fact his executioner. From the shadowed interior of the plane, beyond the view of anyone but him, a gun barrel aimed down the steps. In the blink of an eye, John took in the smiling face of the man wielding the weapon, knowing his life was about to end and feeling nothing but an overpowering sense of rage as the single clean shot rang out and the bullet found its mark in his forehead.

More shots suddenly fired out from the gunman within the plane and the shocked agents all saw Paolino's men suddenly drop one by one to the ground, not a single bullet wasted. When the noise of the shots had cleared, the door to the plane had already closed and it was gaining speed away from the bodies it had left behind.

..

Vin had felt a force like a car wrecking ball slam into him from behind and staggered forward, time seeming to slow down to countable long seconds as they ticked by, audibly marked by his ragged breathing. He drew air into his chest and back out again, the air seeming cold and thin as he pitched forward, clearly seeing Buck kneeling on the ground up ahead, then Nathan… JD. He wanted to shout to them but could not move his lips, could only feel the heaviness of his body as it continued its downward path, his knees crashing to the ground before he fell forward in an unconscious heap.

..

As Nurse Levine returned to Chris Larabee's room with the doctor, it was to the sound of the heart monitor beeping wildly just before the line flattened out and Josiah Sanchez leapt from his chair to allow them access to the patient.

'VIN! Jesus, NO!' Even Chris knew Vin was fighting a losing battle. Something terrible had happened, something that Vin could not prevent from steeling the life from him, taking his strength with every beat of his heart as it began to pump furiously, trying to compensate for the blood flowing from him. The connection Chris felt to him was wavering before him, threatening to flicker out and suddenly he got angry. 'You can't go out like this! You hear me? Not like this, not this way! You wait, you hear me? You're not going anywhere at least until I see your mangy head again, you hear me Tanner? You stay with me!'

..

The Maloney property looked like a battle ground, with bodies littering the earth, men closing in with guns drawn, the sounds of the helicopter blades still whirling close by. As John Paolino fell backwards, dead before his body touched the ground, every man sprung to life and took action amongst the utter confusion that had reigned down when the shots had begun.

"_Vin!_" The three ATF agents surged forward to their fallen friend, already fearing the worst. They had watched, horrified as the shot had thundered in the air and Vin's body had jerked forward, blood spraying forward from his bare stomach in a fine mist of startling crimson. They had surged towards him the second he had dropped, stopped by the second shot that had claimed Paolino and then forced to the ground as more shots had rung out, picking off the rest of the men trying to board the plane.

"Who's in that plane?" Nathan yelled at the FBI agents moving towards them as he now headed for Vin.

"I don't know! I thought it couldn't fly! It must be the pilot!" an agent yelled.

Buck, JD and Nathan all approached the bodies, terrified that it had all been for nothing. As they saw Vin lay unmoving amongst the human carnage, bodies strewn all around him in a pile of haphazard limbs, their blood pouring into the earth, each knew it was a sight they would not soon forget. One of their own, lying in a pool of blood, not moving in the aftermath of a bloody showdown that had not allowed them to fire off one shot to try and save him, ironically in fear of killing him.

"It's taking off!" An officer yelled.

"That's impossible, I fixed it myself!"

"Jack?" JD asked the young man who had spoken, recognising the name from Wesley's earlier conversation with the police captain.

"Yes, sir," Jack said. "I don't understand how it even got started, we disabled it."

JD watched as the plane got further away from them, gathering speed and then looked down to Nathan, kneeling over Vin.

"Nate?" he asked.

"Give him a chance, kid," Buck said, not noticing JD's annoyance at his use of the term in front of the men gathered around them.

JD looked back at the plane as it lifted off the ground and headed off, hearing an agent radio the situation back to base.

Nathan spared a glance up from checking the exit wound over Vin's stomach. "We need to get him to the hospital, _now_!" he said urgently, returning his eyes to the gruesome wound.

"We'll take the chopper," Buck said. "Let's go!" he shouted to the pilot of the chopper and moved forward to help Nathan carry Vin.

Vin didn't make a noise as his friends picked him up, carrying him between them to the helicopter and placing him inside. The blackness had finally claimed him and he did not fight it any longer.

..

As Paolino's plane gained height, the aircraft's only passenger sat down beside the pilot and smiled, relaxing his hold on his gun. He typed in a text message to his phone as he popped a fresh stick of chewing gum into his mouth, well satisfied that he had ended his career successfully and settled in for the short flight that would start his long journey home.

Thousands of miles away a phone beeped twice and was picked up.

"Message for you," Rocco said to Michael, handing him his phone.

Michael took it and scrolled through the text, reading the message aloud.

**Job complete. Please make second transfer of funds**

He looked up and smiled at Rocco, who smiled back at him and raised his port glass.

"Salute. For Guytano," Rocco said.

"For Guytano," Michael said, raising his own glass.

..

**All Present and Accounted for…?**

Buck eyed the handcuffs binding Vin's wrists as he helped carry him to the helicopter as best he could with his one good arm and yelled out with anger, "Someone get these cuff's off've him – _now_!"

As they eased the limp body inside, an FBI agent ran up and handed Buck some keys, thrusting them at him as he climbed in behind Nathan and JD and slid the door shut. They utilised the large floor space, the only place they could lay Vin out flat and give him what aid they could provide.

The craft was barely off the ground when Nathan sprang to action, calling out for the medical kit as Buck and JD moved Vin gently to unlock the metal cuffs with the skeleton key the agent had given them.

"Jesus, look at his wrists, he…" JD couldn't go on. He knew that the blood and gashes on Vin's wrists indicated he had put up a struggle. He didn't want to imagine what his friend had been struggling against so helplessly, so desperate to get away that he would inflict that pain on himself.

Buck threw the hated restraints to the floor and removed the tattered, blood soaked material that was the remains of Vin's shirt from his arms, throwing that aside also before carefully placing Vin's arms at his sides, aware that they may have cramped into their forced position as he then eased him back gently.

"Looks broken," Nathan said, sparing a glance at Vin's angled wrist as Buck moved it gently. It was swollen around the bone and blue with bruising.

JD felt his breakfast rising in his throat as he looked at the wound over Vin's stomach. Buck too, saw it the same moment as JD and found he could not speak for the moment. The messy, jagged hole that was seeping dark, red blood, transfixed them both. When they had gotten Vin back and brought him home, his injuries had been obvious, but his skin had been tanned and his body lean and fit from the months of training he had endured. Now, he looked pale and the blood only served to emphasise that fact.

Nathan had grabbed the large kit the pilot had directed him to and placed it on the floor beside him, getting straight to work trying to assess and prioritise the damage to Vin's body. He pointed a shocked JD to the kit and began asking for items as he went straight to the horrific bullet wound that had exited Vin's stomach at such close range. Feeling gently around the wound he concluded that it had likely cracked the lower ribs on its way out and could possibly have perforated his stomach, but knew only surgery would determine the extent of the damage inside. He dealt with what he could access, which was the external area around the wound and the hole itself through the dark blood that was still exiting freely. To his dismay he could see what looked to be part of his intestine visible beneath the surface of the wound.

"JD hand me a sterile dressing and some saline solution," he said as he pulled on sterile gloves form the kit. While he waited briefly for what he asked for, he gently pressed in varying positions looking for signs of further intra-abdominal trauma, knowing it was likely too soon to tell but that it was still a possibility, given that the wound was located right in an area covering many organs. As JD handed him the packaged dressing he quickly tore off the wrap and poured the solution onto it, saturating it before placing it over the gaping wound.

"Undo his jeans, Buck, loosen the band around his waist," he directed. Another time and Buck might have found a sarcastic retort, but not this day. Today he was only too willing to do whatever Nathan deemed necessary to save Vin's life. As he undid the tight button he realised for the first time that the material was damp and frowned as he looked up to Vin's face and saw that his hair was also damp.

"I think they gave him a swim of some sort," he said quietly, thinking aloud.

JD looked at Buck and then at the wet jeans and frowned also. "You think they put him in the river?"

"I wouldn't rule it out."

"JD, get my jacket on the seat there and roll it up under his knees," Nathan said and JD moved to comply. "… and get the blanket in the kit," he said.

JD did as Nathan asked, rolling the jacket up and gently placing it under Vin's knees and then rummaging in the kit, ripping open the plastic cover on the emergency blanket and placing it over Vin's legs, allowing Nathan to continue to work on the bullet wound.

"Another bandage JD," he said and took it quickly from him, again pouring the solution onto it and placing it over the now soaked first one, eyeing the still seeping flow that came strongly from underneath, spilling over the hard wall of Vin's stomach to the floor beneath him.

"Radio the hospital, let them know they've got a multiple gunshot victim, abdominal trauma from gunshot wound at close range." He spoke clearly so that the pilot would repeat the words easily. "Another gunshot wound to the shoulder, no exit wound…" Nathan's voice trailed off as he gave the information to the pilot and heard him relay the information ahead immediately. He knew getting blood and fluids back into Vin was imperative.

He placed another dressing under Vin's waist as Buck helped to lift him slightly and saw the smaller hole to the left of his lower back, before he eased him down again, grunting a distracted thanks to Buck for his help. As they gently lowered him again, the movement elicited a small groan from their wounded friend and Nathan frowned further at the sound of the rapid breathing that was becoming worse by the second.

Buck put a hand to the long, damp hair in comfort, saying "Easy, Junior, don't be wakin' up just yet." _'You've been through enough,'_ were his unspoken words.

Nathan prepared another dressing and said, "Lift him a little again," to Buck who was closest to Vin's shoulders. They lifted him slightly and Nathan looked at the shoulder wound this time, seeing the bullet hole he had expected, but frowning as he observed the harshly torn skin surrounding it, lathered with a white powder that was pink in most places, dyed, he knew, by Vin's blood.

Jagged cuts around the hole looked as if someone had tried to remove the bullet with a knife and probed into the wound viscously, leaving it inflamed and still seeping down the smooth skin of Vin's back. He pressed a gloved finger to the area and touched the white powder that he could see lingering there, rubbing it between his thumb as he tried to confirm what he already suspected it was.

"What is it, Nate?" Buck asked him, seeing his friend pause in concentration.

"Salt..." Nathan mumbled quietly, feeling a quiet rage build within him.

"What? Why salt?" JD asked, confused.

Nathan couldn't spare JD a glance as he hurried to put another dressing to Vin's shoulder, speaking as they placed him down again. "Looks like someone tried to get at the bullet, or maybe just dug around a little. Rubbed salt there, too." Nathan said. He was too angry to dwell on it, he had to do what he could for him, getting angry wouldn't help him right now.

JD looked at Buck as if not believing someone would do that but Buck just looked down at Vin again and placed a hand on his arm as he saw him jerk slightly, dismayed when he saw Vin's blue eye's flutter.

"Easy, Vin, easy, just close your eyes now," Nathan said gently. _'Don't wake up, Vin, just stay out,' _he urged silently, but knew from Vin's breathing, his decreasing colour and the restless tremors that were starting to become more evident that he was losing his battle with shock. He scanned his eyes over the rest of Vin's upper body, probing gently at the strange burn that was surrounded by darkening bruises and red, inflamed skin that ran up to his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Buck asked, "A stab wound?"

"It's a burn," JD said, frowning also. "He's so pale, Nathan."

"I can't say what it is," Nathan said, as Vin groaned again and they saw his eyes open again as he grit his teeth. "It's definitely a burn, but it looks like something was pushed into the skin.. Here, there's still jagged tears here, not singed over… and the line up here with the bruising… I just can't say…" Nathan's voice was rough as he finished, not able to give any answers to what their friend had gone through at the hands of John Paolino. He hoped there would be plenty of time to discover the details later. For now, he just wanted to make sure he was going to survive the trip to the hospital.

"Nearly there Vin, we're gonna get you looked after now, just rest easy," he said again.

Vin wasn't aware of the words urging him to be still from the worried men that hovered over him, praying that he would make it. He was in a world of fiery pain, connected to his failing body and prevented somehow from escaping its hellish prison. His mind was unfocused, churning through visions and thoughts, seeking a retreat from the nightmare he was enduring. Of its own volition, it steered a natural course in the search of comfort, searched desperately for the strong hand that would steady him and stop his descent into the all- consuming agony that threatened to take hold and not let him go.

_'Chris...'_

JD shuffled in his cramped position and nudged Vin's leg slightly as he moved. They were all unprepared for the heartfelt moan of pain and the jerk of Vin's body in response.

"Jesus JD, what did you do?" Buck said.

"Easy, Vin… you're ok, nearly there now," Nathan soothed, squeezing one cold hand gently and looking down to Vin's legs. "What did you do, JD?" he asked him.

"Nothing! I just hit his leg here, I think."

Nathan frowned, scooting sideways and forcing JD to squash up against the seat. He gently touched the cold skin of Vin's leg, looking for the source of injury. He lifted the damp denim up and took the ankle in his hands as Vin again jerked weakly and moaned, obviously protesting the touch.

"Hey, Junior, go back to sleep will ya?" Buck said softly, moving up and taking Vin's hand in his own while Nathan continued to check his leg. He looked up as Nathan swore harshly.

"What?" he asked, half afraid to know.

"Another one of those burns," JD said, appalled by the look of the tortured, swollen and discoloured flesh at the back of Vin's ankle, exposed by Nathan's hands. He could see the same deep bruising and red, angry skin extending upwards at the back of his calf from the terrible hole there. This time, there was no burnt skin and the wound had bled freely.

Nathan gently placed the tortured ankle back down, careful not to jar it again. He looked up and saw Buck's silent question.

"Same as the other one… Looks like it's hit the tendon."

Buck looked down at Vin's pale face and closed his eyes for a second, overwhelmed by anger that this had happened to his friend. "Pass me another cloth, JD," he said, his voice uncharacteristicly rough.

JD handed Buck another cloth and watched him wipe the rising sweat from Vin's clammy skin, listening as he talked to Vin in a low voice with a steady stream of soothing words.

"I can't believe they shot him in the back," JD said angrily. "That bastard died too quick."

Vin jerked in pain then, only a slight movement really, his body too weak for anything more, but it spoke volumes about the amount of pain he was in. He was gritting his teeth and weakly fighting a sudden onslaught of nausea that had swiftly assailed him.

"This `aint the time, JD," Nathan said, concerned that Vin would not have the strength to fight the shock he was heading into. "You gonna be sick, Vin?" he asked the semi conscious man, watching his too pale face closely for a response even as he reached for the small pan in the kit and felt his cool neck for a pulse. Even as he swore at the rapid beat, he scowled at the bruising around Vin's jaw and the split on his lip, noting the dried blood still lingering around his slightly blue lips.

Vin only closed his eyes again, not aware of the question Nathan had asked as he tried to fight through his misery, aware of nothing but the next wave of pain and sickness that was currently sweeping him up. Where the hell was Paolino? Had he gotten away? His mind snatched at thoughts fleetingly. He had to know. Every time he closed his eyes he drifted, but awakened again with a harsh reminder of pain that this was not yet over for him.

"Where…?" he ground out through a tightly clenched jaw, surprising his concerned friends.

Nathan frowned and put a light hand to Vin's shoulder, "Shh now, don't be talking, save your energy Vin. There'll be plenty of time for questions later."

Vin grit his teeth and prepared to try again as JD spoke up, "Paolino's dead Vin, all of them are, it's over now. We're taking you to the hospital."

Vin's unfocused eyes were looking up at the roof, sweat pouring into them faster than Buck could attend to. He closed them again, seeking Chris, needing to know he really was alright, not knowing that he spoke his name aloud. It came out more as a hiss of pain that was followed by a tightly clamped jaw as his body moved restlessly, unable to lay still despite its weakness.

"He's gonna make it, Junior, he'll be waiting for you, just worry about you now," Buck reassured him, but knew Vin hadn't heard him when Vin's shaking increased. "Easy, Vin. How much longer damn it?" Buck said to the pilot, no longer able to hide his panic and distress.

"Three minutes," came the steady response from the controls.

Three minutes… Buck exchanged a worried glance with Nathan. A lifetime.

Vin closed his eyes, trying to remember what he'd been thinking last… Paolino was dead… His eyes opened again, "Sis…" he couldn't get it out, the pain washed over him again and he pushed his head back into the floor beneath him with a grunt of pain, his hips raising slightly and his good hand flexing weakly. "Bitch…"

They knew who he was asking about, that one word was all they needed. "She's back at the boat, the local police are taking care of her," Buck said.

"Nev.." Vin breathed hard and tensed again, struggling to talk, not sure what it was he wanted to say now.

"Shhh.. Vin, you rest quiet now!" Nathan said a little sharply.

Vin coughed slightly and Nathan, alarmed, rushed to put a slight pressure on the bandage over his stomach to stop the exposed organ from pushing through.

"Look at his fingers, Nathan." JD said very softly, anxiously. He couldn't believe the state Vin was in. They'd all been banged up and shot at over the last few years since they'd been together as a team, but he had never seen one of them this close to death, he was sure of it. This was the real thing, Vin could die right here and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nathan had already noticed the blue tinge under Vin's fingernails. He knew this was bad, knew that Vin was succumbing to shock fast and that he needed fluids right that second. Most of all he knew, but was not prepared to tell his two worried friends, that the outcome did not look good. No matter what his heart told him, his head knew that Vin surviving this was possible, but not likely. Still, he told himself, overriding his mind, this was Vin here. He wasn't giving up on him yet, he couldn't, not while he was still with them, taking each rapid, painful breath, trying desperately to get oxygen into his deprived body.

"I know, JD," was all he said, unable to say more, so afraid that they weren't going to get him there in time and trying to make sure that Vin laid as still as possible and did not use any more energy than he had to.

"Is he cold?" JD asked, needing to ask questions, needing to occupy his mind.

"He's losing oxygen, JD, he's lost too much blood," Buck said.

Nathan looked at Buck and Buck gave a slight shrug before looking back down, as if to say, _'I don't know, I just know!'_

Vin groaned again, weaker still. He just needed to know Chris was going to make it and he could let go. He couldn't fight any more, his body was betraying him with every desperate beat that hammered inside his chest. His heart was trying to sustain him, trying to push energy through his body, failing as there was not enough blood left to keep him alive for much longer even as his veins greedily soaked it up, relentlessly pushing it through, on to the open wounds that give it away with wanton abandon, oblivious it seemed to the need to keep it inside.

_'Chris... what happened to you…?'_

He couldn't give in, he had to wait, had to tell Chris... tell him what? He didn't know, but he couldn't leave not knowing what was happening to him, why he could not feel him there any more.

"Coming in now," the pilot told them and they felt the craft descending even as he spoke.

"No…" Vin said, his voice ragged through his fast, shallow breathing, filled with pain and confusion. His head moved slightly, listlessly, but without any real energy, for he no longer had any left. His shivering was harsh now. _'Chris, answer me…'_

Nathan watched his eyes close, his movements quieting and immediately became even more concerned.

"_Vin! _You hold on, damn it! You can't come this far to give up now. _Vin!_" He knew how much blood Vin had lost, knew he was truly unconscious this time.. and feared he would not wake up again.

Buck and JD both became alarmed by the tone of Nathan's voice and stared at Vin's again slack face in fear, holding their breath as they watched for any sign of life.

Vin had succumbed again to the blackness that beckoned him too strongly, but knew in his last thoughts as he had succumbed, that he had to hold on, he had to find Chris and make sure he was ok before he could give in and let go.

..

Josiah paced outside the recovery room, the nurse had yet to come out. He'd moved out under their orders as medical staff had crashed into the room, taking charge in the battle to keep the man in the bed alive.

"Agent Sanchez?"

He turned and saw a nurse approaching him.

"There's an Agent Standish holding for you? You can take it out at the main station if you like."

Josiah didn't want to leave his position, but knew he was doing no good standing there. Nothing he did right now was going to help his desperately ill friend. Still, he didn't want to update Ezra when he had nothing positive to tell him.

Inside the recovery room, the doctor moved back as his patient's heart picked up an unsteady rhythm, frowning at the unconscious blonde man before him. He had no answers for why he had just gone into arrest, but was determined to prevent it happening again.

Nurse Levine looked down at Chris Larabee and took a shaky breath. It wasn't like her to get rattled in an emergency, this was common practice for her, but she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that there was more to this man's affliction than the physical. As she looked down at his pale face, seeing the strength in his handsome features despite his current condition, his heart only just having found a steady rhythm, she could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, as if he had just won some battle he was waging that went far beyond saving his own life.

..

"Ok boys, move back now, let them through, the stretcher's coming!" the pilot yelled over the noisy whine of the blades above them as they wound down.

Buck and JD got out, leaving Nathan who jumped out just as the medical staff ran up, wheeling a stretcher and rushing inside to tend to the desperately wounded patient.

"They've got him, boys, you guys follow me!" A nurse shouted and started to lead them into the building, only to stop when she realised they weren't following. She turned and watched them as they stood rooted to the spot, watching as the fourth man was lifted from the helicopter and placed on the stretcher. Only when they started wheeling him away did the men move, all looking shell-shocked.

"Are any of you injured?" she asked, eyeing the white sling on Buck's arm.

"Got a broken arm there," Nathan said, pointing to Buck's arm, "We had another agent come in earlier, Agent Standish, with a head wound..?"

To their surprise she smiled slightly, then explained, "You're friend has caused quite a ruckus in the last hour. He tried to escape.. twice."

"Well we should speak to him then, let him know he can rest up," Nathan said as they followed her.

"We need to call Josiah, too and speak to the local captain, make sure everything went ok back at the boat," Buck said.

"There is a phone in Agent Standish's room, still hooked up from the last patient who occupied it earlier today, you can use that. You'll be kept up to date on your friend, you can't help him at the moment, he's in good hands."

As Buck went off to get his arm tended to, JD and Nathan went to find Ezra.

"Going somewhere, Ezra?" Nathan asked in an imperial voice as they entered their friend's room and saw him trying to pull his shirt on as he sat on the side of his bed. His skin was pale and there was a dark patch of skin swelling ominously at the side of his forehead.

Ezra looked up in shock and scanned their faces quickly, instantly taking in the slight smiles and finding the answer to his pressing question. They'd found Vin.

Nathan saw Ezra's eyes close briefly and moved forward, urging him to sit back on the bed, knowing the dark bruising around his friend's eyes spoke volumes about the damage his head had sustained when the car had overturned.

"You sit back, now," he told him and was surprised when the southerner did not fight him and rested back on the bed, still closing his eyes for the moment.

Ezra fought back the sickness in his stomach that had been present since he'd first woken up after the crash. He was finally able to admit that he was in no shape to be moving around now that the urgency to find Vin was gone. Finally, sure that he had the rising nausea under control once more, he opened questioning eyes to Nathan.

"He's bad, Ezra, I won't lie to you."

"They shot him in the back!" JD bit out angrily, taking one of the seats against the wall.

Ezra considered this, instantly fearful for Vin once more upon hearing Nathan's admission and JD's passionate outburst. He continued to look at Nathan tiredly, wanting all the information.

"I need to make some call's Ezra, I need to fill Josiah in too. I may as well tell you both at once... and I want to check on Chris."

Ezra looked down then and Nathan was alarmed. It wasn't like Ezra to look away.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I just called a few moments ago," he told them in a soft voice, as if even the sound of that caused him agony. "I am waiting to hear back now from Josiah…" he looked up at Nathan then and Nathan clearly saw the worry in his eyes. "Chris's heart stopped, they were trying to revive him last I spoke to Josiah."

"What?" Nathan said, JD remaining completely quiet. "What happened?"

Last Nathan had heard the surgery had gone very well.

"Josiah had no information to provide me. He assured me he would call this room as soon as he had any further information. All he could say was that Chris did not settle well after the surgery and just a short time ago, his heart rate rose drastically and then went 'off the scale', as he put it. He was waiting outside the recovery room when I was able to place a call through to him."

Nathan took the remaining seat heavily and reached for the phone to call the captain. "This can't get any worse," he said defeatedly.

"Mr Jackson, please!" Ezra said softly in mock outrage, reaching over a hand to knock on the wooden stand by his bed to counteract the jinxing words and forcing a small smile out of Nathan, just as he'd intended.

"I didn't know you were so superstitious, Ez," Nathan said.

"He can't be _too_ superstitious," JD said, a slight smile on his own lips, "He's knocking on laminex covered plastic."

Nathan rang the local police station and was put through to the captain.

"Captain it's Agent Jackson here."

"Agent Jackson, so glad you got your man back, my boys have kept me up to date. They are bringing Mrs Paolino and her son in now. How is Agent Tanner?"

"They're taking him to surgery now… he's not too good I'm afraid."

"Yes, I heard he was shot in the back... I hope it goes well."

"Thank you, sir I'm sure that it will," Nathan said, trying to inject confidence into his voice. "How did your men go at the boat? Did Paolino's sister come peaceably?"

"Mrs Paolino and her son should be back here shortly, my men will drive her in. There were no more threats from the boat, they found two dead at the scene, their identities are not yet confirmed."

"Two dead?" Nathan frowned. "We took out a man on the back deck but that was all. Paolino's sister should have still been on board, are you saying she was one of the deceased?"

"The woman they found was a middle aged woman, very large build. There was no identifying information on her when they found her inside."

Nathan looked from Ezra to Buck. Claudia Paolino was not a large woman and she was certainly not middle aged… Jesus Christ… Nathan's eyes were wide as he realised just what he was hearing. Claudia Paolino was still out there…


	24. Chapter 24

**The Home Trail, Not Without It's Bumps and Curves.**

Chris awoke slowly, groaning softly as he felt a gentle pressure on his hand.

"He's coming around," the attending nurse said to the large man holding the patient's hand in his own.

"Take it easy there, brother, everything's ok, you've done this before."

Chris heard Josiah's voice and turned his head slightly towards the sound. He felt sick but there was no pain, just a pressing feeling of nausea that caused him to sweat lightly. He struggled to open his eyes, managed to drag them half open before closing them again, feeling the darkness pushing in on him again. He couldn't rest yet…

He dragged his eyes open again, blearily finding Josiah's concerned eyes gazing at him, feeling the warm hand on his own squeezing gently before he sensed another presence by his side.

"Mr Larabee, just relax now, you're in the hospital, can you hear me?"

Chris turned his head slightly to the soft, feminine voice, acknowledging he had heard her. He felt the room moving slowly and tried to steady himself, even as he felt a probing pressure in his mind. As his mind fought for an anchor, he began to focus on the pale, soft features of the nurse.

"There we are," she smiled at him, taking in the startling green intensity of his eyes, even through the chemical cloud that shrouded them. "You rest now."

Chris blinked again, feeling a question pushing within his mind. _Vin_… He moved his eyes and saw Josiah, moved his fingers slightly to show his urgency.

"You rest now, brother. Plenty of time for questions when you wake up again."

Chris closed his eyes, consciously pushing with his mind this time, trying to force something that was usually so natural and easy… Had he lost Vin anyway? Had Vin not been able to hold on? He squeezed his hand again and looked at Josiah through his unsure vision, the need blatant in his eyes.

Josiah looked at Chris and fought to keep every trace of worry from his face as he lied to him. "He's ok, Chris. They've found him. He's going to be all right, you just rest up now."

Chris's eyes narrowed slightly before he closed them again, already knowing that Vin would not be there. He looked one more time to Josiah as the room continued to spin slowly in time with his stomach. It was a brief look, veiled quickly again by heavy lids, but long enough for Josiah to read the anger there. Chris Larabee hated not knowing.

As Josiah watched the demanding eyes close once more and felt Chris's hand relax within his own, he closed his own weary eyes and sighed deeply. _'Please, Lord… don't make a liar out of me.'_

..

When the phone rang into the silence of Ezra's hospital room, Nathan jumped and looked at the southerner, seeing that he had woken instantly from the noise, if he had been asleep at all. JD had gone in search of Buck, who was still getting x-rays for his broken arm.

"Agent Jackson."

"Good to hear your voice, Brother. Did you get Vin?"

"We got him, Josiah. He's in surgery now. He's in pretty bad shape… He took another bullet in the back before Paolino went down."

Josiah could hear the worry in his friend's voice. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He's lost a lot of blood… he's critical, Josiah."

Josiah was quiet as he took this in, feeling anger build inside of him. "So you got Paolino?"

"Someone took him out, we're just not sure who. They took off in Paolino's plane, the FBI are trying to track their destination. It was... chaos," he said simply.

"So he's dead?" Josiah had to hear it, needed Nathan's confirmation.

"I didn't check his pulse, I was too busy worrying about Vin, but there was a neat hole in his forehead, I don't think he would have gotten back up."

"Wouldn't put it past him… And the other one, the sister?"

Nathan took a moment to answer. "They're still looking for her."

"She got _away_?" Josiah was alarmed. Until the whole family was wiped out he would not stop fearing for his friend.

"She got away," came the soft confirmation.

Josiah closed his eyes. "Did you speak with Vin?"

"There was no chance to speak to him, he was in bad shape already when the bastard put another hole in him. What's happening with Chris?"

Josiah frowned, Nathan hadn't answered the whole question and by that he knew that Vin was in serious danger. "They've stabilised him, still monitoring him closely. He woke up for a minute and has just fallen back asleep. They can't say what happened, but he never really settled after he was moved to recovery. It's like… I don't know brother, but sometimes you can almost _feel_ the connection between those two. It was like he wasn't really in the room with me."

Nathan smiled slightly, a wistful look. "I know what you mean, Josiah, we've all seen it before. Vin kept saying Chris's name on the ride in, he wouldn't give in, stubborn bastard."

"They'll make it, both of them. They'll do it together."

"I hope so, Josiah. I don't want to think what will happen to the other if…"

"Have faith, brother…" Josiah paused, "… and the rest of you?"

"Ezra's got a nice bump on his head, Buck's getting his arm x-rayed and JD's probably driving him nuts down there. We're all ok. How's your head?"

"Hard, Brother," Josiah smiled faintly. "Will you guys be returning here?"

"Once Ezra and Buck are all right they might return with JD, but I'll stay."

"So will I," Ezra said firmly, his eyes showing it was not open for debate.

Nathan nodded to the determined man.

"Can they handle Vin there? Maybe you should transfer him here, it's better equipped."

"He wouldn't make it, Josiah. Maybe when he's stabilised they might transport him. He's gonna need a lot of therapy, looks like his tendon was severed as well on his right ankle, I don't know if they will operate on that here, they might want to send him over and have a specialist do it there, once he's out of the woods. The physician here just moved from the city, I spoke to him when we first arrived, briefly. He moved out here for a quieter life for a while, _away_ from gunshot wounds and violence, so he's more than capable of handling this. There's also a visiting trauma surgeon in attendance too, seems fortune is smiling on us for once."

"Or fate has intervened… He's that bad..?" Josiah probed again.

Nathan sighed again, a weary, tired expulsion of air. "He was in severe shock when we brought him in, lost a hell of a lot of blood. The bullet tore through his stomach from what I can tell, they'll need to operate to find out just what damage was done there, but from what I could see, it might have nicked the intestine as well, it was exposed through the wound. The most important thing will be getting him stabilised before they can do anything else."

Ezra paled at that, listening quietly from the bed. _'It was exposed through the wound…' Dear God…_

Josiah was quiet as Nathan continued. "The bullet was still in his shoulder, looks like someone tried to get at it, I don't think they were doing it to help him, though. He was pretty cut up and he had some strange wounds, burnt around the entry points, I can't say what the hell they were…"

"He died too quick…," Josiah said emotionally, thinking of what Vin must have gone through, "… It's not right that he died so quick, that bastard got off too light… and that Bitch isn't getting away with this," he swore.

Nathan felt the anger across the line, he felt exactly the same. "We'll find her, Josiah. We need to worry about our own men now. There'll be a lot of healing for Vin to do once he gets through the physical danger. This has been a long year for him."

Josiah said nothing, he was angry and questioning how this could happen to a man that meant no harm to anyone, that went out of his way to help others freely.

"Call if anything changes," Nathan said.

"You too."

Nathan hung up and met Ezra's pale, tight face.

"That Bitch has a lot to answer for," Ezra said in a low voice. Nathan only nodded, sighing again. So much pain and suffering at the hands of that family. He prayed it would end here, he prayed for healing and peace, but most of all, he prayed that his friends would live.

"Mr Jackson?"

Nathan turned to the nurse who had entered the room. He had spoken to her when they had come in, giving her a run down of Vin's injuries when he had first arrived.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The doctor would like to speak with you, he wants some information on Mr Tanner's medical history and has some question's about the injuries he has sustained.

Nathan followed behind her quickly, hoping that this meant that the physicians had Vin stabilised and were conducting a secondary examination, preparing for surgery.

He returned not long after, finding Ezra asleep and sinking himself onto the spare bed in the room. Ezra was snoring softly, a fact that Nathan filed away to torment the man with later. He was exhausted, as they all were. Their jobs were filled with action, but this day had been a long one and had called for his services too many times for his liking, especially considering it was his friends that were all injured and needing his help.

He had given the doctors all the information he could about Vin, the injuries he had sustained in the past, the shoulder wound that he had received earlier in the year... a lifetime away now. He'd also told them what to expect when Vin woke up. Nathan found himself smiling a little at that. How many times had he held a pan under Vin's chin and helped clean him up after he woke up from an anaesthetic? It was something he never minding doing, always glad to be there for him when he needed help. He knew that help from friends was something that Vin was neither familiar with before he had joined the team, nor yet fully accustomed to. He still shied away from attention, which saddened Nathan, but made him all the more determined to convince him that he could trust them, rely on them.

He smiled now, thinking of the cussing that came out of the Texan every time he was injured or the object of attention. He recognised how his friend tried to divert the spotlight from himself, never comfortable in its midst. Vin Tanners was a light that shone softly, never needing to burn bright to be seen. It was a gentle ambience that made those around him want to peer all the harder, for the rewards were great to those that took the time to see.

He thought again of seeing Vin wake up, knowing he would be ill, knowing he would be swearing a weak blue streak at finding himself again in that demeaning position. Vin knew there was nothing he could do to stop his body's reaction to certain chemicals, but it pissed him off none the less. As Nathan began to doze lightly, thinking about his ornery young friend and praying that Vin made it through the surgery, he knew that he would embrace the chance to hear Vin swearing again, if it meant that he would make it.

..

As night had fallen, the bustling sounds of the hospital outside of Chris Larabee's room had lessened to a more subdued level. It was never really quiet within the hospital, but there was a conscious effort to keep the noise level down throughout the night. He had awoken again, not sick as he had been the first time, but still tired and confused. Finding Josiah again by his side he'd turned questioning eyes on him again, demanding the truth.

"He's at another hospital, Chris. The boys are with him. Paolino's dead, they're just waiting on Vin now, they'll bring him back here when he's ok to be moved."

"No," Chris had tried to say, but no noise had found its way past his breathing tube. He wanted the truth. He _knew_ something was wrong with Vin, could feel it in the fact that he couldn't feel Vin any more. He wasn't dead, he knew it, but it was scaring all the same.

Josiah heard the denial like a shout into the quiet room. "He's had surgery, Chris. You have to give him some time to wake up. You rest now, just relax, let the boys handle it. They won't let him down."

Chris had blinked again at Josiah one more time before resting his head back into the pillow. He could feel the drugs weighing him down, preventing him form thinking clearly, but keeping his pain at bay, he knew.

When the nurses had come much later in the night to remove his breathing tube, he had barely been awake and had felt nothing more than a slight discomfort. Later, they had returned and begun coaxing him gently to breath for them and cough. The first time he had not been fully alert, but as they had continued to wake him throughout the night, he'd gained more of his senses each time, his brain still clouded by the drug being administered through his IV, but gaining more clarity with each hour that passed. He knew from experience that the more he put into these first efforts to get his lung working again, the quicker his recovery would be... and the shorter his stay in the hospital.

Josiah had been there most of the night, calming him each time he awoke demanding news of Vin more and more with his questioning green eyes.

"Brother, you co-operate with these ladies you're gonna get out of here a hell of a lot faster," Josiah had told him calmly.

Chris knew his friend was right, but his fear and worry for Vin was escalating with his returning senses even as his mind began to sink into the depths of an ominous anger. He still lacked an important piece and he could not seem to control it. He did whatever they asked of him and as time passed in a haze of dozing and coughing and breathing, he began to pull his strength, determined that he would get to Vin. Whatever place Vin was in, he needed him, he knew that without question.

Josiah watched Chris retreat into himself throughout the night, knowing that the dark cloud that had descended over him was both a blessing and a curse. Chris Larabee was charging himself up like a thundercloud before a storm and Josiah knew then that he would recover as fast as was humanly possible, to get to Vin.

..

JD woke Buck early in the hospital room they had shared for the night. They had stayed up late into the night, despite their exhaustion, until the police captain had come down and organised their temporary accommodation in the quiet hospital, advising them all to get some rest. Nathan had slept in the spare bed in Ezra's room and police officers had been assigned to guard their rooms as the search for Claudia Paolino continued. Every hour she was unaccounted for meant the hope of finding her diminished. They knew she would have the means to get out of the country, they just weren't sure if escape was her first goal, or whether Vin was.

"Damn," Buck said, kicking off the starchy sheets and sitting, trying to adjust to the feeling of the cast that now safely ensconced his broken arm. "What time is it?"

"Six. Here, let me help," JD said as he moved to help Buck do up the buttons of his open shirt, pushing his friend's fumbling hand aside.

"Any news? What time did you get up for God sakes?"

"I just got up, a nurse told me the doctor is going to speak with Nathan now. Vin's out of surgery but that's all I know."

Buck shot off the bed, "Well let's go, kid!"

"I `aint no kid Buck!"

"Alright son, geez, you're always so cranky in the mornin'! Let's go."

They squabbled up the corridor as they headed for Ezra's room, taking comfort in the familiarity of their exchange.

"And I `aint your son!"

"Easy tiger!" Buck chuckled and JD nudged him into the wall.

"Ouch! I'm wounded here!"

"And I'm not? You forgetting I got shot, Buck? All you did was crush yourself with your own weight!" JD couldn't help snickering as he said that, he thought that was a good one.

"Don't forget my head wound…"

Nathan looked up to the doorway, having heard Buck and JD approaching long before they entered the room.

"Any news?" Buck asked, going to Ezra's side.

"Doctor's on his way now." Nathan informed him from where he sat in a chair by the wall.

"How about Chris?" Buck asked, his worry clear on his face.

Nathan smiled then, his relief shining through and giving Buck his answer before he spoke. "I just spoke to Josiah. Chris improved through the night. They started working with him last night to clear his breathing. He's starting to recover well."

Buck turned to JD and punched him with his good arm. "Yes!" He punched him again and grabbed him in a one armed bear hug. "YES!" He shouted again. "One down one to go, this is going to be a good day, kid, I can feel it!"

"Ow! Jesus Buck! Lemme go!" JD broke free and turned to Nathan. "Are you sure Chris is gonna be ok?" he looked at Ezra for confirmation.

Ezra nodded to JD with a slight smile as Nathan spoke, "'Aint no guarantees JD, but he's being moved this morning to the Intermediate Care Unit and Josiah says he's more than determined to get the hell out of there already."

Buck frowned a little. "Josiah better keep an eye on him, you know how stubborn Chris can be, he'll be doin' everything he can to get out of there. Maybe I should call him... What does he know about Vin's condition?"

"Josiah said he was sleeping again, he wont be due to be woken up again for another hour or so... and he knows that Vin's in surgery, which is about as much as we know I guess."

Buck, grinning again with the news that Chris was going to be all right, his massive relief tempered only by his still present worry for Vin, looked at Ezra. "And how's the human crash dummy this morning?"

"I see that cast is not inhibiting you from sharing your comedic talents with us, Mr Wilmington… The gates of hell are clanging repeatedly in my tortured skull, to answer your question, and your whooping like a madman is not improving my dire condition."

"At least you haven't thrown up again this morning… and you've stopped that drooling snore," Nathan said with a straight face.

Ezra's eyes were shocked and indignant. "I did not `throw up' Mr Jackson… and if I did, I assure you it was my finely tuned body's way of rejecting the obnoxious fare that was presented to us last night… under the guise of nutritional sustenance and I _most certainly do not drool!_"

JD snickered despite the tension of waiting for news on Vin. "But you snore though?"

"Definitely not! I leave that primitive affliction to those who know no better."

Buck grinned, knowing Ezra was having a jab at him. "I'll let Josiah know you consider him a Neanderthal, Ez." He knew the southerner was in pain. He could see by his shadowed eyes that he was feeling the nasty effects of his concussion. "They scanned that head of yours?"

"Repeatedly. There is nothing amiss. They have sentenced me to bed rest. I have been awaiting the delivery of something that might qualify for a bed for some time now, however… Ah, perhaps it is coming now," he finished as the doctor entered the room, eyeing the four occupants who all turned to him with the same question in their eyes.

"Boys," the doctor started. "Firstly, before I start, are there some relatives that you may wish to contact regarding Mr Tanner's condition? I know the nurse already asked one of you and she informed me that you told her there are none, I just wanted to double check."

"His family is here now, Doc." Buck gave him a hard look. "Don't hold back on us. We need to know exactly where he stands."

The doctor looked at the hard eyes, all boring into him, as if they could change the outcome of his words by glaring him into submission. This wasn't about them playing the big man, riding on their authority, it was about a deep concern for their friend.

"Alright," he took a breath. "You're friend is in our intensive care unit, he has yet to regain consciousness after the lengthy surgery we performed through the night. Whilst the damage has been repaired to the various wounds that he sustained and there were no dramatic complications, blood loss and subsequent severe shock have caused his body to start shutting down… Mr Tanner has-"

"Shutting down?" Buck said harshly, taking a step forward.

"Please," the doctor said, raising one hand slightly. "Let me finish."

"Buck," Nathan cautioned.

"Your friend lost a great deal of blood, he was in an advanced state of shock when he arrived, which only escalated rapidly from the minute we began examining him. We administered blood and fluids immediately and stabilised him, which allowed us to perform the surgery to close his abdominal wounds, but the flow of blood through his heart was reduced dramatically, causing his body to retreat into a deeper state of unconsciousness as we were closing the last wound."

There was silence in the room as they tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"He's in a coma," Nathan said quietly.

The doctor looked at him directly. "Yes."

..

Dawn found the sliver of window in Chris Larabee's room that the floral curtain had failed to cover, it's golden touch streaming into the quiet space forcibly, not retreating from the dark, ominous atmosphere it found within, but pressing on undeterred to touch the base of the bed where the still patient lay.

He was waking up again, his mind once more trying to find a low gear amongst the rusty cogs that grated and pushed within his head each time he awoke, the process getting marginally faster each time he did. He heard a soothing voice by his side, its low, familiar tone acting like the oil his mind needed to get the wheels turning faster, slowly connecting together and rotating until he was able to flutter his eyes against his pale cheeks.

"Welcome back, Brother."

Chris opened his eyes again, blinking dully, trying to find something to focus on as he looked to the stark white roof above, seeing nothing but a pale expanse of space that offered no stimulation to his mind.

"Take it easy now, just go slowly…"

Go slowly… go slowly. He had to get to Vin, he knew it. When he turned his determined eyes back to Josiah his friend's eyes narrowed in response.

"Whatever you are thinking, Brother, it's not going to happen. You've got a good week in here and you know it, plus a good month at least of recovery time ahead. You're not going anywhere yet."

"Josiah…"

Josiah smiled slightly at hearing the scratchy voice again. "While I didn't miss that glare of yours, it's good to hear your voice."

Chris pursed his lips slightly in return and then worked his raw voice, needing to convince Josiah. "They're going to get me up today, you know the drill. I'll be up and around by tonight."

Josiah frowned again. "Chris, that's all part of the therapy and you won't be running up and down the halls for a good lot of weeks ahead, no matter when they release you. This is just part of the recovery here, you've got months of therapy ahead. You're not going after Vin. You can't travel anywhere and you know it."

"Then tell me the truth, Josiah, I need to know."

Josiah looked at Chris, an assessing gaze. Then he sighed. "He was shot again… in the back."

"Mother_FUCKERS_!"

The bark of raw anger was so loud Josiah reached out a hand to Chris's chest, gently stopping him from moving and doing any damage to himself. He eyed the door and saw a nurse paused there, nodded to her slightly that everything was OK.

"Chris, you don't keep calm I'm not saying another word."

"Just tell me," he bit out.

Josiah filled him in with what Nathan had told him about the operation to get Vin from the boat that they had tracked down, telling him how they had followed them to the airstrip.

"As Paolino went to jump on the plane he shot Vin… it went through his stomach. Nathan thinks it hit his intestine."

"And Paolino? You said he was dead?"

"He was shot by someone inside the plane, him and all of his men. The plane took off, they don't know yet who was on board, but it was a professional hit."

"And Claudia?"

Josiah wished in that second he could be somewhere else, anywhere else. He scratched the back of his neck, stalling, but Chris's glare wasn't going to run its coarse any time soon.

"They're still trying to find her."

"She got _AWAY_? How the _FUCK_ is that possible?" Chris knew the sheer amount of manpower that had been sent, it was beyond him how she could escape.

Again Josiah restrained him with a gentle hand. "She wasn't on the boat when they searched it. There's security all around Vin's room, she won't get to him."

"I want her, Josiah. She's net getting away from this. I want her in the mental institution she belongs, hanging off the end of a noose for all I care, but she's _not_ getting away with this."

Josiah nodded, "We all do, brother," he said gently.

"What else."

"I don't know yet. The doctor is going in to speak to them now. He's out of surgery but that's all that they know. It's the blood loss and shock Nathan is worried about from the second bullet. He's still fighting Chris. He's come a long way, he won't give up now."

"I want to know everything that happened."

"We'll know more after the doctor talks to them. They'll call as soon as he does."

Chris saw the nurses heading his way and prepared for them to poke and prod him some more. He wanted his chest tube out and knew it was never a fun experience.

"I want to know as soon as they call." He gave Josiah a hard look. "You wake me if you have to Josiah, but I want to know."

Josiah nodded, praying that the phone call would give them the news they so desperately wanted to hear.

..

The room remained silent until Buck spoke, needing answers, needing something to focus on. "What did they do to him that we don't know about?" he asked in a low voice.

"Why don't you all take a seat?" the doctor indicated the chairs in the room. Buck sat on the edge of Ezra's bed, Ezra not saying a word in protest and JD taking a chair next to the doctor who prepared to give them the details they wanted, sensing correctly that they would not be satisfied until they had the whole of it.

"Your friend has been through a lot, as you know. The gunshot wound to his stomach was the most dangerous injury. It entered through his back and perforated the wall of his stomach, which we subsequently closed. It took some time to trace the path of the bullet and correct the damage that it caused along its way. It managed to nick part of his intestine on the way out, causing a haemorrhage in the area and leaving several perforations in its wake before again tearing through the stomach wall and cracking his two lowest ribs as it left his body." He watched the hardened faces of the men before him as they took the details in, knowing he was telling them what they wanted to know, but still never finding this part easy.

"There were no complications, but it took some time to repair the damage. We had to graft some skin from his back to close the wound."

Buck, Nathan, JD and Ezra avoided looking at each other. Their entire focus was on the doctor and the words he was saying to them, informing them of the painful and life threatening injuries that their friend had endured, would have to endure for many months to come. Jaw's hard and eyes steeled with emotion, they listened for the good news that they all were praying for silently.

"We removed the bullet from his shoulder, which was also difficult considering the previous injury he sustained in that area, not all that long ago. There was extensive tissue damage at the entry point, the knife wounds surrounding the area indicated that someone had tried to remove the bullet… and used salt as a substitute antiseptic …"

"They used _what_?" Ezra said, he had not heard about that particular detail.

"I don't think they were trying to remove the bullet," Nathan said in a saddened voice, catching the doctor's eye. The doctor didn't think so either. That man had been tortured, the evidence of that was all too obvious to him and his team.

"No, it does not appear that they were," the doctor continued. "There were some interesting wounds on his –"

"_Interesting_?" Buck cut him off again.

"Buck!" JD said, calming his friend before he exploded.

"Sorry, that was a poor choice of words. There were two wounds, one to his side and one to the back of his ankle, that appear to have been made by a long, sharp instrument."

"We saw those on the way over, what damage did they do?" Nathan asked.

"The first did not do much at all, however I do not think the wound was given with lethal intent, merely to inflict pain."

JD clamped a hand on Buck's arm before he could repeat the offending word.

"Sorry." The doctor took a deep breath. He knew these men needed a vent for their anger, could feel the rage of injustice screaming from each of them, so he tried to choose his words more carefully. "Sorry," he said again. "No offence intended. I was saying, the object was pushed up under the skin and it appears by the burn marks surrounding the tissue, that there was an electrical current administered through its length, the voltage similar to that of a tazer, we suspect."

"Sons of _bitches_!" Buck exploded, standing then and moving to the window to look out blankly over the parking lot outside. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get a hold on his emotions.

"I am inclined to agree," Ezra said, almost to himself. He looked shocked, as did they all as they tried to take in what the doctor was telling them.

"But there was no permanent damage done?" Nathan asked, looking for any good amongst all of the bad news.

"Not on the left torso, bar the burnt tissue at the entry wound. They appear to have cauterised the wound with a hot object."

"But his ankle, it severed the tendon?"

"Yes, that is a different matter. Keeping Mr Tanner stabilised is our main priority, but the tendon will need to be rejoined. All in all, a very painful injury to sustain."

"What else?" Buck asked from the window.

"He also sustained a head wound, appearing to have been administered by a blunt object at close range. There was no fracture to his skull, but the damage does not help his current situation. Aside from that, there's some bruised tissue, various cuts indicating that he was beaten by fists, lacerations around his wrists indicating that they were most likely bound by handcuffs and one will be cast to immobilise a break. All of this adding to the prominent scarring of his previous still healing wounds. "

"Jesus anything _else_?" Buck said, clearly losing the battle for calm from the window.

"Actually yes, there is one more thing. Chest x-rays revealed there was a small amount of water in both lungs."

"He was wet when we got to him," Nathan said, looking at the doctor intently.

"Yes, his clothing was still damp when we removed it, as was his hair…"

Buck turned to eye both Nathan and the doctor. "So they did give him a dunking like we thought?"

The doctor looked at Buck. "It would appear so. The fluid in his lungs represented the risk of secondary drowning, which we are also monitoring closely."

The room was silent for a moment, each man raging in the turmoil of their own anger and outrage, dealing with their fear and worry over their friend.

"I'm sorry boys, I wish I could tell you better news. You're friend is in a serious condition. The most important thing to do is keep administering fluids as we wait for him to regain consciousness."

"What do you think?" Buck asked from the window, turning to the doctor and speaking in a low voice, wanting the truth.

"Buck, that's not fair," Nathan said, knowing how difficult it was for doctors when asked to make a call like that.

The doctor looked at Buck, seeing his need to know. How many times had he faced this question? "At this time I cannot say. Right now his body is doing what it thinks is right, shutting down, allowing him to recover as it needs to. He is extremely weak, it's a matter of whether he has enough strength left to get through his recovery and pull himself back to the land of the living."

"He will," Buck said firmly.

The doctor stood. "He's made it this far," he said optimistically, "and he appears to be a very fit young man, which will help very much."

"Can we see him? Isn't it best if someone stays with him?" JD asked.

"Yes, I was going to mention that. I am a believer in providing stimulus for coma patients. I believe that the presence of loved ones and friends can aid in a patient's more rapid recovery. When you are ready, one of you at a time may sit with him, but be mindful of the equipment he is connected to… and be prepared for the shock of seeing him in that way."

This brought a mental image to their minds instantly as the doctor intended it to.

"Is this the best place for him to be?" Buck asked, always to the point.

"For now he needs to remain here," the doctor advised. "Until we are satisfied that his vital signs will remain stable, I do not want him moved. He is still dehydrated and we must continue to administer fluids regularly. I cannot say when it will be possible to move him at this stage. Who wants to come with me now?"

There was a pause, they all wanted to go.

"You go Nathan, check him out," Buck suggested.

"Call Josiah, he's waiting for the news," Nathan told Buck as he followed the doctor out the door.

Buck nodded and then stopped them. "Doc?"

The doctor turned in the doorway.

"Thank you."

The doctor gave a faint smile and left the room.

"He'll make it," Buck said again with conviction into the silence left behind, heading for the phone by Ezra's bed.

"He's strong," JD agreed.

"And stubborn," Ezra added.

"He's a Tanner," JD said softly, almost wistfully. Vin had once told them all of the words his mother had said to him so long ago. It had taken a great deal of alcohol before Vin had let them out, but they had still felt honoured that he had. It was one of the few times that JD could remember Vin ever talking about his childhood and he knew how much those words had meant to him and affected him in the years ahead.

"That he is," Ezra said.

..

Josiah eyed the phone as it rang, flicking his gaze at Chris and seeing that he was already staring back at him expectantly.

"Agent Sanchez," he answered, picking it up.

"Hey, Josiah, it's Buck."

"Brother Wilmington, another cast on your arm Nathan tells me."

"Just another tool to lure the ladies in by, Brother Sanchez."

Josiah could tell the humour did not reach Buck's voice and his heart tightened. "Did the doctor visit?'

Buck took a deep breath. "Is Chris around?"

"Yes."

Another sigh. "Is he listening?"

"Yes, very well."

"I guess he needs to know. Can he handle it?"

"Buck…" Josiah felt panic surge through him at Buck's delay in telling him about Vin's condition. "Just tell me."

"Wait."

Josiah turned to Chris, seeing the demand on his face.

"Let me talk to him, Josiah."

"You're voice is still…"

"I can listen well enough."

"I'm putting Chris on, Buck."

"Oh man, no no no, Josiah – "

"Hello Buck."

Buck sat down on a chair hard. "Chris… are you alright? Damn it's good to hear your voice."

"I can tell. I'm fine, Buck. You boys?"

"All good. Ezra and JD are here with me, Nathan's with Vin…" Buck took a deep breath. "Vin's stable Chris. There were no complications."

"Buck, what you don't tell me I'll consider a lie. I want to know how he is and I want to know what that sonofabitch did to him. Now."

Buck looked at JD and Ezra, seeing the sympathy in their faces. No-one envied him this task. He just hoped Josiah would be there to sit on Chris and stop him boarding the next plane, dragging his IV pole behind him.

..

JD looked at the pale figure on the bed, so still, so lifeless. He'd taken Nathan's place an hour ago and had long since blocked out the intrusive machines and tubes that surrounded him. It was hard though, the thin line into Vin's nose was unavoidable and the sucking noise as fluids were removed loud in the quiet space.

What he wouldn't give for Vin to just wake up, open his blue eyes and flash that cocky smile that he always gave him so freely. Vin never judged him, always had time for him, never treated him like he was any less important than himself - never treated _anyone_ like they were any less important than himself. Vin made him feel good about himself and always listened. When so many people were around trying to tell him wrong from right, Vin let him work it out for himself, trusting that he would. There was a quality about Vin that made you want to be a better person, JD thought… he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My turn, JD."

JD turned to look at Buck, surprised by the use of his name, which showed the seriousness of the mood in the room. Buck only nodded to him, acknowledging the significance of the moment before he moved further into the room and JD left.

"C'mon Tanner. I know you're in there. You get that scruffy ass of yours back out here, ok? We need you Junior, you know that. All of us."

Buck felt his throat constrict and paused, closing his eyes for a moment. Of all of the men that he called brother, this was the hardest one to imagine in such a deathlike state, so pale and sickly. To see him every day, so healthy and fit, reduced to this… He couldn't accept it. This scruffy Texan that had come into their lives and taken his place right beside them like the final piece of a puzzle slotting together... That was the day that Chris had gotten his soul back, Buck knew. For that alone he would be grateful to Vin, but it was far beyond that. He loved him like a brother. Loved his stubborn, cheeky hide and the knowing that Vin would match him one for one for every stupid prank he pulled in the office, would never fail to offer his help if one of them needed it, would open up to him sometimes when he needed to. It rarely happened but Buck felt honoured when Vin would talk to him about something that was bothering him or ask his advice on a problem. Vin was a man that commanded respect without him ever having to ask for it… and Buck had so much of it for him. Maybe he hadn't told him that, maybe he would never get the chance…

He thought again of his conversation with Chris a few hours before. It had been so hard to hear the pain in Chris's voice when he had asked him his short question's. He'd had to tell him what he knew, lying to him was not an option.

"He lost a lot of blood, Chris, he hasn't woken up yet," he'd told him. When there was no response, just a silent demand for more information he had just come out with it. "His body has shut down. The doctor says he needs this time to recover from the shock and to heal before he can wake up… He's in a coma."

On the other end of the line, Chris had squeezed his eyes closed. _'So that's where you are, Cowboy.' _"What did they do to him?" he'd asked then.

"Did Josiah tell you they shot him again?"

"Yes." It was a hiss of anger.

"It caught him in the stomach and perforated his intestine. The doctor says the surgery went well, it's the blood loss that was the biggest problem. The bullet also cracked a few ribs on the way out, too."

"What about the other bullet wound?"

"They got that out… it…"

"Buck." Chris had warned.

"Look's like they cut him up a little, trying to get it out, rubbed some salt in the wound, literally."

Chris's jaw had hardened. "What else?"

"There was fluid in his lungs and he was wet, looks like they might have held him in the water… there were some burn marks on his side and at… the back of his ankle." Buck had taken a shaky breath, it had been hard for him too, not just in telling Chris but in reliving the images of what the doctor had told them had most likely happened to Vin.

"What sort of burn marks?"

"Doctor says it looks like it might have been a rod of some kind, pierced into the skin, pushed up just underneath the surface. He thinks it was most likely used to give an electric shock before they cauterised the wound left behind."

Buck had waited for a response from Chris and hearing none, had grown concerned. "Chris?"

Chris could not respond. His eyes were closed tightly and the hand that held the phone was white in a deathly grip of intense anger.

"Chris, you alright?"

"Brother, you want me to take over…"

"_No_."

"What?" Buck had asked.

"What else?" Chris demanded.

"He had a decent cut and lump on his head, there was some bruising, some cuts. Now we're just sitting with him, talking to him, waiting for him to wake up… He _will_ wake up Chris."

"Have you seen him?" Chris's voice was raw then, low.

"Not yet, Nathan's with him now, they'll only let one in at a time."

"Did you speak to him at all when you found him?"

"He was awake for a bit on the flight. He asked about you, about Paolino, but that was all."

"How did he look then?"

"Pretty bad, Chris. He was losing a lot of blood and in a lot of pain, but he'll make it, he's strong. You know that."

"The only thing I know, Buck, is that Vin's been through more pain than anyone deserves to in a lifetime. How much can we expect him to take before he gives up?"

"He won't give up. He _won't_ give up, Chris. Jesus, he didn't come all this way to back out now. He'll wake up, I know it." Buck had put strong conviction into his voice, more than he felt, for his sake as well as Chris's.

"Buck, you tell me the minute anything changes, hell call me anyway, just to keep me informed."

"Will do, Chris."

"And Buck?" There'd been a pause. "Thank you."

Buck had smiled slightly in response, Chris was thanking him for the truth and for not sheltering him from the pain he had caused him. "Not a problem, Chris."

Now, as he sat by Vin's bed, this man who was the object of so much concern and worry, holding his hand unashamedly, Buck sifted through memories of things that Vin had done, of the countless good times that they had all shared together.

He thought back to before they had been assigned to help with the security for the conference earlier in the year to protect the international delegates, before they had ever heard of the name Tiana Lornikov. Vin had been a different person then. They had all enjoyed his laid back, easy going nature and his unique sense of humour. They had seen him truly start to relax around them. Even that night, on the boat so long ago now, Buck remembered Vin's self-assured cockiness as he had flirted with the temptation that was Victor Lornikov's wife. He remembered his drawling voice across his headset as he'd said, "Night's young, Bucklin," in response to his dig that Vin had struck out with the beautiful woman.

That was so long ago now. So much had happened to him since then. That one kiss that had started off a chain of events that had brought him to this point, lying now so still before him.

A short beep of sound emitting from one of the machine's caused Buck to find himself back in reality, forcing him to remember why he was there. It really hit him then, the realisation that it was Vin Tanner, independent and spirited, so mischievous when the mood struck him, lying there in front of him now, totally dependant on the machines that hooked into him, the various tubes delivering as much fluid into him, it seemed to Buck, as they were draining out. An awesome display of medical science, he thought as he let tears spill from his burning eyes.

He considered that the doctors were experts in keeping the human body topped up with just the right ingredients. It was like trying to top up one of those fancy cocktail drinks once it was half drunk, he thought then. So hard to get it right again without starting from scratch. He found a fleeting smile on his lips then. He could picture Vin's response to being likened to a cocktail. "Yeah, you'd probably tell me to go shove an umbrella up my ass or somethin'," he said aloud. He touched Vin's hand again, needing the contact, careful not to disturb any of the tubes. "C'mon, Junior, wake up and give me that shit eatin' grin of yours…"

..

"Ezra you shouldn't be up."

"Perhaps, Mr Jackson, but none the less I am. I believe it is my turn to sit with Mr Tanner."

"You're gonna fall flat on your face."

"If you do not hasten to direct me to the appropriate room, that could likely happen."

Nathan grumbled and headed for the door. "Fine. You stubborn bastards don't give a damn about your own well-being, it's not my problem."

Ezra stopped as he entered the doorway to the busy ICU unit, immediately shocked by the site before him. He eyed the tubes and machinery connected to the pale body. He was like a captured butterfly, caught in a deadly plastic web of lifeless silence. Buck looked up and saw Ezra approaching, vacating the seat he had occupied for several hours.

"Guess my shift's up," he said.

Ezra noted the red rims of Buck's eyes and nodded to him as he took the now empty seat, Buck joining Nathan in the hallway.

Ezra took Vin's pale hand in his own and lowered his head for a moment, feeling strong emotion well within his chest. "You don't deserve this, my friend. None of this. You have to know that," he said softly, his voice low but eloquently accented above the noise of the machines surrounding the bed.

"Nothing you have ever done brought you to this point. We cannot control evil men," Ezra continued. These were things he felt Vin needed to hear and he knew that if there was even the slimmest chance that his friend could hear him, it was worth it. He spoke softly, slowly, a soft drawl that fell in a soothing litany of sound to the patient's ears, unbeknownst to him.

"I know I do not know all of the details of the life you have led, growing up on the streets as you did. I know the others think I grew up with every privilege a child could have… and to some extent I did. We seem so different to the casual observer, you and I, but we are more alike than they know. You knew nothing of the kind of material wealth I was afforded, but I too know of the loneliness of a life without a parent to care for you, nurture you, be proud of you… I too know the necessity of drawing within oneself for comfort and to avoid the chance of being caught unprepared, or left open for attack, knowing that what you hold inside is the only part of you that no-one can touch. When the whole world seems to be telling you that you are worthless, you start to believe them, they start to reach further and further inside of you until there is not much left to hold on to."

Ezra stopped a moment, again lowering his head for a brief regrouping of his frayed emotions. "What you have inside, my friend, is all yours. It's not your skills with a rifle, your uncanny knack of finding the impossible on a trail, your talents at self-defence that we admire most. Those are skills worthy of respect and pride, certainly, but they are not what we would miss should you leave us. It's the way you diffuse tension in the air with one spoken word, or often just with a look and grin… that cunning mind that often scares the hell out of me, if the truth be told, the way the glint in your eye changes and we know mischief is about to befall us, the way you give so much to us without even knowing it. All of us…"

Again Ezra paused, collecting himself. His chest was tight with emotion. "That quiet dignity that you have keeps us grounded, that and your ingrained knowledge of what is right and true. So many people blame their upbringing and circumstance for what they become, but your strength did not let you become any less of a person for all that you endured. What is at the heart of a person cannot be taught. You're one of the noblest people I have ever met, Vin Tanner. You remind me of what is important in this life, what is necessary and what is not worthy of a man's time. Do not think for a moment we will let you go without a fight."

Inside the heart of the man lying on the bed so quietly, there was a warmth that flowed through his soul. Every word his friend had spoken to him he had heard. He wanted desperately to reach up a hand to the man sitting beside him, this man who understood him more than he had even thought. He needed some healing too, Vin thought. He knew much about pain and loneliness, but as much as he wanted to thank Ezra, to see the expression on his face and to tell him that he would be alright, there was still a piece missing inside of him that would not allow him to.

As Ezra's words fell away he wished he could tell him to keep talking to him, but he had no way of doing that and so he searched again through the darkness he dwelled in for a sign of the man who shared the other half of his soul. He'd felt the connection with Chris since the moment they had met, as if they had always known each other, as if their meeting was nothing strange, for they had both known that they would be seeing each other again. There was no need for questions, it was as if they knew all that they needed to know about each other. The one look that they had shared across the noisy city back street had answered all of their questions. It was as if it was only a matter of reacquainting themselves in this life, quickly assessing the differences, familiarising themselves again with their faces.

Vin had been in trouble when they had first met, he'd been away too long from his home country, but had known something was wrong when he was called back unexpectedly, still in the middle of a lengthy assignment in Russia. When the man he had been assigned to meet had failed to show, he had grown even more suspicious, the two men that were heading towards the doorway to the small café enough to have him exiting through the back door of the kitchen and into the side street.

He had heard a gunshot then and taken cover behind a dumpster, seeing a black man hiding further up the street, ducked behind a car, pinned by three men that he could see, all closing in on him. He recognised one of the men, a henchman for one of the Russian syndicates operating in the area, something that he had never been able to tell his team, even long after he had finished with his classified government assignments and accepted Chris Larabee's offer to join his specialist team in the ATF.

He'd seen another man heading in his direction but he was too far away, the gunmen would get to the victim first. Three against one, unfair odds. As the first man had come up behind the car and raised his weapon to fire, Vin had shot his first round, taking the man down without blinking. His second shot winged the next man and his last sent the third crashing and bleeding from his shoulder into the wall. Vin had lowered his gun, stepping out to see if the men would move. He saw men running up the narrow street and knew they had it covered.

He'd looked up then, noticing a lean man facing him from across the street, a long black coat sheltering him against the cold wetness of the grey, dismal day. He was stopped still amongst the carnage, not phased by the commotion around him, knowing his team had each man covered, just… looking back at him. The expression on his face had been a contemplative look, a _'Where've you been?'_ as opposed to _'who are you?'_

As they had looked at each other silently, it was as if they were far removed from the bustle in the aftermath of the shooting. They knew each other, always had and easily accepted the bond of trust and loyalty that they shared, letting it settle over them like a familiar shirt. Once more they would unite to watch each other's back, just as they always had. As Vin had stepped across the street to join him, they had turned as one to look at the men on the ground.

_'Where are you, Chris?'_ Vin thought now, so desperately wanting to move, to escape the blackness that held him down and yet gave him strange comfort at the same time, when he allowed it to.


	25. Chapter 25

Josiah entered Chris's room quietly. The last four days had seen a rapid improvement in his teams leader. Every day he healed, he grew more determined to get to Vin. Josiah knew that it was what drove him with his exercises, pushing himself to heal. He frowned as he approached the bed and realised that Chris was dreaming again. Several times over the last days he had seen him fall into the clutches of restless nightmares.

_Chris wanted to shout to Vin to move, wanted to hurl himself forward as he watched the dark haired woman approach his bed, a pillow in her hands. She was going to smother him, right in front of him she was going to suffocate him. Desperate now he tried to get up off his chair, but his body would not move. He tried to shout a warning as the pillow was placed over his face, tried to scream for Vin to wake up, but no sound would leave his throat. Vin's body did not move under the force of her grip, did not protest as she cut off his air. Finally his panic burst forth and he opened his mouth "VIN!"_

"Easy there! Chris, easy, relax now... relax, you're awake, just another dream."

Slowly Chris made sense of the voice above him, felt the reassuring rub on his arm, the squeeze of his hand then the pushing back of his sweat soaked hair. He panted, drawing ragged breaths into his healing lung.

"I'm going, Josiah. Either help me organise it or I'll get out of here on my own. Either way I'm leaving. Vin's in danger."

"Chris, it's only been five days, they said you can go in a few more if you keep progressing like you have been, but that means home, bed rest, do you know what that means?"

"I spoke to the Judge earlier today. They have every man out there looking for her, but she's going to go after him, Josiah." His eyes pleaded with him. "I _know_ it."

Josiah looked at the urgency in the green eyes, the determined set to Chris's jaw. "Two more days, brother and maybe we can get you transported, but just give it that long."

"He hasn't got a few more days."

Josiah continued to look at him.

"Just trust me," Chris said, closing his eyes and trying to shake the last remnants of his nightmare from his mind.

..

Claudia Paolino was ready. It had been too easy to hide in the hidden floor beneath her cabin on the boat until the police had finished checking it and pulling it apart. She had woken to the noise of a gunshot and had looked out to see her brother getting away. The bastard had tried to kill her and she intended to make him pay for that.

The police had provided her with an unwitting escort back to the town, driving the boat back up the river to the dock that led to the main street. She'd left her hiding place only once the last man had exited and had moved about freely on board, until they returned again to go over the boat once more. She'd heard them above her, finally removing the body of her nanny and had listened as they had talked amongst themselves, telling her everything she needed to know to get to Tanner.

Her brother had been shot dead, that she now knew. She was not saddened by that fact, disappointed that her plans had fallen apart to run the business and angry that she would have no revenge against him for trying to strangle her, but not saddened. She wondered who had shot him, knowing it was a professional hit from what she could hear and knowing that it had left all of the agents and police stumped.

The most interesting news was that Vin Tanner was in the nearby hospital fighting for his life, now providing a focus for her revenge and anger. She would make sure that he did not live this time.

..

"Chris is coming here."

"What?" Nathan said, turning to Buck.

"They're moving him, Josiah couldn't hold him back one more day."

"I am surprised he did not manage to flee before now," Ezra said, not shocked by the news.

"He's in no condition to travel," Nathan objected.

"The judge has helped organise it. Chris gave him a hiding apparently about everything that Vin has endured and all of the fuck ups the FBI has done to cause this happening. He's being transported with a medical crew."

Nathan sighed a little in relief and even grinned then. "Now _that_ I can picture."

"When is our esteemed leader due to descend on this institution?" Ezra asked. He had been released two days ago and had joined Nathan, Buck and JD over at the towns only hotel, more of a boarding house up the main street. They were meant to take turns sitting with Vin and travelling over to the hospital, but more often than not, they were all there together, waiting for their turn to sit by his side.

"They are going to drive him out tomorrow, he should be hear by late morning. He wants extra security on Vin's room."

"I believe I am up," Ezra said, standing and moving towards JD as he left the quiet room that Vin had been moved to.

..

Chris dozed lightly in the ambulance they were using to transport him. He would have preferred to travel in a less conspicuous vehicle, but knew that he had no choice. In the end he really didn't care how he got there, just so long as he did. He was still tiring easily but felt no pain, due to the medication he was still being given. The medical staff had quickly learnt to leave him alone as he had glared at their initial fussing. Now he drifted and after a while he once more saw Vin in his dreams.

_It was her, Claudia. She was standing above Vin's bed with a massive knife held in her hand, glinting in the bright sunlight that basked the room as it poised above Vin's body, preparing for a downward slash that would slam into his chest._

_Again he could not move, seated in a chair watching in horror, unable to get up and stop her, as he so desperately wanted to. The knife began to move, descending down towards the white sheet that covered him, plummeting faster in a deadly arc._

_"No!" he screamed, once more leaping from the chair, hurling across the short distance and leaping for her arm. He was too late, the knife slammed into Vin's chest. Chris grabbed her arm and held her, not looking away from the blood that began to soak through the pristine whiteness of the sheet, pooling over the still body._

_'Vin, no! God, no!'_

_Vin's eye's were open, looking at him calmly, there was a slight quirk to his pale lips, the blood draining from them as his chest pumped his life out of him in a shocking red torrent of pain._

_'Reckon I'll catch you in the next life, Cowboy.'_

_'No!'_

"Chris! Damn it, help me here! Chris! It's a dream!"

Chris opened his eyes, saw Josiah's worried face, heard the panicked words again telling him it was a dream even as he felt a light prick to his arm, the sedative creeping into him and relaxing his body immediately.

"She's going to get to him first, Josiah. We wont get there in time."

..

Claudia knew it was time. She was leaving this country today and she was going to make sure that Vin Tanner never opened his eyes again in this world. She only wished that he could be awake to know that it was her that had ended his life.

She knew the town was small and knew that she had to go carefully to avoid being seen. They were all looking for her, but she was too smart for them. She slipped off the boat, wearing one of her brother's big coats over her slight frame and shoving her hair up into a cap. She knew where he was, it was just a matter of getting there.

..

Ezra stood and massaged his neck wearily. The headaches still pained him constantly but were lessening in their intensity each day. Buck was getting his cast checked, feeling that it was becoming a bit loose and JD had decided to go along to keep him company. Nathan was talking with the medical staff, finalising the details of Chris's arrival, which could be any minute now.

They had prepared the vacant bed in Vin's room. Ezra wondered why they would put a coma patient in a room so quiet. It seemed to him, if he were in that position, he would want all of the stimulus and noises of the world that he could get. The walls were bare, the roof was bare, when Vin did decide to wake up, it wasn't going to be to a sensory feast, of that he was certain.

He needed to go to the bathroom, but hesitated to leave Vin alone, even for that short space of time. Taking another look at the now familiar sight of Vin's pale face, he eyed the guards outside the door and turned to the doorway leading to the small en-suite in the room.

..

Claudia approached the nurse's desk slowly, unhurried but with purpose. She could see the hive of activity concentrated to this area and hoped to use the distraction to her advantage. It had not been hard to steal an orderlies uniform and then tuck her hair up again under a short cap. The occupants of this sleepy town were not on the lookout for people stealing clothing from unguarded rooms, much to her advantage. Even if they were, she knew she was too clever to be caught by them. She had always gotten herself out of any situation she chose to, always gotten her way, she didn't plan on that changing now. She'd read the name Vin Tanner on a chart downstairs, sitting at a vacant reception desk. She'd just managed to slip off when the receptionist had returned.

She saw the police guarding a doorway like a big finish line, knowing without a doubt that that was the room she was after.

"Boys," she said, moving directly past them, looking them both straight in the eye.

They did not reply, one just nodded slightly and continued to watch the hallway.

Claudia had long ago learnt that arrogance could get you far. If you walked with purpose, never hesitant and confident, people rarely questioned you.

She had been prepared to use the gun tucked into her pants if need be. She hadn't been sure what she would find when she had entered the room, but finding it empty was a welcome surprise.

"Well, well," she said, eyeing the still form on the bed, "Look who's all alone, my precious fighter man…"

..

Chris was getting more and more pissed off by the second. The long drive had drained him despite lying down, more than he would ever admit. The sedative they had given him earlier had left him gritty, but he was thinking clear enough. As they wheeled him through the doors that led inside the hospital he was greeted almost instantly by Nathan.

"Nathan," Chris grinned slightly.

Nathan patted his good shoulder gently, "It's good to see you, Chris," he said, smiling. He looked at Josiah. "And you, Josiah, how was the drive?"

"Long."

Nathan's grin widened. "Let's get you settled then," he said to Chris.

As they began to move, Chris asked, "How is he, Nathan?"

Nathan looked down at him as they walked to the elevator. "The same. His condition hasn't changed over the past few days." He pressed the button on the elevator. "The specialist will be here tonight, he got delayed."

..

Claudia approached the bed quietly, not looking behind her, not worried that someone might come in, so confident was she in her own abilities. She reached out a hand and touched it to Vin's cool cheek, feeling the stubble on his skin against her smooth, flawless palm, untainted as it was by a single day's work in it's lifetime.

"My brother is dead now, did you know that?" She dragged her nails down his cheek, down to the soft, warm hair at the back of his neck, lingering there a moment. "You have left me with no one." Slowly she undid the cord of her loose pants, working to pull the long rope free of the band at her waist until she had a make-shift weapon in her hands. She lifted his head and looped it under his neck, crossing it over under his chin and wrapping an end around each of her slim hands. "Now I will make sure that you are alone. Forever." She pulled the ropes in opposite directions, letting the crossed over cord do it's work. As she pulled harder she leant forward, pressing her breasts into his chest, mindless of his healing wounds, to place a kiss on his pale, slack lips.

..

As Chris waited for the lift to stop and the doors to open, he became restless. The longer it took in the slow moving carriage, the more agitated he became so that by the time the doors opened, he was ready to launch himself out.

"Easy Chris, one more minute won't make any difference," Nathan said, prying Chris's fingers off of the wheels and taking over.

"Something's wrong, Nathan. Hurry."

..

Vin knew she was there, had felt her touching his skin, had heard her talking to him in her low, feminine voice. She was going to kill him. He'd felt his head move, felt the tug of a cord beneath his neck. Just as she had tightened it, he'd felt her lips touch his.. and had tasted the sickly taste of what he knew was her red lipstick on his mouth.

..

"We'll just stop for a second at the station there, the orderlies will – _Chris_!" Nathan ran after the blonde man as he took off, headless of his wounded shoulder, propelling himself through the doors to Vin's room, straight past the confused guards.

"Back away from him you bitch!" Chris growled, not stopping until he was behind her. He pushed himself up shakily from his chair, his movements causing him sharp pain as the healing tissue of his chest protested.

She didn't let go, not even as she felt somebody grab her from behind and try to pry her fingers loose.

Ezra exited the bathroom and reacted instantly, rushing forward to Chris's side and wrestling the slight figure back away from the bed.

Chris staggered back, his legs buckling as he sat back hard into the chair still behind him. Ezra had her pinned to the ground by the time he saw Nathan and Josiah rushing through the door. He pushed forward, taking in the deathly silent man on the bed for the first time since he'd rushed in and pushed himself up again. He couldn't see Vin completely from the chair. Taking his limp hand he squeezed it, feeling his eyes well slightly at the shock of seeing him laid out like that. He reached forward and tugged the cord from behind his neck, seeing the red line across his pale throat. "Vin…" he whispered, his voice broken.

Ezra held the small woman pinned beneath him, keeping a forearm across her throat and pressing whenever she dared to move.

"OK Ezra, get her up, let's get her out of here," Nathan said.

Buck and JD entered the room, looking flustered, their weapons drawn.

"It's OK, boys, we've got her," Josiah said as he helped drag her up.

Ezra thrust her forward none too gently towards the police guards. "I suggest you search her carefully, she is likely to have a broomstick concealed somewhere."

Vin had felt the pressure go from around his neck and a moment later had felt his hand taken in a strong, hard grip. He had heard his name, but it wasn't necessary to identify the man beside him now.

_Chris._

Chris felt his eyes threatening to spill over and smiled slightly. He squeezed Vin's hand again in reassurance and then noticed the tear that slid out from the corner of Vin's eye. Just one small tear of protest against the body that refused to obey him.

"It's ok," Chris said aloud, "Just give it time, you're almost there."

Chris smiled slightly as he thought of what Vin would say to that and then felt his chest tighten even more as Vin's fingers moved ever so slightly within his own.

"That's it, you can do it. Get the hell out of there."

The five agents in the room all held their breath as they heard Chris's voice. Was Vin really waking up now that Chris was here? Although not completely surprised, it was awe inspiring to them all the same.

Vin listened to the words, felt his fingers move and realised he _could_ do it. He _could_ command his body to move, it wasn't that hard, he didn't need to try so hard was all.

His eyelids fluttered, a faint movement against his too pale skin.

"That's it, Cowboy, look at me. You can do it, Vin, relax, it's not that hard."

Vin tried to relax, let the tension ease from his body. He couldn't seem to get his eyes to obey him fully, no matter how he tried. Then he felt it, something dark, terrifying.

_'CHRIS!'_

Whether Chris heard the silent shout or Vin's body altered him as his hand suddenly clenched on his sleeve, Chris reacted at the same moment that Vin's eyes opened and he turned to look for the danger behind him. A gunshot hammered across the room, deafeningly loud in the small space and flying into the wall above the bed, the exact spot that Chris's head had just been before he had turned out of it's path.

Buck didn't hesitate, he decked the woman holding the still smoking gun with one punch, snatching the heated weapon as she dropped it. His next punch crashed into the first guard and was stopped only by Josiah's tug on his arm from flooring the second guard.

"You useless motherfuckers!" he yelled at them, needing to let his anger out, knowing that they had failed to guard the room, failed to restrain the woman from nearly killing his friend and feeling guilty that he had not noticed her actions, so caught up in seeing Vin awaken as they had been.

"Easy, Brother," Josiah said, pulling him back. Buck blinked as Josiah's arm then shot out and his own fist connected with the second police officer.

Nathan groaned, moving forward and steadying Chris, trying to guide him back to his chair. "Boys, you certainly know how to get the locals on our side."

"I believe they had it coming," Ezra said, turning back to the bed, shocked to the core by the events he had just seen.

Chris resisted Nathan's pushing towards the chair and leant over Vin, having no words to describe his joy and relief at seeing two unclear blue eyes blinking at him in return.

"Welcome back, Cowboy."

Vin smiled slightly, confused and disoriented, but recognising the man before him. His arm lifted slightly, held in the air for less than a second before it was grasped in a subdued version of their familiar lock. _'Glad to __**be**__ back.'_

..

It took several days before Vin was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. During those days Chris had watched over him quietly, feeling whole again, catching himself looking towards Vin's bed in fear every so often, afraid that he would be gone again if he looked away. The rest of the team rallied around them, the circle complete again with all of them together.

The coma specialist had arrived to see Vin that same night and was told of the patient's rapid ascent into the living. He had not been surprised that Vin had woken up so suddenly, but was shocked that he had woken up to apparently prevent his Captain from harm. To him, that sounded miraculous, even given everything he had seen over his long years working with coma patients. To the five men who had all witnessed Vin wake just in time to alert Chris of the danger, it was not miraculous, neither was Chris tearing into the room to stop Claudia. It was just another affirmation of the amazing bond between their two friends that they no longer questioned.

The specialist had stayed a few days, finally confirming that there was no permanent damage, alleviating the fear of brain damage that could result from the lack of oxygen that had sent him into the unconscious state in the first place.

Chris was sitting up more than not now, Nathan helping him with his therapy to encourage faster healing and make sure the wound was mending as it should. There would be months of therapy ahead, but no more than Vin was going to have to endure.

The pain medication and exhaustion kept Vin in a cocooned haze and prevented him from thinking clearly for the first week, although the doctor assured them that he was healing remarkably well. He'd become ill the next time he had woken up, reacting finally to the drugs in his system. Chris had sat by his side, quietly reassuring him through the ordeal. There was nothing in Vin to throw up, but the initial heaving was painful. His digestive system was doing it's best to recover, and finally they had removed the tube from his stomach, an uncomfortable procedure that had left him pale and sweating despite the sedative they had given him.

Chris had sat through it with him, the rest of the boys leaving only to return later and gather in the room to offer whatever support they could to their friend. The saw his pain clearly, in the tightness of his mouth and the strain around his eyes. Each of them wished they could get both of the Paolino's back and take out their anger on them like they deserved, all agreeing that the brother had died too quick and that Buck should have used more force when he'd knocked Claudia out. The FBI had picked her up and taken her into their custody. She had many long days of interrogation ahead of her now that they finally had someone who may just prove willing to sell out on her family's operations, for the sake of her own hide.

While the Police captain had been shocked over the news that the ATF had decked two of his officers, he had not reacted officially. He had defended his men to the angry agents, but they had later been told that both men had received a sound dressing down for their lack of attention.

Chris and Vin had yet to exchange many words, even as Vin became more alert with each passing day, but the fact that they were both there, in the same room and alive, was enough for both of them. The doctors had decided to fly in a specialist to operate on Vin's ankle the following week, should his health continue to improve at the rate it was.

They were staying in the town for the next week, looking into Paolino's holdings in the area and tidying up the events of the past week with the local police. They hoped that Vin would recover well enough to be released to home care soon, Chris wanting them all to take some time off, offering the ranch as a retreat if they wanted to stay out there. He hadn't asked Vin if he would be going out to the ranch, it was an unspoken certainty.

The day after the operation to repair the damage to his ankle, his leg now cast and his tendon rejoined, Vin was lying in his bed, his back raised slightly as he watched the small television above him with little interest, when he looked up to the doorway and saw Becky appear, holding Jordan's hand in her own. He smiled at her, letting her know it was ok to come in as she hesitated at the door. Each day he felt better, more alive and now began to see life beyond the four walls he was trapped in.

"It's ok boys, she `aint goin' anywhere," he told the two FBI agents escorting her softly. Becky was now a prime witness to Paolino's affairs, they weren't letting her out of their sight. They moved back to stand outside the doorway.

"Hey tiger," Vin said to the little boy who approached him with wide eyes.

Sitting across the room, JD exchanged a look with Buck who cleared his throat in a completely obvious way.

"Let's get something to eat, kid. You want us to take your boy for a walk ma'am to the cafeteria?"

Becky smiled her thanks to the tall man, "I would appreciate that. You go with the policemen now, honey," she said to him. Jordan refused to let go of her hand, holding on for dear life.

"Hey, pal, why don't you come check out what's on this TV over here then, your mom's right there," Chris said from the other bed.

Jordan looked from the man talking on Vin's tv, to the cartoon on the other screen and then looked at his mum.

"It's ok, I'm right here," she said, urging him gently.

"Take a seat," Vin urged her to sit on the side of the bed as Buck and JD left, moving over slightly, careful not to pull anything he was still attached to.

"No, I-"

"_Sit,_" He said firmly. They had made love, for Christ sakes, there was no use pretending they weren't familiar enough with each other that she couldn't sit on his bed in a hospital. The damn chairs were always too low anyway.

"How are you?" Vin asked her softly once they were alone, his voice raw.

"We're doing ok, we're gonna get by just fine now that it's finally over."

Vin reached a hand up and grasped her chin lightly, forcing her skittish eyes to look at him. "How are you?" he repeated again.

"I'm ok." She said softly, feeling her eyes tear up. She'd thought she could handle seeing him like this, had called daily for information but had hesitated to see him, feeling guilty that she had brought him this harm.

"It's not your fault," he said gently, seeing the doubt and guilt in her eyes easily.

"I know."

"I mean it. That family was gunnin' for me a long time before I met you."

Claudia looked at him, she had not been told any details.

Vin sighed, a weary sound even to himself. "I got mixed up with them months ago on a case. It's a long story, but I ended up out stuck on an island near Queensland before I met you."

"The training camp," Becky said.

Vin nodded. They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry," she said again, her eyes filling again.

"It's not your fault," he said again.

"If I'd stopped him sooner, maybe there was a way. Told you everything-"

"You had your son to think about. You did what you thought was right."

She looked at him a moment, her chest tight, feeling tears trickling in her throat. _'What you thought was right.'_ She should have trusted them at the airport, should have trusted _him, _ that's what he was really telling her.

He sighed and took her hand. "I know what it's like not to trust people. I understand what you did. It's easy for me to sit here and tell you should have put your faith in us, but I wasn't in your position, scared, alone, a young boy dependin' on me." He squeezed her hand. "You gotta move on, let it go. If you keep questionin' things you'll always be trapped… and he'll have won."

Her eyes widened slightly at that, not wanting to give Paolino that satisfaction. "When it's over.. when they let me go… I'm going to go back to Australia, back home to my family where I belong. It's so far from any of this, so… grounded over there. So normal. That's where I want to raise Jordan."

Vin nodded, it was the sensible thing to do. She was studying him, searching his face and he knew then what she wanted to ask.

"This is my home, darlin'. This is where _I_ feel grounded, normal.." he smiled, "almost."

She stared at him a moment, disappointed despite knowing that he would not go with her, that he didn't love her. She wasn't even sure if she loved him either, but he was the best thing that had come along in her life in a long, long time and she had still held out a hope.

"Hey..." he said softly, this time moving his hand up to her cheek. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You're gonna do just fine, you and Jordan." He flicked a glance at the boy, happily lying next to Chris on his bed watching the TV. "He's a good kid," he said almost wistfully. He looked back at her. "He's been through a lot… did he tell you he came out when…" he stopped, remembering the look on the child's face as he'd called to him desperately on the boat.

"He told me." She said softly. "It'll take a lot of time, I'm going to get him some help to get through it."

Vin nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Vin." She said once more.

"It's ok. You can't control all the bad men on this earth." He smiled again, "and remember what I do for a living, I don't exactly run away from them, it's part'a the job."

"A wild one," she said, smiling at him then.

He smiled back, his face softening into a grin that could melt the hardest of hearts. "To the bone," he said in his soft drawl and she smiled all the more.

"We have to go, ma'am," an agent called from the door.

"I'm coming." She turned back to Vin. "I guess this is it."

Vin heard the screen slide across, dividing the room and giving them privacy as he smiled at her again.

_'Very subtle, Larabee.'_

She leant forward, mindful not to disturb the needle still in his arm. His free arm came up to pull her head closer and their lips touched gently, a soft, tender kiss that neither was in a hurry to stop. They were saying goodbye, both questioning a little the what ifs, as they pulled away and looked at each other tenderly.

"I am so glad I met you," she said.

"Same here, darlin'."

Vin watched her leave, Jordan looking back and waving at them one last time before they disappeared out into the corridor.

"You're about as subtle as a jackhammer, Larabee." He didn't need to look at Chris to know he was smiling. He turned to him anyway and Chris saw the question in his eyes.

"She'll be ok, Vin. With her help, hopefully they'll put a stop to everything her husband had going on."

Vin nodded.

"You ok?"

Vin looked away. "Yeah.."

"Vin."

Vin looked up.

"It wasn't your fault either, you did nothing to bring any of this down."

Vin looked down again. "Yeah I know."

"Do you?"

Vin grinned. "Yeah, Ezra told me."

"_Ezra_?" Chris looked confused.

"Yeah, when I was sleepin', he talked up a storm about how it wasn't my fault," Vin said, knowing Chris would never say anything.

Chris smiled at Vin's description but wondered at the southerner's words. He saw a lot of similarities between he and Vin, wondered if maybe Ezra knew that too. "You heard him while you were asleep?" he asked, shocked at that.

"Yeah… heard all of `em."

Chris's grin widened. "Now _that_ might be an interesting conversation to have."

They were both smiling when Buck and JD entered again, carrying boxes of pizza from the only place in town that had take-away food. Buck looked wary as he took in their grins and placed the food on the small table, stopping still. "What?"

"Nothin'. Vin was just saying how he could hear you guys while he was asleep."

Buck looked at Vin sharply. "No way!"

JD too was shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked him.

Vin nodded, his grin still in place.

"Now, Junior, don't you be makin' light of stuff like that.. and anything said during a time of stress is.."

"S'allright, Bucklin. It stays there."

Buck looked relieved as he gave Vin one last look and moved to a vacant chair.

"Still, maybe stickin' an umbrella up yer ass `aint such a good thing to do to yerself."

Buck froze. JD was giggling instantly, he didn't know how it was possible that Vin had heard, but he knew he hadn't said anything that he could be blackmailed with so felt pretty safe in laughing at Buck.

Buck turned on Vin, "That's right out of context! I was –" he stopped, "Shut up, JD!" JD closed his mouth and still there was chuckling. He looked over to Chris, "Dammit Chris, that's not what I said!" He took a threatening step towards Vin.

"Hey now, don't go threatenin' a man in his sick bed." Vin grabbed his side and pretended to wince in pain.

Buck scowled at him but stopped as Josiah and Nathan entered, Ezra right behind them.

"What's going on, brothers?" Josiah asked, seeing the smirks on their faces and the scowl on Bucks.

"Vin heard what we all said when he was out of it." Buck announced.

The three newcomers looked at Vin.

"Is that true?" Nathan asked, his curiosity peaked.

Vin nodded.

Ezra looked slightly pale. Would Vin make light of what he had said?

Seeing Ezra was about to take flight Vin spoke quietly to them all. "Boys, I wanna thank y'all while we're all together again, Ii haven't had the chance until now... it's been a long time comin'."

"There's no need to thank us Vin, you would have done the same for any of us," JD said.

"Still… I am. I appreciate everything you did for me.." he looked at Buck and Ezra in turn, "and everything you said, it means a lot to me…"

For a moment none of them spoke as he looked at each of them in turn, thanking them with the intensity of his startling eyes. It was an emotional moment, each man in the room feeling the bond of brotherhood that united them powerfully as the moment dragged out. They had come to mean so much to each other. Having Vin missing had been like having a part of themselves missing. It was a moment of closure and promise that they would never forget.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Josiah said, moving forward and ruffling Vin's hair before taking a seat by his bed.

"Good to _be_ back."

As each settled in to devour the food, there was a quiet sense of peace in the room. Vin wasn't allowed pizza even if he felt he could stomach it, which he didn't despite it's tantalising smell, but he enjoyed the banter and conversation around him, let it flow over him like a warm, soothing balm to his soul as he closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing finally and completely for the first time in many long months.

Each man saw Vin's half smile and drank it in, happy beyond words that Vin was with them again and finally looking at peace.

..

**6 weeks later**

Ezra sat at his desk, going through the mail that had for some reason been left to him to distribute. Not happy with the task, he flipped them into piles negligently, stopping as he came across one for Vin that was marked private and confidential. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about what was inside and it did not sit well with him.

That night there was not even a sliver of moon to shed light across the expanse of land where Chris's ranch nested. Chris hadn't slept well in the humidity of his room upstairs at his ranch. He'd come downstairs in his bare feet, seeking a respite from the warm air, hoping for even a whisper of breeze as he went out to his porch.

He sensed another presence with him and saw Vin's outline, seated on one of the low chairs overlooking the property, now dark, blanketed by the night sky.

"A mite warm up there."

Chris nodded, taking the other chair with a sigh. "You feelin' ok?" he asked him. Both of them were taking time healing, the scars left by their encounter with the Paolino family ran deep. Only now were they starting to relax a little, getting over the fear that something could again happen to shatter their lives, take one of them away abruptly and without warning.

Vin would be walking with a limp for some time, even after his cast was removed, still a few weeks off yet and Chris still caught him wincing in pain from the wounds he had sustained to his chest. He had to hold back whenever he saw him doing too much, but smiled whenever Vin yelled at him for taking on things he shouldn't himself.

They were a sorry pair, Chris thought then. He'd caught Vin eyeing his bike a few times too, seeing how much he longed to go for a ride, knowing that it would be a long time before the tendon in his foot was healed enough to allow him to brake with his right foot. He didn't think that would stop him though and had hidden the keys long ago, just in case.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine enough."

They were silent a long while, comfortable in its fold, each prizing moments like this even more than they had before. Chris finally spoke into the silence.

"There was a package today delivered for you to the office."

Vin didn't speak, he knew Chris would talk in his own time.

"Ezra opened it, said he couldn't explain why, just that he had a bad feeling…"

"I trust him," was Vin's reaction to that invasion of his privacy.

Chris nodded. "It was from Michael Sciorelli, there were no identifying marks of where it came from."

This had Vin's attention. "What was in it?"

"Money."

"_What_?"

"There were details of a European bank account, in your name. Five hundred thousand."

Vin closed his eyes. His winnings. "Why?" he said softly.

"Who knows, attack of conscience?"

"Bastards like that don't have a conscience. Men that can do what they do, fuck around with peoples lives… they don't have a conscience. More like a pay-off. He knows I'll look for him."

"Maybe. Still, that's a lot of money."

"I'm not touchin' it." Vin said adamantly.

"In a twisted sort of way, you earned it."

Vin knew what Chris was doing, trying to draw him out. He knew he wouldn't touch that money. All the same, it worked. He stood up gingerly, still sore from his wounds and looked out into the night.

"I didn't fucking earn that! I didn't ask for that! Those bastards made me fight for them, like their fucking puppet. I won't take blood money like that, not from anyone. I'll give it to a women's hostel, for abused wives or something, Paolino would have loved his money going to a cause like that."

Chris remained silent, he sensed Vin wasn't finished. When the soft voice finally came, Chris knew what was coming. His anger had quickly fled and now he was finally facing what was truly bothering him. He hadn't spoken about what had happened to him yet, had filled in reports and answered questions, giving all of the details of the months he had been forced to endure Paolino's control, but not once had he spoken of his feelings, what it had done to him inside to be held captive like that against his will, tortured beyond a man's endurance.

"Did I bring this on myself?" he said softly into the quiet night.

Chris looked at him through the darkness, knowing he could not see his face but hearing the despair in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" he asked him carefully, knowing how deeply Vin had been dwelling on it.

"Reckon I must'a done some pretty bad things in this life to be gettin' this kind'a payback."

"You've done nothing wrong Vin. We've been here before. Why is it you can convince other people of that, but you can't convince yourself?"

Vin looked back at Chris, making out his dark form. There was no hint of moonlight to shed light on them. "I know. Ezra made a lotta sense when he was talking to me, he said the same things."

"I'm glad he was there." Chris thought about Ezra and the things he must have said and silently thanked the southerner. Whatever he'd said had made a big difference to Vin.

Vin was thinking aloud. "The seven of us... To have people put you first, above everything, no matter the consequences…" He didn't have to go on, Chris understood.

"I never thanked you either for what you did in that room, when that bitch was havin' another try at me." There was still anger in his voice.

"You know there's no need for that." Vin heard the smile in his voice then. "… and I think we're pretty much even." He laughed then, "Jesus I thought the boys were going to have heart attacks when you woke up like that."

Vin laughed then, a soft sound that came from his chest. "Reckon' you're right."

Chris got up to head inside, "It's gonna take a while Vin, but I once heard someone say that if you keep dwelling on it and not getting on with your life, then the bad guy's win."

Vin looked up again, smiling. "Reckon that was a wise man said that. It'll be good to get back to work," he added.

Chris looked forward to getting back to work too, knew there were a million cases that vied for their attention. He'd said it before but needed to say it again. "It's good to have you back where you belong, Vin."

Chris left him on the porch, knowing he was going to be all right, it would just take time and he himself wasn't going anywhere. He smiled as he went to the fridge, eyeing the cold beers staring back at him. His hand reached out and he suddenly pictured Nathan scowling at him and pulled his hand back as if burnt, opting for the water instead.

He was just taking his first gulp straight from the bottle when he heard a motorbike roar to life in the deep quiet of the night, setting off the horses as they protested the disturbance of their peace. The water half sprayed from his mouth and the rest tried to find another entry to his body rather than his throat, causing him to cough violently, holding his side in pain as he moved to the door. He caught the faint red of the tail light as it faded down the long driveway.

"Crazy bastard," he mumbled to himself, wondering how he was controlling the bike with his injured ankle and wrist as he headed back out to the porch to retake his seat. When he leant back and closed his eyes, he could still hear the loud roar of the bike up the road, his frown falling gradually to be replaced by a growing smile. _'Wild one huh..?'_

_'Wild to the bone.'_

**Fini**


End file.
